Keeping meat or Sharing it
by ProNuked
Summary: Here's the lowdown, The Straw Hat Pirates (and some acquaintances/allies) are all sent to another dimension where heroes are shining beacons of hope with powers that could make them gods. Who could be responsible for the events that have caused this occurrence, is it someone from One Piece or My Hero Academia, guess you'll just have to wait and see what the future holds.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and honestly I have no idea how it will go, but I'm at least gonna make sure it's fun. :) :D**

(Including only Carrot, Pekoms, Pedro, Caesar, Jimbei and Momonosuke) ( I do not count any of them as being acknowledged as a part of the crew at this point in the timeline (between Zou and Whole Cake Island), but I do see everybody I have included as having some influence on either how the Straw hats are where they are in the New World or where they will end up in the New World.)

Split timeline, it takes place after Luffy, Brook, Pedro, Chopper, Nami, Pekoms and Carrot have been on their voyage for a day or two now.

(One Piece world)  
(The Whole Cake Island rescue team) Everybody is starting to starve due to Luffy's foray into the world of cooking, both Luffy and Pekoms sense something is going to happen and the both of them try to warn everybody else (taking a guess here, I mean if Pekoms has Armament it wouldn't idiotic to presume that he would also have observation), a couple of seconds later a wormhole appears (imagine that wormhole looking thing that appears whenever Digimon digivolved in the original series of Digimon). Everybody on the Sunny and the ship included are pulled through the portal. (The Zou team) Robin, Franky and Kin'emon are currently discussing their plans, Zoro has gotten lost and ended up on the trunk of the Zunisha, and Usopp has gone looking for him accompanied by Momonosuke, when multiple versions of the same wormhole appears above each of them and they are dragged upwards, but both Robin and Franky notice the moment their feet leave the ground it appears that everybody around them froze and then it all goes dark as they all enter their respective wormholes.  
(The others who are much closer to Whole Cake Island) Sanji is currently fawning over the picture of the young lady that he was recently given, and in the background much to his chagrin he can still hear Caesar sobbing about his imprisonment and mistreatment. Unexpectedly a bright light appears above him and out of it forms a weirdly shaped portal (Does a portal have a normal shape?, I mean what would it be?, A circle, an oval?, Who knows?) Sanji is whisked into the sky and as he is being dragged up he gazes upon the quarterdeck where an annoying individual is currently being dragged upwards through solid matter as if he was a ghost and as said individual nearly reaches the portal he gazes over to the cook who is currently being dragged up alongside him and simply sticks his middle finger up and then both he and the curly browed straw hat pirate disappear. At the same time a portal just opens above a part of the ocean dragging a dishevelled fishman towards it and the portal disappears almost immediately as it showed up.

(MHA world)

The students of Classes A-1 and B-1 are currently being trained by Aizawa, Thirteen, and Vlad King, suddenly Midoriya's power overloads (and for some reason his body doesn't break) as he attempts to push Bakugo out of the way of being dragged towards Thirteen who has suddenly morphed into looking like an actual black hole and Bakugo's Explosion overloads at the same time as he tries to hit Midoriya for going near him, and the resulting combination of the three quirks colliding with each other creates a crack in the fabric of reality, and from said crack falls fifteen individuals of varying shapes and sizes.

 **So sorry about this chapter being so short, I just wanted to write the beginning and not get bogged down with it, but be assured every other chapter will be longer than this one, I just wanted to be able to actually get my story started. xD xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Less than appropriate time for a reunion

As Sanji's brain started to adjust to being in a stable environment he noticed that he was in a stadium sort of area and next to him were his crewmates, but also that jerk Caesar, that little perv Momonosuke, and some of the minks he met on Zou (also Pekoms for some reason), and Jinbei. But before he could do anything about the situation he was currently in, he heard "SANJI!" and Luffy rocketed himself onto the cook.

As Luffy bounced into his cook (his mind overlooking the situation he was in), his first words were "Why did you have to leave, we weren't just going to let you go alone to a place without any of your crew".

Sanji just looked down and muttered "Some stuff from my past came back up and I just had to see an end to it, I didn't intend to make any of you feel worried, it was just something I had to do."

He was then immediately punched in the head by both Luffy and Nami at the same time.

'WHAM'

"But you didn't have to leave with such a short note just saying you were going to meet some girl, maybe put in a bit more detail so that we knew if you were in trouble or not". They both said in unison.

Sanji's face softened as he realised he needed to be a bit more informing to his crewmates of the decisions he chose to make.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment" a pale worn-out man interjected, "But who exactly are you people, and what are you doing in this facility?".

"Yo, I am Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the king of the ….." Luffy's started to say before his mouth was covered by a disembodied hand.

"Hello sir, before my captain, Luffy continues, I do believe us ending up here might not have been just due to chance" Robin stated.

Aizawa looked at her sceptically "And why is that?".

She then gestured to Midoriya, 13 and Bakugou "Because it looks like they have been involved in something extremely strenuous, and due to the nature of how all 15 us have ended up in this exact spot at the same time, I would dare say that it isn't a coincidence that this has occurred."

Aizawa looks around at the newly arrived individuals, the one called Luffy is an average looking young man but due to that woman calling him captain he might have some sort of power that at least for the most part makes people respect him, Luffy looked back at him with a puzzled look.

He then looked to another a man with a strange colour of hair (at least in comparison to the other people), who had three swords for some reason even though he only had two arms, the man looked to Aizawa with a threatening glance.

One of them is an average looking young female with bright orange hair leading down to her lower back and she had a weird looking stick in her hand, ((a/n just to be clear I am going to be describing all of the people that have come from the one piece universe, why?, because I want to, :):) )).

There was another young looking man, but he might of had something like an elongated nose quirk or something because a nose like that couldn't be natural, the young man looked at Aizawa with caution (and maybe a bit of fear).

Then there was the young man they called Sanji, who was smoking (he really shouldn't be doing that at his age), he had one of his eyes covered by his blond hair, Sanji blew out a bit of smoke and eyed Aizawa with intrigue.

Then there appeared to be an animal of some kind (maybe it was similar to principal Nezu) because the thing looked like a combination of a couple different animals, like a mix between a raccoon dog and a reindeer, the creature was trying to hid from Aizawa's gaze (but it was failing at it).

Then there was the woman who had addressed him before she appeared to be a normal looking person with nothing unsettling about her but maybe she, like her 'captain' was hiding something, she appeared to have a calm grace about her when Aizawa looked at her.

Then Aizawa looked to the next four members of the group, who were all tall and extremely odd looking individuals;  
One was probably a pervert since he had nothing but a Hawaiian shirt and speedos on, and he appeared to have mechanical alterations done to him since he had numerous scars on his body and all his limbs had mechanical features or were purely mechanical, the man just lifted his sunglasses and eyed Aizawa.

Next was the 'person', who was basically a skeleton with an afro and was dressed similar to a rockstar, the 'person' just gave Aizawa a blank stare (although, what was he expecting a skull can't really express emotion).

After the skeleton was a blue man fish 'person', he had gills and shark-like teeth and appeared to be the tallest of the group, the man looked down at Aizawa with trepidation.

(There was also a young boy who Aizawa couldn't seem to be able to get a read on, who appeared to be hiding behind the red hair female in fear, he was apparently the shortest of the group)

and then there came the horned man who appeared to have a cube shaped hole missing in his chest and he was wearing a jacket that appeared to be made out of a thick gas of some kind, the man's eyes were darting around the area out of what was an extreme amount of fear.

Finally Aizawa's eyes settled on the last three members of the group who all appeared to have something in common, that being they all look like what you would get when you mixed animal with a person.

One of them was a stout lion-looking man who Aizawa could see was very distressed about what was occurring at the moment.

The young rabbit-looking girl appeared to be very excited about what was happening to her, she also had two rabbit-hand like gauntlets on her waist ("they were probably weapons of some kind"), and when Aizawa glanced to her the man next to her growled at him.

So he then looked to said man, he appeared to be a leopard-looking man, who was eyeing Aizawa down with a singular eye (the other appeared to have a giant gash through it, ("that must have been a painful experience")) and the look he was giving was of complete distrust.

"Where are all of you from?" Vlad King said to the woman who chose to be the alleviator of the situation.

"I get the feeling even if we were to say it, none of you would probably buy it and if anything it would probably make the situation worse, because all of you would start to think we are crazy or something" Robin calmly stated.

During this interaction between those who came through the portal and the teachers, all of the students who were present just stood in anticipation and shock, in regards to what the situation could turn into if these 'people' from a place currently unknown were to be annoyed by the interjections of the teachers.

Well everybody, except for Bakugo and Midoriya who both passed out for some unapparent reason alongside 13.

"Very well, if you will come with me, I will take you to someone who you could probably divulge the information of where you come from without the hassle of certain opinions being formed about you people." Aizawa stated.

"Vlad King get those three to the infirmary" Aizawa said gesturing to Bakugou, Midoriya and 13, "and send all the rest of the students back to their dorms, classes for them are cancelled for today"

"Fine, but tell me how it goes when you're done" Vlad king exclaimed while throwing both Midoriya and Bakugo over his shoulders, and passing Thirteen to Shoji for him to carry.

Aizawa then left USJ and started to head to the school while thinking to himself ("why can't I have a simple day at work, something always happens, maybe I should just see if I can become a janitor or something.)

Behind him all of the Straw Hats started to squabble and fight about who could be responsible for this problem, and the tag-alongs just tried to think about what they could've done to deserve this.

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Adventures with Zoro & Co. (Part 1)

 **Just to be clear I didn't expect this chapter to end up so long, but there was a lot I wanted to write, and also most other chapters won't be as long as this one.**

 **Edit: When this chapter was first written I honestly didn't know how many words you were supposed to put in a chapter, so I thought 1600 was a lot, now I know it isn't.**

As Aizawa started to lead the newly arrived weirdos he noticed something odd, "Quick question, where has that man with the green hair and three swords gone, also what about that little dog-thing and the rabbit-girl?".

All of the Straw Hats turned around in horror, "Crap, if they were following Zoro, they could be literally anywhere!". Nami exclaimed.

"Shishishi, Zoro got lost again." Luffy exclaimed before being smashed into the ground by Nami.

She looked down at him in annoyance "You idiot, if those three are lost they could make this situation so much worse!".

Robin turned to Aizawa "If you do mind we might need to go looking for them, otherwise all hell could break loose".

Aizawa exhaled heavily "Alright, fine, but you will not be splitting up any more than you already have, and I will accompany you to try and find these associates of yours.

'The group started searching the school'

((Meanwhile with Zoro, Chopper and Carrot))  
"Are you sure this is the right way Zoro, because I can't seem to understand why we haven't run back into the others yet?" Chopper sighed.

"Of course, this is a school isn't it, so we should be looking for the biggest room, that would be where the person in charge would be?", Zoro states with conviction.

Carrot just continued to follow them, "What a shiny place" she thought to herself.

((A moment later, the trio had ended up next to a large line of buildings with various numbers and letters on the front of them, followed by the word alliance underneath them.))  
"Zoro, I don't think this is the right place" Chopper said with a worried undertone.

"WE ARE GOING THE RIGHT WAY!" Zoro shouted.

Both Chopper and Carrot started to cry, "Wahhh, why are you yelling, you're starting to scare us!".

Zoro looked to them with a slight bit of annoyance, "Okay, be quiet, calm down" he said while staring at the multitude of similar buildings in front of them.

"Here's what we are going to do, I will look into this building with the 1-A on it, and you two will have a look inside the building with 1-B on it" he said looking to Chopper and Carrot, "Okay?".

"Yes sir, we will look into finding a way to meet up with the others in that other building" both Chopper and Carrot said while saluting Zoro.

'The three of them then spilt up to investigate their designated buildings.'

((Currently with the people who have a proper sense of direction, or at least know no to follow someone without a sense of direction))  
"Just to be clear they could be anywhere in this school" Sanji and Nami both exclaimed.

"What do you mean by anywhere in the school?" Aizawa asked.

"Zoro has gotten lost walking a straight line before, and he has also somehow managed to defy the laws of reality when gotten lost, so he could've managed to end up anywhere in this whole world, but usually we end up lucky and he ends up for the most part in at least an accessible vicinity from us" Both Franky and Usopp stated.

Suddenly All Might came from around the corner "I AM HERE!" he shouted before shrinking down and throwing up blood.

All Might's eyes then darted looking at each of the strange individuals before him, "Aizawa, quick question who are these strange people you have with you?" he asked.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING US STRANGE PEOPLE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Franky, Brook, Usopp and Caesar shouted.

"They fell through a strange portal, when classes 1-A and 1-B were training, we're currently going to principal Nezu to see if we can try and clear up this mess, but I am seriously starting to have my doubts" Aizawa sighed.

"So what are their quirks?" All Might questioned while looking at the displaced travellers.

"What's a quirk?" both Caesar and Luffy exclaimed.

"How do you not know what a quirk is, I mean some of you appear to have mutation quirks of some kind, I mean seriously, three of you look like the combination of an animal and a human, one of you appears to be covered in gas, one has literal robotic-looking appendages, AND ONE OF YOU IS A SKELETON, for crying out loud!". All Might yelled.

"Hmmm, it appears that wherever we have ended up has never heard of minks, cyborgs, fishmen or devil fruits." Robin stated.

Both Aizawa and All Might look at her puzzled, "Okay we have heard of cyborgs, but that is mostly in films and comics, and fishmen is kind of explanatory, also somewhat minks (they both said while looking at the lion-man and leopard-man), but what are devil fruits, and if you have these so called fruits of the devils, should we even be trusting you in this school full of children?" the two grown man argued.

"Well you see…" Robin, Nami and Usopp started to explain.

((Currently at 1-A dorms, Ground floor))  
("This appears to be a living area of some kind") Zoro thought to himself as started to raid fridge looking for some booze of some kind before he remembered, ("I'm in a school, there would probably be no sake on the lower levels").

"Actually there would be no sake on any levels since most of these buildings are full of children and the teachers probably wouldn't have any of the stuff in the vicinity of the children, if they didn't want to get in trouble" somebody said from behind him.

Zoro turned around to see a young girl with black hair and a wild ponytail, she appeared to to be looking at Zoro as if he was a child or something.

"Ehhh, who are you?" Zoro exclaimed, ready for a fight based upon the look in the face of the young man standing behind the girl.

"She is Momo Yaoyorozu, and I am Tenya Iida, and you appear to be one of those people who fell out of the portal back at the unforeseen simulation joint, what are you doing here in our dorms, are we going to have to fight you?" Tenya asked (with the slightest hint of fear in his voice).

Zoro sized up the boy, started to read him with his haki and quickly thought, ("This kid might be putting on a face, but he appears to be holding a large amount of fear in relation to me, should I just try to knock him out and ask the girl where the person with the most power in the school is, or should I just continue the conversation without injuring a kid, maybe I'll just wait and see what this guy chooses to do next.").

Iida looked at the man, and with just one look from the man's steely gaze, shivers started to shoot down his spine, ("This man has a similar look in his eyes to Stain, he has killed people before, and if I am not careful he could kill any of us").

"DIE!", Iida suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

Suddenly Bakugo was launching himself at the man for no rhyme or reason other than he was a stranger in an area where he didn't belong.

((With Chopper and Carrot in 1-B dorms))  
"Chopper, do you smell that?" Carrot exclaimed taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Yeah it smells like something amazing has just been cooked" Chopper also exclaimed, copying the same motion of Carrot.

They both look at the kitchen bench on the ground floor of the building they were in, and sitting on said bench was a delectable looking carrot cake on it.

But before either of them could get close enough to it, somebody spoke up, "HOLD IT, you weirdos better not going near the cake I made to celebrate being better than class 1-A." a very annoying voice exclaimed.

Both Chopper and Carrot turned around to see an average sized blond boy with an extremely 'full of himself' look on his face.

"You two don't look like you belong here, I think I remember seeing you fall out of that portal-thing at USJ, so what are you two doing at our dorms, and also what are you doing near my cake?" The boy asked them.

Both Chopper and Carrot turned to look at each other trying so that they could try and formulate a plan to deal with this cringey child.

"We were just trying to find our friends and wee got lost and found ourselves around here, and when we smelt this delicious cake, we decided to investigate" they both said in unison.

Monoma looked at the two with a pitiful glance, and after a moment he started to talk, "Heh, heh, so you got lost and thought you could just start to steal food?".

"Well I think I should teach you a lesson so you two better get ready for me to teach you who is boss!" Monoma said as he quickly brushed his hand over both Carrot and Chopper.

But the moment he did he felt nothing, ("It's as if these two don't have quirks or anything").

"Umm, Monoma, what are you exactly doing with those two?", a timid voice asks from the hallway.

Monoma shifted his head to look towards the hallway, "Oh Pony, I didn't see you there" he quickly stated.

He then turned back to look at the two animal-humans, "So how is it that you two, especially the smaller one don't have any quirks that I can copy, I mean maybe the rabbit girl has a mutation quirk, but you the one with the antlers how can you not have something like super intelligence or something?" he inquired.

Both Chopper and Carrot stared at him blankly, "What's a quirk?" they both asked.

Both Monoma and Pony turned to each other and blinked, and they turned to look back at Carrot and Chopper "HOW DO NEITHER OF YOU KNOW WHAT A QUIRK IS!?" they both shouted.

Numerous other 1-B students started to hear the commotion occurring and started to head downstairs.

"Hey what's going on?", "Who are they?", "Is that cake?", "Aren't they the people who suddenly appeared at USJ?", "What flavour is the cake", "Did somebody say to somebody, how do you not know what a quirk is?", "Seriously, though, what flavour is the cake and can I have a piece?" different members of the class asked in unison (much to the ire of Monoma and the intrigue of Chopper and Carrot).

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Adventures with Zoro & co. (Part 2)

((Meanwhile with the lost Marimo))  
Zoro saw the spiky blond kid coming straight for him, ("This is a school, and that is a kid, so I don't want to inflict any lasting damage onto him, so I'll just knock him out").

And as Bakugou started to enter Zoro's immediate field of reach, Zoro reached for the Sandei Kitetsu, and with a quick uninterrupted motion knocked the kid out with the hilt of his sword.

Upon completing the action Zoro looked at the other children and saw fear upon their faces, (also some of them, especially the one with the balls on his head, had looks of pure terror and shock), Zoro started to reiterate "I'm just looking for the guy in charge of this place, if any of you know where I could find him speak up now!".

((With the reindeer and the rabbit))  
"So what you don't know what a quirk is?" Pony questioned Carrot (while she was chewing on her horns) since Chopper wasn't available at the moment as he was chasing the other students through the dorms in his walk point form (although the only one he was trying to get was the blond, cocky boy, since he had tried pulling on Carrot's ears and had stolen both of Chopper's hats).

"No, would you be able to explain it?" Carrot asked.

"Umm, sure, around 80% of the population have a special ability or trait, and they usually start to appear around the time someone is four, but when it comes to quirks that can't be turned off or on, people are usually born with those" Pony replied.

Carrot looked at her "So it's like nearly everybody has special abilities" she then got a confused look on her face, "And what about those who don't get any abilities?" She asked.

"Well, those people are called quirkless, and quite honestly life's kinda hard for them, they get the short end of the stick when it comes to having opportunities in life". Pony meagrely explained.

Carrot looked at her with puzzlement and then understanding, "So then, what is this place for?" she asked.

"It is a place designed for those who have quirks to become heroes, heroes are paid by the government to stop crimes and maintain the peace, but yeah, no quirkless person would be able to come here since they would be at such a massive disadvantage, that it would just be considered unconscionable to even let them try." Carrot looked at her with complete understanding and then started to nibble on her neck while stating "Garchu".

Chopper was starting to get tired, but he wanted his hats back, so when he finally managed to corner the kid who had stole his stuff he was rightfully annoyed, "Why would you steal someone else's things, do you not have any manners" he yelled.

Monoma looked at the cotton-candy loving reindeer with a resigned look, "You think I care, you're a weirdo, and I could take you down easily if I wanted to" and with that his body took a metal-looking hue as certain facial features became sharp and jagged.

"Bring it on reindeer" he yelled as he chucked Choppers' hats in the air and took a running start at the reindeer.

"HEAVY POINT!", Chopper yelled as he transformed and immediately held back Monoma by one arm, "You think you can be rude to people, well I'll show you what happens when you think that" he stated as he lifted Monoma and chucked him out the window. (A/N don't worry I haven't made Chopper a psycho, they were on the ground floor of the building, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that a kid who is covered in metal would be fine after being thrown trough a window.)

Monoma took a tumble upon his impromptu exit, and when started to dust himself off Tetsutetsu's power wore off, he stared back at the broken window and tried to think of a plan, ("So I have Kaminari's and Kirishima's abilities left at my disposal, which one should I use?"(("I should really get around to having more on standby in case of a situation like this arises").

And as the reindeer jumped through the newly created hole, Monoma opted to go with Kaminari's and let loose a plethora of electricity straight towards Chopper.

And as soon as he jumped through the hole Chopper started to experience intense pain as electricity started to course throughout his body, and in response to this he quickly changed into Guard Point, in doing this the pain still remained, but it wasn't as bad.

Soon Monoma started to lose brain cognition, so he turned off the quirk for the time being and stared up at the massive mound of fur that had popped up in place of the weirdo.

"Is that the best you got, you brat" Chopper yelled out due to the current position of his hand not being anywhere close to where the boy was.

Monoma squinted up at the faintly recognisable head on the mound of fur, "Fine, I'll make you wish you had never come here" he boasted as he let lose all of the electrical energy at his disposal.

Chopper started to feel the shocking pain again, and this time it was getting worse, he realised only one other form would be able to deal with the pain and also be able to inflict it, so he quickly reached for a familiar looking yellow ball.

((Currently with the people who don't get lost going down a straight hallway, or choose to follow someone who does))  
"So yeah, those are what devil fruits are" both Robin and Usopp said after finishing what was basically a half an hor lecture, they then both looked to Aizawa and All Might and saw they both had looks of contemplation.

"So how many of you have consumed these devil fruits?" All Might questioned.

Pekoms, Luffy, Brook, Robin, Caesar all put their hands up (in varying degrees of acknowledgment), "Okay, we might need to discuss this..."

'RRAAAAAGGGHHHH'

"WHAT WAS THAT?" All Might yelled before looking out the window of the school to see a gigantic beast next to the 1-B building.

"I'm guessing that this might have something to do with you people" Aizawa stated while looking incredulously at the displaced travellers.

All the Straw Hat Pirates then responded with "I wonder what happened to make Chopper willing to use that form?".

Luffy on the other hand just grabbed Sanji, Nami and rocketed all of them out the window, "WE'RE HERE CHOPPER!" he yelled as the three of them quickly flew through the air, (and all that Nami and Sanji could do, was contemplate whether or not to berate their captain while they were in the air, or once they had landed).

Both Aizawa and All Might turned around to the remaining people, "Come with us, we're probably gonna need your help to contain your friends, and then we will be taking all of you to the principal to discuss the events that have unfolded today" Aizawa said.

And then the two members of the teaching staff rushed off towards the dorms, with the remainder of the displaced travellers following them suit.

((In the air))  
"ONE DAY WE ARE GOING TO DIE FROM DOING THIS!", both Nami and Sanji screamed before crashing into the ground underneath their idiot captain and a couple of metres away from Chopper.

They scurried themselves out of the hole they created while also beating up Luffy and screaming at him "Stop doing that, you idiot!", "We aren't made of rubber, unlike you!".

Luffy just looked at them with his bloodied and beaten face "Imm sowwy I fawt that you wood wyke to gwet hrere aws swooan asz pwoosibly" he tried to explain.

The trio then dusted themselves off and started to approach their monster of a crewmate who appeared to be fighting a kid that appeared to be firing lighting from his hands.

((1-A dorms))  
'RRAAAAAGGGHHHH'

"What was that?" Zoro inquired as he turned to see a beast forming in the space between the building he was in and the next building over.

"Sorry kids, I gotta check this out, but if any of you are able to help me with finding the person I need to, then you'd better come!" he stated as he started to run off.

"WE ARE ALL COMING ANYWAY, WE WANT TO SEE WHO THAT MONSTER IS!" all the students yelled as they ran off after him (well, except for the knocked out Bakugou and Kirishima who was watching over him just to be safe).

The group from the 1-A dorms then nearly reached the doors before a broadcast rung out, exclaiming that everybody was to remain in their dorms for the time being, (which they all completely ignored).

((The fight (if you'd even call it that))  
Monoma looked up at the monster in front of him and started to realize that he was running out of electricity, and he knew that the moment he ran out he would basically lose all cognitive function and be at the mercy of the creature he was responsible for ticking off, ("the odds are not in my favour") he thought to himself paling.

As Chopper reached full size he looked down at the boy who was shocking him and started to notice something, even though he had a large amount of resilience he was still noticing that the strength of the electricity was steadily decreasing, "SO YOU HAVE A LIMIT, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING YOURSELF UP" he said before swinging his arm back, "NOW PREPARE FOR 'CLOVEN ROSE PALM'" he yelled as he then swung his arm forwards.

Monoma could only cower in fear as the giant hand headed towards him, his life started to flash before his eyes, but just before the giant hand reached him, it stopped and he heard, "PSYCH, YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD USE THIS KINDA ATTACK ON A KID, YOU COULD'VE DIED, AS IF I WOULD DO THAT!".

As monster Chopper started to berate the boy, Carrot and Pony walked through the hole of the building while eating the carrot cake and talking about the complexities of their exterior features, "So you can't bend those things on your head?" Carrot asked Pony.

"No I cannot, because they are horns so they aren't able to be bent in the slightest" Pony explained.

Pony then asked "What about your ears, they obviously can be bent, but does it hurt to bend them?".

"Not really, they're really soft and flexible, and they just bend in the wind, so it would be kinda silly if they easily bent but shouldn't" Carrot elaborated.

Pony nodded in agreement as the two of them started to walk over to the site of the 'fight'.

Carrot then looked up at Chopper "Hey Chopper, didn't Zoro say we had to look for the person in charge of this place?".

"Yeah I did, but we're obviously not gonna find him here, all that's here are a bunch of foolhardy kids" Zoro said as walked into the view of his two allies (class 1-A trailing behind him).

"Hey, you idiots, why the hell did you walk off, you have created so much more trouble for us in this situation that we have no control over!" a certain blond yelled.

Chopper, Carrot, Zoro and classes 1-A and 1-B (Except for Monoma who was crying internally, unable to move and Bakugou and Kirishima for the aforementioned reasons) all turned to see who had said that.

They then saw Nami, Luffy and Sanji walking away from a hole that has conspicuously the outlines of the three of their bodies.

As the three of them approached their less conspicuous friends, (and two of the boys from 1-A had nosebleeds from looking at Nami), everybody else noticed a certain level of tension in the air that was emanating from the guy in the straw hat.

"Okay that's enough!", everybody turns to see Aizawa and All Might.

"It is time for everybody to go back to their dorms and for these strange travellers to come and see the principal immediately!" Aizawa stated with conviction in his eyes, this resulted in all of the kids running back to their dorms, some in more varied ways than others, Pony was dragging Monoma while waving goodbye to Carrot, and everybody from 1-A looked at Zoro with immense fear, and then they all started to run just to get away from him.

"OKAY, NOW YOU WILL ALL FOLLOW US AND THIS TIME YOU'D BETTER NOT GET LOST, OTHERWISE YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Aizawa shouted while trudging along back to the main school building.

And just as they started to walk back, Chopper spoke "EXCUSE ME, BUT WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM, BECAUSE I CAN'T CHANGE BACK FROM THIS SIZE FOR…..", and just as he started to talk his body immediately started to shrink and fall, to which he was caught in the air by Zoro.

"That form is really detrimental if it has such a short time period and then it leaves you immobile you know" Zoro said as he tucked Chopper under his arm.

Franky then walked up to them and tucked Zoro under his arm, "If you think we would allow you to walk away again you must be mistaken" Franky stated to the wayward swordsman.

The group then arrived at the room marked 'Principal' and just before Aizawa showed them in, he asked All Might a question, "All Might could you go and have a look on Midoriya he's still in the infirmary while Bakugou was only in there for a couple of minutes, and then could you just go and keep an eye on my class while I sort this matter out?".

All Might briefly transformed to his muscle form, "YOU BET I CAN!" he yelled, and with that he ran off towards the infirmary and then immediately changed back to his skinny form and threw up blood.

Aizawa just looked at the display that he had just seen, and he sighed "Seriously why, just why?".

And as Aizawa showed them into the room and everybody was seated in one way or another (be it in the floor, on other people or on the few chairs available) they all focused their eyes on the rat, mouse, creature thing that was seated at the desk in front of them.

"So you people have caused quite a might mess today, I have a lot of questions for all of you, and if you don't answer them, there will a lot of consequences you will be facing in the near future.". Principal Nezu stated with a certain twinkle in his eye that was both sadistic and gleeful.

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Obligatory Explanatory Chapter

 **(Edit: HAHAHA, seriously why did I ever think 3000 words were a long chapter)**

 **This going to be one of the extremely long chapters because I want the characters to fully grasp each other's worlds, if you don't like these kinds of chapters, I'm sorry, but it didn't make sense to myself if I made it so that every character from the get go had a complete understanding of everything that was happening during this story. So after what will probably be the largest author's note of this story let us begin.**

Nezu looked at the normal, semi-normal and outright strange individuals before him, they were bickering arguing and threatening each other (and also some of them were acting in perverse manners towards the females), yet Nezu could sense that there was a strong bond between a majority of them, a bond that if threatened there would be dire consequences.

He then started to talk, "So, I have a multitude of questions for all of you, and I'm guessing there are a multitude of questions you have for me, am I correct?" He asking, (while hoping he would get a simplistic explanation).

All of the Straw Hats ((A/N I honestly can't remember if I've said this already, and if I have I am sorry, but just for simplicity sake I'm just going to be referring to all those who are from one piece as the Straw Hats, sorry if this annoys anyone)) stared at the small creature, all of them ready to ask different questions regarding the situation they were in.

Nezu looked them all up and down, and chose to begin, "Here are my questions: Who are you people?, Where are you from?, Should we view you as an enemy or an ally?, What are you people capable of?, Why shouldn't I immediately call the police because of the actions you are responsible for; which includes, but is not limited to; Injuring a student, damaging property, entering a restricted area, threatening children, stealing, kidnapping a child, and posing a threat to people's lives?"

Suddenly both Nezu and Aizawa sensed a presence pushing on their spirits with a severe level of intimidation.

Luffy then stood up and started to talk, "Even though I have no idea what is going on, I do respect that you are trying to just protect the children here, but if you threaten my crew you will learn why you shouldn't do that, now we will state our questions." he said sitting down, and then almost immediately he stood back up and asked his question "Now, you are cool looking, will you join my crew?".

Zoro then stood up, "What kind of school trains students with dangerous mindsets?" he asked.

Nami calmly asked "Where are we?".

Usopp glanced to Chopper and then looked at Nezu, "What kind of animal are you?" he asked.

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette and then was immediately slapped by Aizawa's scarf, Aizawa looked him directly in the eye, "Don't smoke, you could have a bad influence on the children" Aizawa elaborated.

Sanji started to stand up, but he shook his head, and sat down, "I want to ask the same question as Marimo, What kind of school is this?" he asked.

Chopper looked down at Nezu from on top of Zoro's head, "Why did your students try to antagonise me and why do all of them have so many abilities, I mean there are only a limited number of devil fruits?" he inquired.

Robin calmly started her question, "Excuse me Mr…" she asked.

"Nezu" the principal answered.

Robin smiled, "Okay, Mr Nezu, If you do not mind I would also like to know what kind of school this is?" she asked.

"I would also like to know?" Franky, Brook, Pedro, Momonosuke asked.

Nezu looked to Caesar, and all the Gas-man could do was show an uneasiness in regards to the situation he was currently in while looking down at the square-shaped hole in his chest.

"Would I be able to talk to Pony, I like her, she's nice?" Carrot eccentrically inquired.

Pekoms whose stomach started to growl, turned to Nezu "Would we be able to have some food?" he asked while taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

((Currently in Caesar's mind))  
("What the hell am I going to do!?, I know none of these idiots have my heart, and it appeared that when we left everybody was frozen on Big Mom's ship, so I might not have that as a weakness at the moment, but I could still be in danger if I act up, and I know the long nose brat still has a pair of seastone handcuffs, and I get the feeling I wouldn't be able to get away faster enough before one of these dumbasses could get me, just for the time being, I think I should just remain quiet and hope for the opportune moment, but I would love to investigate all of the things present in this world, especially those kids who looked like they were somewhat responsible for the event that brought us here…).

(Back to the situation at hand)  
Nezu took a deep breath, as did the more intelligent members of the Straw hats, then Robin started to answer his questions, "Regarding who we are, we are pirates", (Both Nezu and Aizawa's faces narrowed upon hearing this) "and more specifically, the nine of us make up the Straw Hat Pirates" she says while gesturing to her crew.

"I am Nico Robin" she said and then she started to point to her companions, "This our captain Monkey D. Luffy, the combatant 'and first mate of the crew' Roronoa Zoro, the Navigator Nami, the Sniper Usopp, the Cook Sanji, the Doctor Tony Tony Chopper, the Shipwright Franky, and Musician Brook" she elaborated.

She then gestured to the others, "And these are our allies, Carrot, Pedro, Momonosuke and Jimbei" she said.

She then glanced towards Caesar "There is also the criminal that we thought we had gotten rid of Caesar Clown", and then gestured towards Pekoms, "and this is Pekoms, he is from another pirate's crew, I don't know how you would explain our relation to him, associate, maybe ally?" she pondered.

Then Nami stood up and glanced at the map on the wall, "As for where we are from, I'm looking at this map of what I could only guess is of your world?" she asked.

"That is correct" Aizawa answered.

Nami nodded, "Okay well, if that's the case, you might not fully understand the geography of our world, but as I'm guessing you still want an explanation I might as well give you one" she said sighing.

She then took a deep breath and started, "The world we come from is vastly different to this one, for starters instead of semi-connected large land masses, our planet has a large ring of rock dividing the planet into halves, and there are numerous islands scattered throughout the ocean of it. Due to the large expanse of water covering our planet, many people have take to the seas to see what the world holds, be it fame, fortune or just adventure" she explained.

Nami then glanced to Nezu and Aizawa, "I could tell by the look you both had when I said 'pirate' I could guess that you both think we are bloodthirsty criminals, that is not the case except for that bastard Caesar", Caesar paled upon seeing her angry gaze.

Nami continued, "Anyway we are only labelled pirates because we choose to live life freely without allowing ourselves to be restrained by the constraints of the laws that are imposed by the Marine forces that govern our world", both Aizawa and Nezu nodded in acceptance of said answer.

She then started to gesture to a select few of her acquaintances, "Also you might be thinking certain things about the abilities we possess, well regarding that, some of us have eaten what we call in our world devil fruits, more specifically Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Caesar and Pekoms, maybe Momonosuke, but we have no idea if what he ate truly can be called a devil fruit or not" she said (while slightly glancing to Momonosuke).

Aizawa quickly chimed up, "How strong are these devil fruits?" he asked.

Zoro then chose to talk, "It depends on how you use it, because you could eat an extremely power devil fruit and be rubbish at using it" he explained.

"I might as well answer the next two questions as well" Zoro said.

"You can decide on your own if we are threats to you or not, we don't care, just know that we have nothing against you as of this moment, and you shouldn't want to change that" he said as his hand hovered over the hilt of one of his swords.

He the started speaking again, "In terms of our capabilities, regarding our true strength", he eyed Nezu and Aizawa "Trust me, you don't want to be around when we go all out".

"Impressive, you talk about yourselves like you are a force of nature, why is that?" Nezu stated while taking a sip of his tea.

"Most of the times we have taken anyone out, it was only because they chose to do something that personally affected us, we aren't people that normally go and try to take people on, but we do welcome it" Zoro said smirking.

Sanji then quickly grabbed Chopper of his perch, chucked him towards Robin and then kicked Zoro into the ground, "Why would you say that, they are going to think of us as a threat!" he said glaring.

A blue aura then started to rise off of Zoro, "You want to go Curly-Brow, I was just trying to make them understand the rules we live by, it was not a threat, just a warning!" he stated.

Then they were both punched into the ground by a certain orange haired girl, "Will you two shut up, I just wanna get this whole ordeal over and done with" Nami exclaimed.

The two men then stood back up, both looking like they were just hit by a freight train.

"Okay, so none of you are threats to us as long as we don't go out of our way to antagonise you?" Nezu inquired.

Nami breathed in and out slowly, "No, what the idiot was trying to say, is that we don't go out of our way to cause trouble, it's more so that trouble usually finds us, although with this idiot captain of ours, literally anything could happen, and please, trust me when I'm saying this, we are sorry for anything that could happen because of us" she explained.

"Very well, duly noted" Nezu said as he finished his cup of tea, he then gestured to Aizawa to pass him his tea pot, which Aizawa then slowly did, Nezu then started to pour his next cup, "Please continue" he stated.

Brook then chose to chime in, "Sir, regarding the various things you have stated, that we are responsible for, I am certain that there is a valid explanation for everything, so I will let those who know they are responsible for the accusations state their reasons" he stated.

Zoro chose to speak up, "I did not do anything that permitted that kid to just try and attack me, I just wanted to know how to find you, but the only response I got was that kid flying at me, telling me to die" he explained.

Aizawa sighed, "I will actually vouch for you, that kid is actually quite violent and he tends to rush into things when he doesn't properly think" he explained.

Zoro's eyes straightened, "Then why would you accuse me of something that you know wasn't controllable by me, I just knocked out the kid and that's all I did" he stated.

Nezu then finished pouring his tea ((He poured it very slowly for some reason)), "No problem" he exclaimed.

Pedro chose to talk, "I won't pretend that I know what we have done and haven't done once we have arrived here, but I will ask exactly what property we have entered and what damage we have caused, not counting the damage that was caused when we arrived here, because you and I know that wasn't our fault" he stated.

Nezu took a large gulp of his tea, and Aizawa started to state the list, "The damage that was caused was the hole created when you crashed into the ground, the many footprint-shaped holes resulting from you being in that giant form" he said while glancing to Chopper.

"There was also the window that you crashed through, and also the window that the boy was thrown through, 'but we know that you knew that wouldn't hurt him', and also there is the fact that you people entered the dorms of students who could've very well been in danger" Nezu exclaimed while glairing at Zoro, Chopper and Carrot.

Chopper started to get agitated, "So what, you raise brats who think that they can just mock others" he stated.

Chopper then continued his tirade while regaining the ability to walk, "Also I get the feeling that the same boy told you we stole something from him, the thing is we didn't even steal it from him, and also the thing he was talking about was a cake, and regarding said cake all we did was look at it, and he chose to antagonize us, all I did was defend myself, and regarding the giant holes I created, the boy started shooting electricity at me and I had to defend myself and that literally was the only thing I had available that could defend me from being painfully hurt from said electricity" he explained.

Nezu put his cup down, "I don't act like I am unaware of the distinct personalities of the students, and I am very aware of the extreme personality traits of the boy you are speaking of, and I will allow for leniency in that regard, but there is still the matter of kidnapping a child, how you even managed to get into the dorms, and the threat you could still pose to the students of this school" he stated.

"What do you mean, kidnapping a child?" Robin questioned.

Nezu looked at her perplexingly, "I mean the kid that is currently holding onto the orange haired woman's back" he explained while looking at Momonosuke.

Momonosuke realising he was being referred to spoke up, "Hey, I haven't been kidnapped by these people, they are my allies, and I owe them for saving my life" he started to explain.

Aizawa looked down at the boy, "So, you're a kid, they could've have tricked you".

Momonosuke looked at him scornfully "I haven't been tricked, these people saved the lives of people close to me and if I weren't with those people, then there would be no one else I could trust but the Straw Hat Pirates!" he stated with defiance.

Nezu looked in contemplation "Very well", and then he turned his attention to everybody else "but there is still the matter of the two other allegations".

Usopp stood up, "Zoro can get lost in such a way that it defies physics, and if anyone were to be following him it can be assumed that they could also get lost in an identical way" he explained.

He then took a breath, "And in regard posing a threat to the children, be rest assured none of us would do anything to harm the children" he then glanced towards Caesar" RIGHT, CAESAR!", to which the gas man nodded in complacency.

Nezu looked at the displaced travellers and nodded his head, "Very well, I think we have come to an understanding, now if you all would follow me to the front of the school there is something I need you all to do" he stated while standing up.

Everybody but Aizawa then stood up and got ready to leave, Nezu then turned his head to his friend, "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Aizawa lifted his head up a bit, stood and walked to the door, "I think you can handle this from here on out, I'm heading back to my class to make sure everyone is alright, see you around" he elaborated as he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Very well, it appears that I am on my own" Nezu stated before looking to the others, "don't think that this is an invitation to cause a ruckus again, also detain that friend of yours with no sense of direction" he ordered.

Zoro tried to object "I don't get lost, the rest of you do, it's not my fault", but almost immediately Franky hoisted him under his shoulder again and the group left the building.

They all started to head to the front gate, and then Luffy interjected, "I'm so bored, I want something to do, how big is this place if we haven't even reached the front gate, seriously?" he asked.

Nami's anger started to rise, "Listen here idiot, just try and not do anything that would get us in trouble, I just want to get whatever we have to do over and done with" she said with barely repressed rage.

Robin chimed in "And captain we've only been walking for 10 minutes, you can see the gate ahead of us".

Nezu jumped up and shouted "Yes that is the gate and now we have arrived", he then turned to face everybody, "Now, I need all of you to run at the gate at full speed!" he stated.

Almost everybody stalled and staggered, "HOLD ON, YOU JUST WANT US TO RUN HEAD FIRST AT THE GATE, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF WE DO!?" they all yelled.

Nezu looked at them in complete seriousness, "Nothing will happen, but I need you all to do this, so hurry up and run" he said motioning for them to hurry up.

All of the Straw Hats then got themselves ready in their own way, Zoro and Sanji started to yell at each other, Chopper shifted to walk point, Luffy went gear second and everybody else just started to run.

Even though all of them had differing speeds, somehow in an unexplainable way, they all reached the gate at exactly the same time and with an all mighty 'CRASH' all of the displaced travellers careened into an invisible wall.

"It would seem that my thinking was correct" Nezu stated staring at them.

Both Sanji and Zoro ran back towards him and grabbed him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOUR THINKING WAS CORRECT, WE FUCKING RAN INTO A WALL, IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE OR SOMETHING!" they both yelled in unison.

Nezu looked at them in complete sincerity, "No it is not, but I had a hypothesis that you might not be able to go beyond a certain distance from the point you arrived, or similarly whatever brought you here intended for you to remain in a designated area, and if I was correct in that thinking, I can only surmise that you are probably stuck within the walls of this school and aren't able to leave" he explained.

"I think we might have a problem if we are unable to leave this place" Robin interjected while everybody else was throwing everything they had at the invisible wall with no success.

"It would appear so" Nezu stated, "But I do have a proposition for all of you if you are unable to leave" he said.

Robin looked at him with a questioning look, "And what would that proposition be?" she inquired.

Everybody stopped trying to break the invisible wall and turned towards Nezu, "Yeah, what's the proposition?" they all asked.

Nezu sighed two times in a row, "Since I don't want to create a public disturbance, but I think that all of you in some way or another could teach these students a valuable lesson, I would like to invite all of you to work at this school, board and food included, but I need you to know, that if any harm were to come to any of my students, then be prepared!" he explained.

"Now what are all of your answers?" he asked looking to them all.

"Sure, why not?" both Zoro and Sanji stated.

"I would love to make more friends" Carrot expressed.

"Very well, if that is what has to be done to ensure peaceful relations" Pedro, Pekoms and Jinbei all said.

"I don't want to cause any more problems, so yeah" Nami, Usopp and Chopper all whimpered.

"I would love to help in the education of these wonderful children" both Robin and Brook stated.

"Yes, definitely, I won't cause any problems, trust me" Caesar whimpered.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun, I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed.

Momonosuke was then about to say something, but Nezu put his hand up, silencing the long boy.

"Hold up, before the kid speaks up" Nezu interjected, "I need to know how many of you besides the kid are under eighteen?".

Only Chopper put his hand 'actually hoof' up, "I'm seventeen" he said.

Nezu looked at him and then looked up, "I think we will be able to get away with it but you might need to stay in the oversized human form I saw on the cameras for most of the time, so nobody thinks that you are a child, would that be alright?" he asked.

"Sure" Chopper stated.

"Excuse me, before you continue?" Nami interjected.

"Yes?" Nezu calmly questioned.

"What about the questions we asked you?" Nami inquired.

The principal looked at her accusingly "Well, all your questions will be answered while we prepare you for the job, you are criminals, you said so yourselves, we still have to be a bit careful, but don't worry after you have been through the orientation and properly prepared yourselves for working here everything will be explained for you" he explained.

Nezu then took a deep breath and looked at each of the bizarre and crazy individuals, "If there are no more questions from anyone, then from now until we find a way to send you back to where you came from, and unless you cause to many problems, you will all have various occupations throughout this institute to ensure that the peace is kept and no problems arise" he explained.

And then he gestured for everybody to follow him back to the school, to which they all did.

(Meanwhile)  
An eye stalk that was poking out of the ground saw that the whole group was starting to head back and it disappeared.

"So they've dealt with the current situation, at least that will make it easier for me to get what I want, and maybe it will take shorter than I expected it to", a smooth voice in an abandoned building pondered while it's owner sneered.

 **So that was fun, FYI from now on chapters won't be as long as this one, but they won't be as short as the first, they will probably be at a number somewhere in between the two. Also regarding the upload schedule, I will try to upload a chapter at least once a week. I am also quite thankful for all of the reviews and views I have gotten for this story so far, and I appreciate all feedback good or bad, it helps me to learn what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Also regarding these author notes, most chapters won't have them, I just needed to point out a couple of things.  
Well, until next time, see ya.**

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A full understanding of the situation

 **Yo, how's everybody doing, I guess I'm gonna be sticking to the plan of one chapter a week, so here's this week's chapter.**

Usopp noticed the weird eye thing, but with a shrug he chose to ignore it, "Probably just a norm for this world, don't want to sound paranoid or anything" he muttered to himself.

Luffy turned around to Usopp, "What was that, did you say something?" he asked the compulsive liar.

Usopp looked at him in thought, "Nope, was just thinking out loud" he exclaimed.

"Okay" Luffy said as he shrugged and turned back and ran towards the head of the group.

"I really hope that doesn't come back to bite me!" Usopp whinged to which both Zoro and Sanji glanced at him, ('Wimp') they both thought at the same time.

As the group started to reach the school Nezu came to a stop, indicating for them all to do the same, "Now I will need to test all of your capabilities so I know where I can I can designate you within the faculty, but before that I will need to address the two overhanging problems, the child and the 'bastard' criminal" he stated.

Everybody tuned and looked to Momonosuke and Caesar, and Luffy chose to speak "Umm, well, when talking about Caesar, his devil fruit ability makes him virtually untouchable and intangible" he said.

Then Sanji chose to interject, "Even though he has an obvious weakness, the hole where his heart used to be, yes his heart was removed, and no we don't have it" he said with a grimace, to which Caesar's face lit up, "but even though that weakness isn't available to be used, some of us here have the capability to restrain him" he stated.

Nezu looked up at him, "And what would that capability be, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

Zoro chose to reply, "Some of us have an ability known as haki, it allows us to form an armour comprised of our will (Armament) for lack of a better word, be able to sense (Observation) the wills of others (be it their actions or thought), and some of us have the ability to overpower the wills of others (Conquerors)" he explained.

Nezu then put his paw up, "Hold up, what do you mean by overpower the wills of others, what does that specifically entail?" he asked.

Robin then walked up in front of everybody else, "It is know as the Conquerors spirit, and only one in a million from where we are from have it" she said.

Nezu looked up at her, "Tt seems like a very individualistic ability, but what does it do?".

"Allow my captain to show you", she said pointing her hand towards Luffy, "It would be better to just show you what it does" she explained.

And Luffy's face turned expressionless and his pupils started to contracted and expanded.

Then Nezu felt a pressing force on him, it wasn't exactly pushing on him physically, but he felt as if his very soul was being pushed down, he then looked up the young man who was exuding this power, ("This young man can exhibit this kind of power, and it only represents his force of will, what kind of strength does this boy have, especially to be considered the strongest among all of these weird individuals") he thought to himself.

Eventually the feeling subsided and Nezu soon stood up, "Well that was impressive, and I'm guessing the only one among you people to have that ability is this young man" he stated to which everybody nodded in agreement and Luffy just smiled.

"That wasn't even full strength, I just released a short burst of it" he stated.

Nezu paled at thinking what could happen if this kind of man was a villain, "Very well, disregarding what just happened, what can this 'Haki' do to detain this Caesar fellow, and who among you have it?" he inquired.

Pekoms, Jimbei, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy all raised their hands and Jimbei explained, "Armament haki allows for us to hit the spirit of someone, so even if they are intangible, their spirit isn't and it can be grabbed or hit".

Nezu then looked at them contemplatively, "Okay then, I will get to work on designating times for you five to be watching over this guy to ensure he doesn't cause any trouble, will that be okay?" he asked, to which they all nodded.

And then Nezu looked to Momonosuke, "As for the boy, I have a quick question on what you would like to happen to him, because he is too young to be snuck into any classes, we haven't exactly got a day-care, and so what should I do with him?" he asked.

Nami then spoke up, "I wouldn't mind looking after him in collaboration with Robin, maybe also Chopper and Luff.., no never mind, but maybe Chopper and Usopp could also help, they look like they get along with him well enough" she stated.

Nezu nodded and continued, "Okay so I will work on designating child-minding duty to you four for set shifts throughout the week, is that also okay?" he asked to which Usopp and Chopper nodded, and Robin and Nami also smiled and nodded a bit more ecstatically.

Soon the group arrived at the Main building, and Luffy proceeded to look up with stars in his eyes, "This building is huge and its got a weird shape to it!" he exclaimed.

Nezu also looked up, "Well yes, the building is weirdly shaped, that's because it is shaped after the name of the school 'U.A.'" he explained.

Luffy nodded, "Okayyy".

They all proceeded to enter the school and walk up to the teachers lounge, and as they entered the lounge, they all immediately tripped over each other wanting to get in the door first and then they all spilled over the floor, well, except for some of them.

Midnight then looked down at the bizarre cast of characters that had just entered the room and thought to herself ("I wonder what surprise Nezu has in store, that may or may not have something to do with these people.").

And just as she thought this, the one with the blonde hair covering his eye ran up to her, "Hello my darling, you are an absolutely exquisite beauty and I would love to…." the young man started to exclaim, which started to make Midnight blush, but before he could continue his speech, he was punched into the floor by a very ferocious looking orange haired girl.

"Just, stop, Sanji, I really don't want to deal with that just now, I just want to lie down, but I get the feeling we won't be able to do that for still while, am I right, Mr principal?" Nami asked Nezu as she hung her head down.

Nezu nodded, "Yes, you are correct, before I can allow any of you to think that you can just rest right now, I need to test your capabilities, I think it will be necessary to do this to show your abilities to be heroes".

But before he could continue, he was interrupted by a very loud, "STOP!".

Luffy interrupted him, "I don't want to be a hero, heroes have to share their meat ('and sake' Zoro added) and I don't want to do that, I want the meat all to myself, I don't have a problem with heroes, but I don't want to be one, you got that!" he said as he situated his determined eyes incredulously on Nezu.

"Hmm, so its not that you are against heroes, but if I understand correctly, you are simply against the idea of being a hero yourself, which in regard to the situation you are currently in, I think you might need to come to a compromise with that ideal, other wise their might be consequences. Nezu stated as he looked back at Luffy with a similar gaze.

The other teachers looked at the young man speaking up against the principal, and they were beginning to wonder what problems were gonna arise just from this simple argument.

Nami then quickly ran up in between the two of them and looked to Luffy, "Now, everybody relax, Captain, I think all that this small animal man is talking about, is that you can have all the meat you want, but while you are here, all of us will have to pretend to be heroes to fit in here" she explained.

Luffy looked at her, nodded and said "Okay, so we will 'pretend' to be heroes, just so we don't get stuck here and we can go back and I can become the King of the Pirates!" he exclaimed .

And with that final sentence all of the teachers in the room (Midnight, Cementoss and Hound Dog) turned towards Luffy with certain looks on their faces.

Hound Dog could only look in terror at the fact that there was apparently a criminal in institution full of children, Midnight was astounded by ferocity of the young man in the straw hat who was apparently stating his dream as if no matter what he would achieve it, and Cementoss just got ready to use the cement in the room to constrain the young man, because he looked like he was capable of anything.

Luffy simply stared down at Nezu with a powerful gaze, "King of the pirates, you say?" Nezu started to say, "I wonder how someone would go around to achieving that goal?", he stated as he stared back up at Luffy.

"Whoever finds the One Piece, ((Roll Credits)), will be able to become the King of the Pirates, and that is the person with the most freedom in the world!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nezu simply scoffed, "So you don't want to rule over others, you just want to have freedom, I don't see how that would have anything to do with all of you people 'minus the kid' being labelled as pirates, I mean you must have done some pretty dangerous things to be labelled as pirates by the government in your world?" he said.

It was then that Pedro chose to spoke up, "Most of us have not participated in activities that anyone with common sense would label as criminal per say."

"We simply chose to stop certain actions being performed wherever we go, sometimes it's on purpose, but most of the time it's always accidental" Zoro said.

"And although our bounties are high, they only represent the threat we pose to the world government, it doesn't exactly dictate how we would act with ordinary citizens." Robin explained.

"Bounties, all of you have bounties, what are the amounts, if you don't mind me asking?" Cementoss inquired while maintaining a gaze on Zoro, 'the most dangerous looking'.

"I actually have all of our crews bounties" Chopper interjected.

"You do?" Zoro asked him

"Well yeah, I just always wanted to have a reminder of you guys with me at all times so I keep them rolled up in my hat" Chopper explained, ((and with that Nezu gained a bit more of an understanding of why the young reindeer-human hybrid had such an attachment to the hat)).

Most of the crew sniffled alongside Carrot at the realization of some of Chopper's worldly possessions, Zoro simply ruffled Chopper's hair and Sanji just smirked.

"Here you go" the tanuki ((HAHA)) said as he passed the posters out to Nezu from underneath his hat.

"Thank you, my young acquaintance" Nezu stated as he proceeded to look at the Straw Hat Pirates bounty posters.

"Straw Hat Luffy, wanted dead or alive, five hundred million" he said as he looked at Luffy in slight shock.

"How much is five hundred million something in your world?" he asked to which Nami looked at him with her eyes sparkling a bit.

"It is quite a lot and also judging by how you said something after it, our currency is called Belly" she explained.

Nezu looked over the over the other bounty posters, "Well you are all wanted for quite an amount collectively, but does the reindeer have a poster because I don't see one here?" he asked.

Chopper's face was then covered in shadows, "My bounty is 100 Belly, I'm labelled as the pet" he muttered, which made Nezu look at him with a bit of sympathy.

"I'm guessing you probably want know ours as well-gao" Pekoms questioned, which resulted in Nezu nodding,

"My bounty is 330 million Belly-Gao" Pekoms stated.

"Mine is 382 million Belly" Pedro stated.

"Mineis300million" Caesar quickly stated.

"I think mine is around 400 million Belly" Jimbei declared.

"I don't have a bounty" both Carrot and Momonosuke uttered.

"Well you are a kid, I wouldn't think you would have a bounty unless you had done something truly horrific, as for the rabbit-girl she seems to naïve to have truly experienced the world, I'm guessing that wherever she is from, she has never left there, and that probably is the reason behind her not having a bounty, am I correct in stating this?" Nezu said as he looked to the two of them and Carrot nodded in agreement.

"Nezu, quick question, why do you have extremely wanted criminals in a school!?" both Hound Dog and Cementoss questioned.

Nezu simply sighed and explained the whole story to the three members of the teaching staff, "… and that's when I'd decided to hire them to help with the school" he explained.

Midnight, Cementoss and Hound Dog all blinked a couple times, then they all took a deep breath and yelled "You can't be serious about hiring these criminals"

"I am serious, we have to take responsibility for these people being here, and I think that most of them have the capabilities to teach the students a thing or two about the reality of the world" Nezu stated.

Nami then put her hand up, "Before you continue with this, can you please answer the questions we had, I mean seriously what kind of school is this?".

Nezu nodded with a smirk, "Very well, all of your questions will be answered, and I don't think my acquaintances here wouldn't mind helping to answer some of them, am I right?" he said looking to the three members of the teaching staff, to which they all nodded

Nezu then begun, "I will begin with the first question, I apologise, but I will not join your crew I have a job to do and I don't think it would look good if a principal of a prestigious school suddenly left and became a pirate" he said.

Luffy pouted, "Darn".

And then Nezu looked at Zoro, "As for why do we train students with dangerous mindsets, we don't particularly go out of our way to get students with dangerous mindsets, and if you are referring to the boy that you faced, I can assure you that even though he is a bit vulgar and destructive, he definitely has the capabilities to become a true hero" he explained, which earned a nod from the swordsman.

Nezu then nudged Midnight, "Would you mind explaining to these people where they are exactly and what kind of school this is?" he asked her.

And Midnight gave them a questioning look and then answered, "You are all 'stuck' at a school designed to train heroes, because as you should know by now, there are numerous people in this world with powerful abilities, and this school is dedicated to the training of those people to ensure that they can become the heroes of tomorrow, there are specifically two classes designated towards training students to become fully fledged heroes, while the other classes are situated around the other logistics of hero work such as, Public Relations, Support, and Technology" she explained.

Nezu nodded in agreement with what she said, "Now, regarding what kind of animal I am, I think that I am a mouse, bear, dog creature, I honestly have no idea what animal I truly am, I apologise for not being able to truly answer your question" he stated to which Usopp nodded.

"And regarding the abilities that are present in this world….", he then explained the history of quirks and their diversification throughout the world. "and that is that, but I have no idea what devil fruits truly are" he said

Franky then chose to speak up, "They are like these SUPER...", ((Another explanation of what devil fruits are, sorry if anyone wanted a long winded explanation, but I get the feeling most people would find that annoying)), "And that's about SUPER it!".

And then Nezu looked up at Carrot, "Now, regarding your interactions with Miss Tsunotori, I think it would be acceptable that after you have been initiated, you could probably see her again, is that fine?" he explained to her.

And this made Carrot jump up with excitement, "Definitely" she answered.

Nezu then finally turned to Pekoms, "Regarding your food question, after I have tested all of your capabilities, and depending on if you have all passed the tests, food and board will be provided to you, is that understood?" he stated.

To which everybody in the group, but one straw-hat wearing young man, nodded in agreement to, "I want meat, I'm starving, where's the food" Luffy yelled.

'Bop'

Luffy's head was caved in by a very annoyed Nami, "Didn't you hear him, he said he would provide all of that stuff for free, we just have to make sure we pass all the tests he has set for us!".

"Okkwayy" Luffy's bruised face spluttered.

Nezu slightly shook his head, "If that is all, then there is a place I would like to take you all to test your maximum potential, so if you could, please follow me" he exclaimed.

And as they all left following him, Brook started to say "Yohohoho, I wonder what kinds of tests we will have to face, maybe they could be life-threatening, but alas that won't affect me, because I'm already dead, yohoho, skull joke" he chimed.

Nezu smirked, "Oh, trust me, regarding the trials I am about to put all of you through, you are gonna wish you stayed dead" he stated with a maniacal grin which left all of the wayward travellers wondering what they had truly gotten themselves into.

 **That was a lot of dialogue and probably not much action, but trust next chapter there will be some, I just wanted to set some more things up and if anyone finds that annoying, I do apologize. Well anyway, there's that chapter done, see all of you in a week.**

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, before this chapter starts I feel as if I should state the obvious (also probably should start doing from now on), I do not own My Hero Academia nor One Piece. And also there won't be a chapter next week, but the week after that, there will be two chapters, then the normal schedule will be in effect for a week or two and then there will be a week break again, so I apologise in advance if anyone has a problem with this. But I promise that after those breaks, the story will return to its updating norm. Now this is all said and done, lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 7 It's Time

Nezu was leading the group he was sure was made up of like twenty-five percent idiots to Ground Beta, and as he was leading them his unhinged laughter was constantly trying to escape his mouth.

"I think there's a chance we could die from whatever this hairball is going to throw at us" Usopp shuddered.

"Or it could be really fun!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gate of the area, and when they reached it, Luffy pouted, "I thought it was gonna be a really dangerous place, but it's just a lot of buildings" he muttered.

Nezu looked at him with eyes devoid of emotion, "Oh don't worry, this whole area has been filled to the brim with dangerous obstacles for all of you to face", Nami's hand immediately shot up and Nezu looked at her, "and before you ask, no, the area hasn't always got all the dangerous stuff in it, I just called ahead the moment before you entered my office in preparation just in case" he explained.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all just stared up at the buildings as Nezu talked, "Somethings out there, but for some reason we can't tell what its true intentions are" they all stated.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper paled, "WAIT, so you're telling us, what's out there isn't even alive" they all screeched, to which Zoro nodded.

Nezu simply took a breath, "If you are all done blabbering, please accompany into this building here" he said as he walked into the first building directly next to the gate.

And as they all entered the building they were welcomed by a large wall of monitors, and Nezu motioned to said monitors "These allow for a constant update on everything that is happening in the area, and to keep a view on all the vitals of our associates that are present within it" he explained.

Franky could only stare at the technology, "This is a SUPER set-up, but why exactly have you brought us here?" he said (with a impressed tone).

Nezu looked up at him in acknowledgment, "Besides the kid who will be staying here with me, all of you will be sent into this arena with no weapons, no tools, just your bare hands, and I want to see how well you all fair" he said.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Franky and Brook all put their hands up, "You can't be serious, some of the things we excel in require weapons, and wouldn't it be considered a little stupid to judge us when we can't even fight to our full strength" Nami and Usopp said, "and there is now way we could survive without our specialised weapons, seriously we could die!" they both exclaimed.

Nezu looked them up and down, "I would suppose that you two could keep your weapons, but" he said looking to Zoro, Pedro, Brook and Franky, "in regard to you gentlemen I feel as if you could all probably survive without weapons, am I right in that assumption?" he stated.

The four of them all looked at each other and then back down to Nezu, "It's not the matter of if we would survive or not, it's the fact that regarding this 'ordeal' you're about to put us through if you want to see our true strength, then you should allow us to keep our weapons" they all stated as they pierced Nezu with stern looks.

Nezu then sighed at this, "Very well, but you should now that if all of you intend to lay low and stay at this school, you should all restrain from using your weapons unless you have to, is that understood?" he asked, to which Nami, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Zoro and Pedro all nodded in acceptance.

The principal pointed to an extremely large door, "Now if all of you, besides the boy here" he said as he grabbed Momonosuke, "Could please go out this door and line up next to each other we will begin the 'practical' examination in two minutes" he stated as all of the group left and lined up in what appeared to be the largest open space in the whole of Ground Beta.

Over the intercom a maniac voice chimed up, "One minute remaining" it stated.

And a younger voice squeaked over it as well, "Good luck everyone" it shouted.

They all looked at each other, and they could feel as if something big was coming, but none of them could even discern what it was.

'Thirty Seconds'

Luffy was pumping his fists, Zoro took hold of Sandei Kitetsu, Sanji did a few kicks, Nami, Usopp and Chopper all hid behind Franky who was cracking his knuckles.

'Fifteen seconds'

Brook twirled his cane, Robin simply took a breath, Jinbei took a fighting stance, Caesar shuddered, ("Crap, I seriously didn't see this happening, I'm gonna have to fight alongside these assholes, I might as well pull out all the stops") he thought to himself as he pulled out his sword hilt.

And both Carrot and Pedro starting charging up their individual weapons with electro and Pekoms also took fighting stance.

'Zero seconds remaining, let the examination begin'.

((In the control room))  
One thousand robots of various sizes suddenly smashed through the buildings surrounding the group, and the moment it occurred half of them were instantly destroyed in a spontaneous burst of light.

Which made Nezu looked at the screen in confusion, "What was that?" he exclaimed.

The computer then replayed the scene again 100 times slower, and Nezu reacted with shock to what he was seeing.

The monitor showed everybody releasing some kind of move within a couple of seconds, Nezu saw Luffy's fist extend through about hundred of the robots destroying them instantly, Zoro sent a compressed air blade through about another hundred robots, Sanji kicked one robot with such force that it continuously went through the robots behind it, Nami released a burst a of wind that tore through a couple of robots, Usopp fired five shots into five robots and they instantly exploded at the same time, Robin simply crossed her arms and two of the more giant robots were crushed by two titanic legs, Franky put his hands together and released a laser beam that obliterated nearly all of the smaller robots.

Nezu couldn't believe his eyes at the effectiveness of the group, and then he continued to watch what the rest of the group had thrown at the robots within the first couple of seconds of the battle.

Brook had disappeared and then reappeared in instant behind one of the larger robots and a large icy cut appeared on the robot causing it to fall to the ground, Jimbei had pushed his fist forward and the floor underneath of about 100 of the robots was pushed from underneath them causing a majority of them to suddenly fall to the ground and explode.

Caesar just cut through a medium sized robot with a plasma sword, while both Carrot and Pedro released an electrically empowered slash towards a large robot causing it to malfunction and fall to the ground, and Pekoms simply punched one robot with a blackened fist and it blew up instantly.

And Chopper just disappeared into a hole, which made Nezu look with intrigue, ("I wonder what he's planning") he thought to himself.

((On the battlefield))  
Luffy looked at the destruction they had already caused, "If destroying these robots is all the test requires this is gonna be a breeze" he wondered out loud.

Zoro simply scoffed at him while horizontally cutting a larger robot causing it to fall apart, "Heh".

And both Usopp and Nami were running away from the robots that were falling around them, "What the hell, why did you guys have to cause so much destruction" they screamed.

"Dumbass pirates, why did I have to be stuck with them" Caesar said as he turned into gas form, travelled into a large robot and set of his gastanets instantly blowing it up.

And about forty mid-sized robots fell into a hole that had been dug by Chopper in Horn Point.

((Back with the nutcase mouse-thing and the samurai kid))  
Nezu shuddered at what he was seeing, "Even for pro heroes, it would take a bit of time to take down this many robots, who are these people?" he inquired.

Momonosuke simply looked up at him while side-oogling at Nami and Robin on the monitors, "They're heroes," his eyes then darkened as he thought of Caesar, "at least for the most part anyway and although they don't like to admit it they have saved a lot of lives, it's just the fact that Luffy-san does whatever he wants usually and that usually turns out for the best" he stated.

Nezu turned to him and pondered, ("Maybe they could help with U.A.'s current problem of actually making sure that the first years are actually taught in a way that would help them improve at a drastic rate, but for some of them, I might need to just designate menial jobs to ensure that destruction is kept to a minimum") he thought.

And as the two of them had their discussion, they turned to the screen to see all of the robots had been defeated, "Well looks like it's time" Nezu said while pressing a large red button which resulted in an alarm blaring.

((Currently with the idiots))  
Everybody was sitting on various pieces of rubble that had been created due to their lack of care for the surroundings when the earth started to shake, "I wonder what that was?" Robin questioned.

"Whatever it is, it's big, maybe it will be a better challenge than all of these pathetic robots" Zoro exclaimed.

And just as Zoro finished talking a metal foot double the size of all of them combined, stomped onto the ground barely missing Usopp (who nearly fainted), "You gotta be kidding me, how long are we gonna have to keep this up!?" the sniper exclaimed.

Everybody but Usopp, Nami and a quite reluctant Caesar stood up looking forward to the fight that this behemoth of a robot would bring.

"Gear Third" Luffy said while running up to it, "Giant Pistol" and he threw his gigantified fist directly into the robot, only for it to casually bounce off.

"What the hell" Luffy exclaimed in a very confused manner.

Zoro walked up next, "I'll cut it in half" he stated as he proceeded to run full-speed at the robot.

And then he looked next to him to see a very pissed off blonde, "What are you doing Mosshead" Sanji yelled at him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing love-cook" Zoro yelled as they both started to swipe and kick at each other while still running towards the robot.

"I have to show Robin that I am better than you, you Lost Swordsman" Sanji exclaimed.

Zoro grunted, "Shut up Swirly-Brow, I just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with" he said.

"Get out of my way" Sanji yelled.

"No, you get out of my way" Zoro yelled.

And then they both reached the robot, "Oni Giri", "Bouquetière Shot" Zoro and Sanji respectively shouted as the both of their attacks hit the robot creating a cloud of dust.

"I got him" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"No, I got him" Zoro barked back at the chef.

And as the two idiots fought, an extremely ticked off redhead walked up behind them and punched the both of their heads directly into the ground, "Will you two shut up, neither of you got him, seriously, look up!" Nami said pointing up.

The bruised and battered, swordsman and cook, looked up at the giant robot to see that it had received no damage from their attacks, "Well, crap!" they both muttered.

((Back with the pervert and the literal lab-rat))  
"It would appear that it is taking some time for your friends to realise that none of their individual or double attacks are doing anything to the robot, I wonder how long it will take them to figure out what needs to be done to win?" Nezu asked Momonosuke.

"I don't know, probably will take a while due to the fact that a majority of them are headstrong and tend to hit first and ask questions later" Momonosuke answered.

"Haha" Nezu laughed, "So it might take a while for them to figure it out, I might as well get comfortable" he said as he leaned back in his chair hoping for something interesting to happen.

((Battlefield again))  
Robin looked at the points where her crewmates had aimed their attacks and thought to herself ("No damage, none whatsoever, even the combined attacks of Zoro and Sanji had no effect, but I wonder if…..yes, maybe that'd work"), she then spoke up "Everybody, lets see what happens if we combine our attacks all at the same time."

They all nodded (more or less, Usopp was kinda praying to not get squashed by the robot and Caesar just looked at her with spite), "Okay then, everybody get ready" Luffy stated.

"Three-sword style, Diable Jambe, Black ball, Fishman Karate, Green Star, Heavy, Super, Three-Verse Humming, Eleclaw, Beast Sword, Blue Sword, Kame, Fleur, Gomu Gomu no, over two billion nine hundred and eighty-two million and one hundred belly jackpot" they all shouted.

((They say that the attack that was unleashed on that day was too powerful for the world to process, they say that the attack that was used on that day could rival even the gods, but all that was known for certain about that attack, was that the power it showed, in that single moment, was completely unequal to anything or anyone that Nezu knew)).

Nezu woke up extremely dazed and confused, "What was that, hey young man are you around here?" he called out.

Momonosuke appeared from out of a cupboard that he had apparently used as a shelter, "I'm alive" he said.

Nezu looked up and saw that the rest of the building had been destroyed bar the one wall he and the boy were behind and for far as the eye could see the rest of Ground Beta had been completely obliterated.

"Well, shit, that was not something that I expected" Nezu in a rare case of swearing exclaimed.

The both of them ran to what appeared to be ground zero of the occurrence to find everybody just laying on various pieces of rubble, Nami was the first to stand and in a very aggravated manner spoke, "So are we done, please tell me we have finished this examination and we don't have to deal with anymore destruction?" she pleaded.

Nezu looked at her and nodded, "Yes, it is finished, even though you all destroyed the entirety of this area with all of the footage I was able to get I have been able to identify your capabilities and in a moment I will head back to the school to work on integrating all of you into the system" he explained.

Next Zoro stood up, "So where will we go now?" he asked.

"I think I can answer that" an extremely shocked All Might answered.

"I will take you all to where your place of residency will be, for time being at the least" he explained.

Everybody else stood up, and Usopp questioned All Might, "So how far away are these residencies?" he asked.

All Might quickly took muscle form and answered, "Not far away, not far at all!" and then immediately reverted back while vomiting up another large amount of blood.

"Now if you all will follow me, I'm sure Nezu has a lot of work to do and I think if any of you were to stay in his presence any longer he would probably actually start to become aggravated at your potential for destruction" All Might stated as he led everybody away, including Momonosuke, who had run away from Nezu with a wave and jumped into Nami's chest, proposing that she carry him.

As the displaced travellers left, Nezu started his walk back to the main building and up to his office, where once he arrived he got to work analysing the capabilities of the displaced travellers (bar the kid), and then he set about ensuring that all of the staff and students knew who they were and what their capabilities were.

(("This is going to be a very interesting time, nobody could possible know what the future holds with these people present, and I am sure that whatever happens it will be a positive experience for those first years who need all the help they can get, to ensure that they are prepared for the ever-changing world out there")) he thought to himself before finishing the forms and sending them out to all the classes and faculty.

The Straw Hat 'Hero' Group

Leader  
Monkey D. Luffy  
'Straw Hat'  
Power 5/5  
Speed 5/5  
Technique 5/5  
Intelligence 1/5  
Cooperativeness 3/5  
Quirk: Rubber-Man

Second-in-Command  
Roronoa Zoro  
'Criminal Hunter'  
Power 5/5  
Speed 4/5  
Technique 5/5  
Intelligence 2/5  
Cooperativeness 3/5  
*Note: When with 'Black Leg' Cooperativeness is 0.5  
Quirk: Quirkless (Maybe, unable to find definite sign of quirk, further investigation required to truly understand the capabilities of this man)

Nami  
'Cat Burglar'  
Power 3/5  
Speed 3/5  
Technique 4/5  
Intelligence 4/5  
Cooperativeness 3/5  
Quirk: Forecaster

Usopp  
'God' (Don't ask me how he got the name, might need to properly ask at a later date)  
Power 3/5  
Speed 4/5  
Technique 3/5  
Intelligence 4/5  
Cooperativeness 3/5  
Quirk: Sniper King

Sanji  
'Black Leg'  
Power 3/5  
Speed 5/5  
Technique 3/5  
Intelligence 4/5  
Cooperativeness 3/5  
*1st Note: Cooperativeness with criminal hunter is 0.5  
*2nd Note: Unable to hit women  
Quirk: Heated Leg

Tony Tony Chopper  
'Tanuki' (Hates the name, stuck with it)  
Has multiple forms:  
Brain: Power 1/5, Speed 1/5, Technique 3/5, Intelligence 5/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Guard: Power 1/5, Speed 0/5, Technique 4/5, Intelligence 3/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Kung-Fu: Power: 4/5, Speed 3/5, Technique 4/5, Intelligence 3/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Horn: Power 4/5, Speed 4/5, Technique 5/5, Intelligence 3/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Walk: Power 3/5, Speed 5/5, Technique 3/5, Intelligence 3/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Heavy: Power 4/5, Speed 3/5, Technique 4/5, Intelligence 4/5, Cooperativeness 5/5  
Monster: Power 6/5, Speed 2/5, Technique 5/5, Intelligence 2/5, Cooperativeness 2/5  
Quirk: Human Shift

Nico Robin  
'Devil Child' (Seriously, what is with their hero names?)  
Power: 3/5  
Speed: 3/5  
Technique: 5/5  
Intelligence: 5/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Flowered Limb

Franky  
'Iron Man'  
Power: 4/5  
Speed: 1/5  
Technique: 4/5  
Intelligence: 4/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Cola Bot

Brook  
'Soul King'  
Power: 3/5  
Speed: 6/5  
Technique: 4/5  
Intelligence: 3/5  
Cooperativeness: 3/5  
Quirk: Spirit King

Jimbei  
'Son of the sea'  
Power: 5/5  
Speed: 3/5  
Technique: 4.5/5  
Intelligence: 3.5/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Whale Shark

Pekoms  
'Nazoms'  
Power: 4/5  
Speed: 3/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Intelligence: 4/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Lurtle-Man (Combination of Turtle and Lion)

Caesar Clown  
'Gastino'  
Power: 4/5  
Speed: 4/5  
Technique: 3.5/5  
Intelligence: 5/5  
Cooperativeness: 2/5  
Quirk: Gas  
*Note: He is to be closely monitored by either Straw hat, Nazoms, Criminal hunter, Black leg or Son of the sea due to the nature of his quirk.

Carrot  
'Moon Rabbit'  
Power: 2.5/5  
Speed: 5/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Intelligence: 3/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Rabbit-Girl

Pedro  
'Treetopper'  
Power: 4/5  
Speed: 4/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Intelligence: 3/5  
Cooperativeness: 4/5  
Quirk: Jaguar-Man

Final Note: Carrot, Pedro, and Pekoms are all from the same tribe of people, and because of this they share certain genetic traits: one of them is the ability to produce and be immune to their own kind of bio-electricity called Electro. And another one has something to do with the full moon, more questioning will be required to completely understand what is meant by this.

 **Well that was fun to write, and I will once again apologise in advance for no chapter next week and I'm truly sorry. Well anyway, now that's all said and done I hope you all have a nice two weeks and I'll catch ya later. Peace out.**

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Impactful Unforeseen Events

 **Hey, sorry about the break I had a couple of things to deal with, and now that I have dealt with it I have written the next two chapters of the story. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

(In a abandoned castle)  
She walked down her hallway towards the grand dining room of her mansion and sat by the window that looked over the city.

One of her goons then chose to speak up, "Master, what is it that you are planning by bringing all of those powerful individuals to this world, I mean do you think that all of us could take them o…" he started to say before his head was bisected by a shard of glass that had been sent flying.

The woman stood up from where she was seated and looked at the rest of the pathetic people that she had to rely on to get the dirty jobs done, "Do you really think I planned to bring them all here, I only plan to bring those who I can experiment on and those who can could help me" she stated.

She then took a breath and continued talking, "But it seems that fate has other ideas, and I'm going to have to work with what I have at my disposal" she muttered.

It was then that a man with certain primate features jumped down from the rafters, "Yo boss, what ya thinking, are we gonna have to fight all of them or have you got a better idea?" he snarked.

The woman simply turned around to face the man, "Of course I have a better idea, but first I will need to let certain events play out, otherwise we will have even more of a disadvantage" she said as the glass around her melted and formed a puddle.

She then smirked and let the glass turn back to normal on the floor albeit in many broken shards, which made all of the goons in the castle shudder and the primate-man smirk.

(In the dungeons of said castle)  
He was tired, he did everything that the witch wanted, but was it enough to justify his own existence, all he had known was pain in life and how long would that experience last, it was truly an everlasting nightmare.

"Hey, Fuckhead, you'd better stop squirming and just sit in your cell and shut the hell up, unless you want me to tell 'her' what your opinion on the present events are" a guard said smirking.

And this caused the man in the cell to shudder and resign himself to sitting in the corner of his dinghy cell, ("What am I doing, what have I done in life to be forsaken in such a way") he thought to himself.

Then, just as he finished contemplating his life experiences, he felt a sudden surge of power somewhere semi-close to his position, ("Definitely somewhere in Japan, couldn't be All Might or All for One, I wonder what it was, why is it I can't shake the feeling that I am somewhat responsible for it though, well who cares, there's no point at trying anymore, I might as well try and get some sleep") he thought to himself as allowed the embrace of exhaustion to overtake him.

(Seven different people on seven different continets, of varying ages and genders)  
They were her strongest warriors, 'The Seven Continental Demons' they were referred to by those who knew who they were and what they could do, they often chose to be ghosts, unbelievable sightings by those intoxicated and drugged, nobody knew what they were capable of together, except for 'her'.

She was a demon above demons, nobody knew what she was truly capable of, though they all knew that whenever she used her power it was only a fraction of her already fractioned power, there was something off about her, but none of the Demon's wanted to question it, actually they knew not to question her, lest they would probably be killed in some horrific fashion.

But as a certain explosion of power occurred, it drew all of them out of their absentminded thinking, ("This is going to be fun") they all thought of at the same time.

(Tartarus, All for One's cell)  
As he sat in his confined space of a prison cell, unable to move, all that All for One could think was, ("Something is happening, something big, something that is dictating the future, all of these pathetic examples of people are not going to be able to handle it, but I wonder, will All Might successor be able to prove himself when the time comes, or will he just falter and scream at the events that will happen?")).

And as he was having these deranged thoughts, he sensed the explosion of power and simply laughed to himself "Ha Ha Ha".

This caused the guards to look at him with a tingling sense of terror in their hearts, "What's so funny?!" they shakily asked.

All for One simply glanced at them and smirked, "You'll find out soon".

(Back at the dilapidated castle)  
She thought she knew what they were truly capable of, but the explosion of power that was coming from where she knew they were situated was making her doubt herself, "It appears that I might need to plan everything a bit better for the future that I want to come to fruition, I know that I will be unable to manipulate them in anyway to create a rift that I can use to my advantage, but I wonder what would happen if I….?" she idly muttered.

And then she laughed to herself for a solid minute, while her primate-advisor ((A/N this is the actual job title)) and the rest of her lackeys just looked at her in fear hoping that they wouldn't be the next person to have their life ended in a horrific fashion.

She then saw the terrified expression on all of their faces and started to frown, "I hope none of you are starting to second guess yourselves!" she stated.

To which all of the mooks started to shake their heads in a sped up manner, "No, please, none of us were thinking anything like that, please, trust us!" they all said, whimpering.

She simply looked at them with a face of indifference and walked back to her window contemplating how to properly handle everything that was destined to happen in this world and everything that was destined to happen to her, and then she looked out the window and thought to herself ("The future sure is unpredictable, but a god can't be affected by simple things such as fate").

(Various locations throughout Japan)  
The hero agencies around Japan were in shock at the number of people that had been suddenly hired to work for U.A. and more so they were shocked by the videos included with their forms that showed their strengths and capabilities.

But more specifically, the Number One hero, Endeavour, was in shock at what they could all do when working together "What is this power, how could so many people, let alone young people be capable of so much, I have to investigate them!" he shouted.

Best Jeanist woke up in his hospital bed still recovering from the raid on the villains hideout and glanced towards the paper that was on his desk and coughed before saying, "These people look strong enough to be heroes, but there will definitely be backlash over this decision, I wonder, what has Nezu gotten himself into this time?" he muttered, and then he chose to put the paper back down and rest.

(Back at U.A.)  
The staff of U.A. were on their lunch break when all of their emails notified them at exactly the same time, and all of them were displaying the same words, 'New Staff for U.A., exceptionally strong individuals'.

And when they all opened their emails to look at the enclosed attachments to see who the new members of the teaching staff were, every single person in the room paled and expressed the same phrase at different volumes and intensity, "What The Hell?!".

All Might knew what would come from accepting the displaced travellers into the school, and as they were all arguing, bickering and throwing punches around him as he led them to their residences, he thought to himself, ("Nezu, you'd better have thought this through, I will acknowledge that they are all truly astonishing individuals, but what will truly become of this?, I guess we will just have to wait and see.")) and with that as they all got closer to the housing, All Might laughed and spluttered blood up at the same time.

 **So there's the first chapter for today, I hope you all enjoyed it, I just wanted to elaborate on the story happening behind the scenes, hope you all enjoy the next chapter as well, so with all that said and done, Peace Out.**

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A Relaxing Afternoon**

 **Here's the other chapter for today, I really suck at these opening author notes don't I. :):)**

All Might was coughing a lot out of exertion due to the fact that every second he was leading these people to their residences located at the corner of the school grounds, "Seriously how much energy have you guys got, I mean you performed that big an attack, and you haven't eaten at least since this morning, just how are you all continuing?", Zoro walked up to him and put his hand on All Might's shoulder in a jovial manner, "That's the thing, we know we will get to eat eventually and, when talking about our captain, everybody knows that if we even allowed ourselves to rest for a second, we all know we wouldn't get enough food to survive". All Might looked towards the young man with a slight frown in his face as they all continued walking, "What do you mean by, when talking about your captain, food is an issue?", Zoro looked up and smiled "Luffy, is a special case when it comes to eating, if he didn't have to sleep and had all the time in the world, I wouldn't be surprised if he ate all the food in the world", All Might scoffed at him, "So your captain is quite the glutton, his figure seems to state otherwise." Usopp then walked up and joined in the conversation, "It's not that Luffy is a glutton per say, it's more the fact that his body constantly needs energy due to being made of rubber and also it helps him being made of rubber that he can consume his daily vast quantities of food."

As they were approaching the clearing All Might thought to himself, "I wonder what their world is truly like, I wonder if I could see it one day". Just as they entered the clearing and they started to approach the building that looked similar to the other housings of the students a strange beam blasted down and encompassed the entirety of the building and a bit of the surrounding land (Think of it as similar to a white fire beam). Caesar looked up at the beam and though to himself ("I've seen this before, but where?"), Usopp, All Might, Chopper and Nami just looked at the beam with certain levels of depression on their faces "Now what?", Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looked at it, thinking ("What am I feeling, why does this thing have an air of familiarity"). Everybody else just looked at the beam as it intensified pushing down with more power causing certain parts of the ground to shake, this resulted in everybody moving back towards the tree border, and Jinbei spoke pointing at it "Anybody else hearing something coming from that?", everybody tried listening and the members of the Straw Hat Pirates started to hear a voice "I will always be with all of you".

The beam stopped almost as suddenly as it started and in the place of where the building used to be was a structure that had certain similarities to a ship that they all knew, but also had certain features of the building that was once in its place (it also looked like the building had somehow doubled in size.). Jinbei walked up the fence surrounding the building, looked up a familiar looking sunflower-lion and stated "Hey Luffy, doesn't this look similar to the figurehead of your ship?", Jinbei turned around to see the nine members of the Straw Hat Pirates expressing their own individual versions of happiness; Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were balling their eyes out while shouting "SUNNY!", Zoro and Sanji were both smirking at the building while stating simultaneously "So that's what happened to you", Nami, Robin and Brook just looked up at the building and wiped the couple of tears that were forming at the corners of their eyes or there lack of (YOHOHOHO). All Might then chose to speak up "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but do you know what happened to the building!?".

The building had gained certain structural similarities to the Thousand Sunny and this included; the fence surrounding the area was exactly the same as the side rails of the deck, the garden had Nami's tangerine tree's, Robin's flower's and a garden bed containing the seeds of Usopp's pop green, the swing and slide had been integrated into a large tree in the corner of the garden. And to cap off the outside features on the frontside of the building was the Sunny figurehead gleaming from the sun shining on it and under it in big golden letters was the words 'Thousand Sunny'. Sanji then chose to spoke up, "All Might, to answer your question, as you know, a majority of us are pirates and pirates do need a ship, and, by the way I'm taking a guess here, our ship is called the Thousand Sunny and it appears that whatever brought us here is somewhat responsible for merging our ship with this building of yours, and also I'm gonna say this now, before you ask, none of us probably know how to undo it". All Might looked at him and sighed, "Very well, but I still have to make sure you are all situated in the building and aware of its amenities, so if you all don't mind, please follow me into…the 'Thousand Sunny' I guess".

As they entered the building the nine Straw Hats felt a sense of relief upon seeing the various items of their ship strewn around the building, Momonosuke walk towards the giant couch "Look at the size off this couch, it looks like it could sit a couple of giants", everybody else walk towards the couch and sat down (except for Caesar who was beaten and made to sit on the floor next to the couch although there was enough room for him, which Nami chose to spread out on) while All Might remained standing, "You all look comfortable there, but how did the couch get that big, (he turned to the stand next to him and saw a snail with what looked like an old rotary phone attached to it), and why is there just a random snail here?", Usopp seeing the Den-Den Mushi ran towards it "I wonder it works?", he touched the snail and a small thump was heard, "It's like its frozen solid!". "Excuse me but could I perhaps at least a portion of my questions answered?" All Might stated, hearing his plea Robin chose to speak up "Well, If I had to guess, the couch that was originally here, was probably fused with the couch from the aquarium on our ship, because there is a portion of the armrest burnt and it looks similar to the burn on the couch from the aquarium". All Might looked at her and nodded, "I'm not going to ask where the burn is from, but what about the snail?", Usopp turned away from the motionless mollusc and looked towards him, "In our world this snail 'The Den-Den Mushi' is used to communicate across certain distances but it would seem that although our personal one came with us to this world, it is unable to be used.", All Might nodded in acceptance of the answer and thought, ("So it's like a phone, but I'm not going to discuss those similarities otherwise I'm probably going to be here until I've explained everything about our world"). BOOM, All Might turned to see Luffy had ricocheted himself into the door of the elevator of the building, "Ow, why didn't the door open" Luffy stated while removing his partially flat face from the door. All Might turned to him and just sighed "This is going to take a while, maybe I should have asked somebody to do this instead of myself".

Nami got up from her relaxing position on the couch and poised a question to man who was questioning his capabilities as a guide, "If you don't mind me asking or my idiot captain making even more of a mess, what is that door for?", All Might looked at her and shrugged "It's for the elevator, but due to the tenacity of our students we have upgraded the elevators to be able to sustain significant damage, now we could take the elevator to go to the upper floors ("Which I'm pretty sure are completely different to the other upstairs rooms of the other buildings, so I'm basically useless") or we could take the stairs, it's up to you though, but because I still have to keep a close eye on all of you, you will all have to go up as a group so its either one or the other." Immediately as he finished his sentence, Usopp and Nami had either beaten everybody up or coerced them into taking the elevator due to the fact they were starting to feel tired and didn't want to walk anymore, Zoro had nearly walked out the front door before he received his beating and Caesar was beaten up just for the fun of it. So they all piled into the surprisingly spacious elevator that had written on the walls in large bold letters 'TO ZORO, PRESS TOP BUTTON TO GO UP AND PRESS BOTTOM BUTTON TO GO DOWN' this writing had earned a couple of snickers from the rest of the group (even All Might let out a small chuckle) before they all felt Zoro's murderous eyes looking upon them, and he said "It cant be that hard to remember, you push the top button to go down and you push the bottom button to go up….." SMASH, Nami had slammed his face directly into his designated sign, "How did you seriously mess that up, you were looking at the sign when you said it!" Zoro stood up and faced her "you wanna go me witch, I'll take you right now!", Zoro then blocked a kick with one of his scabbards, "How dare you talk to Nami-swan like that, you directionless Mosshead!", Robin then chose to speak up, "Zoro, Sanji, please calm down, the elevator's about to stop and I think it would be appropriate if we don't make a mess the first time we see our rooms". Both Zoro and Sanji tried squirming away from each other and then the elevator stopped, and All Might spoke up "First floor, high chance this has most of the bedrooms, but I have no idea what's going on anymore, for all I know this floor could now have an ice rink".

The elevator dinged and the door opened, and All Might slumped "A kitchen and a dining room and what I think is a freezer room, ("I mean it says it on the door"), I'm going to take a wild guess and say they look similar to the ones on your ship", he said as he turned around to face everybody that had exited the elevator. "More or less" Sanji said, "I'm glad my kitchen is exactly the same", he walked over to the knives and pulled one out, "Yep, this is one of my knives, I wonder what's going on here?". Luffy sniffed the air and started to speak "I smell meat, Sanji can you cook it now, I'm starving!", Sanji turned his head back to his captain "Sure whatever" he then turned himself to face All Might "Did you want something to eat?, I'm going to be cooking a lot of food and I don't mind cooking a little bit more." All Might looked at the young man and after having a second of arguing with himself spoke up "Very well, I do not wish to be rude and I haven't had time to have my lunch yet, but didn't you guys want to see the rest of the building, I mean it looked like there were a lot of floors, and I'm guessing your all probably tired and want to have a rest". Sanji shrugged while everybody else besides Pekoms and Caesar sat down around the dining table, Caesar hadn't been allowed to sit at the table so he sat down on the floor leaning against a wall, and Pekoms walked to the kitchen bench with a question on his mind, both All Might and Sanji turned to look at him while he started to talk, "I do not wish to be a burden on your crew, I am very thankful that you would offer to cook food for me-roar, but isn't it a bit silly to accommodate for someone from a rival crew, let alone a Yonko-roar". Sanji looked towards the lion man with steely eyes and simply said, "It doesn't matter if your our friend or our enemy (he glances towards Caesar) if we have to fight you, we will fight you, but the one thing I won't allow is for anyone to go hungry, so do not hassle yourself with the formalities, but if you do want to fight us because we are rivals to your captain, please wait until after everyone has finished their lunch". A couple of tears fell from Pekom's eyes as he removed his glasses to wipe them, "I do not wish to bring harm to any of you, because it appears that for now, we are allies", and he walked to the table and sat down.

All Might could only look in fascination at the skill in cooking that the young man in front of him was showing in regard to cooking, Sanji was cooking various dishes at the same time, some of them were a couple of feet tall, some had ingredients All Might had never even heard of, All Might was so deeply impressed by the spectacle that he didn't even noticed that it was finished and numerous dishes were already being presented to the rest of the crew to eat. Sanji placed the last dish on the table and then walked over to Caesar with a dog bowl (Initialled with C.C. (Courtesy of the Sunny (It was really weird.), "Here you go, you bastard, even though I wouldn't let anybody go hungry, I'm not going to allow for you to think you deserve the same experience of proper dining as everybody else". And then chaos ensued, food was flying everywhere, arms were going in and out of dishes, punches were being thrown, people were being pranked, and All Might could only look at it in pure confusion, "By the way, every meal time is like this" he looked up to see Brook talking to him, "It's a mad dash to just try and get enough food to satisfy yourself when you have captain that can eat as much as ours, but I wouldn't worry it doesn't appear that only you are having a hard time even being able to get a crumb", he said when nodding his head to Momonosuke, Carrot, Pedro and Pekoms (it appeared Jinbei was having a bit more luck holding onto his food but he was only getting a few bites here and there), All Might chose to slam his fork down and he managed to get a large piece of steak so he pulled it close to himself and dug in, and he could only utter one word after taking a single bite "Delicious", "Delicious", it was the best food he had ever eaten and without hesitation he dug in to the steak that was the same size as his body.

All Might had just finished the other sections of food he had managed to grab before noticing nearly everybody was asleep, "I guess they're all exhausted, I'm not surprised", he got up and had a look around the room, Caesar had passed out face down into his dog bowl, Chopper was asleep on the back of a sleep-training Zoro, Usopp had fallen under the table, Luffy was asleep with his back on the wall alongside Jimbei and Franky, and Pekoms had turned into a shell and sleeping on top of him was Momonosuke and Carrot, the other four (Sanji, Brook, Nami and Robin) were in different states of nearly falling asleep as they headed towards the elevator, "Goodnight Mr All Might" both Nami and Brook wearily said, "Hold on goodnight, it was like about 3:00PM when we started eating, (and then he turned to the clock that was on the wall and it said 10:00PM), hold up, how did that take up seven hours?", he looked accusingly at the four awake members of the crew and they all shrugged in one way or another and then Robin spoke up, "I think it's like that saying, time flies when your having fun, and to be honest we are all pretty surprised that much time went by without us noticing, but if you excuse us we are going to go find our rooms and go to bed, so goodnight and we hope to see you in the morning" and with that she entered the elevator followed by Brook who was being strangled by Nami for asking her something (All Might didn't exactly hear what it was) and the last to leave was a very lively Sanji shouting his undying love for the two females of his crew and then they all left.

All Might was in a quiet dining room (save for the erratic snores coming from the various people strewn around him) and then he chose to start walking down to the ground floor to head back to his residence to have sleep (it was lucky that Nezu had allowed him to have the day off to make sure the displaced travellers were properly set up in their current abode) and he thought to himself ("These people, why are they labelled as pirates, what could they have done to deserve such reputations in their world, but at the same time have a welcome demeanour towards nearly everybody"). He then looked to the sky as he exited the building and spoke out loud "Heroes, what makes some people decide to be heroes, I wonder what made Nezu think these people want to be heroes, I mean they are people that enjoy their freedom and they just do what they want when they want. Something's going to come about from this decision and although danger could be present I need to make sure that I am there for my students, to ensure that they have all the facilities at their disposal to allow for them to properly have the capabilities to truly become heroes, each and every one of them." As he reached the front gate of the school to head home, he had one final thought ("I wonder what tomorrow will bring, probably won't be good, but who knows, today was weird and I get the feeling it's just going to continue to get weirder from here on out"). {And boy did All Might not know what tomorrow was going to bring, but he definitely could at least tell what the future could hold}.

 **Well that wasn't exactly an action packed chapter, but I wanted to write something a bit more relaxed and I'll probably go more into detail regarding the rest of the 'Thousand Sunny' building in the future, (I mean the bedrooms are just going to be bedrooms and the washrooms are just going to be washrooms, seriously), that aside, I apologise for no chapter last week, but I have returned to my regular upload schedule. (At least for the time being)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Semi-Normal Morning

 **Sup, how's everybody doing, before I continue, would I be able to ask that if anyone sees something that is wrong or grammatically incorrect please point it out, it's always good to have constructive criticism. Anyway, here's the tenth chapter (can't believe I actually got to ten chapters). (Also sorry about the long break, I didn't plan on taking so long but life (and health) had other plans). So sorry for all that, but I will probably be returning to a semi-regular schedule of at least one chapter every two weeks (because otherwise I'm going to go crazy from not being able to write out the things I've planned out).**

Zoro was the first to wake up the next day ((around 4am, maybe the displacement messed up his sleeping schedule)), so he decided ((after taking some sake)) to walk around and have a look at what other rooms the building had and by pure chance he had somehow ended up in what was basically the gym and it had all the equipment from his training room so he decided to get a bit of a workout in before the day properly started.

And he wasn't disturbed until around 6am, when both Jimbei and Pedro came walking up the stairs in a slight daze from only recently waking up and they still had some crumbs on themselves.

They then both entered the room ((which was surprisingly spacious)) to find Zoro lifting dumbbells five times his size, he then turned around to talk to them "Yo, I'm guessing you guys were the first to wake up and not any of the loud-mouths?" he said.

The animal-men both nodded their heads shakily in response to this, "Robin was awake sometime before we were, we saw her outside tending to her garden" Jimbei stated.

Zoro simply nodded, put the weights he was carrying next to the wall and walked over to one of the padded mats throughout the room and started to relax himself, in preparation for meditation.

"You're both welcome to do what you want, but I would advise to prepare yourselves when the loud-mouths wake-up, especially Luffy and Usopp" he said giving the two guys a concerned glare.

Both Pedro and Jinbei nodded in understanding before they walked towards the stairs, with Jimbei choosing to descend and Pedro choosing to ascend.

And before he fully settled into his meditative position, Zoro smirked, "This is the day when we truly deal with the repercussions of yesterdays events, knowing Luffy though, anything could happen, plus I want to find that ticked-off kid, he looks capable enough for me to teach him a couple of things" he said quietly.

And with that he zoned out in what would probably be his last peaceful moment, at least for the time being.

(1-A dorms)  
Midoriya awoke early to the sounds of a quiet Monday morning, ((A/N gonna be honest, I can't remember if I have stated what day it currently is in the story, but I am going to from now on (if it is relevant)).

("Aizawa-Sensei said that those strange people from yesterday were being integrated to the teaching staff of the school, and those information sheets that were released on them last night show that they are all pretty skilled in certain areas, but what I want to know is why that man who everybody said knocked out Kacchan was classified as quirkless (albeit the sidenote did say that it was currently undiscernible if he had a quirk or not), but either way I wonder what they're going to teach, I mean some of them (at least in the sheets regarding their information, are apparently quite intelligent"), he quite loudly muttered to himself.

And then he turned over to see that his clock read about 6am, ((A/N Quick question does anyone know what time classes start at U.A., and if you notify me I will probably edit this chapter to reflect the time classes start, because I'm currently going with an 8am start)), and he jumped up from his bed, made it and then walked over to his desk to study the info that he had on the people.

"They are all quite strange individuals, if I want to get more information on their skills and abilities I will have to monitor them whenever I have any of them as teachers" he muttered again.

Mineta could hear the constant muttering from the room next to him and try as he might, he couldn't go back to sleep, ("Seriously Midoriya, that muttering habit is annoying") he thought to himself.

And then his mind then drifted to those beauties from the previous day who were apparently becoming members of the teaching staff, ("I hope that they're costumes are as revealing as Momo's") he dirtily thought.

(In the guy's room that contained their beds Sanji suddenly stirred and tried kicking at thin air while muttering "Somebody is gonna get a beating" before fully relaxing and going back to being fully asleep.)

(Wherever Nezu lives)  
Nezu had awoken around 5am to find numerous emails sent to him regarding his decision from the previous day, "I do not think that these are all going to contain respectable and comprehensible words" he said before clicking on the first one that was from Endeavour.

It read "Hey Nezu, what is with those new people that you have brought into the school where my son is currently situated, and how is it that they are so powerful but nobody has heard of them before, I will be coming to the school tomorrow morning at 8am sharp", (('the email was sent last night, but Nezu had chosen to ignore it)), "and you'd better have a proper explanation for all of this, otherwise….".

Nezu simply looked up at the screen with no emotion, "I somehow get the feeling that all of these other emails are somewhat identical to Endeavour's, I'm going to get ready for this day that I should have probably put more thought into" he expressed.

And just before he left the desk his phoned buzzed and he saw a text message from Best Jeanist, it simply read 'Good Luck' and with that Nezu sighed, hoping that the people who he had asked out of the blue to join his teaching staff would be willing to accept the chaos that was soon to unfold.

(Sunny house)

'BANG'

'BOOM'

'CRASH'

'SCREECH'

'BANG'

'BOOM'

The rest of the Straw Hats and their allies woke up from where they had fallen asleep to see a Luffy, Usopp and Chopper shaped hole in the wall, (well except for Caesar who was trying to get the crumbs out of his hair and trying to make sure nobody had seen him fall asleep in what was basically a dog bowl).

Nearly everybody inched closer to the hole to try and see if Luffy was still visible or if he had gone off with his two partners in crime to do who knows what and they saw various trees had been knocked down and various items from their garden had been everywhere.

Pekoms was the first to speak up, "I'm guessing your captain did that?" he asked, which made both Brook and Franky shake their heads in despair at the actions of their captain.

(Outskirts of U.A)  
Elsewhere, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were running through the grounds of the school before they went through one of the walls of the school, and they weren't exactly stopped by the invisible barrier that was affecting them, in actuality it took thirty centimetres after going through a part of the gate for them to hit the invisible wall.

Usopp then got up from the pile and started to bang his hand against the barrier, "I wonder if our area of reach in this world is expanding, I will have to tell everybody later" he thought out loud.

And then the three of them turned to see about twenty people with cameras and microphones running up to them from quite a far distance away, Usopp gulped "I think we shouldn't have done this, Quick everybody run back in the hole, I'll seal it up!" he screeched.

The three of them then ran back into their hole and just before any members of the media arrived at it, Usopp got to work, "Green Star: Sargasso" he called out, and multiple vines quickly blocked up the hole.

Chopper looked up at the both of them and then looked at the viney hole, "I think we should head back to the house now" he muttered.

To which Luffy simply sighed and nodded before he started to walk, intending to lead them back to the house.

'THWACK'

Luffy's head went into the ground and Usopp piped up, "You think you're gonna be the one leading us back, you have almost as worse a sense of direction as Zoro, Chopper keep an eye on him while I walk us back otherwise we're probably gonna have to deal with a lot more stuff like that" he said while pointing at the wall.

(Back at Sunny House)  
Zoro had just finished his training when he heard a crash from somewhere downstairs which he knew was probably from Luffy and maybe a few others, ("I'm going to have to go downstairs aren't I?, why couldn't he just not cause damage for one day") he thought to himself.

(Nami and Robin had both heard the noise but chose to ignore it and sleep for a bit longer).

Sanji was sitting up on the roof of the building after having got up early, (he had thought about cooking food for everyone but since everyone but the Lost Samurai had been asleep in some sort of fashion and looked like they were going to stay that way for a while he decided on finding a quiet spot to think about the decisions he had made that he'd not have the time to think over).

"What am I going to do," he started to mutter, "Assuming that if we do return to our world I will probably end back up on that ship with Bege and his crew, I will still probably have to face my family and that bastard father of mine" he said angrily.

He then looked up at the sky and took a puff of his cigarette, "My family will probably try to kill everybody that were on their way to Whole Cake Island, but if I can sort out this crap those guys will be available to help me get back" he stated.

("And if shit does go down, I can't allow myself to believe that Luffy and the others won't help me") he idly thought.

And then he heard a large amount of clamorous noise that was very similar to the one that occurred around an hour or two earlier. (And both times he knew who at least one of the people responsible for the noise was).

"We haven't even been here for a single day yet and he's probably caused more damage than anybody else here" he muttered.

Sanji then proceeded to looked over the side of the roof and seeing where the smoke and damage was originating from, he jumped off the roof and sky-walked down to the carnage.

Both Robin and Nami chose to wake up when the noise had settled down, after they got ready for the day they both proceeded to walk down the stairs to see a disastrous but familiar-feeling sight, there were two holes in the wall of the kitchen which had a striking resemblance to three of their crewmates.

But the holes were the least of their trouble, half the room was on fire, there were a pair of flailing legs sticking out of the roof (which they surmised to be Carrot misjudging her jump and going straight through the roof to escape something).

Luffy was tangled up with Sanji, Zoro and Usopp in a cloud of punches, kicks and slices, Chopper had been launched into the wall next to them, Franky was just sitting next to Jimbei laughing and cheering while drinking cola and sake, respectively.

In the half opened freezer was a quite frozen Caesar who had also apparently tried to get away, And as they walked through the carnage to the holes to inspect the damage, they looked down and saw the three distinct figures of Brook, Pekoms and Pedro who had somehow been thrown with such force out of the hole in the wall that they were stuck in quite deep outlined holes of themselves.

A strange sense of dread entered everybody in the building, (well anyone who was conscious and in the building) and Nami turned to face the guys who were tangled up together, (somehow causing them to instantly untangle), and then turned to look at everybody started to speak in a very relaxed voice.

"Everybody better fix this place up, and make everything the same way it was before otherwise there is going to be many more holes in that wall" she demanded. The look in all their faces in response to her, was of dread and fear and within a split second nearly everybody had started running around the kitchen trying to fix everything up.

While Nami was striking fear into everybody, Robin had taken it upon herself to remove the unconscious bodies of Carrot and Chopper from where they had ended up and the moment they were removed from their predicaments they both regained conscious.

Carrot looked at Robin and started to weep, "They're all monsters, they started to attack each other, Sanji-san was fighting the others and he accidentally kicked Caesar while his leg was on fire and it caused Caesar to explode setting half the room on fire".

Chopper then started, "We were just going to have a look around the school but Luffy took me and Usopp with him through the wall, and then we accidentally caused a hole in one of the school's walls but Usopp filled it in, and then we decided to just walk back normally to the house but Luffy rocketed us back through the wall creating another hole" he explained.

Robin then looked at them both contemplatively (while also having a quick glance at the nearly frozen Caesar in the freezer), "And I'm guessing what happened next is everybody just started to act the way they normally choose to do, you both tried to get away and it ended badly. But quick question, what happened to the three who somehow made holes from falling from the first floor?" she asked.

Both Chopper and Carrot shrugged at her before turning to see the whole room (including the carious holes in the walls and roof) had been fixed and Sanji was already starting to make breakfast for everybody.

So the two young animal-people went and hopped at the table with everybody else who were bruised and battered and also waiting for their breakfast, (Popsicle-Caesar had been taken out of the freezer and placed next to the wall to thaw out).

And after seeing everybody had calmed down and with some knowing nods from Nami to go down and check on the buried guys, Robin walked down the stairs and out the front door to do just that.

Pekoms had not expected to wake up outside, in the air and with a giant foot coming down on him but it was probably too much and it was probably what caused him to fall back into unconsciousness, while at the same time two other people had been thrown out and slammed down into the ground alongside him in tears regarding their impending doom (alongside a skull joke from Brook, Yohohoho).

But when Pekoms awoke he was being dragged out of a hole by many disembodied hands and it appeared that the weirdness was never going to end.

Nezu had gotten to the school at 6am to try and avoid a majority of the press and be able to have a semi-sane start to his day and after prepping himself for whatever the rest of the day held, at around 7am(ish) took a walk down to the giant building that was the home/ship of the new members of the staff of his school.

As he approached the building he saw three irregular shaped holes in the ground with three irregular persons being pulled out of them by disembodied hands and a wall that was somehow being repaired by what he knew was the shipwright of the crew at an extremely fast pace.

And he had to guess they were also responsible for the hole in the wall that had been somehow replaced by plants.

Upon hearing the shouting and cheering from the first floor Nezu decided to overlook these incidents (at least for the time being) and still walk through the front gate and the front door of the building.

As he started his approach up the stairs to the floor which he surmised was holding a majority of the people, he started to rethink his life choices and how he ended up where he was at this exact moment in his life.

And when arrived at the door for the first floor, and as a fork when flying through the door and embedded itself in the wall behind him ((it missed him by a good centimetre or two)), he sighed to himself and entered the room, ready for the chaos that was probably occurring within it.

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will probably focus on probably the students more, I'd like to say thanks to everybody who has followed, favourited, viewed and reviewed my story, I appreciate it. So this is the last chapter for the year, I wish everybody happy holidays and a great new year, catch ya all in 2019, peace out.**

 **Edit: Chapter edited, comments and constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opinions (and other things, quite a bit of other things)

 **Happy New Year Everybody! It's time to have a look at how the students of classes 1-A and 1-B are dealing with this situation and what will come from the first lesson.**

(A/N still going with the 8am start, until informed otherwise)  
Bakugou woke up the same way he did every day, with a scowl and a snarl.

He then got his crap ready for the day, and then went down towards the kitchen to have his breakfast, and when he got there it appeared that everybody was already up and engaging in eccentric chatter, (more or less, Bakugou was sure that he had never even heard Koda talk).

As he started to get whatever food he could, and started to make it into a barely proper meal, Kirishima walked over towards him.

"Hey man, so are you ready for those new people today?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou just looked at him with an annoyed look, "Those people are annoying, they're assholes who were somehow accepted by Nezu and even Aizawa and All Might, and apparently they destroyed the whole of Ground Beta, there's gotta be something about them, and also I'm gonna get back at that apparently quirkless guy for knocking me out!" Bakugou shouted in a tirade.

Kirishima looked at his friend and shrugged, "You do you man, I really want to meet that guy who looked like a skeleton, I mean he can't literally be a skeleton, right?" he said gesturing to Bakugou and his only reply was a positive grunt.

"Cool, tell me how facing that guy goes" Kirishima said as he walked over towards the corner of the room that was basically made out of booklets that Midoriya had pulled out of storage and new ones he was making.

Kirishima picked up the book on top and looked down towards Midoriya, "Hey man, I knew you wrote a ton of information on nearly every hero but what's with pulling out all these from who knows where?" he asked.

Midoriya remained mumbling for a good couple of seconds more before hearing the snapping of fingers (courtesy of Jirishima), "Huh, what, who?".

Midoriya looked up at Kirishima, "Oh hey, were you saying something?".

Kirishima simply sighed while Ochaco walked up besides him, "He was asking why you had brought out all these notebooks with all the information you have on heroes" she stated.

Midoriya looked around himself for a second and then up at the two of his classmates, "There's something about all of them I can't put my finger on it, but their abilities and skill are something odd".

He then looked at his notes, "I mean I get why they had to combine their attacks to take down that giant robot Nezu specifically designed to hold up against All Might when he still had his powers, but you've gotta admit there's something suspicious about all of this" he elaborated.

Both Kirishima and Ochaco looked at each other and then down at him, but before they could start to talk they were interrupted Momo wedging her self between one of the piles, "I am sure you would all like to continue this conversation, but I should remind you all that it's nearly time for class and it does take a little bit of time to get there even though we do live on school grounds" she said.

Midoriya looked up at her, "Okay, but I would like to talk to one of those people, I want to ask a few things" he stated.

Momo nodded in acceptance and then started to walk out the front door followed by everybody else, except for Iida, who had apparently left to get to the class an hour before it even started.

As they were leaving, they noticed that all of class 1-b had left already and they all started to think what that class could've been discussing, due to the fact that they were the other class that was going to be taught by the new 'teachers'.

(With Class 1-B)  
Neito Monoma had been eerily quiet and reserved this morning and all of his classmates noticed this, Pony was the first one to speak up, "Monoma, are you okay?" she asked.

He turned to her with eyes of pure fear, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just not looking forward to having to deal with that reindeer-guy, but at least I had the guts to take one of them on and didn't get knocked out like that crass Bakugou" he said with a sarcastic but also serious manner.

Kendo could only sigh at what had happened within the last twenty-four hours of her life and what was probably bound to happen in the future, Yosetsu turned to her with a certain glee in his face, "I'm gonna guess that you're thinking about the shit-show that will probably happen, am I right?".

Kendo turned to him and nodded, "Even though I am worried, I am looking forward to learning some new skills, because and don't tell any body else but apparently Nezu took these guys on because he thinks that they could help us all develop our skills at a drastic rate" she explained.

Ibara unexpectedly appeared to the left of Kendo "I assume you found this out because Nezu entrusted this information to the class representatives?" she asked.

Kendo, although shocked at the sudden appearance of her classmate, gave a positive nod.

Ibara continued, "But you don't exactly get what improve by a drastic rate means, am I correct?" she stated.

Kendo huffed, "We're kids, we can only improve at a certain rate, there's nothing you can do about that, right?" she said.

Both Yosetsu and Ibara nodded in agreement, and then Ibara said one last thing "But all those people looked quite young, I think I heard that the reindeer that nearly made Monoma comatose is only 17, and that rabbit-girl who made friends with Pony is apparently younger than him or something".

Kendo could only think to herself, ("I do not know what will happen, but I just hope that it will give us the opportunity to be the best heroes we can be"), and as she and her classmates she couldn't help but look up at the building that was their school and feel that it probably wouldn't look the same at the end of the day.

(In the main building)  
Enji Todoroki (the unwilling No.1 pro hero Endeavour) had gotten to the school earlier than the time he had stated, and he knew that Nezu was in his office, but he also knew that he would be waiting outside the principals office (like a child) until the time he specifically said arrived, and when the bell for the school signified that classes had started, the door leading into Nezu's office opened and he heard the animal-thing say, "You're welcome to come in now".

When Endeavour entered the room there was more than just Nezu sitting at his desk in the room, there was also a woman who he noticed to be Nico Robin (or Devil Child) of the group that was hired the previous day by Nezu.

The flames on endeavours face flared up, "Nezu, you know why I am here and you know what will happen if something displeases me" he stated.

Nezu looked up at the man, who even when sitting in a chair lower than Nezu's was bigger than him,"Enji, there are many circumstances surrounding why I did what I did, and could you please stop looking at my staff member like that, she is simply here to help with the explanation process" he elaborated.

Endeavour just scoffed and turned the entirety of his fiery glare towards the principal of his former school, "Well then, I will begin, where did these people come from and how did nobody know about them, yet they all have incredible strengths that might surpass the top ten of our country?" he inquired.

Nezu looked at him contemplatively, "Well I'll tell you the truth, but you need to be willing to hear out the entirety of it without interjecting, will you accept that condition?" he asked.

Endeavour glared at him, disabled all his fire and allowed himself to properly relax on the seat, "Why do I feel that no matter what you say, I'm going to get angry and I won't be able to do anything about it?" he idly muttered.

Nezu simply smirked and started from the beginning, "Class 1-A and Class 1-b were having a training exercise…".

(With Class 1-A)  
Aizawa entered his classroom and had expected chaos, but what he got in return was something a bit more perplexing.

All of his students were waiting, not talking, or moving, and he could hazard a guess why that was, "So, since I can see that all of you are here, (a sleeve of a uniform rose) and yes miss Hagakure even you, I might as well address what can be thought of as the elephant in the room or going to be in said room" he stated..

He then pulled his hair back and continued, "Nezu went this morning to get two random members of that group for both classes 1-a and b, I do not know who they will be, but I'm going to let you all hazard a guess at how you be meeting them today" he said.

("And hopefully it won't be how Nezu's meeting with them this morning went, he told me to not tell another soul how much crap went down in the ten minutes he was there") Aizawa silently thought to himself.

Kirishima started to put his hand up before Aizawa looked at him with his eyes glowing, "No sarcastic remarks, either you say a proper response or you be quiet, I cannot deal with anymore stupidity then what Nezu is making me deal with" he stated.

Midoriya put his hand up, "Umm, will we be heading to the P.E. ground, because I know that Ground Beta was destroyed?" he asked.

Aizawa chuckled and nodded before opening the door to the classroom and stopping just before leaving, "You will all need your costumes because there's a high chance you will need every tool at your disposal, you'd all better be at the ground within ten minutes, otherwise there will be consequences".

(At the P.E. ground)  
Chopper, Luffy, Zoro and Carrot did not expect to be chosen by Nezu to be the first ones to be teaching the students, Chopper thought that Usopp would have been better suited, Luffy and Zoro wanted to see if they could make the space they had access to beyond the school walls bigger and Carrot was trying to remember what Nezu had said to them, ("Please do not mention Luffy accidentally blowing the roof of the top of your building to anybody, I really do not want to deal with that as well").

The four of them had allowed themselves to relax to certain degrees while waiting for the kids, both Luffy and Zoro had fallen asleep, while Carrot and Chopper just started playing around a bit.

Then they were all interrupted by a man that had a look of utter disbelief, "I get the feeling this is the norm for your crew and although I probably wouldn't be able to tell you guys what to do, you should all at least know to act like the semi-adults that you all actually are" Aizawa said.

Zoro rubbed his eyes as he stood up, "Fine, but trust me on one thing, we will all act how we want to, but if we're actually going to be stuck here for a while, we will somewhat adhere to these regulations of yours".

Aizawa simply scoffed while Vlad King approached them, "Are you sure that we should be having what appears to be the two most destructive members of that group to be the ones to have the first class?" Vlad asked.

Aizawa just sighed and chose to remain silent, and then a slight problem occurred.

"YOU BASTARD!", Bakugou screamed as he flew straight towards Zoro with pure anger in his eyes, but he was immediately stopped by a simple slash of a blade that blew up some dust into his eyes knocking him off his flight plan, and it continued into the sky and hit what seemed to be a barrier before dissipating.

Before he talked, Zoro looked up at the sky, ("So even projectiles or attacks launched from us can't leave the space, that's annoying) he thought to himself.

Bakugou was stopped dead in his tracks, he could tell that the guy had missed on purpose and that if that basic attack had hit him he would've been killed.

Zoro walked up to Bakugou with annoyance in his expression, "Seriously kid, you need to learn to calm down" he demanded.

Bakugou could only look up at the man as he got up and brushed himself off, ("This guy is something else, there is no way he doesn't have a quirk, I can feel something dark from him") he thought to himself.

While Bakugou had been hit with an overwhelming feeling of fear, the rest of his class and and class 1-B walked up towards the P.E. ground with shocked expressions on their faces, Midoriya could only stutter as he was dragged by Iida towards the area.

Both Aizawa and Vlad King could only blink as they saw that this guy had somehow managed to shut up both classes and also put what was probably the most brash person in the school in a state of shock.

Luffy walked up with Carrot and Chopper (in Heavy point) besides him, "Shishishi, if you guys are shocked by that you haven't seen nothing yet" he exclaimed.

Aizawa decided to speak up that moment, "I'm sure there will be time for that later, but for now, I think that what was required for today was that you guys give the students a crash course in what life could throw at you" he said.

Nearly all of the students paled at what their teacher said, even those that knew the true reason Nezu had hired all of these weird people.

Zoro smirked and then started to speak, "So we have to teach you guys what the world has to hold, are you all sure you could handle it?" he said.

He then started to look at all of the students with an intimidating expression while Chopper and Luffy tried to imitate him but probably made the situation a little less serious.

Even though the mood was lifted a little bit, everybody could feel the weight behind Zoro's words and although they were all feeling different levels of fear towards the man, one thing was for certain, this was an opportunity to not pass up.

Vlad King was the next to speak, "If any of you have questions, say them now" he stated.

But before any of the students could talk both Zoro and Luffy started to take off their shirts, Aizawa had a second of disbelief before he tried to object, "What are you two doing?" he asked them with an incredulous look.

Both of Luffy's and Zoro's eyes darkened (or there of), and then Luffy spoke, "You think we got to where we are without having to take all the crap the world had in store for us?" he inquired.

And as they both finished pulling their tops off, everybody (even the more stoic ones) gasped at the scars that were present on both of the young men's bodies.

Bakugou the ever prideful kid, broke out of his trance and piped up, "How do people like you get injuries like that, and what would they ever have to do with preparing us?" he yelled.

Chopper then shifted to his normal form and walked in between Zoro and Luffy, "They both have pushed themselves beyond what you would call normal humanity, even though Luffy is a rubber man, that scar of his runs deep, I was honestly surprised when I saw it".

And then he turned to Zoro, "I think it would be better if you explain all your scars, I wasn't there for some of them, so you would probably be able to do a better job of explaining them" he said to the swordsman.

Zoro nodded and started to explain his injuries (while also taking of his shoes to show the deep gashed scars in his ankles), "I was a big fish in a small pond, I didn't think of what was in the actual ocean, and when I first found the man I need to beat, The Strongest Swordsman in the World 'Dracule Mihawk', I though I could take him, and boy was I wrong".

Aizawa stared at the man as he gained a small part of the teacher's respect, and Bakugou and Kirishima could only watch and think, ("How much crap has this guy taken").

Zoro then continued, "He didn't even start off the fight with his actual sword, he took every attack that I threw at him with what was basically a dinner knife, and then at the climax of what couldn't even be counted as a 'fight', he slashed my chest" he explained.

Every single student looked at the scar that basically spanned from his left shoulder to his right hip with looks of terror, "And trust me even though it was a deep cut, he was holding back, he saw something of challenge in me and allowed me to barely live" Zoro stated.

Midoriya then spoke up, "What about your eye and ankles?".

Zoro looked to him and scoffed, "The eye one is something I can't tell anybody and as for the ankles, I was trapped by my feet in a predicament I didn't want to be in, and since I wasn't willing to die without a fight I started to cut them".

Some of the kids started to gag at the thought of anyone being able to cut their own feet, but Zoro's statement told something else to four students in particular; Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Togaru and surprisingly Bakugou all could tell what the driving force behind Zoro's actions were.

It was then that Momo chose to speak up, "Mr umm, Monkey sir, I've got a question?" she asked.

Luffy looked at her and chuckled, "Just call me Luffy, none of us choose that formality crap, what was the question?" he stated.

Momo flustered at Luffy's bluntness before continuing, "What about your scar….", she asked and almost immediately Luffy's face darkened and a certain presence started to emanate from him.

"I'm sorry but there's somethings that I'll keep to myself, but I will tell you what this scar means to me" he stated.

"It means that I had to get stronger, it meant that I can't lose anybody else, and it represents a grudge that I will always remember" Luffy explained.

Everybody else could only stare at him in various degrees of sympathy, while this happened Zoro put his top back on and nudged Chopper towards Luffy, "Luffy it's okay, we're all stronger and we can all face whatever comes our way" the young reindeer stated.

Luffy looked down at his crewmate and smiled, and then he turned to face everybody else, "Yep, okay, let's continue, so did you guys want to ask anything else?" he asked.

Although Momo was disheartened that she had asked a question that caused the person in front of her to experience turmoil, she spoke up again, "I watched what was left of the videos where you guys fought against all those robots, you all took down nearly all the robots within the first couple of seconds, If you don't mind me asking, how strong are all of you?" she asked.

But before she could answer there was a loud noise, "PONY", and Carrot (only after just noticing who was in the crowd) jumped over everybody, crashed into Pony and started nibbling her horns with a Garchu.

Both Aizawa and Vlad king could only look at the display of varying emotions expressed by these people and after taking a long sigh, they announced, "Questions will be asked later, but for now there's certain things we need them to teach you".

But this fell of deaf ears as Carrot just started jumping around like a child, so Zoro walked up to Aizawa to clarify a few things.

"She was in the same place for all her life, she's never really know the outside world, I'm surprised she waited this long before jumping on that friend of hers" Zoro said.

Aizawa turned to him impassively, "So she's a child, I don't think she will do well here" he muttered.

Zoro smirked and looked towards the mess that had come about from everybody just running around and brawling, "She might be a kid, but she's also a formidable warrior, if you really want to know about her, I suggest you go ask Pedro, apparently he basically taught her everything" he stated.

Aizawa chuckled and then his hair started to rise, and nearly everybody but Luffy sat down in various states of fear.

"What's wrong guys, why's everybody so afraid of him?" Luffy asked.

Zoro walked up to his captain and dragged him back to where the teachers were, while both Chopper and Carrot were sitting among the students listening intently.

Aizawa then started his statement again, "Okay, last chance, everybody calm down, now what Nezu wanted them to teach you today, was at what level there in comparison to all of you, and although they act like children to varying degrees, I have to admit that they could all teach something that none of you could prepare for" he stated.

At this Bakugou, although still a bit put off by the swordsman, stood up, "What could they teach us, they obtained their strength by working for it, and we can only achieve our own equivalents levels of strength by working the hardest that we can" he stated.

Zoro was about to speak up before Luffy put his hand in front of him, "I got this, Chopper, Carrot, you're both fine where your sitting right?", he asked them, to which they both nodded, Luffy then took his hat off and let it fall behind his back, and walked up in front of both the teachers.

"If you want to see what you have to go against to reach where we are, stand up now, otherwise get behind me" Luffy exclaimed.

Nearly everybody looked at him in confusion before Aizawa chimed in "I heard Nezu say something about you being able to overpower other peoples wills, don't tell me that's what you're going to do against these kids".

Luffy grinned, "Only against the ones that could handle it" he stated.

The students (inc. Chopper and Carrot) all stood up and faced Luffy with various degrees of determination, he saw a weird kid with grapes in his hair basically shaking, he saw the green-haired kid who had asked Zoro about his ankles stand with a certain level of conviction (it wasn't pride, it could only be described as being brave) and all the other students were acting in ways that were in different places between the two.

Chopper just looked at Zoro and nodded, while Carrot just kept trying to talk to the horned girl, but Pony was too focused to be able to pay attention to Carrot.

Luffy's face lost it's emotion and then his pupils started to contract and expand, Aizawa could feel it, he could see it, it was as if a wind of pure determination was being pushed towards the kids, and then some of the kids started to drop,.

He was about to run in, but Zoro grabbed him before he went stop it, "You want them to learn the hard way, this is the hard way, and it doesn't mean that those kids are weak, it just means they could get stronger" the swordsman said to him.

Aizawa could only look at him and nod as one by one the students fell, and after what felt like an eternity passed there were only a few students who through various means and in various states of consciousness had remained standing.

Zoro once again turned to him and said, "But would you mind writing the names of those who remained standing in one way or another, and their conditions, I think there's stuff we can work with there".

Aizawa looked at him, "Why them?" he asked.,

Zoro grinned "Although I think teachers are supposed to treat every student the same, I think that we could teach those who were able to stand against Luffy's will in any way that they could a couple more things than most".

Aizawa looked at him apprehensively, "What about the others?". Zoro looked at him, and looked down at the ground frowning, "Here's the thing, we were hired to teach some things, we weren't exactly told we couldn't focus on individual students".

Aizawa looked at him incredulously, "There's something else, there's a reason why you're picking those specific students".

Zoro just looked at him and shrugged, "I'll tell you later but for now we'll help get the kids conscious or out of whatever predicaments they have put themselves in, and then I think it would be best if we headed back to our housing for now" he said.

He then bonked Luffy on the head, said something to him and then Luffy started to pick up the passed out kids one by one.

Zoro then quickly turned back to Aizawa, "Probably be best if you include pictures with the names, most of us suck at remembering people" he said, and then he went and started to pick up his own fair share of students, Aizawa could only look in disbelief at everything that had happened.

"Well there goes everything out the window" he said, and as he picked up Mineta he saw that the Raccoon-doctor was starting to waft some sort of vial near everybody's noses that had been piled near him, and soon enough after a good couple of minutes or so all the students were in various states of consciousness.

"There resourceful and strong, I'll give them that" Aizawa muttered to himself.

After everybody had been sent on their ways (Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and a very resistant Carrot back to their lodgings and all of the students to their next classes), Aizawa silently trudged towards Nezu's office only to see both Nezu and the apparent archaeologist of those Straw Hats in a 'discussion' with Endeavour.

And although he couldn't really hear what they were saying, he knew that it was not good to be in that room, so instead he decided to wait until they had finished their 'discussion' and write out the report that the swordsman had asked for.

And while writing down on a notepad what the various states his students were in, Aizawa thought to himself ("Bloody hell, I can't even tell what's going to happen now, I'm glad I'm just the messenger and not the person responsible for this mess, at least all the kids are okay, but I still want to know the real reason why that Zoro-guy wants to know who was still standing, and what is it that he isn't letting on about").

 **Class 1-A (Pictures Included)**  
 **Mina Ashido** (barely standing, threw up a lot)  
 **Tsuyu Asui** (Struggled, but didn't falter, tongue came out fully unconsciously)  
 **Tenya Iida** (Went unconscious, but didn't let himself fall)  
 **Denki Kaminari** (Sent him into full on fried mode, couldn't be talked to  
 **Ejiro Kirishima** (Had somehow fully hardened his body unconsciously, was screaming into the sky for a good minute)  
 **Kyoka Jiro** (Earphone jacks were extended into the ground, semi-holding her up, upon further inspection she had somehow pushed them over a couple of meters into the ground, even into some rock)  
 **Ochaco Uraraka** (Eyes gone blank as she remained in place with the pads on her hands connected to each other)  
 **Fumikage Tokoyami** (He and dark shadow were supporting each other against the force, technically he was able to hold himself up)  
 **Shoto Todoroki** (Ice had somehow come out both of his arms and were holding him up and but apparently it was an subconscious action, Shoto was unconscious upon inspection, but he seemed to be muttering something involving time, rogue, seven, and end) * Aizawa note: need to ask Todoroki about later  
 **Katsuki Bakugo** (Was screaming profanity's the entire time, but remained standing with arm's crossed)  
 **Izuku Midoriya** (His body was covered fully in green lighting and although his feet remained on the ground, the rest of his body was shaking uncontrollably)  
 **Momo Yaoyorozu** (Numerous metal beams had subconsciously come out her body keeping her standing, but she wasn't unconscious unlike most of the others whose quirks had helped them remain standing)

 **Class 1-B (Pictures Included)**  
 **Yosetsu Awase** (In a similar case to Iida, he remained standing but was unconscious)  
 **Togaru Kamakiri** (Remained conscious, but his quirk had pushed out numerous blades out of his legs to act as support)  
 **Shihai Kuroiro** (Hunched over, but didn't have hands on the ground, a lot of throwing up)  
 **Itsuka Kendo** (Barely standing, had fully enveloped head with hands)  
 **Ibara Shiozaki** (Was pulling at 'hair', vines then enveloped her standing form, remained conscious)  
 **Jurota Shishida** (Activated beast and just continued to yell, turned out to be doing it unconsciously)  
 **Pony Tsunotori** (Had fired her horns into the air, screamed a lot)  
 **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu** (See Kirishima, exact same thing, just replace Hardening with Steel)  
 **Neito Monoma** (Just continued to eye Tony Tony Chopper as he forced himself to remain standing, was semi-conscious during whole ordeal)

 **Woohoo, first chapter for the year done, some of the plot I have planned out is starting to materialise, I think from this point on it's safe to say that I'm approaching semi-canon or just entirely non-canon territory now. I'm still probably going to be uploading this story at an irregular schedule due to certain things happening, but I just wanted to get a chapter out on New Year's day XD.**

 **2018 was something, what was it, who knows, and who knows what 2019 will hold, so I'll see ya when I see ya, Peace Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Bit More Context

 **Here's some context behind some of the stuff that's happening in the story, I thought it was necessary to write some tuff out to explain some background details.**

Endeavour just stared at Nezu and Robin with an incredulous gaze "So you're telling me not only are these people not even properly trained to be heroes, let alone teachers for future heroes, but they are also criminals in the world they come from?".

Robin was about to respond before Nezu interrupted "You say, they aren't properly trained to be heroes, but that was not the reason I hired them, the reason I hired them was because I knew that they all had certain skills that when taught to the students would make them even more prepared for what the world has to hold".

Robin then interjected "And also regarding that 'being criminals thing", she then allowed a smirk to cross her lips "We aren't heroes by your worlds standards, but the only times we have ever gone against a governing body was when a crewmate of ours was in danger, and I do find it offensive that you think that the government from our world is without corruption and immorality".

Endeavour looked at her with his flames starting to increase "So what I'm meant to trust you people's words, yet you showed me those bounty posters of yours and even though the currency is different, I can tell that you are all wanted for a high amount, and you couldn't have gotten those high amounts just from protecting each other".

Nezu motioned the both of them to sit down and he started to talk "It's not that they just protected each other, it's also takes into account the strength of their crew and also takes into accounts the eugenics of their crew". Nezu then looked at Endeavour with an accusing glare "What right does anybody have to put the crime of just existing on somebody who didn't even deserve it?".

Endeavour allowed his flames to subside "What do you mean there are targeted for just the crime of existing?", he then saw a shadowed look on Robin's face, "If you don't mind me asking?".

Robin although having inner turmoil was surprised by the worry the aggressive man had "My captain is the son of our world's most wanted man, and I am…." She paused for a moment.

Nezu looked towards the woman "You do not have to tell him if you do not want to".

Robin then took a breath "I am from an island that was called Ohara, it was an island that contained scholars that were investigating the true history of the world, but when the government caught wind of the fact that the scholars had learnt a lot about the true history, they orchestrated the destruction of my island and they killed everybody from there except me".

Endeavour looked at the woman with a slight look of sympathy "So what they destroyed your island and everything that you've ever known just because you wanted to learn about the past?".

Robin wiped a tear from her eye "Yes, it happened when I was eight years old", endeavour's face showed shock, "and I had a bounty of seventy-nine million placed on my head and trust me when I say this, it was a nightmare, I ran from place to place, unable to rest or relax or trust anybody, until twenty years later when I met my friends and they helped me in understanding that I had something to live for and fight for".

Nezu looked towards the woman in sympathy before turning to face Endeavour "Was there anything else you wanted to say or ask?".

Endeavour's shock looked dissipated a bit "Okay, I will not hold certain things against you people, but I still want to know if you were to teach my son or any of those students in the two classes you people have been assigned to, what is it that you will be teaching them?".

Robin looked at him and smirked "Well actually you see, we had a little plan about that…."

(Last night)  
Robin, Brook, Sanji and Nami were in the elevator looking for the bedrooms, Sanji chose to speak up "So what's our plan on how to exactly train these kids, I mean we can teach them to be more destructive and probably a thing or two about Haki, but how exactly are we going to do this?"

Brook looked down to his crewmate "I might have an idea about that Sanji-san", both Nami and Robin looked at him with the same thought ("You'd better not ask about our panties").

Sanji looked up at his crewmate "Sure, go ahead", he also thought to himself ("Please ask the girls about their panties").

Brook then continued "I looked at each of those students and each of their abilities and some of them are quite impressive".

Nami quickly turned to her crewmate "When did you have the time to look up the students and their abilities, Brook?".

Brook looked down at her "When we were having dinner I saw that All Might had some forms with him that I guess he was supposed to give to us, and although he took them with him when he left, I had a look at all of them while I was eating".

Robin looked at him "And what is it you figured out about each of the students?", she then quickly looked out the door to see if they had found the bedrooms, but she saw that they weren't, so she pushed another button and looked back to Brook.

"It would appear that although each of these students have a varying amount of abilities and skills, there is something about a couple of the students I just can't put my finger on, and although they might be the one's with the most impressive powers, that is not the reason behind me finding them intriguing".

Sanji then sighed "So what we just go to these individual students and request to see what they're fully capable of?".

Brook then shook his head "Not at all Sanji-san, but my plan has one slight flaw".

Nami looked at him "and that is".

"We will need at least Luffy to be the one of the one's teaching tomorrow" he said with what could be interpreted as a slightly scared expression.

"Why would we need the captain to be one of the first ones to teach tomorrow" Sanji said incredulously.

"Because if what you told me about conqueror's haki is true, about being able to overpower somebodies will with you own, then what if Luffy hits the kids with a bit of that and all those that remain standing in one way or another we request to personally train" Brook said with a finger to his bony chin.

Robin after pressing another random button in hopes that it would take them to at least one of the bedrooms looked at him "So what we request to individually train each student that we have chosen through our own brand of 'testing'.

Brook looked down at her, "Well actually you see, this was not my idea but also Zoro's, he said he sensed something as well as all of you that could use Observation, but he said the rest of you scoffed at it".

Sanji although needing a cigarette decided not to light one in such a confined space, but he did continue to talk to Brook "Yeah, because it was literally for like a split second, we thought it was from when we blew that place up, but Marimo said he felt something, like a warning or something the moment the explosion happened, we just all said he was crazy in our own ways".

And just before Brook responded the elevator opened revealing the girl's bedroom, which resulted in both Nami and Robin turning to the both them, "We'll leave this to you two to discuss, we're going to bed, tell us in the morning exactly what you plan out, okay?" Nami said before walking into the room alongside her female crewmate.

Sanji nodded in a perverted manner "Yes, Nami my dear, we will discuss everything with you, goodnight my loves", he then continued to wave them off until the elevator door closed.

And before Brook could speak again, Sanji spoke up "Don't touch the elevator button, we might as well discuss this now".

Brook nodded "Okay, did you want to know what Zoro-san had planned out?".

Sanji decided to light a cigarette this time "Even though I don't give a crap about what Marimo has to say, due to the fact you probably had some input in this plan I'm willing to hear it out".

"Okay, so Zoro-san had the idea that we each pick specific students from those that are able to withstand Luffy's conquerors haki to train, and he and I both agreed that even though it is slightly irresponsible to only be willing to train certain students, that warning had to be from somebody powerful to be able to be felt during that explosion".

Sanji blew out smoke, "So what, according to you and Marimo's plan, we each take a couple of students to train in preparation for what will probably be a shitshow?".

Brook nodded before turning to see that Sanji had accidentally pressed a button and they had somehow arrived at the guy's bedrooms, "It is probably a necessity, we will have to tell the others tomorrow, but for now I am going to bed Sanji-san, goodnight, although I shouldn't feel tired, Yohohoho".

Sanji nodded in agreement with his crewmate "Even though I don't want to agree with the Swordsman's plan, it might be the best thing to do, see ya tomorrow Brook".

(Back in the present)  
Nezu tuned to face Robin "So that's why you and the chef asked that your captain was there today, and although I might have a problem with this choosing specific student 'plan', what is it that you all hope to achieve with this?".

Endeavour also turned to face the woman "Yeah, what gives you the right to choose which student gets to learn from you people!?" the anger on his face was starting to become present.

"Well...", before Robin could continue the door to Nezu's office swung open and then was promptly closed by a very dishevelled Aizawa.

"So that's what the Swordsman wanted when he asked me to write these out." He then threw the sheet that contained each of the students that survived the conqueror's haki name's, faces and conditions onto Nezu's desk.

"I'm guessing those are the forms that I told Zoro to ask you for after Luffy did his thing, Mr Aizawa?", Robin looked at the teacher and and he nodded depressingly.

Both Nezu and Endeavour quickly read over the forms, and once they had finished Nezu spoke up, "These are quite the conditions the students were left in, don't you think Miss Robin?", and Endeavour just looked at Robin with an accusing glare.

"I can assure you my crew would have been able to deal with whatever happened to the students" she said looking to Aizawa for confirmation.

"All of them quickly picked up the students and brought them back to consciousness within about a minute or two, but I have to agree with the other two in this room, was it really necessary to put these students in this kind of predicament?" he said with a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Honestly we have no idea what is going to happen, we're lucky we got a warning, but in regards to the students, it was a necessity in order to get an idea of who would be capable of taking on what we could teach" Robin said with an impassive look.

Endeavour was the next to speak "So, say we agree with this whole imminent danger thing, and also the fact that we can only deal with it if you people help us, I still will ask the question, what gave you the right to do this to my child!".

Robin reacted the tiniest bit to his anger "I don't think you could understand the danger, if someone was able to receive that message through observation in that big an explosion, it meant that the person who sent it was powerful (to some extent), but also it was important". She then focused on Endeavour "Your son, was one of the students who resisted right, why are you complaining, he's fine now and also he is going to get much stronger, danger is something that is always present in life, you can't escape from it, so wouldn't it make more sense to be prepared for it?".

Endeavour looked at the woman with a fiery rage that could have set the whole room alight, but before he could say something Aizawa spoke up "So you think the students will be okay with having special attention, don't you think some of them will care about the fact that they got chosen for something some of the others don't even get a chance at?".

Robin smirked, sighed and then elaborated "They were given a chance, what do you think that whole overpowering will was for, a demonstration, no, it was to show which students are at which levels, and which students are willing to fight for what they want".

Endeavour looked at the woman, then at Nezu, then to Aizawa then back to Robin "I will make my own decision on this testing process, I want to meet with your captain!", he then stood up and walked to the door "As in right now!".

Robin looked to the two members of staff who were in the room who each gave a shrug of 'It-was-going-to-happen-anyway-might-as-well-be-now', "Very well, if you will follow me, I'm pretty sure we will run into the others before they get back to the house and we won't have to deal with more trouble than we should".

Endeavour nodded in agreement with her, and as he left the room walking behind her he turned to quickly face the two remaining in the room and he saw looks of concern on their faces, "They will not be any trouble for me"

Aizawa looked up at him with a scoff as the door closed "That's not what we're worried about", and as he and Nezu heard the two walk out of earshot they both just deeply sighed and went back to looking over the forms that Aizawa had written.

(On the path back to the Strawhats house)  
"Did you really have to go all out on the kids?" Chopper said to Luffy as they all walked back to the house. "I mean I get why you did it, but couldn't we have just asked the kids if they wanted to be trained individually?".

Zoro chose to speak up "It wasn't the matter of if they wanted to be trained, it was the matter of if they could handle it, and the ones that were left standing are the ones who are more capable than the others".

"You're just asking that question Chopper because of that kid that you scared watching you the whole time while he fought against the haki" Luffy said eyeing his youngest crewmember.

"No…." Chopper sighed, "It's just that even if we could teach those kids a thing or two, will we even be prepared for whatever it is that's coming?".

"It's gonna be fun Cho-bro, they're all great and we're gonna have a lot of fun" Carrot said with her ever present naivety gleaming in her eyes.

Luffy turned to face all of them "We've gotten stronger, and we need help to face the danger, and that's gonna require us helping them get stronger as well, so it doesn't matter how many of them want to be trained or not, it might just be up to us, but sooner or later something's going to happen and we'd better be prepared".

Zoro looked at his captain "I never thought you would actually think something like this out Luffy, but I have to agree with you, and also, although we are currently stuck in this place our barrier is growing and sooner or later we will be able to leave and like it or not, that will probably be when shit hits the fan".

Chopper looked at them both, then to Carrot and then he proceeded to keep his head down as they continued to walk "I just hope it's nothing like Sabaody, I can't deal with that can't of thing again".

Zoro looked down at him "It's going to be fine, we just need to be ready, otherwise crap will happen, and if we could've done something to stop it we should've".

As they continued down the path a certain person appeared out of the trees, "Hello everyone, how was the first lesson".

Chopper looked up at Robin "It was kinda fun, some of us started fighting, and then we did that testing thing and I'm pretty sure Zoro talked to that Aizawa-guy about finding out about who resisted Luffy's will".

"I did talk to the guy, but why are you here?" Zoro said looking at Robin with a questioning glance.

"He finished the forms, and when he brought them to the principal, it was at exactly at the same time the temporary number one pro hero and one of the students' parents was there" She said returning his glance with her own incredulous glance.

"Oh, cool, so he's like the strongest person here, right?", Luffy said with an impressed expression.

"Yes captain, but also as for why I'm here, I sent ahead a clone to ask you guys to wait up so he could ask you a couple of questions about the planning for the future thing and also what exactly you are going to be teaching the students and more importantly his son" Robin answered almost completely lacking in emotion.

"So that's why you feel weird woman, I was wondering about that?" Zoro said with a certain emotion behind his words and then he continued, "So what, we're meant to wait until you and this guy get to where we are now and then we're meant to have a discussion about the things we have planned out".

Robin nodded (her form starting to dissipate) "Yes Zoro, so if you guys wouldn't mind, just wait where you are now and we will join up with you all soon", her form then disappeared in its entirety.

Everybody looked at where their friend was for a god second or two before turning to each other, "Guess this day's going to be longer than I thought it was, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when they get here" Zoro said before immediately slumping to the ground, to this everybody else just shrugged and decided to play around while waiting (and in regards to their version of playing around, yes a couple of trees were uprooted and thrown in various directions).

 **So even though I hate to write chapters that have like literally no action in them (I want some things to blow or something akin to), I realised I needed to write out some explanations behind why some things are happening.**

 **Next chapter there will probably be a bit more talking but there definitely going to be some action, preferable between the future pirate king and the former No.2 pro-hero, and also a surprise cameo from somebody who nobody was expecting, but for now sorry about writing a chapter that was basically just talking, Peace out!.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally, a Fight (sort-of)!

 **(Author could not think of something to put here, but due to how he likes to have a certain layout for this story's chapters something had to be written here). XD XD**

Endeavour was walking alongside Robin as they neared the area where the other four and he turned to the woman, "What kind of man is your captain?".

Robin kept walking "He is somebody who fights for their dreams, and the only thing that could probably stop him would be death, even then I wouldn't be surprised if he fought that too".

Endeavour scoffed "That's not exactly the way the world works, you can't just fight against everything to accomplish something, you need other deciding factors".

Robin chuckled "Yes, and that is why he has us".

Endeavour continued to walk "I've got one other question?".

"Yes..?" Robin asked.

"How could all of you be so strong at such a young age" he asked.

Robin smiled "The world we come from, it requires you to have to get stronger to fight for your dreams, we've all had to get stronger with every place we've gone to", she then took a breath "And as for those who aren't even a part of our crew, they've adapted to the world they were put in and by extension they have also gotten stronger".

Endeavour nodded in understanding and then the both of them heard a large crack in front of them and a giant tree came falling down with a familiar looking straw-hat boy sitting on top of it.

Luffy looked at the two of them and just smiled and waved.

Robin looked at her captain and smiled back "Staying behaved captain".

Luffy just smirked and then ran up to the slightly shocked Endeavour "Woah, so you're the number one hero right, your face is on fire, that's so cool!".

Endeavour could only stare down at the young man in front of him and wonder ("This guy is so carefree and relaxed, how is he the strongest one here").

The three of them then walked into the clearing the others were situated in, to their left was a still unconscious Zoro and to their right Chopper and Carrot were playing tag, (Also there were like half a dozen knocked over trees).

"It looks like you've all kept yourselves entertained" Robin said gleefully.

Luffy just smiled and waved them over to where Zoro was, "Yep, so this guy wanted to talk about something?" he said motioning to Endeavour.

Endeavour nodded "I would like to discuss with you about this plan you have for certain students and what exactly it is that you will be teaching them".

Luffy looked at him "Ehhh".

Robin patted Luffy's head and elaborated, "What he means, is that he just wants to know if it is safe for the students to be learning from us".

Luffy shrugged "I don't know, but where's the fun in being safe".

Endeavour stared at him "How could you not have any regards for the safety of others!".

Luffy stared him back "Who cares, it's gonna be fun right, then that's all that I care about".

Endeavour looked like he was about to boil over, but just before he started to talk Zoro immediately awoke and started speaking "Don't mind him, he's a bit of an idiot" he glanced to Luffy who pouted, "Here's the thing each of those students who withstood Luffy's haki, there the ones we picked because they probably have a strong enough will to learn from us, we're not going to go out of our way to put any of them in danger, but there is always the chance that something bad can happen".

Endeavour started to fume "And what you think that you could just take my creation and force him to learn dangerous things from you people and then put his life on the line at a very young age just to stop something from happening!".

Robin turned to him "Your 'creation'?".

Endeavour was about to retort when a fist flew past his face and grazed his chin, "You're that half-hair kid's dad right, why are you calling him your creation, he deserves to live his life, doesn't he?" Luffy questioned.

Endeavour turned to Luffy with a fire in his eyes "How dare you speak about something that you know nothing about, I am Shouto's father and I will decide what his life will be".

Luffy then stood up "So you wanna prove that you know what's best, hahaha, you know nothing about your kid, did you even go to check on him after what happened before?".

Endeavour's anger started to rise "He will be fine, the kid can take way more punishment than some puny wannabee's demonstration of his will".

Both Zoro and Robin knew what was about to happen so they quickly stood up and ran off into the distance, only stopping for a second to grab Carrot and Chopper respectively.

Endeavour could feel something pushing on him, but he couldn't tell what it was, he looked at Luffy to see that something was coming out of the boy and it was having a physical presence on the world.

Luffy seethed with annoyance "I am not a wannabee, I am the man who's going to be the king of the pirates" and then Luffy's fist shot forward straight to Endeavour.

(Meanwhile in the classroom)  
Shouto's mind was a mess, although he was physically fine after the previous incident something had happened to him when he was hit with that burst of power from Luffy.

("Shouto…. Time…."), he heard it again and he had no idea what it even meant.

Momo watched as Shouto kept shaking, ("what happened to him, I mean everybody was hit with the same thing, but nobody else is acting like him").

Cementoss stopped talking for a moment to see Shouto was becoming a nervous mess "Mister Todoroki, is everything fine?".

Shouto looked up "Umm…, Excuse me, what was that sir?".

"I asked are you okay?" Cementoss reiterated.

Everybody had turned to look at Shouto, and it was becoming apparent that his arm was starting to freeze his desk.

"I, I, think I'm sick or something" the hot and cold quirk user stated.

"Did you need somebody to take you to the nurse's office" Cementoss asked.

Shouto looked at him his other hand starting to catch fire, "If you wouldn't mind sir".

Cementoss scanned the room, "Miss Yaoyorozu, would you please escort Mister Todoroki to the nurse's office please, I do not think it would be acceptable him going there by himself".

Momo nodded "Yes sir, no problem".

And the two of them left the room (after a second of Kirishima chipping at the ice that covered Shouto's hand).

As the two of them left everybody else just asked the same question "Could that happen to us?".

Cementoss looked at the nervous students and sighed "It will be fine, he was probably sick or something and this just pushed him over".

Everybody else just looked at their teacher and nodded, ("Something bad is going to come from this") they all thought simultaneously.

(In the hallway)  
Momo walked an obviously distressed Shouto down the hall way and she could feel both an intense hot and cold feeling coming from the boy "Shouto, are you okay?".

"I honestly don't know, but I keep hearing things in my head and they're getting louder and they're somehow forcing me to lose control of my quirk" the boy answered.

Shouto then stopped and slouched onto the ground "Momo I don't think I can continue walking, I feel like I'm about to pass….." and then he collapsed backwards onto the wall.

Momo immediately went into shock, "Shouto, Shouto, come on speak to me", she started to shake him to no avail "Is anybody here, somebody please help!".

As Momo struggled to find somebody to help her, Shouto experienced something, something very weird.

Shouto opened his eyes, he looked around to see he was in a traditional Japanese tea room "Where am I?'.

A presence entered the room "Please do not be alarmed young one, I just simply need a moment to talk to you".

"What do you mean talk to me, are you the one who caused me to experience all that stuff before?" Shouto asked.

The presence then took the form of a young woman (Shouto guessed her to be around thirty at the latest), "I deeply apologise for that, but I needed the connection to be formed and that involved shutting down some unnecessary functions".

Shouto looked at her incredulously "Is thinking rationally and controlling ones quirk deemed unnecessary?".

The figure solidified a bit more, "In all fairness I did plan on establishing the connection while you were asleep, but it seems my timing was a bit off".

Shouto looked at her "Yeah, I think the timing was a bit off, like more than six hours or more".

The figure bowed "I honestly apologise, I did not mean to make you pass out in the middle of a hallway, but I needed to speak to you".

"Okay what is it you needed to say, and also why me?" Shouto questioned.

"For the answer to why you; I was given access to a variety of individuals to speak to and it was just a random chance that I picked you" the figure answered.

"Wait who were these people that you could've chosen to speak to?" he asked.

The figure's eyes lessened in size, "I think an explanation would be in order for all of this, so please if you could sit down and relax, because this is going to take a bit of time", it then motioned to a cushion at the other end of the table.

Shouto acknowledged her by sitting down on the cushion "Just explain what is going on please?".

The figure then nodded "Firstly, I picked you out of those kids that withstood the will of the conqueror completely randomly".

"So you purposefully picked one of the students who withstood that attack from the new teacher, why?" Shouto questioned.

The figure put it's hand up "Please I will explain everything, just leave the questions to the end, okay?".

Shouto nodded.

"Okay then, where was I…, oh yes", the figure then put its hand together. "The reasoning behind my decision is that when the young conqueror expelled his will, he opened a gate for me to travel through and those who managed to withstand or at least stay off they're knees in response to it had gates opened to their minds and I didn't have much time, so I just picked one at random".

Shouto put his hand up "Why do you keep calling that teacher a conqueror?".

"Oh yes, I forgot to explain that, in the world he comes from certain people have the ability to expel their will and use it to fight others and unless you are strong willed yourself you will usually pass out from it" the figure explained.

"So this teacher guy, Luffy, if he can force others to fight against his will, why did he do it to us?" Shouto questioned.

"There is something coming, something that can't be stopped and some of his nakama sensed this and they took it upon themselves to get ready for it" the figure then sighed, "Heaven knows why, they are pirates for crying out loud, but for some reason they felt propelled to help some of you kids prepare for it".

Shouto huffed "So what something's going to happen and we aren't strong enough to stop, what's wrong with that, we're young we're not allowed to use our quirks in public anyway, what makes them think that they could train us in time to be strong enough to stop this impending chaos".

"They don't trust authority figures usually, they usually take it upon themselves to sort out whatever problems that come their way, and that only happens if they are doing it for their own needs; such as defending friends" the figure added.

"So what they care enough about us, that they're willing to help us, that still doesn't explain why they can't go to the pro heroes" Shouto inquired.

The figure then rested it's head on it's hands "You really think that those who are willing to abide by the law would be able to stand up for what is right, the darkness that is coming can't be stopped by rules, it has to be stopped with force, actually it might not be able to be stopped at all, but when talking about the Straw Hat Pirates it's best to disregard common sense".

Shouto looked at her "So what was the question you wanted to ask me?".

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about that" the figure smirked, "The question I needed to ask you, was, can you please go to the Straw Hat Pirates house with all of those that withstood that attack, because there is some explaining I need to do and if they think that some of you kids have the capabilities as themselves then I feel as if I need to entrust this info to all of you?".

Shouto blinked "So I'm a messenger boy?".

The figure laughed "Well, no, because you were one of the ones to remain standing, so you will get to hear the proper message, but I need to tell everybody else it at the same time".

Shouto nodded "Very well, so when I get the chance I just go over to their house and then what?".

"I will appear" the figure answered, "Now I think I discussion should come to an end before you are unconscious from too long, so I wish you well Shouto Todoroki and I will see you soon".

As Shouto started to be enveloped by a blinding light he quickly turned to the figure "Hey, what was your name, if you don't mind me asking?".

The figure chuckled "My name is Kozuki Toki", and then the blinding light completely enveloped Shouto's vision.

Momo was looking over Shouto's unconscious form growing more and more worried, "Shouto, you've gotta wake up, please?".

Shouto's hand were starting to change increase in their influence over the temperature of the area and within a moment he woke up, "Hrggh, gah, what….".

Momo looked down at her friend "Shouto, you're awake!, are you okay?".

"Yeah, I think so, all the pain's gone, how long was I out?" the young man asked.

"You were only out for like a minute, and I tried calling out for somebody but nobody came and then your right hand started to freeze over and your left hand started to increase in the heat being produced, I thought your quirk was overloading or something" Momo shakily explained.

Shouto looked up at her worried "Momo are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine" the young girl said wiping her eyes, "We should probably still get you to the nurse".

Shouto shook his head "Never mind about that, I'm good now, let's just get back to class".

Momo looked at him in shock "But you were just passed out for a minute, and your quirk was going haywire, you need to see somebody!".

Shouto looked her in the eyes, "Momo, I'm fine, please just leave it, I tell you later why".

Momo looked at her friend and understood his need to just disregard what had just happened "Okay, but you have to tell me everything later, okay?".

Shouto nodded "Okay, I promise", and then the two of them walked back into the classroom to the complete befuddlement of both the teacher and the rest of their classmates.

(Now back to the battle at hand)  
Zoro and Robin could only watch in bewilderment as their captain threw his fist towards the number one hero and both had the same thought ("Luffy sure makes a mess of things").

Endeavour watched as the young man in front of him stretched his fist forward sending it flying directly towards himself.

'Crash'

The fist went directly into Endeavour's gut and he staggered "What the hell, you can't just attack people like that!", he said the anger growing in his eyes as he looked at Luffy.

Luffy pulled his fist back and cracked his knuckles "You wanna have an opinion, fine by me, but if you're gonna mock somebody's dream you'd better be ready for the consequences, Second Gear!".

And then Luffy blitzed forward straight towards Endeavour "Jet pistol", and it was only instinct that allowed Endeavour to quickly roll out of the way.

"You little twerp, if you think I'm gonna go easy on you, then you've got another thing coming!" and as Endeavour finished he shot a stream of flame towards Luffy.

Luffy quickly jumped into the air "So you can control fire, that's cool, but I can still hit you, Jet Gatling!" and he sent a tirade of fists towards the pro hero.

Endeavour tired dodging all the fists but he after he got knocked by a couple of them he lost his concentration and then got pummelled by a multitude of second gear enhanced fists.

Luffy landed on the ground and then started to walk over to Endeavour "Had enough!".

Endeavour allowed the boy to get a bit closer to him and then he put his open hand directly in front of Luffy "Flashfire fist, Launcher", a ball of flames was released from Endeavours palm and it hit Luffy directly sending him spiralling into a tree.

"Give up kid, you can't take on my flames of justice" Endeavour stated.

Zoro, Robin, Chopper and Carrot were watching from their makeshift hole and their faces paled, "I wonder what Luffy's going to do now?" Robin questioned glancing at her captain who was still stuck in the tree he had been sent flying in to.

The air then shifted and Endeavour's face developed a scowl "Now what?".

The tree suddenly burst apart and within a spilt second two words were heard "Jet Bazooka!", and two fists were sent flying towards Endeavour.

The pro hero dodged the first fist, but the second one struck him right in the head and he was sent into the ground making a quite large hole.

"I'm never gonna give up, and I'm not gonna die if I can help it, so you'd better give up!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked over towards the partially buried of Endeavour.

The hole then started to heat up as Endeavour propelled himself out of it with his flames "I'm gonna beat you kid, there is no way I could trust anyone like you with anyone's safety".

Luffy looked up at him "Armament" his arm took a black sheen, "Like I care, you're not going to stop me, so bring it!" and he sent his arm flying behind himself in preparation for a certain move.

Endeavour looked down at him "You'd better be prepared for what comes next kid" he then pulled his arm back and it started to glow, "I cannot allow a criminal to beat me!" and he pushed his arm forward.

"Red Hawk" Luffy stated sending his burning fist straight up at the pro hero.

"Prominence burn!" Endeavour shouted as the sleeve of his arm burned off.

The two attacks met with such fiery ferocity that they sent the combatants spiralling back into the trees surrounding them and after a half a dozen or more trees were destroyed by the time the two of them were crashed back into the ground.

The two of them then started to stand back up, all of the clothes on Luffy's upper body had been burned off(minus one very important straw hat) and his body was slightly singed from the flames he had just taken on. And all of Endeavour's body had been scorched, he was missing all of his hair and he had various tree branch's stuck in his body.

The two of them still looked at each other with ferocity and anger and then they launched at each other intending to finish the fight, but before they could multiple limbs suddenly appeared on their bodies and restrained them.

Robin walked up to the centre of the battlefield as her limbs brought the two combatants to her "I think that's enough, otherwise you two are going to destroy this whole place, or probably kill somebody" she said glancing at the state Endeavour was in, "So let's call this fight a draw, okay?".

Endeavour and Luffy still looked at each other with anger intending to finish each other off, and then their injuries took effect due to the loss of adrenaline, well mostly for Endeavour, he passed out from his injuries, Luffy was just knocked out by Chopper with a needle.

"I'll take that as a yes" Robin stated before walking off with the two fighters being dragged behind her in tow.

Chopper quickly ran up to her "Where are you taking them, they need to get medical help, well more so that Endeavour guy, I only knocked Luffy out because you told me to".

"I am taking them back to our home, so they can be patched up by our doctor" Robin replied.

"But I'm the doctor?" Chopper inquired.

Robin chuckled "That might be true Chopper, but I think I am right in assuming that you do not have the necessary tools on you as of this moment, am I correct in thinking this?".

Chopper sighed "No I do not, I wasn't expecting to have to deal with major burns and stabbings today".

He then looked up at Robin "At least let us carry them properly, I don't want Endeavour's wounds to be aggravated any further, and as for Luffy I would rather he just stay unconscious".

Robin nodded "Very well, so who wants to take who?".

Zoro then immediately walked up to Luffy and picked up his unconscious form "I've got the idiot", he then turned to face Chopper "You carry the bigger guy".

Chopper nodded in agreement and shifted to Heavy point to carry Endeavour (with a little help from Carrot).

"What was the point of that?, Chobro" Carrot asked Chopper.

Chopper shrugged "Probably something about establishing dominance or something, honestly I have no idea".

Robin quickly walked back past them to the battlefield "I think I should quickly put out those fires".

And then a multitude of hands sprouted out of the ground and formed a giant hand, the giant hand then picked up a large stump and went to work quickly swatting out the fires.

It only took a moment of swatting for Robin to finally clear the fires and then she implanted the partially burnt tree stump she had just used back into the ground.

"That was quick" Zoro retorted.

A hand appeared and nearly tripped him, "I just wanted to get this mess out of the way Zoro and this was the best option" Robin replied shrugging of the death glare Zoro was giving her.

As the four of them walked away (and two unconscious idiots) from the still destroyed area Chopper turned to Zoro "You think Nezu will be made that we made a mess?".

Zoro shrugged "Ehh, it will probably just be long-winded speech or something, nothing to really worry about".

Robin then walked up alongside Zoro and grabbed his arm "Sorry Zoro, but I think somebody has to lead you back to the house, otherwise we'll probably have to deal with a worse situation then we already have".

Zoro tried tugging away from the women and then he grunted in dismay at the hold she had on him and this led to him giving up and letting her lead the way.

Chopper then started to talk out-loud "So what do you guys think the house will look like when we get back?".

The rest of them shrugged (Carrot did it very energetically), "There will probably be a couple of fires and a part of the building will probably be missing" Zoro stated.

Chopper just paled at the thought of what the house would look like when they got back, and then he sighed and just continued down the path following the others.

 **(The author did not know what exactly what to write here either, but it would've probably been something about how this won't just be the only fight between Luffy and Endeavour, but the next one won't happen for quite some time.)**

 **(And also the fight scene was planned to be more destructive, but due to future plans for the story that idea has to be shelved for now, so sorry if anybody was let down by it).**

 **(Peace Out!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Required Change

 **Something, something, a bit of talking, something, something.**

Shouto leaned against the wall as he retold everything to Momo, "…. And that's about it".

Momo stared at him for a moment, "We need to tell the pro's about this" she blurted out.

Shouto surprisingly chuckled at her words "You know I would agree with you normally, but I get the feeling that if we went to the pros with this and stayed out of it things would only get worse".

"But we're students there's nothing that we could probably do" Momo declared.

Shouto looked at her for a moment "We might as well hear out this Kozuki lady, otherwise even if we went to the pros they might never get all the information.

Momo sighed "Yeah I know, you said that she will only appear with the information if certain people are there, but…", she took a breath "It doesn't mean we can't take some of the other teachers with us to hear her out".

Shouto was about to make a sarcastic comment when Nezu appeared out of nowhere, "Mr Todoroki, I have an urgent message for you" he said staring up at the boy.

"Yes?" Todoroki quizzically asked.

"It would seem that your father was in a bit of an accident, and it would seem that he has requested your presence" Nezu stated.

Shouto stared at Nezu for what felt like a good minute or two until he replied, "Why does he want to see me?".

Nezu sighed "I honestly don't know, but it would also seem that a fight had broken out in a certain part of the school grounds and you father appears to have been involved in it".

Shouto stared for a bit longer "So what, he wants to see me in the nurse's office?".

"Actually he is at the new teacher's house receiving medical care" Nezu replied.

"Why is he there?" Shouto inquired.

Nezu shrugged "I was hoping to find that out myself".

Todoroki glanced at the principal and lightly shrugged, "Okay then sir, lead the way".

Nezu then glanced at Momo "Miss Yaoyorozu, you are welcome to come along too, I assume you also have questions for your new teachers".

Momo looked at him "I thought you and Shouto were only going because it was a personal matter".

Nezu smirked "But you are still a student of the school and you have every right to know how these new teachers operate in case something does disturb you".

Momo nodded "I guess so, I will come".

"Very well then, if you will both follow me, I will take you to there house, but I must warn you, how they all operate might seem a bit peculiar to the both of you" Nezu said as he started to walk off.

Shouto and Momo quickly ran up to walk alongside him, "Peculiar how sir?" Momo inquired.

Nezu grinned "Just wait and see", this answer just prompted Momo and Shouto to look at each other in confusion at what they were about to see.

(About thirty minutes later)

Shouto and Momo could only look in awe and confusion at the building that Nezu had taken them to, "Sir, this isn't what the building looked like before, is it?" Momo inquired.

"Not in the slightest" Nezu said with a slight chuckle.

And as the three of them made their way up the path way to the front door, an explosion on one of the other floors quickly jolted them.

"What was that?" Shouto said looking down at Nezu.

Nezu smirked "If that's got you concerned, I think it would be best if you two properly steel yourselves for what's inside the building.

The two teens turned to face each other with confusion and dread as the front door magically opened itself, and closed itself once all three of them had entered the building.

To Shouto and Momo's shock the ground floor of the building looked like a bombsite; there were numerous holes in the walls, numerous plants were on fire and the various pieces of furniture looked as though they had been flung around without a care.

Nezu looked up at the two of them, "Don't worry about this, although I am slightly concerned why the damage hasn't been fixed yet" he said with a hint of confusion.

Momo looked down at him "You mean that they consistently cause this kind of damage, and also constantly fix it up?".

"More or less Miss Yaoyorozu, more or less" Nezu stated.

Shouto looked at the damage for another second or two before he noticed that the elevator door was opening and out came a young child and what looked like a skeleton.

"Ahh, Mr Nezu I see you went and got Endeavour's son and what looks like a friend of his" the skeleton which Shouto then remembered from reading the forms was known as Brook said.

Nezu glanced up at the skeleton "Yes I have, would you two mind accompanying us to wherever Endeavour is currently being held".

Momonosuke nodded (glancing at Momo with a grin) "Sure, no problem".

The five of them went into the elevator and Brook pressed a one of the the many buttons that were on the panel, "How many floors does this building have, if you don't mind me asking" Momo asked looking up at the very tall skeleton.

Brook looked down at here "There appears to be around twenty or more, but we haven't really figured it out yet, because there weren't as many floors as when we first were in the elevator yesterday", he glanced down at her for a bit longer and just as he was bout to say something Nezu looked up at him and the skeleton quickly turned his head to stare straight at the doors of the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the five of them exited onto what was the eighth floor and also a completely stocked hospital, "Wow, that's impressive" Shouto quietly said.

And then Shouto turned to see something he never thought he would see in his lifetime, his father was unconscious, on a bed, with bandages covering half of his body, "Dad…?".

Endeavour quickly awoke, "Shouto, hello" he said as he turned his head to face his son.

Shouto just stared at his father "What happened?".

And to Shouto's complete concern his father laughed, "Heh heh, it would seem that I was beaten by these people's captain" he said as he motioned to Brook and Momonosuke with his unbandaged hand.

"And you don't care?!" Shouto yelled.

"It's not exactly that…" Endeavour started to say, "It's more so that I learnt a lesson, and I realised I have to learn somethings about life".

Shouto could only stare at his father as Nezu jumped up on the seat beside them and started to talk to Endeavour, "So I'm guessing we shouldn't really tell the world that Japan's No.1 Hero was beaten by a nineteen year old from a place nobody would understand".

Endeavour scoffed "It would seem that is the only option, unless you want to invoke mass hysteria and fear".

"Then what could we say happened?" Nezu inquired looking at the injured pro hero.

"Nothing" a familiar voice said, and they all turned to see Chopper writing some things at his desk.

"Nothing?" everybody in the room bar Brook and Chopper asked.

Chopper swivelled his chair around to face everybody, "Besides the hair, I have managed to heal all of Endeavour's injuries, I just need him to stay for a day or two so I can make sure that his hair follicles haven't been completely incinerated".

Endeavour then looked at the Reindeer, "But I was incredibly burnt, I'm honestly surprised I'm still alive".

Chopper's arms were starting to flail in thinking he had been given a compliment and then he stopped, "It's not a problem at all, I've honestly dealt with worse injuries from travelling with this crew, but there is a chance the hair that got burnt off might not grow back though" he said with a slight bit of annoyance.

Nezu looked at Chopper and then to Endeavour and then back at Chopper "If that's all he's got to be worried about, I'm sure he will be fine".

Endeavour scoffed again, "So I might just need to shave my head or something" he then glanced to Nezu, "I mean it would probably be weird for my image if I only grew the hair on one side of my body".

Nezu then laughed "I think that might be a necessity".

"Why don't you care that you got beaten!" Shouto interjected.

"It doesn't matter Shouto, I was pretty mad when I woke up and thought about the consequences that would become apparent from that fight and then I started to get angry and tried to fight these people on the ground floor and I'm pretty sure I did more damage to the room then to them and from that I realised a lot of things I need to question about myself" Endeavour explained.

Shouto could only stare at how his father was acting in disbelief, and Nezu then interjected "So does he need to keep the bandages on or anything?".

Chopper shrugged, shifted to Heavy Point, walked over and efficiently started to remove Endeavour's bandages and true to his word there was no apparent damage besides the aforementioned lacking of hair, "Wow" was all that Momo could say as she watched the skill of the reindeer.

Endeavour's other eye opened as the bandages were taken off, "Your skill is pretty impressive young man, you were able to heal all of my injuries without a quirk or anything" he said as he looked over where his previous injuries were.

"That doesn't make me happy, no it doesn't, hahahaha!" Chopper shouted as he danced a little bit, and then stopped "But I have to ask that you stay for another day at the least, for a look over".

Endeavour looked at the reindeer "Very well", he then turned to his son as he got out of the bed "Shouto are you okay?".

Shouto looked at his father and then down at the ground, "I'm fine, just asking myself a few questions".

"Very well, if you need to talk I am here" Endeavour stated which caused Shouto to shudder.

Chopper then looked at the rest of them, "Well if you don't need anything else from me, I would suggest you go down to the lounge room, everybody else is there", he looked to Endeavour "And come back if you feel any pain or sickness, it is my job to look after people".

Endeavour nodded and he turned to walk to the elevator and within a moment everybody else but Chopper joined him in the elevator, Nezu then spoke up "I still want to have a talk with you" he said looking up at Endeavour, "And Luffy, because I can still not comprehend how the both of you ended up in a fight where you were completely taken on by the young man".

Endeavour looked down at him, "His strength is impressive, and while recovering I've had the time to think some things over…" he said as his mind started to wander.

Momo turned to Shouto with a worried expression "What's wrong, wouldn't you be glad your dad's okay?".

Shouto looked at her in complete confusion "I just have never heard him talk in such a manner before".

"So do you need to talk about it?" she asked as the elevator reached the designated floor.

"No" Shouto shook his head, "I just need to think some things over, that's all".

Momo looked at her friend in concern but seeing his expression relaxing she nodded in understanding, "No problem".

The elevator door opened and almost immediately everybody in it regretted ever deciding to come to the floor they were currently on; Luffy was tied up against the wall, Zoro was sleeping against the wall next to him, Jimbei and Pedro were sitting on the semi-sliced couch playing chess, Robin was reading a book on a hammock that was being held up by one of her hands, Nami was banging her clima-tact on Sanji's head for something he had done, Pekoms had gotten his hand stuck in a hole trying to get something and Carrot was eating some carrots next to him watching him try to free himself without any help.

Nezu was the first to walk out of the elevator and almost everybody stopped what they were doing to see who the visitors were and upon seeing Nezu they all quickly cleaned up and sat down at various spots on the partially cut up couch (Luffy was still tied up, Zoro was still asleep and Pekoms was still stuck).

"It would seem you guys have been pretty out there on your first day of teaching" Nezu said as he eyed those who were sitting on the couch.

And then everybody turned to look at Luffy, "He did it, not us" they all said in unison.

Nezu smirked "You don't even know what I'm for, but you immediately point fingers at a specific person".

Everybody shrugged and Sanji spoke "Well it's either because the idiot took out the strongest hero in this country and could've caused a catastrophe or it's the fact that he basically made all of the students he was meant to teach fight against his will so we could get an idea of where the students are in terms of strength".

Both Momo and Shouto looked at each other and then back at the colourful group of individuals that were sitting on the couch.

Luffy then started to squirm "It was a fight who cares, why do I have to be tied up".

"BECAUSE, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN AND WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Nearly everybody said as they turned to Luffy.

Luffy pouted "It's not fair".

Nezu then looked at the boy "Very well", and he went and untied Luffy to everybody's shock.

"Don't let him go" Nami shouted but to no avail because as soon as Nezu untied Luffy he bolted straight for Endeavour.

"Can't believe you guys fell for…" and Luffy was immediately frozen up to his waist.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I am sorry but I am in quite a rush so I need to speed thing along" Shouto said ominously.

"Shouto?" Both Endeavour and Momo said as they turned to see him with blank pupils.

'Shouto' then walked over to Luffy and using his flames freed him and then picked him up and put him on the couch, "I honestly do I apologise for this, but I don't have the time anymore".

Everybody else looked at how 'Shouto' had just handled Luffy in shock, "What was that?" a semi-awake Zoro asked.

"Hello Mr Roronoa, I am Kozuki Toki and as you have already guessed something is coming and we need to be prepared for it" 'Shouto' said eyeing Zoro.

Zoro looked at 'Shouto' for a brief moment and shrugged, "What is it you want to say?".

Nezu then quickly ran up "And I still have questions of my own?".

"I am sorry but that will have to come later, for now I need you to bring me all of the students that withstood the Conqueror's attack it is a matter of great importance" 'Shouto' said as he looked down at Nezu.

Nezu was about to retort before Momonosuke spoke up, "Kozuki Toki…, Mum…" he said staring at 'Shouto'.

'Shouto' looked at Momonosuke "Hello my son, I have missed you so much" 'he' then walked over and hugged Momonosuke.

Everybody just stared at the display they had seen with shock and confusion, "WHAT IS GOING ON!" nearly all of them shouted.

The elevator door opened and Chopper exited it, "Hey guys, have you seen…" he started to say as he saw that one of the students was holding Momonosuke in a tight hug, "WHAT!".

'Shouto' stopped hugging Momonosuke and stood up and motioned for Chopper to sit on the couch with everybody else, "Please just sit, and I will explain".

Chopper didn't even speak he just ran past them and hopped onto the couch between Sanji and Carrot.

'Shouto' then motioned for everybody else to sit on the couch which they did almost automatically.

'He' then begun to talk "Since some of the people I still need to talk to aren't here, I'm afraid I can only give you all a brief explanation for now, or" he turned to Nezu, "How long do you think it will take to get all of the students that were on the list to come here?".

Nezu looked at 'him' "Not long, probably, I will just have to make a quick call and get their homeroom teachers to bring them here".

'Shouto' nodded "Well then, if you please", 'he' motioned making a call.

Which Nezu quickly did, _Ring, Ring, Ring,_ "Hello" Aizawa said.

"Hello Aizawa, I have a quick favour to ask of you" Nezu stated.

"And that would be?" Aizawa questioned.

"Can you please go and get Vlad King and can you both please bring the students who were on the form please" Nezu asked.

"You mean the form of the students who resisted that attack from that kid?" Aizawa inquired.

"Yes please" Nezu asked.

"Very well, Give me a moment and we will be right over" Aizawa said.

The phone then hung up and Nezu put it in his pocket, "That's done", "Was there anything else?" he asked 'Shouto'.

"That is all, thank you, now if you will excuse me, would I be able to go and have a private conversation with my son" 'Shouto' asked.

Endeavour looked at 'him' in apprehension and as did aa lot of the people in the room, but then Luffy spoke up "No problem".

'Shouto' nodded as 'he' suddenly fell to the ground.

Everybody then saw what looked like a ghost leave Shouto's body and head directly to Momonosuke and although some of them tried to touch it, none of them actually impeded its movement.

The ghostly figure then reached Momonosuke (who had somehow positioned quickly run over to the couch and positioned himself between Nami and Robin) and within a moment the young boy passed out.

"I don't think we should be concerned about that" Nezu said as he walked over and sat at one of the lounges present throughout the room.

Endeavour then looked at him in slight frustration, "You don't think so huh, what about my son, he just passed out or should I not be worried about that either!".

Nezu quickly shook his head "I don't think that…", and almost immediately Shouto stood back up, and Nezu looked back at Endeavour "See".

Endeavour then walked over to Shouto "Are you alright?".

Shouto looked up at him and cautiously shook his head, "Yeah, but what happened, I just blacked out".

Momo then walked up alongside him, "If you're fine, then it doesn't matter" she said as hugged her friend.

Everybody just looked at them in glee, ("Well at least the kid is okay") they all thought.

They all turned to look at the slightly shaking form of Momonosuke, "I wonder what he's talking to his mum about" Nami questioned.

Nezu, Shouto, Brook and Momo then went and sat on the couch waiting for when the others arrived, "I hope that we aren't in too much danger" Momo thought out loud.

Luffy just laughed "Shishishi, that just mean it's gonna be more fun!".

Everybody turned to look at Luffy with paled expressions, "Shut up you idiot, you're going to scare the kids" Nami said as she hit Luffy on the head.

Nezu could only stare at how everybody was acting and allowed himself a compassionate thought ("I hope that the students will be alright, there's no telling what fate has in store for any of us").

 **Oh Nezu, Nezu, Nezu, you have no idea what fate has got planned and trust me it's not exactly gonna be happy fun times for much longer, crap's gonna go down.**

 **Well there's another chapter down, the next one will have everything explained (well at least to a certain extent).**

 **I think that's it, I mean what else are you meant to write in these author notes. Probably something else about constructive criticism welcomed and pointing out errors.**

 **Well, anyway,**

 **Peace Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It Begins

 **Longest chapter of this story by far, and a whole lot of explaining and plot stuff going down.**

The twenty students were being led up to the Straw Hat's house by Aizawa and Vlad King, and although some of them were muttering in between themselves, Aizawa made them all shut up the moment they reached the door.

Bakugou looked up at the door and looked up at the building, "A bit of an eccentric building these idiots have".

"Kacchan it still is pretty impressive, don't you think" Midoriya weakly stated behind him.

Bakugou snapped back "Shut up, Deku!".

The door then suddenly opened and although everybody tried looking for somebody that had opened the door, they were made to look down by an annoyed tapping on the ground.

"Excuse me, students" Nezu stated looking up at everybody.

Aizawa looked down at the principal, "So why did we have to bring these specific students here?" he asked sternly.

Nezu shrugged and started to walk off dragging a large container behind himself, "It would take too long to explain, so please just follow me and I'll take you where you need to go".

Iida then walked forward, "Mr Principal, I have to ask a question".

"And that would be what, Mr Iida?" Nezu said stopping and turning around.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for the other students from our classes, if we are getting special privileges or anything like that?" Tenya questioned.

Nezu knowingly nodded, "I can understand where you are coming from, but in regards to the current situation, the only people needed here right now, are all of you" he said gesturing to each of the students.

Bakugou walked past Iida in annoyance, "It doesn't matter Glasses, lets just get this crap over and done with!" he stated as he walked past Nezu and towards the elevator.

And after Aizawa had gestured for everyone else to enter the elevator, he then started talking to Nezu "So what's in the container?".

Nezu shrugged "Apparently it's that Caesar person, I was asked to get him out of his lab on my way down to get you guys, but he is only allowed to travel through the building if he is contained".

"Isn't that a bit inhuman" Aizawa questioned as they entered the quite spacious elevator (Even for twenty students, and three teachers).

Nezu held up the container, "He is a criminal after all" he stated as he motioned for Aizawa to take the container.

"You want me to carry it?" Aizawa questioned.

"Well it would seem like it is the most simplistic option, it would be a bit stupid if I continued to drag it behind myself, right".

Aizawa shrugged "Sure whatever, pass it over", and he took the container from Nezu and hoisted it under his shoulder.

All of the students were starting to get nervous at the how nonchalantly the two of them were talking about keeping a person contained in a small container.

("Isn't that inhumane") Deku questioned as the elevator begun to rise.

The elevator then dinged and the door slid open to reveal an extremely large room.

("How did the room get bigger than the last time I was in it") Nezu questioned as he entered the room and gestured for everybody else to join him.

Luffy then sprang off his space in the couch and crashed into Nezu "Hey Principal-guy, something weird happened when you left, like the room suddenly grew and a ton of seats appeared out of nowhere".

Nezu then handed Luffy over Caesar's container and Robin walked over to them, "Hello everybody" she said looking to all of the students.

All of the students bowed (to varying degrees) of respect to the woman.

"If you all wouldn't mind please come and sit down so we can get this mess over and done with" She said gesturing to the various coaches and seats scattered throughout the room.

Luffy quickly ran back to his spot and opened the container to let a very irate Caesar out, "This is just cruel" Caesar muttered as he drifted over to the corner of the room.

And as everybody else walked over and sat down in various spots (and looking in confusion to why Endeavour was just lounging on a recliner in the corner of the room) the room suddenly darkened.

The teachers who were just leaning against the wall looked in confusion, "What was that" Vlad King asked sceptically with his eyes darting.

"I think it's time" Nezu said as he got comfortable on a cushion on the floor.

And as if on cue, smoke started to rise out of Momonosuke's body and head to the front of the room to face everybody, **"Hello everyone"** the smoke said.

"What was that, who's there" nearly all of the students (in varying volumes) asked.

The smoke then immediately took the form of a Kimono wearing young woman, **"Sorry for scaring all of you, I am Kozuki Toki, and all hell is about to go down"** she said quite nonchalantly.

The students all stiffened at the words Toki said, "What do you mean by that, Miss Kozuki" Nezu inquired.

"Something's coming, something bad, and there's a chance we might all die" Zoro said leaning on the arm of the sofa he was situated on.

Bakugou snapped around "What the hell is that supposed to mean Asshole".

Zoro looked at the boy and grinned "Oh just you wait" he then gestured for Bakugou to look back at Toki and listen.

Toki nodded **"Thank you Roronoa".**

She then turned to Nezu, **"Mr Nezu, I will be happy to explain everything to you know, but I have to start from the beginning, so please if all you could get yourselves comfortable, because I am about to tell something that might make you question your existence".**

Luffy shrugged, "Does it matter, tell us the cool stuff, what's going to happen" he said with an ecstatic expression.

Everybody turned to Luffy and paled at his gleeful demeanour, and then turned back to Toki indicating for her to start.

Toki smiled, **"Very well, I will begin…".**

 _(The scene showed a clock, that multiplied infinitely)  
Time is irrelevant, everything is happening at the same time, there are innumerable amounts of dimensions and universe's._

 _(The scene then shifted to show four different frames where in each of them a seed is planted, then it bloomed and then it withered and died)  
Certain things have to happen at certain times, these are not prophecy's per say, but more so something that will happen without anybody knowing it even had to happen. _

_(The scene then showed lots of pictures of despicable people from history (_ neither of the groups could recognise some of the people shown) _and then they started to fall down the screen like rain)  
But just as certain things have to happen, certain people have to be born._

 _(All of the pictures then started to fall into exactly the same spot)  
Sometimes though, reality messes up and although it does make sure certain people are born, there is a chance that certain people will be born at the same time, and then there is an even less of a chance that these certain people will be born as the same person, but every once in a while, when life has decided to screw everybody over certain people will be born with numerous persons wills flowing through them._

 _(The spot where all the pictures were stopping started to resemble a vague figure)  
And sometimes they will be a force of good, or sometimes a force of evil, or sometimes a mixture of both, but there might come a time when these people who are an amalgamation of good, evil, or both, become something more than just what they were destined to become._

 _(The figure then started to take the shape of somebody who was vaguely female)  
These moments are known as when good or evil incarnate have been created, and when these moments happen, it is not good news for every other being in existence._

 _(The figure's hair was revealed to be long, straight, and coloured black and red)  
It doesn't matter what side of the moral compass they are on, because when someone is a being incarnate they will make everything bend to their will._

 _(The figure's eyes were revealed to have a black pupil, a white iris and black sclera)  
Most of them die of due to the world not wanting them to exist, but every once in a while one person will slip through the cracks of the world._

 _(The figure's skin was pure white)  
That person will become a monster of destruction, it doesn't matter if they're good or evil, they will see what they're doing as right, no matter the harm they will bring._

 _(The picture then showed a full body image of the figure revealing that they had four arms and hands)  
One of these beings in particular is know as Kijo, and she is the one of the most powerful creatures in creation._

 _(The figure was then shown in full, wearing a black dress)  
She will bring the end of the world and that is where I will need your help._

Everybody jolted in place as if they had just woken from a dream, "What was that!" Endeavour demanded.

Toki looked at him, **"That was and is the being who you will all have to fight".**

Nearly everyone in the room paled at the though of even trying to fight the figure that they had just seen, "Where is she? Luffy simply asked.

" **She is in this world",** Toki then looked at of the people that looked completely defeated without even fighting, **"But all is not lost".**

"And why is that?!" Zoro accusingly asked.

" **Because of a couple reasons, One; She is dying, this will be the last world she will take, but she does it want it to be a glorious end".** Toki glumly stated.

"What do you mean by 'she wants it to be a glorious end', Mrs Kozuki?" Nezu asked.

" **Well the answer to that question also involves explaining how these people came here"** she said as she gestured to the displaced travellers, **"And why I am here".**

She looked to everybody and saw anticipation on their faces, **"Technically speaking, she didn't plan on any of you besides Caesar coming here"** she clarified.

Everybody almost automatically turned to face Caesar with accusatory glances, Caesar almost immediately put his hands up in an innocent gesture "I don't know her, why did she want me?".

" **Because she has already taken numerous amounts of your parallel selves to try and help her with her goal of creating the god devil fruit"** Toki said.

Everybody then turned to look back at Toki, "God devil fruit?" they all asked in unison.

" **The god devil fruit is basically a source of infinite energy, it allows for you to constantly evolve whatever power you have to near infinite levels, and she intends to use its power to enhance her 'Elements' to a level beyond what they are now".**

"But what's a devil fruit?" Midoriya asked.

Chopper started to talk from the back of the room, "A devil fruit is a fruit that has powers bestowed upon it, and if someone were to consume a devil fruit they would obtain said powers, but at the cost of making said person a hammer when they come into contact with water" he said.

Chopper then was about to say something else, when Nezu spoke up "Also some of these people around us" he said gesturing to the displaced people, "have eaten devil fruits".

All of the students, Vlad King and Endeavour started to look around the room in confusion trying to figure out who had eaten a devil fruit, but everyone's thought processes were brought to a halt by Toki.

'Click'

They all looked to Toki who has snapped her fingers, **"There will be time later for you to figure that out, but for now I still have to explain some things".**

She then glanced to Caesar **"You have the skills and the capabilities to create what would equal to one-third of the god devil fruit".**

Caesar gulped "And that's why she wanted me", he then gulped again "But what about the other two-thirds".

Toki sighed, **"She already has them".**

A minute went by without a noise being heard, and then Luffy spoke up "SO, WE CAN TAKE HER!".

Everybody else in the room slightly grimaced at Luffy's attitude, and Toki chuckled **"Haha, I'm so glad we can rely off of all of you".**

Luffy beamed, **"But, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but none of you are strong enough to take on her seven elements, yet alone the monster herself".**

Luffy's face slightly faltered, "Still doesn't mean I'm going to give up!" he yelled at her.

Toki smiled, **"And I would be disappointed if you had said anything else",** she then looked to everybody else in the room, and suddenly all of the students started to glow.

"WHAAAAAA…!" A majority of the students screamed.

"FUCCCCCCCC…!" Bakugou screamed.

Everybody else tried to get up and check on the students but they couldn't move for some reason, and within a couple of moments the students stopped glowing.

Toki then looked to all of them and smiled, **"Sorry about that coming out of the blue, but that was my second reason".**

Endeavour ran over to Shouto and then glared at Toki "AND THAT WAS WHAT!?".

" **I was made to do this job because I had sinned against the world by using my power, and due to where I had used my power"** she said glancing to the Straw Hats, **"I was given a path through the spirit of the king and by extension a doorway was opened".**

Luffy looked at her perplexed while everybody stared at him, (well, except for the students who were looking themselves over trying to figure out what had happened) "Where's the door you came through?" Luffy asked.

'Thwack'

"You dolt, she's talking about an imaginary door, not a real one" Nami yelled into Luffy's face.

Luffy just continued to look confused until Toki spoke up, **"Yes it is an imaginary door of some sorts"** She said looking to Luffy, **"But due to how the doorway was opened and what is required by the world, certain things have had to change".**

Zoro looked at her sceptically "And what was that?".

" **I have altered the twenty students DNA"** Toki clarified.

The all looked at her accusingly, "What does that mean?!" Endeavour yelled as he finished checking on Shouto.

Toki started waving her hands in a relaxed manner, **"It is not something for you to worry about, all I've done is alter the development of the students, and by extension their capabilities".**

Everybody looked to her with confusion in their eyes, "What does that mean, Mum?" Momonosuke questioned her.

" **I have put them in a situation where they can get to the same level as you people"** Toki said as she gestured to the Straw Hats.

The students all started looking at each other in confusion towards what she meant had happened to them, "Excuse me, Miss Kozuki, what does that mean exactly for us?" Tenya questioned her.

Toki sat down and gestured for everybody else to do the same (which they did), **"None of you have those pesky drawbacks when it comes to your abilities anymore, and they will be able to get to a higher level of strength "** she clarified.

Midoriya started to look at his hands wondering if he had just been given full control of One for All, Toki quickly turned to him **"Except for your ability, young man".**

Midoriya looked to her in confusion, "Why me?" he hesitantly asked.

" **Because your ability is something of an enigma and instead of removing it's drawbacks I have instead made it so you can use it to its full capabilities"** Toki said.

She then looked to Aizawa and a fruit suddenly appeared in her hand, **"Mr Aizawa, I have a gift for you".**

Aizawa looked at her, "I'm gonna guess that's one of those devil fruits".

Toki nodded, **"It is the negate-negate fruit, it allows the user to negate the capabilities of normal devil fruits and also negate a wide variety of other things".**

"And why are you giving it to me?" he questioned while everybody just stared at the fruit Toki was holding.

" **Because in order for each of these students to be trained in the various necessary ways, they will need an overseer and the people who made me do this job feel as if you are the one most qualified for this position".**

Aizawa shrugged and took the fruit off of her, "So what this will make me unable to swim".

Toki nodded **"Unfortunately, but it is a necessity, sorry".**

Aizawa sighed and then took a bite of the fruit, and although it looked like he was about throw up, he quickly swallowed the piece he bit off and threw the rest of the fruit to the ground where it immediately disappeared.

"That was disgusting" he stated.

Toki shrugged, **"I am very sorry about that",** she then gestured for him to join everybody else in sitting down and then she returned to facing everybody else.

" **Now here comes the hard part"** Toki said looking to everybody, **"You will all have to disappear for two years".**

The Straw Hats looked at her in confusion, and everybody else looked at her in shock, "Two years, why the hell would we have to disappear for two years?" Bakugou questioned her.

" **I am so sorry but you twenty students, you Straw Hats and Mr Aizawa, each of you will be sent to a parallel world, with a couple of other people and you will spend two years there training to use your abilities to their full capabilities"**

Endeavour looked at her angrily "So I won't be able to see my son for two years!".

Shouto looked to his dad with still a slight bit of confusion in regards to his change of attitude, **"Well, actually it will be only two months in your time"** Toki clarified.

"And do you think the students parents will be okay with not seeing or hearing from their kids for two months and then once they do see them they will be two years older" Nezu questioned her.

Toki sighed, **"I am sorry, but this has to happen, it is understandable if any of you don't want to partake in this, but please consider what could happen if you don't do this"** she said looking to everyone.

Nearly all of the Straw Hats shrugged, "So we get two more years of training without having to worry about to much time actually passing, that sounds cool" Luffy said.

The rest of the Straw Hats just futilely nodded in agreement with Luffy's statement, except for Caesar, Pedro and Pekoms.

"What if I don't want to do this" Caesar complained.

" **Then you will die, and you could also die if you do undertake the training, but you'll at least have a chance, because otherwise Kijo will find you and you are the last component for the last third of the god devil fruit",** Toki then saw Caesar contemplating something.

" **And before you think you can just trick her and then run away, she has already killed all of your alternate selves, every single one of them",** this statement caused Caesar to shudder.

Robin then quickly interjected "Before you go on Miss Kozuki, could I ask a question?".

Toki nodded, then Robin started to speak "You said that only Caesar was planned to be brought through, why did the rest of us get brought here as well?".

" **Because the Kijo has the ability to overload the powers of anybody that she is contact with and she kidnapped a young man from a parallel dimension who has the ability to open dimension portals and she has been using him since the beginning of her quest to travel and find the necessary components for her scheme".**

" **But due to how long she has been using him for, his control has degraded and the outcomes of him using his powers have varied in levels of utility, and so, when she planned to finally capture the last Caesar the man's power's messed up and when they were trying to finally capture Caesar they grabbed onto anything that was directly correlated with him, which in turn ended up being the Straw Hat Pirates, both past and present".**

" **And also before you ask, that whole thing with your powers overloading"** she said gesturing to Bakugou and Midoriya, **"And creating that wormhole what was a side effect of the lack of control on Kijo's end, when she tried to overload the guys power to create a portal it was by sheer coincidence that you had used your powers at the same time and they all merged together in the spot where a majority of the power was coming from and that was where you were training".**

Pekoms then looked at her in confusion, "Quick question" Toki nodded, "What do you mean, future Straw Hat Pirates?".

Toki then looked to him **"I cannot tell you the details of a future that is yet to come".**

And then Pekoms and Pedro spoke up again, "We also have our own problems with this training stuff".

Toki smiled, **"Do not worry Pedro, your age has been frozen until you return to your own world".**

Pedro slightly relaxed and then Toki looked to Pekoms, **"I know you do not consider yourself a part of this crew, but it is a necessity that you help them".**

Pekoms looked to her and then the rest of the Straw Hats who nearly all smiled at him, **"Very well-gah".**

Nezu then walked forward "So when are you going to allow the students to decide whether or not to partake in this endeavour?".

" **Right Now"** Toki answered and then they all appeared in a blank white room.

" **Besides Endeavour, Vlad King and Nezu who will be automatically sent back, you have a choice right now if you want to partake in this"** Toki said as she looked to the students and Aizawa (the Straw Hats kind of just sat down and relaxed, not really caring about the outcome).

Toki quickly spoke up, " **From the moment you return hell will start to break loose, Kijo will now what we are up to and she will try to stop it, she obviously can't but that won't stop her".**

"And why can't she?" Nezu asked.

" **Because"** Toki answered, **"Even though those will be training will be unable to be reached, your school could still come under fire, but the reason she won't be able to get to you, is the same reason why the Straw Hat's couldn't leave, there was a barrier set up that blocked certain people from leaving and certain people from entering, but when the two months are up it will stop expanding and just disintegrate".**

Everyone just looked at her in shock, but before somebody could say a response to what she had just said, a voice spoke up.

Midoriya raised his hand automatically (but also very shakily), "I'm in, although I really just want to go back and forget about this whole thing, I don't want to think about what could have happened if I had decided to help", and then he disappeared.

Everyone started to panic, "Where'd Deku go!" Uraraka shouted.

" **He made his choice so he was sent to the proper room where we will prepare"** Toki clarified.

Everybody sheepishly nodded in acceptance of her answer and then Bakugou put his hand up.

"IF that dumbass Deku thinks he can one up me here, he's got another thing coming, I'm in!" Bakugou screamed and then instantly disappeared.

Uraraka then sheepishly put her hand "I'm in", and she disappeared.

Kirishima then threw his hand up, "I'm in, it wouldn't be manly if I was given this choice and said no", he disappeared.

Shouto then looked to his dad and raised his hand up, "I can't let my friends take this on without my help", he then eyed Endeavour "Dad, I'll see you in two months, please check on mum for me and tell her I love her" he said.

Endeavour nodded "Of course Shouto".

"I'm in" Shouto calmly said and then he vanished.

Momo then immediately threw her hand up, "I'm in as well", and she vanished.

Monoma then threw his hand up while eyeing Chopper, "I'm still not done with you" he said glancing at the reindeer, "So I'm in" and he vanished.

Pony then walked forward and smiled at Carrot "I can't let my friends do this alone, so please let me go", and she vanished.

Iida suddenly put his hand in the air, "I cannot do this" he said to the shock of everyone, he then looked to everybody guiltily "I've made choices in life, some of them wrong, and although I can't stand passing this up a I know that there is the chance that I will get in the way".

Toki looked at him calmly, **"Do not be hard on yourself young one, this is not just something that you can idly decide on",** she then gestured over to Endeavour, Nezu and Vlad King **"Please go over and stand with them and once this is over I will send you back to your world** ", she said calmly.

Iida nodded and sheepishly walked over, and Nezu looked up at him "It is okay, do not beat yourself up over this", Iida just looked down at Nezu and nodded.

Tokoyami then walked over and stood next to Iida, "It is not that I do not think that I am incapable of performing this task, it is just that I know other things will happen while everybody else is away and some of us have been given the capabilities to help out if things go bad" he said justifying his decision.

Toki nodded **"So you're not just thinking of yourself, I can respect that".**

Mina then threw her hand up, "I've got to do this, and because of that I'm in!" she yelled as she vanished.

Tsuyu looked to everybody in the room and silently walked over to the no-go group, "We can't just leave everybody unprotected while you guys are gone" she said.

Tokoyami put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "We have to make sure that they have a world that they can save" he quietly said.

Luffy then out of nowhere quickly ran up to Toki dragging his crew and started to vigorously nod, "We're all in as well".

Toki then looked to the very sheepishly looking members of Luffy's group and although they all looked quite scared, annoyed or a combination of the both, they all nodded in agreement with Luffy's statement and they all vanished in a blink.

" **So he wanted to give you guys some privacy, he should have done it sooner, but I'm not going to criticise him"** Toki muttered.

After looking at what had just happened in pure confusion, the group in the centre of the room focused back on Toki and then both Kaminari and Jirou walked past her and joined the no-go group.

Kaminari held his hands in a thumbs up expression, "Make sure that everybody gets way stronger, it would be pretty disappointing otherwise" he said looking at Toki, to which she answered with a nod.

Kendo, Ibara and Jurota were the next one's to make their decision and they all walked up to join the no-go group, "We believe in you guys" they all said in unison.

Both Shihai and Tetsutetsu walked forward, Shihai put his hand up "I'm in" and he disappeared.

Tetsutetsu walked past Toki and joined the no-go group, "Tell Kirishima he'd better get stronger!" he yelled to Toki, to which she nodded.

Yosetsu then nonchalantly walked up to no-go group, "Ehh, I think I'll be better help on the frontlines then just as the backup plan" he said shrugging.

Togaru and Aizawa were the only two left, they looked at each other and shrugged, "I'm in" Togaru said and then instantly vanished.

Aizawa looked to those that had decided not to go and scoffed, and then he looked to Nezu, "God luck with explaining this" he said.

Nezu sighed "Oh yeah, this is going to be one giant hassle isn't it".

Aizawa smirked and looked his students who had decided not to go, "Don't waste the opportunity you've been given, use the power boost you've been given to show that you've still got something up your sleeve" he said looking to them.

His students all nodded, "Good bye Mr Aizawa" they all said bowing.

Aizawa then looked to Vlad King, "Good luck with handling this" he said.

"Thanks" Vlad smirked.

Aizawa then turned to Toki, "I'm in" and he then vanished.

Toki then turned to the remaining group, **"It was nice meeting all of you, I wish you the best of luck with what is to come",** and then a blinding light filled the room and the group were suddenly in the clearing that housed the Straw Hat's building.

"Well, that was eventful" Nezu stated.

Iida looked down at him, "What do we do now sir?".

Endeavour then walked forward, "We get ready, their counting on us and we can't let them down".

Iida looked to the pro hero and nodded, "And what should we do with that?" he asked, pointing to the building that was behind them.

Kaminari looked at it "It's quite big isn't it, maybe we should turn it into a base of operations of something".

Jirou then started to shudder, "Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

And as if on cue a voice started to talk, _"I will help you all, I've got to play my part in this thing"._

"I think the building's talking to us" Yosetsu stated, to which the building started shake and change shape.

Nezu looked up at the building as it started to change into a giant stone tower (complete with the Sunny figurehead on it), "I'm going to guess that is a yes" he dryly retorted.

Nezu then started to walk off back towards the school, "Where are you going?" Endeavour asked him".

Nezu glanced back, "I'm going to sort all of this out, so Endeavour and Vlad if you wouldn't mind please take the students back to their respective dorms" he said turning his head back and walking off.

Endeavour looked to the students that were the classmates of his son "If none of you wouldn't mind could you please show the way to your dorms".

Iida immediately put his hand up "Follow me sir" and he started to walk off with the remainder of the people from his class following.

Endeavour started to follow them, but he did quickly look back and give Vlad King a look of apprehension towards the situation they were currently in.

Vlad King started to lead the remainder of his own class back to their dorms, and all he could do was think ("We don't have much time").

Nezu made his way back to his office and as soon as he reached it he called the faculty of the school to convene there.

Every member of the staff were currently sitting in Nezu's office and then he spoke up, "We have a situation".

Cementoss looked to him "What, we have a situation on top of our already problematic situation".

Nezu nodded "Yes, unfortunately".

"What's the situation?" All Might asked lying back into his seat.

"Well you see…" Nezu started to say.

(A bit of time later)

"…and that's where we currently stand" Nezu finished with.

The rest of the staff could only stare in abstract horror and confusion regarding what they had just heard, "You've gotta be kidding me" Midnight inquired.

Nezu shook his head, "Sorry, but no, I am not kidding you".

Ectoplasm then stood up, "So you're telling me you just let a bit more than a dozen students just go off to a random place to train for two months and they can't come back until that's over, and once they do come back they will all be two years older" he said glaring at Nezu.

"Unfortunately yes" Nezu then saw that a couple members of the staff were about to ask a question, "And before you ask, no there was no time to plan this thing out, it's happened and now we have to deal with it and prepare for what's coming".

Everybody could only stare, and then All Might spoke up, "So what is your plan exactly to make sure that the parents don't immediately arrest us or anything?.

Nezu grinned "Don't have one".

Everyone almost fell onto the ground, "HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A PLAN, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW WE'RE MISSING A MEMBER OF THE TEACHING STAFF, AND", Present Mic pointed to Endeavour and Vlad King "WHY AREN'T YOU TWO MORE CONCERNED, I MEAN SERIOUSLY ENDEAVOUR YOUR SON HAS JUST BEEN TAKEN AWAY FOR TWO MONTHS TO TRAIN WITH SOME PEOPLE THAT NONE OF US KNOW".

Endeavour shrugged "There's no use arguing about it, we can't get them back now, all we can do is hope we can prepare ourselves for everything that's about to happen".

Present Mic just looked at the Pro Hero in completely silent bewilderment, Nezu then started to speak again "There are a couple of things we can do to make sure that we don't have to worry about the whole legality part".

"And that would be what" Hound Dog asked.

Nezu sighed "Well, when I could tell that my fist set of plans went out the window in regards to those 'eccentric' people, I devised a set of contingencies in case trouble were to arise".

"What contingencies?" Endeavour enquired.

"You'll have to wait and see" Nezu said as he motioned for everybody to leave and start preparing themselves, and after everybody had left Nezu allowed himself a brief moment for contemplation ("The future holds a terrible image, I hope that we can prepare for it").

(In a dilapidated castle, somewhere in Japan)

Kijo awoke from her slumber veritably pissed, "So the assholes got the time bitch to interfere with my plans, well then I might need to speed up some of my ideas in preparation for the future" she muttered.

She then heard a knocking at her door, "My Queen, are you alright" a feminine voice asked.

She sighed, got up and after exiting her room she ran into one of her disciples, "Stopra, I didn't expect you on this continent, what are you doing here?".

Stopra looked to her queen, "Milady, I was just visiting and about to leave but I sensed that you were in distress, are you in need of anything?".

Kijo looked to her disciple with a slight bit of annoyance, but masked it with a façade of indifference, "I am not in the need of any help from anyone".

Her eyes then started to flare, "But you must return to your base continent and wait for instructions".

Stopra raised an eyebrow "Why is that, Milady?".

"It's time we put our next step into motion" Kijo maniacally muttered walking off down the hall of her building planning for the inevitable fight that the future holds, ("Soon, very soon, the control will be mine and everything will come to fruition").

(Somewhere unknown)

Luffy awoke in an extremely spacious field on what appeared to be an island in the middle of an ocean, "That felt weird" he said as he dusted himself off and propped himself up.

And all around him everybody else was starting to regain consciousness, "I wonder where Momonosuke's mum went?" he thought quickly darting his head (after making sure that his crew was fine).

" **Arise"** a voice said and almost immediately everybody else stood up.

"That was weird" Midoriya exclaimed as he wiped his eyes.

Bakugou looked to Midoriya intending to throw a retort at him, but as he regained the ability to properly see, he saw a sight that silenced him.

The figure looked down at all of the tiny people on the island in front of it and it started to talk, **"It's time".**

And then Kozuki Toki reappeared, **"Hello everyone"** she said looking to all of them with kindness in her eyes.

Aizawa then spoke up, "So what now?" he inquired.

Toki clicked her fingers and suddenly Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Jimbei, Chopper, Pekoms and Nami were teleported into standing in front of her side-by-side.

"What's this" they all asked Toki.

" **You seven will be the team leaders of each group that will take on the seven elements of Kijo"** Toki said motioning to each of them.

"Seven elements" Jimbei questioned.

Toki sat on the ground and motioned for everybody else to do the same, and she immediately made some pictures appear in the sky.

" **These seven beings are going to be your greatest problem, because you only have to beat them, and Kijo will die automatically, she has put a portion of herself into all of them and once they have all died her life will end".**

" **They each represent one of the seven elements through how they act,**

 **The one representing:**

 **Fire is hungry and intense. He is associated with strength, emotion, and change.**

 **Metal is stark and vigorous. She is associated with focus, willpower and potential.**

 **Water is enigmatic and amorphous. He is associated with flexibility, intellect and momentum.**

 **Earth is static and monolithic. He is associated with endurance, determination and fertility.**

 **Wood is steady and progressive. She is associated with vitality, patience and purity.**

 **Air is aloof and dynamic. He is associated with speed, creativity and confidence.**

 **Aether is radiant and energetic. She is associated with power, wisdom and clarity".**

Toki then looked to the seven people in front of her, **"The elementals that each of your groups will take on are: Luffy-Fire, Zoro-Metal, Sanji-Water, Jimbei-Earth, Pekoms-Wood, Nami-Air, and Chopper-Aether".**

Toki then focused on Aizawa **"You will have the ability to travel wherever any of these group are when they are training",** Aizawa nodded in understanding of this.

Toki then motioned for the leaders to move to the side as she started talking to everybody else, **"I have already organised the groups that will be training together and they are:  
Luffy- Midoriya, Uraraka,  
Zoro- Bakugou, Momonosuke, Togaru  
Sanji- Todoroki, Shihai, Robin  
Jimbei- Pony, Carrot,  
Pekoms- Kirishima, Pedro, Franky  
Nami- Momo, Mina, Brook  
Chopper- Monoma, Caesar, and Usopp"**

Robin then spoke "So how are we meant to train if you don't mind me asking".

The voice from before spoke up, **"You will each be sent to a world that enemies will constantly appear and fight you, you will all get exactly five hours a day to rest before the enemies will be coming for you non-stop, and if you ever manage to beat all of the enemies in a day, the next day they will be harder to beat and so-forth, each of the enemies you will fight are specially designed to test how you will function in response to the capabilities of one of the elements".**

Both Usopp and Chopper paled, "Oh".

Then Momonosuke spoke up, "Wait aren't I too young?" he asked innocently.

Toki then walked up to her son and Zoro, and bent down to look at Momonosuke "I am entrusting you to the greatest swordsman I can, I entrust In him the ability to make your skill with a sword better then all of the samurai of Wano".

She then stood up and looked Zoro in the eye, and a sword appeared in her hand, **"This is one of the Kozuki family blades, I am entrusting it too you until you know that my son is ready to wield it".**

Zoro looked the women in the eye, and he bowed, "I swear I will protect your son" he said to the shock of the other Straw Hats.

"Mosshead's training somebody and he's not even talking back to anybody, the end of the earth must be coming now" Sanji smirked.

Zoro head snapped back "Shut up Dartbrow, I bet I can make this kid stronger than you".

"Oh really, guess we'll just have to wait and see" Sanji retorted.

And then a calming air filled the area, **"You will all be sent to your places of training now, I wish you all the best of luck",** and then she looked down at Momonosuke "This will probably be the last time I see you my son, I wish I could have seen you grow up, but alas that was not meant to happen".

Toki then kneeled on the ground and hugged Momonosuke while the boy started to cry, everybody just looked at the display with sadness and melancholy.

"Hey" Zoro said looking to his one of his new apprentice's, "If you want to get stronger, you've gotta quit it with the water works".

Momonosuke let go of his mother and stared straight up at Zoro and rubbed the tears from his eyes, "Okay, sir".

Toki then started to fade away and with one final wave she was gone, and almost at exactly the same moment everybody vanished again.

(Somewhere else)

Luffy awoke on what basically looked like a fiery hell, "Hey this looks like that Punk Hazard place" he said.

Midoriya and Ochaco came running out of his side view and crashed into him, "Mr Luffy we've got to go, there's a dragon chasing us!" Ochaco yelled.

Luffy smirked and upon seeing the dragon come running out of the side of an abandoned building he got ready, "Third Gear" and after inflating his fist he started running straight towards the dragon.

Midoriya and Ochaco could only look in confusion at the mess they had gotten themselves into, ("This is gonna be a long two years") Midoriya thought as he swallowed his fear activated full cowling and ran towards the dragon with Ochaco in tow.

(Somewhere else)

Zoro awoke stuck upside down in an object, ("Something very familiar about this") he thought to himself as he tried to get out of it.

And after about a minute of squirming a bright light filled Zoro's vision and he was sent flying out of the object he was stuck in and crashed into a wall.

A foot then started to kick Zoro's side, "Get up, you geezer!" Bakugou shouted.

Zoro propped himself against the wall and could see that he was in a house, surrounded by Bakugou, and Togaru (who was currently carrying Momonosuke on his back).

"What happened" Zoro asked.

Bakugou's face scrunched "You got stuck in a chimney while we ended up having to run away from a giant robot samurai, and after about a minute of running away from it we found you and I blew you up and now here we are".

Zoro scowled at Bakugou before setting his eyes on Togaru and by extension Momonosuke, "Hey Insect-kid, your quirk's blades or something, right?" he asked.

Togaru instantly made a blade come out of his arm and then go back in, "Yeah, what about it?".

Zoro smirked, "First lesson, we're going to take out that samurai" he said as he started to walk out the door brandishing all of his swords.

"So put puny on the floor" and Togaru quickly put Momonosuke on the floor and went to join Zoro.

Bakugou then ran up to them, "Like hell, you're leaving me out of this" he said.

Momonosuke then ran up behind them, "I'm not going to run away either" and then he suddenly transformed into a dragon.

Zoro smirked again "This is going to be an insightful two years".

(Somewhere else)

Sanji was currently running along the surface of an ocean while carrying Robin and Shihai was hidden in the black of his suit.

And to the left of them Shouto was running on ice trails.

"Anybody got a plan on how to find land" Shihai asked as his head popped out of Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji looked at him annoyed "Listen here kid, when we find land I'll tell you".

And by pure chance they immediately hit a land mass, which resulted in Robin being flung into the air, Sanji skidding along the ground, Shihai being thrown out of Sanji's suit and face first into a tree.

Shouto casually stepped onto the land mass and looked at the disarray the other two guys he was with were in, and then he looked up too see Robin gently floating down with angel-like wings.

"Cool power, Miss" he said nodding to the woman.

Both Shihai and Sanji eventually got themselves up and after dusting themselves off went over and reconvened with the other two.

"Now what" Shihai asked.

Sanji snapped to look at him, but before he could say anything, a giant figure made out of ice and water suddenly emerged from the ocean and this elicited a different retort from Sanji.

"You had to ask" he said as he activated Diable Jambe, Shouto froze a portion of the water part of the monster, Robin tried grabbing an icy part of it with a giant hand.

Shihai shrugged and went to join them by jumping into the monster's shadow "This'll be fun" he muttered as he started to traverse the creature.

(Somewhere else)

Jimbei couldn't see, but he knew he hadn't gone blind because he could see a light, so he decided to walk towards it.

And as he turned a corner, he came upon a peculiar sight.

Carrot had somehow used her electro to create a fire from a few bits of wood and she and Pony were just talking.

"Oh hey, Mister Jimbei!" Carrot called out, which caused the ground to shake.

Pony then shushed her, "Quiet".

Jimbei then walked up to them and sat down next to the fire, "Where are we?" he asked.

Pony shrugged "I think we're in some kind of abandoned mineshaft, that's how we were able to find the wood to burn".

Jimbei then saw something dart through the shadows, "Did you two see that?".

Both Pony and Carrot nodded sheepishly, "What was it?" they both asked.

Jimbei slowly stood up and walked around the corner, motioning for them to remain quiet.

And after a couple of seconds had passed, he came riding a wave of water and immediately grabbed the girls.

"We gotta run" he said.

"Why?!" the girls screamed.

"THIS WHOLE CAVE'S ALIVE" he shouted as they continued to traverse the cave and as they did numerous creatures started to be birthed from the walls and although Jimbei had managed to find a water source and partially flood the cave the creatures continued to follow them.

"WAHHHHHHH" the two girls screamed as they started to pick up speed to escape the creatures.

But it was to no avail, so Jimbei immediately brought them to a halt, "Carrot, electrify the water, quickly" he shouted as jumped and grabbed onto a low hanging beam.

"Electro" Carrot shouted as she pushed her claws into the water.

There was a sudden explosion and the three of them were blown backwards through a wall and when they came to they all paled.

Jimbei just stared at the giant spider creature and then got into position, "Fishman karate".

Carrot's claws started to discharge electricity "Root Shock".

Pony put her hands onto the ground and faced her head towards the creature "Horn Blaster".

And they all knew the next two years were going to be just like this.

(Somewhere else)

Pekoms came to and he realised he was being carried, "Where am I-gao?".

"Oh you're awake" Franky exclaimed.

Pekoms rubbed his eyes and looked around, "What's happening".

Franky motioned his head back but continued to run.

Pekoms looked behind them and he silently screamed, they were being chased by an army of trees.

Pekoms then quickly darted his head, "Where are the others?" he asked Franky.

Franky gestured to the tree that was directly behind them and Pekoms got his answer.

Pedro was trying to cut one of its legs off, and Kirishima kept bashing the top of it.

Pekoms seeing the situation immediately jumped off of Franky's shoulder launching himself to the same tree.

"Shell Shock" Pekoms said as he shifted into his hybrid form and smashed straight through the tree.

Pekoms then landed on the ground and was quickly met by Franky, Kirishima and Pedro.

"What now" Kirishima asked them all.

"We fight with our _SUPER_ strength" Franky yelled as he started punching through trees.

"I've got your backs" Pedro said as he jumped onto Franky and then launched himself into the tree line of the forest.

"Let's do this-gao!" Pekoms shouted as he he turned into a shell and slid under a couple of the trees displacing their standing.

Kirishima grinned and ran forward as well, "A man fights to his fullest" he yelled as he started running through the trees snapping off their various legs.

(Somewhere else)

Nami kept throwing large thunderbolts into the clouds they were standing, "Seriously Brook, did you have to ask to see their panties, their probably not even wearing any" she yelled at the skeleton.

Brook laughed, "Yohoho, I do apologise, but I still wanted to ask the question" he stated as he jabbed at the ground with his sword.

Mina paled while she kept throwing acid around her, "Well now you've pissed them off, and they could come out of nowhere".

"They're made of air, and we're standing on a field of endless clouds, we need to think of a way to handle them" Momo shrieked as she smash at the ground with a large hammer.

A large figure started to emerge from the cloud behind them, and it screamed making everybody turn around and look up at it with fear.

""I think that's going to be a problem" Nami muttered as she made the clima-tact grow in size.

Brook chuckled and looked around them to see a more disastrous site, "I think we might be surrounded" he said as his head quickly darted around.

Momo then made a a pistol and tried shooting it one of the air creatures, but it was to no avail, "We need a way to hurt them" she yelled.

Mina then threw a concentrated ball of acid to one of the other air creatures, and to everyone's surprise it started to make the creature melt with a hellish scream.

'GGGGAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Nami looked at the what had happened and she grinned, "We need to completely destroy them, they can't change shape, or we need to immobilise their ability to reform" she yelled as she started charging a large amount of electricity on the end of the clima-tact.

"Okay" Brook said as he started running through numerous amounts of the creatures freezing them solid.

Momo sighed and looked to Mina while she created a leaf blower, "They still have a physical presence, that's why your acid hurt them, but we need to distract them" she said as she started up the leaf blower and running towards some of the creatures.

Mina grinned, "Okay let's do this" she said as she started sliding behind Momo and throwing various amounts of acid at the parts of the creatures that Momo was blowing away.

Nami screamed "Thunder Tempo, Category Five" ,as she stabbed her weapon into the largest creature, the beast then blew up, throwing everybody to the ground (or in the case of the creatures, made them dissipate).

"That was easy" Mina exclaimed.

Nami shook her head, "It's not over" she said as the air around them started to circulate at rapid speeds forming another creature.

The creature looked like the beast Nami had destroyed, but it looked to be missing various body parts and it had numerous multi-coloured attachments present all over it's body, Brook looked up at it in shock "I think we're going to have to hit them with something that's a lot stronger, if we want them to stay down" he exclaimed as his sword started to freeze back over.

Momo sighed, "These two years aren't going to be easy are they" she said re-equipping the leaf blower.

Mina smirked looking up at the beast, "This is gonna be fun" she said as acid started to drop from her hands.

And then the four of them charged at the monstrosity screaming a battle cry.

(Somewhere else)

Chopper awoke to see that he was in a place that looked like neither heaven or hell, but a mixture of both.

"Oh hey you're up" Usopp said to him.

Chopper nodded and stood up, taking in the area they were currently in.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Usopp shrugged, "No idea" he said.

"Where are the others" Chopper then asked.

Usopp pointed to another spot and that was where the unconscious forms of Caesar and Monoma lay, "They're still asleep" he answered.

And then almost by sheer luck the two other's forms started to stir and they woke up, "Ugghh, where are we?" Monoma inquired.

Caesar also propped himself up, and looked to the other two intending for an answer to that question.

Both Chopper and Usopp shrugged, "No idea" they both said.

Caesar eye's quickly darted around, "Arrrgh, I can't believe I'm stuck who-knows-where with you idiots, maybe I should just give up and go that lady" he said contemplatively.

'Smack'

"Shut up you idiot" Chopper said to him.

Caesar then looked down to Chopper, "And what would you say we do, we obviously can't win this, so what's the point?".

Chopper seethed "It doesn't matter if we can win or not, we've got to try", he then gestured to Monoma "Otherwise, his world will die".

Monoma then shuddered at that thought, but before he could say anything the ground began to shake.

"What was that" Caesar screeched, and almost immediately the room began to fill with a blinding light which caused all of them to cover their eyes.

After hearing an audible 'thump' the guys all started to uncover there eyes, and what they saw made them all fill with dread.

There were approaching armies of Caesar's, Usopp's, Chopper's and Monoma's, "Well, Crap" Usopp stated as he started to shakily equip his kuro kabuto.

Monoma after about a second of pondering at the sight in front of him quickly turned to Caesar with a questioning look, "Hey Gas guy, can I try something" he said.

Caesar looked back to the boy shaking with fear, "Sure whatever kid, I don't care" he replied.

And then Monoma put his hand on Caesar and instantly he started to exude gas from his being, "Oh, that's cool" he said smiling.

Chopper and Usopp both looked at the display and then back to the army in front of them (which looked like it was getting closer), "Well, let's do this" Chopper yelled as he shifted to Walk Point and allowed Usopp to jump on.

"We've got to do this" Usopp shakily said as they started running.

Then both Monoma and Caesar started flying towards the army, "I am not going to be killed by that woman" Caesar shrieked.

Monoma chuckled as he floated behind Caesar, ("I wonder what else I can do with my ability now?") Monoma thought to himself as they all started to approach the armies.

"We've got two years, let's make them count!" Usopp yelled as they all started to engage.

(In Luffy's world)

Aizawa was currently standing on top of an abandoned building watching Midoriya, Ochaco and Luffy take on a giant dragon, "I wonder what everybody else has to deal with" he said to himself as watched the dragon send Luffy flying through a wall.

"Should probably go check on them as well" he said vanishing.

(In Tartarus)

All for One was currently awake in his cell, and he was concerned, "She's making her move, she will do whatever is necessary" he exclaimed.

He then looked to the guard's that were in front of his cell, "Hey, do you think this prison could withstand being blown up?" he asked, getting concerned looks from the guards.

"Of course it can" the guard snapped back.

All for One then chuckled to himself, ("She will come and I will be unable to stop her, I wonder if I should've instructed Tomuraki on what to do?").

He then looked up at the roof of his cell, ("So two months, and then all shit's about to go down"), he then sighed ("Would've been cool to see it").

All for one stared up at the roof for another minute and then the whole area began to shake, and he knew his time was up, the prison started to fill with fire, his body was melting away under the extreme level of heat, and his last thought was ("So you managed to outlive me brother, congratulations").

(Unknown location)

Kijo smiled at the TV she was watching, Tartarus was destroyed and that meant another part of her plan had come to fruition, the one who could take the powers of some of her elementals was dead.

She then looked over to the map of Musutafu on the wall, and she smirked baring her fangs, ("It will happen, and none of you can stop me").

End of Part One: Beginnings

 **So…, yeah…, that was the last chapter of this part, so this stuff came out of the blue didn't it, heh heh.**

 **But from here on out each chapter of the next parts will be much longer, and much more detailed. I planned from the start to make this part the shortest, and every one after it longer and longer.**

 **And I'm taking a break from this story to re-write the first couple of chapters (Not the first one), so I'll be back with the first chapter of next part in like a month or something.**

 **So, see you guys when Part Two: Destruction comes out.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	16. Chapter 15 and a half

Chapter 15.5

Something Needed

 **Here's something that happened in the first week of training. (What is that in regards to real world time, I have no idea, I'll have to come back to that).**

It was the first night, and Bakugou was lying against a tree thinking some stuff over, ("I should've asked Deku about that crap with All Might") he thought to himself as he stared up at the sky.

He changed his view to focus on his allies, Momonosuke was asleep in a small hammock tied to a tree, Zoro was passed out and balancing haphazardly on a tree branch, and Togaru was napping next to the fire.

"Wonder what that asshole's doing right now" he muttered to himself.

And then his mind went blank.

(Somewhere else)  
Bakugou opened his eyes to see that he was in a pure white room, and as he scanned said room, the only other figure he could distinguish was a small child-like figure.

"Who the hell are you!" Bakugou barked at the figure.

The figure walked up to him, **"Although nobody really notices me, I though I might as well try to help as well"** it said.

And then the figure clicked its fingers and Midoriya suddenly appeared out of thin air, **"I can't make anyone stronger, but I can at least try to make sure nobody has regrets"** it softly stated.

Midoriya looked to Bakugou, "Kacchan?" he puzzled.

"What do you want nerd?" Bakugou sneered.

"Where are we?" Midoriya inquired.

Bakugou looked at him with distaste, "Hell if I should know!".

" **Only you can see me, it is up to you whether or not you deal with your problem"** the figure stated looking up at Bakugou.

Bakugou looked down at it, then to Midoriya and then back down to it, "I ain't got a problem"he sniped.

The figure shook its head, **"You will only get this one chance to sort this problem out"** it said as it turned to face Midoriya.

" **I am not strong like the others, I could only do this once and I decided to help you"** it said glancing back to Bakugou, **"So say what you need to this person, otherwise you will probably regret it".**

Bakugou looked down at the figure (while Midoriya looked at him with utter confusion), and then he steadied his gaze on Midoriya.

"Hey Deku, I got something to ask you" he muttered.

Midoriya walked a bit closer, "Pardon" he exclaimed.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed, "So did All Might give you his power?" he asked.

Midoriya's eyes widened, "Whaaa, what, why would you ask that?" the boy said, stammering.

"Because of that All for One guy" Bakugou stated.

Midoriya started to sweat, "Yeeeaahh, what about him…?" he tried to ask.

Bakugou put his hand up in a stopping motion, "Quit the charade, I know that guy can give and take quirks, and it was pretty apparent that All Might knew him".

Midoriya started to stammer, "Umm".

Bakugou gained an annoyed expression on his face, "Shut up and listen!" he yelled.

"Sorry Kacchan" Izuku mumbled.

Bakugou shook his head and continued, "And taking that onto account with the whole borrowed quirk thing you said, I could only guess, that since you probably haven't met that All for One guy, that you had to have gotten your quirk from somebody else" he elaborated.

Midoriya sweated even more heavily, but Bakugou looked at him with distaste, " And since the only other logical answer could be All Might, I've got one thing to ask you?" he barked.

"And that would be what" Midoriya quietly asked.

Bakugou looked at Midoriya and tightened his hand into a fist (and looked like he was about to run at Midoriya), but then he allowed himself to relax, "What is it that All Might saw in you, and not me?" he muttered.

Midoriya was about to start stammering, but then he just walked up to Bakugou and looked him in the eyes, "It is something that you will have to ask him yourself" Midoriya stated.

Bakugou's head shot up and he pushed Midoriya away from him, "So what, you can't even give me an answer, what kind of crap is that?!" he yelled.

"It is the only acceptable answer I can give you" Midoriya stated.

Bakugou's eyes started to water, "So what, your telling me All Might gave you his quirk and you don't know why?" he said thrashing away the tears.

Midoriya looked to him in sympathy, "It's not that at all Kacchan, but I know that if I were to give you any answer, you would find something wrong with it, so instead I'm leaving it up to you to find that answer" he stated.

The two of them looked at each other, Midoriya with empathy, and Bakugou with denial, and then Bakugou murmured "Fine, whatever", and waved "get out of here" he said and almost instantly Midoriya disappeared.

Bakugou stared into the empty room, and then he screamed, it was an ungodly scream, and it lasted for a whole minute before Bakugou collapsed to the floor in a heap.

He banged at the floor and shouted, "Why?".

" **The answer one seeks in life, can not be answered simply, you will have to figure it out on your own, that is how you will fine your true answer"** the figure stated as it reappeared behind Bakugou.

Bakugou looked to the figure and sneered, "Some help you were" he retorted.

The figure then snapped its fingers and Bakugou also disappeared, **"I hope I was somewhat helpful"** the figure muttered to itself before walking off into the white abyss.

(Metal World, (Hey if you've got a better name for the training worlds, I'm all ears)  
Bakugou's eyes flew open and he quickly looked around, and he saw that everything was the same as before he left.

"It's like no time has passed at all" he muttered to himself.

And then he allowed himself to relax against the tree, ("I'm getting my answer when this is all over!") he internally screamed, before allowing himself to also get some rest.

(Fire World, (Seriously, I will welcome any ideas for names for the training worlds)  
Midoriya awoke at his group's campsite, he saw that Luffy was asleep and Uraraka was sitting next to the campfire.

("I hope Kacchan finds the answer he's looking for") he thought to himself as sat up.

He then looked to Uraraka and Luffy, ("I honestly don't know what to do, but If I'm going to be training with these guys for two years, I think I might need to be willing to trust them") he thought.

But as Luffy snored, Midoriya got an idea, ("All Might probably wouldn't be ok with trusting Luffy with the secret about One for All"), he then looked to Uraraka, ("But I might need help sooner or later, and I will need to entrust some stuff") he pondered.

Midoriya got up off the ground (apparently for some reason the heat of the world couldn't get into the campsite, so it was actually quite cold), and walked over to Uraraka.

Uraraka saw Midoriya walking directly over and she flustered, ("What's Deku walking over to me for") she hesitantly thought.

Midoriya sat down next to her and turned to face her, "Uraraka, I need to tell you something" he stated.

"What is it, Deku?" she hesitantly asked (while blushing at an extreme rate).

Midoriya flustered slightly, "It's a secret and In need you to promise me you won't tell anybody" he said.

"Umm, ummm, why Deku?" she spluttered.

Midoriya looked won at the ground, "Because, in regards to me needing to to tell you it, I need to tell somebody, and" he pointed to Luffy, "It's not exactly something I can tell him".

"And to why it's a secret" he said, "Is because, if anybody found out about it, many problems would arise" he stated.

Uraraka looked at him in confusing, "What kind of secret Deku" she quietly asked.

Midoriya looked up at the fire and sighed, "My quirk was given to me" he said.

"Huh" she said.

"It was given to me" Midoriya stated.

She looked at him with even more confusion, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Midoriya sighed again, "I was quirkless, but one day a sludge villain attacked and All Might was there and he saw me try to fight, and he was impressed that the only person that was willing to fight it was me, a quirkless boy" he stated.

Uraraka looked at him with shock, "But what does this have to do with your quirk" she asked.

"I'm getting there" Midoriya stated, "So after the whole mess with the sludge villain was sorted out, All Might found me and he offered to give me his quirk".

Uraraka's eyes widened, "All Might offered to give you his quirk" she yelled (although it didn't wake the still completely unconscious Luffy).

Midoriya waved his hands, "Shush" he whispered.

Uraraka put her hands to her mouth and nodded for Midoriya to continue.

"So after ten months of extreme physical training he gave me his quirk" he stated.

Uraraka looked at him with slight confusion, "But how did he give you his quirk?" she asked.

Midoriya slightly cringed, "To inherit it you have to ingest the previous wielders DNA".

Uraraka cringed, "And what part of All Might did you ingest" she hesitantly asked.

"A strand of hair" Midoriya stated.

"So what he gave you his power and then," Uraraka started to say and then her eyes widened, "Is that the reason why All Might didn't have his powers any more, he gave them to you" she stated.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, kinda" he sheepishly said.

"What do you mean by kinda?" she asked him.

Midoriya looked to the embers that were coming off the fire, "All Might was previously injured from a battle before he met me, and that battle had left him in a state where could only use his powers for a short period of time, so he was eventually going to end up like that anyway, so he had to find somebody else to inherit the power, because otherwise he would still have it, but not be able to use it" he explained.

The fire flickered and Luffy snored.

Ochaco looked at Midoriya, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

Midoriya leaned on his knees, "I keep having visions of certain things relating to One for All" he stated.

"One for All?" Ochaco inquired.

"It's the actual name of the quirk" Midoriya stated, and after Ochaco nodded for him to continue he did.

"And I get the feeling something's going to happen in relation to it, so I want to be able to turn to someone to talk to if I get stressed or something" he then looked Ochaco in the eyes, "I'm sorry if this is a lot to handle, but I though I might as well warn you, even if you don't want to talk to me about it" he stated.

Uraraka looked at him with a worried look, and then she smiled and hugged Midoriya, "No problem, if you need somebody to talk to, I am here and I'm sure if anything bad happens", she pointed to Luffy, "He could probably handle it" she said.

They then broke off the hug and looked up at the sky, "Thanks Uraraka, that mean so much" Midoriya said.

"No problem, Deku" she said, and as they looked up Ochaco thought to herself, ("A lot of stuff is going to happen and we need to be ready for it, so don't worry Deku, I will be here to help you").

And as the two of them looked up the sky (while also both blushing from being in close proximity to each other and in regards to the prior conversation) and the snores of a rubber man echoed throughout the night, the two teens allowed themselves to smile and enjoy the peacefulness of the moment, something that they probably wouldn't be able to experience again for a while.

 **So I wanted to write a quick interlude between the first and second parts, so here it is.**

 **I wrote it because I wanted to get a major part of the MHA story out of the way, and I thought while I was at it deal with another thing as well.**

 **This was just a short chapter, it will still probably take a bit of time before I get the the first chapter of part two out, so I'll see you all then.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Part Two: Destruction**

Chapter 16

Quite the Fiasco

 **While everybody is off training, this part of the story is going to focus on the crap that goes down in the two months that they are all away (might check in on the ones who are training every now and then), and also the story's gonna get a lot darker from this chapter onwards, so let's begin. (And also the events of this chapter are happening at random points in a single day, they are not happening at exactly the same time).**

Nezu had been staring at his monitor for what felt like hours, and soon he had come to his conclusion on what to do about the current events.

He made one quick call, and then he called for the entirety of the teaching staff to meet him in his office, because soon they were all going to be up shit creek without a paddle.

And about twenty minutes later, Vlad King, All Might, Cementoss, Midnight, Hound Dog, Present Mic, Snipe, Ectoplasm and Power Loader were all present in Nezu's office.

Nezu had a concerned look on his face as he looked to all the teachers, and they in turn had the same look.

"So what's the plan?" Present Mic asked.

Nezu looked to him in apprehension, "I have one plan left that could work, but I do not think that any of you are going to like it" he stated.

Everybody looked to him, wanting to hear out this last plan, "We need all the parents of class 1-A and 1-B to be called to the school, and we need to have a private meeting with them, but we cannot allow for anybody else to know of this, because the moment that it is announced that we tried to talk to specific student's parents, then we will end up with even more problems" Nezu stated.

The teachers all nodded and ran off to get in contact with each specific student's parents, well except for Vlad King, "Should I go get Endeavour?" he asked.

"It would probably be optimal that we have his help in this" the principal said, acknowledging Vlad's question with a nod, and then the man also ran out of the office on his way to contact the Flame hero.

And after Vlad had left, Nezu turned his chair to face the window and he pondered, ("This is going to be a total mess, isn't it").

(Meanwhile in a back alley in Musutafu)

A young looking man made was making his way through the alley until he came upon a man assaulting a young woman.

The man turned around around to see the younger looking man and he sneered, "Who the hell are you!".

The young man looked the older man in the eye, and within a split second he dashed forward and was standing directly in front of him.

"I am Gint" he said.

And then he threw his hand forward to the older man's face, and he pushed his thumb and index fingers into the man's left and right eyes, respectively.

"GAHHH" the older man screamed.

The woman on the ground just looked on at the whole ordeal in pure horror.

Gint then pushed the rest of his fingers into the side of the man's face, "And you bore me" he stated.

And then the older man's face started to melt in Gint's hand, and within a couple of seconds it had become nothing but a puddle in Gint's palm.

Gint turned to face the woman, and as he did, the body of the older man fell to the ground, and then Gint shook the man's liquified remains off of his hand.

"Now" Gint said as he dashed towards the woman and grabbed her by her neck, "For my reward" and he started to drag the woman off into the darkness by her neck.

The woman screamed in pure horror, "Please, no!" she yelled.

But Gint continued to walk off, dragging her alongside him.

"Why are you doing this!?" she sobbed.

Gint smirked, "Because I am the Fire" he stated, and then he dragged the woman into the darkness of the alley, and all that could be heard were screams of terror and fear, that reverberated throughout the night.

(Back at U.A.)

Hound Dog came running into Nezu's office in a frenzied state, "We've got a serious problem" he barked.

"What is it?" Nezu inquired.

"Tartarus has been destroyed and as have all the villains that were situated in it!" Hound Dog explained.

Nezu's face paled, "Wha.. wha.. what?" he spluttered.

"We're in some serious crap now" Hound Dog said.

Nezu looked up at the man, and the look on his face said it all, "We need to deal with every problem we have right now!".

"Go and get everybody to hurry up with contacting the parents, we won't be able to deal with all these ordeals at once" Nezu stated.

Hound Dog nodded and ran back out of the office, "Well, shit" Nezu muttered.

(In a cave in Antarctica)

A woman in her late twenty's could be seen lying on an assortment of dead creatures, she was looking up at the roof of the cave.

"So two months, and then I could get a proper challenge" she started to mutter, "What a drag".

And then she snorted a white powdery substance that was next to her on the corpse of a random wolf, "This is going to be a fucking hassle" she whined as she wiped the powder from her nose.

"Stag" a voice called out.

The woman, Stag turned to the side of the cave to see a monkey, "What do you want?" she said to the creature.

"The queen wants to make sure that her Metal is willing and able to do whatever is necessary, drug problem non-withstanding" the monkey stated.

Stag looked at the monkey in annoyance, "You tell the queen, that she shouldn't be sending her bloody monkey-butler to check on me, I am more than capable of fucking handling myself!" she yelled.

The monkey-butler nodded and dissipated into thin air, and Stag went back to looking at the roof of her cave, "Seriously, these assholes think I can't handle myself" she muttered.

And then she took another snort of the white powder and continued to look up at the roof of her cave with a deep seated sense of aggravation continuing to grow inside of her, waiting for the moment when she could let loose.

(The Todoroki household)

'Punch'

Natsuo punched Endeavour straight in the jaw, sending his father to the ground, "How could you let Shouto just go off with a bunch of strangers for two months!" he screamed.

Fuyumi watched in fear as she saw her brother start to beat down on their father.

"And now with this crap at Tartarus, what could possible make you think this was a good idea" Natsuo yelled.

And before he could throw another punch, Natsuo's hand was grabbed by Endeavour and the pro hero stood up to face his son.

"It wasn't up to me" Endeavour muttered.

Fuyumi looked at him in confusion, "But he's a kid, why did you let him decide?" she asked.

Endeavour looked to her guiltily, "The reason I called you two here was because I owed it to Shoto, he was willing to throw away two years of his life just so that he could help save everybody".

"TWO YEARS!" Natsuo yelled.

Endeavour turned to his son with a face that demanded silence, "I know that I have messed up a whole lot, and I'm not going to ask for forgiveness", he then looked to both of his children, "But I need you both to understand that something bad is coming, and like it or not we owe it to Shoto to ensure that the world is still able to be saved".

Natsu and Fuyumi looked to him in confusion, but before they could say anything, Vlad King burst through the doors, "Endeavour" he said looking to the pro hero, "A whole lotta crap's about to go down".

Endeavour looked to him, nodded, and then looked back to his two children, "I've got something that I have to do" he said, and as he started to walk off with Vlad King, he glanced to his children, "Please look after your mother" he requested as the two of them left.

"Well, crap" Natsuo said as he glanced to his sister.

And Fuyumi looked to him, "Like it or not, we have to acknowledge him, and we just have to hope that Shoto will be okay" she stated.

The two of them then nodded at each other and started to get themselves ready for whatever was coming next.

(At a café, in Venice)

A man in his early thirty's was sipping a large cup of tea, and watching as some boats went by in the canal beside him.

"Such a shame that a peaceful city like this will soon be destroyed" he sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

And then to his indifference, a certain primate appeared in the seat across from him, "Hello Phig, enjoying the morning" the monkey-butler said as he tipped his hat.

Phig gestured with his cup, "Probably, but what's the point of it all" he muttered.

The monkey-butler (A/n will accept any names for this character, but for now I might go with Kudani) smirked, "Nice façade" he said.

Phig looked to him with intrigue, "I like how I live here, it's like my home away from home" he stated.

Kudani smiled, "Very well" he said as he quickly snatched one of Phig's biscuits, "I am sure you are aware of the situation" he said.

Phig looked back over the waterway, "Of course I am, tell the queen that her Water will be present for whatever it is that she needs to be done" he calmly said.

"Alright" Kudani said, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well then" Phig said as he looked to where the Monkey-Butler had just been sitting, "It appears that I must be going" he said as he started to walk over to the waterway (but not before leaving a bar of gold on the table).

And then he jumped onto the water (not into, on), and a wave formed and started to carry him off, "I wonder who I will be facing" he asked himself as he rode the wave off into the early morning.

(The Midoriya Household)

All Might knew he had to go and get Midoriya's mother personally, he knew that he would have to have a private conversation with her, after all, he had promised to look after her son and that hadn't exactly gone to plan.

'Knock'

'Knock

All Might stood for what felt like forever in front of the door as he waited for somebody to come and answer it and the whole time he couldn't feel anything but dread creep up on him.

The door creaked open and standing in the doorway was Inko, she looked at All Might perplexed (and with the slightest bit of suspicion), "All Might, to what is it that I owe this unexpected visit" she said.

All Might felt guilt start to grow within him "Can I come in?" he hesitantly asked.

And after a couple of seconds of consideration, Inko motioned for the man to enter her home.

All Might immediately went to the living room, and he gestured for Inko to follow him, "I think you might need to sit down for this" he suggested to the woman.

"Why?" Inko almost cried out.

"Please" All Might said, "Just please sit down, it'd be better".

Inko did as he said and sat down on the couch and looked to All Might, "What has happened to Midoriya" she said.

"He's alive" All Might started with, "But he's going to be gone for two months" he stated.

"And where would he be gone to?" she asked.

"Nobody really knows" All Might said in a confused tone, "But he will be there two months and.." he looked to Inko, "When he gets back he will be two years older".

Inko looked to him confused, "What?" she spluttered.

"The place he has gone to, along with a couple of his school mates, will be training them for two years, which only equates to two months in our world" All Might explained.

"And what" Inko started to yell, "You all just allowed them to go along with this", her tirade continued "And what about those weird people that just appeared out of nowhere and what about the fact that Tartarus just got destroyed".

All Might looked to her confused, "What happened to Tartarus?" he inquired.

Inko looked to him, her anger slightly subsiding, "So you don't know?" she said, to which All Might shook his head, "Somebody destroyed it and killed every villain in the place".

("All for One) All Might silently thought to himself.

"And that was the breaking point for me" Inko said glaring at All Might, "I was going to go to the school tomorrow and pull my son out" she said noticing the look of shame on All Might, "Because I did not want him to be a hero, because I know something is going to happen".

"Hell is coming" All Might interjected, which made Inko suddenly stop her tirade.

"What?" she said.

All Might sighed, "There's a reason this has all happened and I will explain it to you" he said.

Inko looked to him with doubt, but she nodded for him to continue.

(Around ten minutes later)

"And that's the reason why they had to go away" All Might finished explaining.

Inko looked to him horrified, but she couldn't say anything.

And All Might just depressingly looked to the ground, "So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

Inko's face gained a determined look, "I am going to that school and figure out how to deal with all of this" she stated.

All Might nodded, "I'm heading back there now, did you want to come with me?" he hesitantly asked.

Inko nodded, and after she readied herself, she left her home and went with All Might back to U.A., the neither of them knowing what other reactions this sort of news was going to bring.

(In the middle of the African desert, in a tropical oasis)

A large mountain of a man sat resting next to a tree, his eyes simply watching as the clouds drifted by.

"Nature, beautiful" he said amazed by the simplest aspects of the world.

He then looked to his oasis, a place of peace and prosperity in an otherwise tarnished and depraved environment, ("Calm") he thought to himself.

And then he turned his head to look in the other direction and he jumped up, because, there standing in front of him was Kudani, "Yo" the monkey-butler said.

The man waved.

Kudani looked up at him gleefully, "How's it going Latico" he asked nonchalantly as he sat on the ground.

Latico smiled and sat down on the ground and faced Kudani.

"Is Earth doing well?" Kudani asked him.

Latico nodded, "Earth, good, me, fine" he stated.

Kudani smiled, "That's good, so did you want me to tell the queen your happy to help in anyway you can" he asked.

"Yes, Help" Latico said.

Kudani nodded and snapped his fingers, and he disappeared within a split second.

Latico stared at the spot that just held the monkey-butler, with awe, and after about a minute he went back to staring up at the sky.

"Please, no, harm, land" he muttered under his breath as a tear appeared in his eye.

(U.A. high)

Nearly all of the members of the teaching staff were present in Nezu's office, having all completed their tasks, and now they were just waiting.

And soon enough the first parent arrived, and it was a very irate Inko Midoriya with All Might in tow, "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

The other teachers looked to All Might in sympathy and Nezu spoke up, "Now Mrs Midoriya, what would be the problem" he calmly said.

Inko had a look of aggravation on her face, "You just allow my son and the rest of those students to go off to some unknown place with a bunch of strangers for two months, and they're meant to throw away two years of their lives, all just so that we can stop an apocalypse from happening" she said.

"They did what?" many voices questioned from the opened door to the office, and everybody turned to see the rest of the parents standing outside it, all having quite irate expressions.

"Oh dear" Nezu muttered, he then looked to everybody who was outside his office, "Please come in" he requested.

And after about a minute, all off the members of the teaching staff and the parents of the students who had survived the conquerors were randomly situated throughout the room, all of them staring intently at Nezu.

"Explain where my daughter is?" Mr Yaoyorozu demanded.

Nezu looked to him and nodded, "Okay I will begin".

(In the middle of The Amazon)

Stopra could be seen lying in a hammock in a very rudimentary home base of some kind.

There appeared to be an area that was cleared of ground foliage, and within it, was a hammock, a very large eski(not plugged in), a single seater sofa, and a bookshelf containing a variety of skulls and five books, and to the four corners of the area were four tiki lamps.

Stopra stared up at the stars that were present in the sky, "This planet contains beauty, but why must humanity destroy it" she thought out loud.

"No idea" a voice said from beside her.

"Huh" Stopra exclaimed as she shot up and looked to her side, and to her surprise she saw a familiar looking primate sitting in her chair.

Kudani held a thumbs up, "How's it going?" he calmly said.

Stopra looked to him with indifference, "I already know what is going on, so why are you here?" she inquired.

Kudani walked over and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of Stopra's freezer and returned to the seat, "Still gotta make sure that the Boss-Lady's Wood has done what was asked of her" he stated as he took gulp of the beverage.

"Well now you have" Stopra said calmly, "Now you can leave" she coldly stated.

Kudani looked to her with annoyance, but then he shrugged, "Fine, whatever, you don't have to be such a bitch" he said as he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Stopra looked to the spot where the primate had been with a look of annoyance, "All I want is quiet, why can I never get that" she muttered as she returned to lying in her hammock and looking up at the stars.

("I wonder what my queen is expecting to happen…") she started to think to herself as she let herself relax and take in the beauty of nature.

(Back at U.A.)

Nezu had just finished explaining the entirety of what was currently going on, and he looked among the parents present in the room, and a majority of their faces held what looked like a combination of anger, frustration, betrayal, annoyance and fear.

"Did you not say that our children would be safe here" Uraraka's father angrily stated.

Nezu was about to answer him, but then Endeavour spoke up, "They have tried to ensure that our children are safe, but that is not the world we live in, they all made their decisions, the school didn't exactly have a choice when it came to the matter" he said.

Everybody looked to him, "But what about those new people, why is it that you think it's a good idea to trust them" Iida's father said.

Vlad King then spoke, "This was going to happen either way, and would you have preferred that we were at even more of a disadvantage, because if we hadn't allowed for them to do what they did, they would have been all that we could've relied off of".

Inko then looked to him angrily, "But it doesn't mean our children had to be forced into this" she stated.

"So what" Endeavour started to say, "You're fine with our lives being threatened, we we were given a chance" he said looking to the rest of the parents, "I'm not saying I'm the best parent and that I've acknowledged what's best for my children, but".

His flame beard activated, "Shouto made his choice and the fact that he accepted that, is something I will respect".

The parents all looked to him with anger and confusion, "But they're not safe" Kaminari's mother screeched.

"None of us are" Nezu calmly stated, "But if we want to ensure that there is something for them all to come back to, we must work together and hope that we can succeed".

Everybody looked at him with scepticism, "Haha" he chuckled, "Do not worry, but for now this must all be kept a secret, otherwise we will be at even more of a disadvantage" he stated.

Everybody hesitantly nodded in agreement with him (except for Vlad King and Endeavour, who both full-heartedly nodded), "Now we should get the minor details out of the way" Nezu said as he hopped down from his desk and walked towards the door.

He glanced to Endeavour, Vlad King and All Might, "Will you two accompany me, the parents and the students to what might become the base of operations?" he inquired.

The three men nodded and started to walk off with him, and the parents all followed behind them, but before they all left Nezu quickly peeked back into his office, "Please keep an eye on everything" he asked.

The teachers all nodded as Nezu and his quite large group walked off towards where the students dorms were.

"Well, that went better than expected" Midnight retorted, to which everybody else sighed in regards to the events that the future held.

(High in the Australian mountains)

A young man with pure red eyes was haphazardly floating around the rocky outcreep, seemingly bored and uninterested with whatever it was that he was doing.

"So bored" he moaned as he pretended to swim through a specific part of the air.

"Why can't anything interesting happen!" he yelled into the air.

And almost immediately he started to hear yelling, and it was coming from the outcropping from behind him, so he turned around and 'swam' over to it and to his enjoyment, Kudani was standing on the it and yelling out to him.

"Yo idiot" Kudani called out.

The young man landed on the outcropping and gave Kudani a wave, "Finally something is happening" he exclaimed.

Kudani looked to him with enjoyable annoyance, "Loona, you need to go out and interact with others" he stated.

Loona shrugged, "Ehh, other people are boring, nobody can usually keep up with me anyway" he stated with a hint of annoyance.

"So" Kudani started to say (in hopes of changing the conversation), "So you're ready to do what is necessary" he stated.

Loona ecstatically shook his head in response to this, "Yep, definitely, finally I get to actually do some crap" he yelled.

And then his eyes changed from red to black, "Tell the queen that her Air is more than willing to do what is expected of him" he calmly stated.

Kudani glanced at Loona, "You've really gotta get a hold on that thing" he said.

Loona shrugged, "It doesn't matter" he said looking over the great expanse of the mountains, "It is quite the beneficial skill" he stated.

Kudani shrugged and with a wave and a snap of his fingers, he dissipated into nothingness.

Loona's eyes then turned completely white, "Loneliness is depressing" he muttered to himself as he flew off into the sky.

(At the Sunny tower)

Nezu had led everybody (which included Endeavour, Vlad King, All Might, the students who chose to stay behind and the parents of everybody that was chosen) across the drawbridge (which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and into the building.

And after entering the building (and the gate closing behind them), Nezu motioned for everybody to be seated, so that he could inform everybody of his plan.

"In regards to the situation we will soon be dealing with, I had to quickly put together a contingency plan" he stated.

This made Iida shoot his hand up, "What is it that you intend to do about the other students?" he asked.

Nezu looked to him, "That is a part of the whole on the fly contingency plan" the rat-creature stated.

Iida nodded, and then Tsuyu's father spoke, "What if we want to take our daughter and try to get away?" he shakily asked.

Endeavour looked at the man angrily, but then All Might answered him, "We won't judge you, but your daughter has been given the ability to become much stronger than she could've, shouldn't it be up to her to decide if she does this or not?".

Tsuyu's father started to get aggravated, but Tsuyu interjected before he could speak, "There's a reason why I chose to stay behind, if I don't stand by that, then it would be completely disrespectful to everybody else" she said to him.

"But you could die" her mother spluttered, and this caused the room to become silent, with all the parents that still had children present, looking to said children.

Tenya looked at his father and mother with steely determination, "I made my decision, and I'm sticking by it" he stated, which his parents both nodded in agreement to.

Kaminari looked at his parents, "We've got to do this" he said, and although his parents didn't respond, he knew that they both had accepted his decision.

Jiro's parents then both spoke up, "But what could they have done to make our kids able to be stronger than they could've?" they both asked.

But before Nezu could respond, Jiro faced her parents, "Something like this" she said, and then she jabbed her jacks into her legs, and the building started to shake.

Everybody looked to her in confusion, and she made it stop, "I used to need support items to be able to do that, and even then it wasn't as strong, but it appears that I can amplify any sound I make by jabbing my jacks into a body part and when I use that body part it becomes a physical force" she stated.

This made her parents look at her in confused awe, "Are you sure you want to do this?" they asked her, to which she responded with a determined nod.

Tokoyami simply looked at his parents and they all nodded at each other.

Tetsutetsu banged his fists together, "We can't let them down" he stated to his parents.

"It's a tough decision, but we cannot falter" Kendo explained to her parents.

Ibara and Jurota both had a similar interaction as Tokoyami with their parents.

And Yosetsu smiled alongside his parents, signifying that he was willing to whatever was necessary.

Nezu looked to all of them and after he acknowledged their interactions, he started to state his plan, "Our deadline is two months, but in regards to the enemy, they have already started their attacks, as we have all seen with Tartarus", this made the room's atmosphere become the slightest bit more morbid, "So we need to ensure that we are able to help anybody" he started to say.

And he clicked his fingers and a screen appeared behind him showing all of the students that had been picked with tick marks present next to them(which made a couple of the parents cry at seeing their children), "Even though I am not technically allowed to do this, I think the situation calls for the direst of options" he started to explain.

"And so" he said looking to each of the students, "You all, even though none of you have finished your education, I have ushered in the back up protocol, 'Every capable hero'" he said.

"What's it do?" All Might inquired.

Nezu smirked, "All of the students on the screen have become registered heroes, and even though some of the ones on the screen aren't here, I think it's better safe than sorry to cover all of our bases, you know?" he explained.

This made all the students look up to him in shock, "You mean you've made us all proper heroes?" Iida asked.

Nezu nodded, "Yes, and so for the time being until this whole debacle has been sorted out, all of you can operate as heroes, and this is just so that we can ensure that the most of amount of lives that can be saved, are saved" he stated.

Everybody nodded in understanding of the true reasoning behind Nezu's plan, "So what do we do now?" Inko hesitantly asked.

Nezu looked to her, "Even though some of your children aren't here, I will explain the basic layout of the plan, is that understood".

Everybody nodded, "Good" Nezu stated, "Then I shall begin..".

(In New York City, New York)

A woman who appeared to be in her late thirty's stood on the top floor of a high rise building, overlooking majority of the city.

"I wonder what I could've made my empire into if I had more time" she thought out loud.

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

She turned to her desk to see that her receiver was beeping, so she walked over to it and pressed the answer button.

"Yes, what is it" she stated.

"Boss, there appears to be a Mister Kudani here to see you" the voice on the other end replied.

"Send him up" she said.

And then the line died down, ("I wonder if they think I was planning to do anything else?") she wondered.

And after a couple of minutes there was a knocking at her door, so she walked over to it and opened it, and there standing in front of her was what appeared to be a quite short man in a large rain coat and fedora.

"Miss" Kudani said nodding his head.

The woman allowed him in, and as soon as she shut the door, the small man immediately discarded his clothing and he took on his regular appearance, "Why is it that you make it that I can't come as I please?" he asked.

The woman glared at him, "You're lucky that I make it so that you can leave whenever you want" she stated.

Kudani then walked over and sat on a couch, "So, I think you know why I'm here" he uttered.

The woman nodded, "It has begun" she said.

Kudani smirked, "Well you were always in the know" he chided.

He then eyed her, "So what are you going to do now, Radic?".

Radic sat down at her desk and eyed him back, "It annoys me that I cannot expand my empire" she muttered.

"That's life" Kudani chuckled.

"But the Aether will be ready for what is to come" Radic stated.

Kudani smirked again, "Then that will be all" he muttered, and with a click of his fingers he disappeared.

Radic turned from her desk to look out at the massive city behind her, "I wonder if she knows all, or if she just thinks that she is infallible" she said.

She then held her palm up in front of her and an apple suddenly appeared in it, "This might be interesting" she muttered as she took a bite of the apple.

(Back at U.A.)

"We cannot allow for the public to become fearful, so we must keep the fact that some students have gone, so each and everyone one here will keep this secret" Nezu said looking to everybody, "Are you all in agreement to this?".

Everyone in response to this shakily nodded, "Okay, so we will have to establish a cover story regarding the parents of everybody that is gone" Nezu stated.

The parents of the missing kids all hesitantly nodded, "Yeah, sure, but what else?" Endeavour asked staring at Nezu.

"The school, or more specifically will become the home base for our little group here, and" he looked to all the parents, "I'm sure if you wanted to, the building would alter itself to allow you to stay on the school grounds, if that is what you want" he stated to them.

A majority of the parents, besides Momo's and Endeavour all nodded their heads in agreement to this, "Can we bring our children here?" Tsuyu's mother asked.

"This will not become a shelter, but because there is a chance that something could happen, I am sure that it will be acceptable" Nezu stated.

Then suddenly they all landed on the ground outside the building, "What was that?" Endeavour grumbled.

And they all looked up at Sunny, to see it was changing shape again, and after about a minute it took the shape of a massive fortress.

"I think that the building has made its decision" Iida stated.

"Okay", Nezu started to speak "We need to start initiating everything, so although this is the home base, everybody will be sent to different parts of Japan to help out in anyway that they can" he stated.

He looked to Kendo and Iida, "You two will remain at the school, to ensure that your classmates are watched over and protected, and by extension you two will help out in the Kantō region".

He then looked to Jiro and Kaminari, "You two will go to Hokkaidō" he said to which the two teens nodded in agreement.

"Tsuyu and Tokoyami, you two will go to Kyūshū" Nezu stated.

He looked to Tetsutetsu, "You will go to the Chūgoku region" he said, and then he looked to Yosetsu, "And you will go to Shikoku" he stated.

He then looked to Ibara and Jurota, and then he glanced to Endeavour, "I am sure that Endeavour will be able to look after the Chūbu region, so I'm leaving", he looked to Ibara "The Kansai region to watch over and", he looked to Jurota "And it's up to you to watch over the Tōhoku region" Nezu finished explaining.

Nezu then looked to everybody, "I am sure that this task is daunting, and that a majority of you are fearful, but remember you have a reason to do this, so I wish you the best of luck" he said.

The teens that were remaining, all ran over to their parents, intending to spend the last couple of hours that they had enjoying themselves.

Nezu, Endeavour, All Might, Vlad King and the remaining parents all sat off to the side of the clearing that was in front of the Sunny fortress, "So what now?" Inko asked All Might.

"We hope" All Might stated, "We hope"

And they all looked on as the teens that remained were comforted by their parents, unsure of what events the future was to hold, but everybody that was there knew one thing, and that was that they weren't going to waste this opportunity.

(Somewhere else in Japan)

Kijo was leaning over the balcony of her dilapidated castle, taking in the sight of the starry sky and the peaceful forest that surrounded her.

"Isn't it amazing what nature and fate is capable of" she said staring off into the distance.

Kudani walked up beside her, "I suppose it is my queen" he stated.

Kijo then looked to him, "It's starting" she stated.

"I presume you are excited?" Kudani asked her.

Kijo's eyes narrowed, the softened and she gave a shrug, "I wouldn't exactly use that word, ha ha ha" she chuckled.

Kudani the started to walk back into the castle, "Will anything else be required?" he asked.

Kijo gestured with a hand, "That will be all, now let me enjoy the peace of reality" she stated.

Kudani nodded and walked back into the castle, while Kijo just looked back to the forest, "Soon the world will be changed, and I'm pretty sure that a small group of rebels can't do anything about it" she muttered to herself.

 **And there's the first chapter for this part of the story done, sorry if some parts offend some people, but these guys aren't exactly good people, and I've already kinda planned out all of their personality traits and abilities.**

 **But yeah, anyway, here's to part two and the crap that's going to go down in it, there will probably one or two chapters that check in on each of the training groups, but for the most part I will stay in the My Hero Academia world and the stuff that's going down in it, so you could probably say for this part it will be mostly BNHA focused.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Heavy Burden

 **People will die in this story, make no mistake, but who they will be will come down to fate, heh heh. Certain events of BNHA will play out differently and the consequences of this will be more destructive, heh heh.**

(1-A Dorms, around the middle of the night)  
Jirou, Kaminari, Iida, Tokoyami and Tsuyu all sat in the common area of the dorms, and all of them were staring off into the distance.

"So what's up with you guys?" Sero said as he walked into the area.

And everybody turned to look at him, "Oh, hi Sero" they all said, "What are you doing up at this hour?" Iida inquired.

Sero walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and started to fill it with water, "Was just a bit thirsty" he stated.

"But what's wrong with you guys?" he stated as he looked at the thousand yard stares that were present on all of their faces.

"Just some personal stuff" Kaminari said.

Sero raised an eyebrow, "Okay" he said.

He then gave them all an inquiring glance, "Have you guys seen the others anywhere?" he asked as he walked over and sat on one of the couches.

Everybody's faces darkened, "More personal stuff" Tsuyu muttered.

Sero then gave them all an accusing glance, "What's wrong guys?" he asked.

Everybody gave him a confused look, "We can't tell you" Tokoyami stated with his arms crossed.

"All we can say is that all of us, besides Iida, will be going away for a while" Jirou said.

Sero nodded at this, "So how long's it going to be?" he asked.

"Two months" Iida stated.

And then Sero looked to Iida, "Why are you acting like this, if you aren't even going away?".

Iida looked to him, "I've still got my own responsibilities, and they are daunting".

"Why?" Sero asked.

"Didn't you hear" Kaminari said as he crossed his legs on his seat, "Tartarus was destroyed".

And the way Sero responded to this news was to gain an expressive look on his face, "Wha.. what, Tartarus was destroyed?".

Everybody nodded, "Yeah, and a whole lot more crap is going to go down" Jirou muttered.

"But what does this have to do with you guys?" Sero spluttered.

"We've got to go and help with some stuff" Iida stated.

And then Sero gained a puzzled look on his face, "Does this have to do with those guy's whose captain knocked some of us out" he said.

He then raised an eyebrow, "Hey, didn't you guys all manage to remain conscious?" he asked, "And isn't everybody else who is missing, in the same boat".

The other five teens looked to him with the slightest bit of shock, "It kinda something to do with those guys, but it is also much bigger than that" Tsuyu said as she held her arms around her knees.

Sero nodded suspiciously at this, "And I'm guessing that you guys can't tell me".

They all nodded, "Yeah" Iida stated.

Sero then stood up and started to passively make his way back to his room, "You guys should go and talk to somebody about this, if it's messing with you so much" he said as he walked away.

"You obviously can't talk to your friends about it, so who can you talk to" he stated as he disappeared into the staircase.

The five teens then looked at each other, "I didn't want to be rude to him" Kaminari muttered.

And then Iida looked to him, "But we were told we have to keep the exact details a secret, otherwise panic will break out much sooner than later" Iida stated.

"But what if we can't do this" Tsuyu muttered, which made everybody look to her.

She then looked to all of them, "I thought I could be willing to do this, I mean those guys have gone and given up two years of their lives, and we told them we would keep an eye on everything, but there's only a couple of us, and although we might've been given the capability to become stronger, we still have to actually fully achieve it, and what if we can't do that" she said as tears started to drop from her eyes.

The other four looked to her with compassionate looks, "I'm not going to lie" Kaminari started to say, "But I am scared" he stated.

And then he gained a determined look, "But we are actual heroes now, and it doesn't matter how old we are, we were given a choice and we can't look back on it" he stated.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement with him, "It's obvious that the reality of our decisions are starting to become apparent to all of us, but.." he said which made everybody look to him.

"We can't falter, not for a moment, they're relying on us and we can't let them down, and more so, we can't let our world down" he stated.

This statement earnt a nod from everybody, "So what should we do now?" Tsuyu muttered.

Tenya then chopped his hand in the air, "We were sent back here by the principal, and our parents ,to get an hour or two of rest before we embarked on this endeavour, and it is advisable that we actually do this" he said as he looked to the other four, "Don't you agree?".

They all nodded and immediately trekked back to their rooms, intending to get what any sleep they could, for it would be the last time any of them would probably get a semblance of normality for a while.

But unbeknownst to them, a certain invisible classmate had her head poking around the corner of the wall, and had heard the entirety of their conversation, and as the five teens started to walk off, the invisible girl quickly ran back to her own dorm, intending to think of a way to help her classmates.

(1-B dorms, around the same time)  
Ibara sat on the ground, hands clasped together, as the rest of her classmates frantically rushed around the common room of their dorms, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"We must remain calm" she stated.

"Calm, calm, CALM, is that a joke or something" Jurota uncharacteristically yelled.

And the unlikely action of their classmate made everybody else to turn and face him, and this made Jurota gain a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry" he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ibara smiled and nodded to him, "It's fine".

And then Yosetsu spoke up, "But seriously, what are we going to do" he said.

"We're going to do everything we can" Kendo stated, which made everybody look to her.

Then she eyed them all, "We can't hesitate, can we?" she said gesturing to them all, to which they all nodded.

"We've got things we all have to do, and we need to do them" she stated.

"Yeah, but," Tetsutetsu interjected, "you don't have to leave to go to a different part of the country to help out" he stated as he eyed Kendo.

Kendo then sighed, "Even if I didn't have to stay at the school I would've done what I needed to" she said, "And do your really think I want to stay here while the rest of you have to deal with dangerous things all by yourselves" she yelled.

And this made everybody quieten and look to her, "So what do we tell everybody else?" Yosetsu asked.

"They probably will find out the basics anyway, but we just need to keep everything else to ourselves" Ibara stated, to which everyone nodded in agreement to.

"But for now" Kendo started to say, "We should probably get some rest" she said as she started to walk off.

"Okay" Jurota and Tetsutetsu said as they fell in line behind her.

"Yeah, sure" Yosetsu said as he hopped off the couch he had taken a very minimal residence on, and ran up to them.

"Very well" Ibara chimed as she gracefully paced alongside them.

And as the five of them went to their rooms and indulged in a bare amount of rest, none of them had noticed a certain female classmate's ear floating in the corner of the room, and as they all left the ear whizzed into the bathroom and re-joined with its main body.

Setsuna Tokage was leaning against the bathroom wall as she properly processed what she had just heard, "I hope those guys are okay" she muttered.

And then she gazed off into the distance, "It's obvious that whatever this is, is affecting both classes, and I'm gonna have to get everybody together to talk this over, those guys shouldn't be alone in this" she stated as she also walked out of the bathroom and back to her dorm room, "I wonder how I should do it" she murmured.

(Somewhere in Japan)  
Kijo walked up to the large amount of interconnected office buildings and smirked, "I think he's had his fun, don't you" she said glancing down to her primate advisor.

The primate then looked back up at her, "Wouldn't it be simpler to just take what we want, under the cover of darkness" he stated.

Kijo chuckled, "Nagano, why can't you be a bit more creative like your brother" she said smirking.

Nagano had an impassive look on his face, "Kudani lives for stupidity and irresponsibility, I simply want to be able to move on and actually be allowed to die" he stated.

"Well that's just cynical" Kijo said as she approached the front gate of the Shie Hassaikai Headquarters, "What's the point in being made to live forever and fulfil every desire of a mad woman, if you can't even be yourself".

Nagano sighed, "Aren't we not out on business my queen, is it not suitable to act in a more refined and dignified manner" he retorted.

Kijo shrugged, pointed her hand at the gate, melted a hole in it and walked through it, "You coming?" she said with a serious tone.

Nagano climbed through the hole in the gate and reconvened with her on the other side of it, "What is first on the agenda" Kijo asked him.

A clipboard then appeared out of thin air, directly into Nagano's hands, "First, we have to dispose of the fodder" he stated pointing his finger to the top of said clipboard.

Kijo then looked at him annoyed, "Can't we just get this over and done with" she said as she motioned clicking her fingers.

Nagano shrugged, "Well, that depends, what exactly is it that you actually want to get out of this?" he asked.

Kijo put a finger to her chin, "I don't know, maybe kill Overhaul since he isn't answering my calls" she muttered.

"Well you didn't exactly give tell him what number you would be ringing with" the primate said.

"Does it matter!" Kijo stated.

Nagano then started to walk into the building, "Not anymore, but maybe you should talk to him before we go all gun-ho, don't you think, maybe it would actually be beneficial" he said glancing back to her as he continued to walk.

Kijo then ran up to him, "Maybe" she said.

And as the two of them approached the actual front door of the building, Nagano pressed the button on the door, and after a second a voice appeared on the other end, "Who is this" the voice called out.

"The lovely queen of the damned, and her trusty sidekick, Marzipan Muncher" Kijo dryly retorted.

And Nagano looked up at her, "That was one time, stop bringing it up" he quietly yelled.

Kijo shrugged and turned her attention back to the intercom, "It's actually the Queen, tell Overhaul I'm here to talk to him" she said.

"Why should I do that" the voice answered.

"You should do it, otherwise the next place that will be blown up will be here," Kijo said, "Is that understood, Joi Irinaka!" she stated.

The line went dead and after about a second or two, both Nagano and Kijo could hear shuffling and running and yelling coming from inside the building, "This is gonna be interesting" Kijo said with a smirk.

And Nagano held a hand to the back of his head, "We couldn't have just done this in a civilised manner, could we?" she sarcastically said as his clipboard disappeared and was replaced by a minigun.

And then the door opened to reveal numerous Yakuza members, all whom were standing with their quirks activated and ready to let loose, "Of course we couldn't" Kijo retorted as the two of them ran into said hallway and started to let loose a myriad of bullets and dark energy.

(Back at U.A, a couple of hours later)

'Knock'

'Knock'

"Knock'

Kaminari awoke to the knocking on his door with a slurred stupor, "Wha, Huh" he mumbled.

The door then opened to reveal Iida standing in the doorway, "It's time to get ready" he announced.

Kaminari, although exhausted, nodded and proceeded to get up and get ready for what could be his last few months on the earth, "Could've done with a couple more hours sleep" he grumbled.

And after about ten minutes, Kaminari arrived down in the common area, carrying a large duffle bag and dressed in his hero costume.

"Yo" he sleepily said to the others.

To which they all nodded, "Took you long enough" Jirou snarked.

Kaminari then gained a small smirk on his face, "I'm still allowed to be tired".

And then after one more check of their belongings, the four who would be leaving made their way out of the dorms, followed by a watchful Iida.

"Aren't you tired at all" Tsuyu said as she looked to young man in concern.

Iida then shook his head, "I could not allow myself to sleep and miss out on watching you guys leave" he stated.

And as soon as the five of them left the vicinity of their dorm building they were met by their peers from 1-B, who were in exactly the same boat.

"Yo" Tetsutetsu said, which earnt a nod from the 1-A group, "So you guys ready to leave?" he asked.

Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Kaminari and Jirou all hesitantly nodded, "Wish we could've had more time to say goodbye to our parents" Tsuyu said.

And then Tokoyami put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine, nothing will go wrong" he stated.

And this earnt a hesitant glance from everybody else, "Fine he says, nothing will go wrong he says" Kaminari muttered.

Then the ten teens started their trek to the front gate, where Nezu had instructed them that individual vehicles will be present to take them to their locations.

But before they all left the vicinity of the dorms, they were brought to a halt by a very loud shout, "Hey".

They all then turned to see the source of said noise, and once they did they saw that all the members of their classes were standing in a group and giving them all discerning looks.

"Where do you guys think you're going" Hagakure called out.

The group of ten then quickly walked back to their classmates, "We can't tell you" Jurota stated.

"And what you think you could leave without saying goodbye, like those other guys" Kinoko weakly called out.

And this made the leaving group all look at each other with uncertainty, "They didn't have a choice" Tenya called out.

"Oh yeah, and what made them so much better that they thought that they could just leave" Mineta said.

This earnt a glare from the leaving group, "Shut up dude" Kaminari said.

Mineta looked up at him, "What makes you guys think that you can do this" he said looking to them all.

Sen then stood forward, "Hagakure and Setsuna know about some of the stuff you guys were talking about, and" the ten teens then glared at Hagakure and Setsuna, and then Sen continued, "And we feel as if we should stop you" he stated.

"Stop us, why?" Ibara asked.

"Because", Ojiro started to say, "Wasn't it you Tsuyu" he said looking to the frog-girl, "Who said that if we went out on our own we would be nothing better than the villains".

"Yeah" Mineta called out, "How can we know that you aren't just running away to save the other guys" he said.

"That is a good point, Mr Mineta" a voice to the left of the bigger group called out.

And everybody turned to see their principal emerging from the trees, "I was wondering why you all were taking so long to get to the gate" he said looking to the ten teens, "But I guess I've got my answer" he stated.

"But sir" Hagakure called out, "Why are they leaving, and what about everybody else?" she asked him, along with the rest of the remaining students giving him puzzled looks.

Nezu sighed and sat on the ground, and the he motioned for the remaining students to do the same, to which they did, although hesitantly.

And then Nezu turned to the leaving students, "Show them your credentials" he said.

Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Iida, Kendo, Ibara, Jurota, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, Jirou and Yosetsu all shuffled through their pockets and held up little cards.

"Those are.." Shoda spluttered.

"Full hero licenses!" everybody else called out.

"But why do you guys have those" Shoji asked.

Iida looked to him, "Because of recent events" he stated and glanced to Nezu, who nodded.

"But why would you guys get them and not us" Aoyama inquired flashily.

Nezu then looked to the students again, "I think if we are to get this along, a demonstration would be better than talking" he stated as he turned to look to the leaving students, and he nodded.

And Kaminari stood forward, "Check this out" he yelled and a large storm cloud started to appear above him.

Everybody looked to him in confusion, "So you can make a cloud appear" Hiryu said, "Why would that put you at a different level to us?".

"Because of what I've figured out can come next" Kaminari said smirking.

And as he finished talking, a giant lightning bolt fell down from the cloud he created and collided within him, but instead of dissipating, it looked like Kaminari absorbed the lightning bolt.

"Now check this out" Kaminari said as he put his hand in a gun formation and faced it to the sky, and then he pushed his thumb down.

A small ball of electricity was then unleashed from Kaminari's fingertip, and as it headed directly into the sky, it continued to grow in size, and as it did it electrified the clouds it came into contact with, thus as it grew bigger and bigger, it created a lightning storm that spanned for many kilometres, and then the ball stopped moving.

'Boom'

And everybody's world lit up and none of them could properly see for a second or two, but once their vision started to return, everybody turned to look at Kaminari (who was rubbing his arm), "WHAT WAS THAT?!" they all called out.

Nezu then walked forward, "That is their reason for being given this opportunity" he stated as he stood in front of the leaving group and looked to the remaining group.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work" Kaminari quietly joshed as he finished rubbing his arm.

"You moron" Jirou said as she elbowed him in the gut.

And then Nezu focused his attention on the remaining group, "I am sorry but everybody has to leave now, so please say your goodbyes".

The remaining group, in response to this, simply walked forward and eyed the leaving group, "Good Luck" they all said (with still extremely stunned expressions).

And the leaving group all showed various degrees of a full smile, "Thanks" they all said.

Then Iida and Kendo turned to their respective classes, "Guess now is a good as time as any" Kendo said.

"I would think it is" Iida said nodding.

And the two of them pulled in the leaving classmates from their respective classes into a large hug, "We're going to miss you, please be careful" both Tenya and Kendo said, and then they disengaged the hug, "Watch out for each other" they both called out as they made their way back to their classmates.

Nezu nodded to them and gestured for the remaining eight students to follow him, "Tenya and Kendo will be in charge of you all" he said as they left.

Iida and Kendo then turned to their respective classmates, "We're all going back to our dorms, and you are all going back to sleep" they both said to varying degrees in tones that varied in seriousness.

And then they led their classmates back to their respective dorms, intending to get their classmates schooling back on track and ensure that they would be able to watch out for them no matter what happened.

(U.A Front gate)

Nezu led the eight students to the front of the school, where in the early hours of the present morning, six pairs of headlights were present.

And the principal then glanced to each vehicle, "Jirou and Kaminari will be taking the first car, Tokoyami and Tsuyu the second, Tetsutetsu the third, Yosetsu the fourth, and Ibara and Jurota, the fifth and sixth cars, respectively" Nezu stated.

The students all looked at him hesitantly, and he chuckled, "You are all proper heroes now, I have faith in all of you and your abilities" he said with a grin.

And the students all nodded and started to walk off to their respective vehicles, they all turned to wave, "Goodbye, Sir" they all called out to varying volumes.

Nezu then waved in response to this, "Good Luck" he said as the students all entered the vehicles and were driven off.

As Nezu saw the cars drive off, all he could do was sigh, ("I hope this is enough to last the two months, it has to be") he thought to himself.

Then he walked back into the school and back to the main building, "Been quite the experience these couple of days" he said, and as he approached the main building of the school he looked to the sun (which was in the very early stages of rising).

"I wonder how my contingency plan will go, now that the other students know some of the actual details" he started to idly say, "I need to keep up my part in this, I said I could handle it and I can't let those kids down" he said as he entered the main building.

(Shie Hassaikai Headquarters)

The many hallways of the headquarters were littered with an innumerable amount of bodies that held both bullet holes and various unidentifiable wounds.

And further down the hallway (and past many more bodies), and down the hidden path that was present in the building, Kijo and Nagano stood upon the massacred bodies of the eight expendables.

"Well that wasn't as interesting as I thought it was going to be" Kijo pouted as she removed her foot from Soramitsu's anus.

"You didn't have to be so vulgar in your methods" Nagano stated as he finished kicking the bodies of the other members that did not have their colon personally investigated by a mad woman's foot.

'Creak'

A door to the left of the duo then suddenly opened, and from it came Overhaul, "Did you have to do that" he said to them.

Both Kijo and Nagano then looked to him, "You weren't answering my calls" Kijo said.

And Overhaul looked to her in disbelief, "I would've picked up the phone, if I knew you were calling me, how could I know that it wasn't somebody trying to discern my location" he stated.

Nagano slightly jabbed Kijo, "Told you" he chided dryly.

And then Kijo eyed Overhaul, "Lets talk" she stated as she moved away from the corpses and towards Overhaul.

"Fine" Overhaul said glancing towards the corpses of his followers with a visible scowl, "But do not expect me to act in an appropriate manner, considering what you have done" he said as he walked back into his office, followed by Kijo and behind them was Nagano who skidded into the room and closed the door behind them.

(In Overhaul's Office)

Kijo sat on the couch opposite from Overhaul, and Nagano was leaning against the wall to their right.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit" Overhaul inquired.

Kijo smirked at him, "Well for one, I will admit I was slightly at fault for the whole killing a lot of your guys, so I hope there's no hard feelings about that" she said as she noticed a twitch in Overhaul's facial features.

"And two, I wished to inquire about the little endeavour you have undertaken" she said.

Overhaul raised an eyebrow, "My little endeavour?" he questioned.

"The quirk destroying bullets" Nagano stated.

Overhaul looked to him, "And what could make you think that I was working on something like that, and to a lesser extent, even if I was working on a such a thing, why would I tell you!" he said as a grin became visible behind his mask.

Kijo then looked to him with a confused look, "My power isn't related to a quirk" she said.

And this made Overhaul's face gain a shocked expression, "Butt, but, but, but…." he stuttered.

"If you were planning to use this project of yours to accomplish your desires and get rid of me at the same time, I'm sorry to inform you, but that won't be happening" Kijo stated with a look of indifference on her face.

Overhaul paled and looked to Kijo, and then to Nagano, who just nodded in agreement with his boss.

"What did you think you were messing with?" Nagano sniped at the Yakuza member.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh" Overhaul started to babble.

And then Kijo grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, "You're lucky I don't kill you for this, but instead I'm gonna offer you another proposition" she stated.

Overhaul shakily nodded in agreement to her, "Good" Kijo silkily murmured.

She then went back to sitting on the seat opposite to the Yakuza member and and clasped her hands together, "I want those quirk destroying bullets, I'm giving you a deadline of two months to create as many as you can, but" she said.

And almost immediately a small child suddenly appeared on the couch next to her, "You will not be using this child anymore to do that" Kijo stated as she gestured to said child.

All the young girl could do was look to Overhaul in shock, and although she wanted to scream or cry, her body would not respond to her.

Overhaul then glared at Kijo, "I don't want to be rude here, but I do need her to be able to create the quirk destroying bullets" he stated.

And Kijo glared at him, "I may be a vile monster, but with what you have done to this child, I don't think you have the right to garner my acceptance of your ways" she said, and then a vial of blood appeared in her hand.

"You get this, everything else you have collected from her and nothing else to work with" Kijo said as she handed the vial over, "And I will expect a substantial amount of those bullets in two months' time, is that understood!".

Overhaul looked at her with dread and glanced to the young girl, who was basically frozen with fear, and then he looked back to Kijo, "That is understood, but you'd better watch your back" he said.

Kijo just smiled at this, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said as she clicked her fingers and she, the young girl and Nagano all disappeared.

Overhaul looked to the place where they had just been with hatred and anger, "That bitch!" he screamed.

"I will find a way to hurt her, and she won't see it coming" he screeched as he walked off back into his base and reconvened with the last two remaining members of his inner circle.

Kurono and Irinaka both eyed their boss as he entered the room, "What now" Kurono calmly asked.

And Overhaul smashed a table to the right of him, "We have to create as many bullets as we can, with what we have left, but I've got a job for you Irinaka" he said looking down to the possessed little cloak, "Go out and find any mention you can of Kijo by any civilian and report back to me".

Irinaka nodded and ran off into the base, "And what about us sir" Kurono said looking to his boss with the slightest bit of fear.

"We will have to resign ourselves to make as many of those bullets as possible" Overhaul regrettably stated, and as he looked around his base all he could do was grasp his mask in anger, "The germs of the world are nothing compared to her, she must be eliminated, and I will be the one to do so" he declared as he walked off, followed by Kurono.

(Back at U.A.)

Iida sat in the common room, with his arms crossed and staring at the wall, his eyes were narrowed as he listened to the tv.

"The destruction of Tartarus, and now the findings of a Yakuza base that contains an innumerable amount of fresh corpses, what is happening out there" a voice stated.

"Numerous heroes have been contacted to investigate these matters, but we have yet to get a reliable response to theses events" another voice said.

And then Endeavour appeared on the tv, "That's because you can't get a reliable response, these events have happened so quickly and unexpectedly, the fact that anyone would think anybody who works within the law would have any idea on what is going on out there is just idiotic" he stated.

Iida glanced to the tv to see Endeavour with a hint of a scowl on his face as he got pestered by the reporter, "So what, nobody knows what's going" somebody asked.

Endeavour crossed his arms, "Even though that is the case, it doesn't mean that we can't take a guess" he said.

"And that would be what?" somebody asked.

"Something bad is coming, something bad and something big, and I will do everything that I can to ensure the safety of everybody" Endeavour called out.

'Click'

Iida turned the tv off and looked down at the floor, ("Everybody is doing what they need to, but more things keep happening, I don't know if I can keep everybody safe until the time comes") he thought to himself.

And then an image of Midoriya appeared in his head, more specifically it was from the night when Midoriya saved him from Stain, "Midoriya" Iida murmured.

"He was willing to go first, he didn't need somebody to go before him, he didn't falter or hesitate, but he still remained his curious self" Iida started to mutter to himself as he walked out of the common room and up to his bedroom.

"Everybody isn't letting this make them falter, so why should I" he said as he approached the floor his room was on.

But before he reached his room, Iida's eyes lit up, ("Being a hero doesn't mean I'll win, but it means I'll do what is right to my last breath, that's what my brother did, and that's what I will do") he thought to himself as stopped slouching and stood straight up.

"I've got to be ready for anything, and from tomorrow I will have to learn how to use and control these capabilities I have been given, otherwise" he said shaking his head, "Never mind about the otherwise, I've got to do this, and if I fail, so be it, but that won't stop me" he quietly declared as he entered his room and got ready for bed.

(On the road to Hokkaidō)

Kaminari was holding his hand as he caressed it, and Jiro looked to him with annoyance (and the slightest bit of sympathy).

"Did you really have to do something as big as that" she asked him.

Kaminari sheepishly shrugged, "I knew Nezu wanted something to shut the others up, and I knew I could've done that, so I did" he stated.

Jiro shook her head, "I'm still surprised that you didn't immediately fry your brain from something so big" she said.

"Well something in my head told me that I only needed to fire a little bit of the electricity and something big would happen" Kaminari stated as he leaned and yawned against the door of the back seat (there was a screen separating the back and front seats of the cars).

"Was it like a sheet of instructions?" Jiro asked, staring at him.

Kaminari nodded, "Yeah" he said.

"That's what it was like for me" Jiro stated, "Like a list of instructions appeared in my head, but everything after step three was smudged out".

Kaminari shrugged, "I had the same experience, but only the first step was readable" he said.

"Interesting" Jiro said.

"Why's that?" Kaminari asked.

"Because imagine what we could do if we had more access to that list" she said.

And Kaminari beamed, "YEAH, if that's what only the first step could do, imagine what step two could do, I could create a lightning storm or something" he yelled.

'Stab'

Jiro had stabbed him with one of her earphone jacks, "Don't get ahead of yourself" she said, to which Kaminari nodded to.

"Yeah, okay" he said as he rubbed the spot where she had stabbed him.

"We might as well get some rest" Jiro stated as she positioned her rucksack into a makeshift pillow, "We've got a lot to do" she said.

"Yeah, you're right" Kaminari said as he positioned his arms behind his head and rested against the, "I'll catch ya when I wake up" he murmured before immediately passing out.

And Jiro smirked at the idiot's relaxed nature before allowing herself to fall asleep to, unsure of what events were to follow them.

(Back at the dilapidated castle)

The young girl sat on a futon as she was being looked at by a random person, "She appears to be fine my queen, but it appears that she has damage that is beyond the physical" he stated.

Kijo then walked up and looked him in the eye, "That will be all" she stated and the man quickly ran out of the room.

And then Kijo sat on the futon, crossed her legs and turned to face the young girl, "What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

The young girl looked at her with fear, "Er…. Er…. Eri" she stuttered.

"Hello Eri, I'm Kijo, and don't worry that mean old nasty guy won't ever come to take you" Kijo stated.

Eri looked at her in disbelief, "Wha.. Wha.. what?" she stuttered again.

Kijo smiled at her, "Do not worry young one, you will be safe" she stated.

And Eri looked to the fearsome looking woman with shock, "Are, are, are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

"No" Kijo said shaking her head, "But I would like your help with something".

"Umm, what is it?" Eri quietly asked.

Kijo once again smiled, "Do not worry child, once you are better I will inform you of what it is" she said as a blanket and pillow appeared out of thin air onto the futon.

"But for now, please get some rest" Kijo stated as she stood up of the futon, and looked to the young girl, "You don't have to worry" she said with a smile as started to walk out of the room.

"O.. o.. okay" Eri shakily said as she nodded and grabbed the pillow and blanket.

But before Kijo closed the door to the room she turned to Eri and grinned, "Goodnight" she said as she closed the door.

And Eri just allowed herself to fall into a somewhat state of sleep, unsure of what was going on and what was actually going to happen to her.

As Kijo made her way through the castle, she grinned to herself, "I guess that's the first part of the plan done, now onwards to the more destructive elements of it, hahahahaha" she said as she walked into the darkness.

 **Sooooo, Eri's been 'kidnapped' by Kijo, everybody's gone off to complete their own tasks, and something is going to happen with those quirk destroying bullets, but who knows what's going to happen next.**

 **And next chapter we'll be checking on the Fire group, and since I don't want to spoil what everybody will look like after the 'timeskip' the check-ins on the groups will only be six months after they were last seen.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fire Part 1 (or A lot of talking, and not a lot of fighting)

 **So I've sort of figured out my plan for each of these check in chapters, and their order within this part of the story, it will go one to two check in chapters, and then one to two present world chapters, and then one to two check in chapters, etc. (so there's probably going to be quite a lot of stuff, heh heh).**

 **But for now, let's check in on Midoriya, Ochaco and Luffy, and see what problems will come from the most irresponsible member of the straw hats teaching two up and coming heroes.**

(It has been about a month for the trio)

.

Midoriya's limp body was being carried by Luffy as he and Ochaco ran away, from what could only be described as King Kong with fire instead of hands.

Luffy did not have his Strawhat on him (it was to be left at the camp until time was up), his hair was slightly singed, he had a large slash scar going down the centre of his right arm and he was wearing only a pair of shorts.

Ochaco's hair had been shortened (or more likely burned off), and as such it only reached to about halfway down her face, she had just a basic t-shirt and shorts on and she appeared to have three slashes on her back that had gone straight through her t-shirt and down her back.

Midoriya's face was blank, the occasional black wisp trailed off of him, his left arm was completely scarred (but due to the occasional twitching that could be seen coming from it, it could be surmised that it was still usable), he had chunks of his hair that had been burnt off and the occasional streak of lightning-like substance would escape from his skin.

"WOOHOO" Luffy screeched as he ran with Midoriya and Ochaco in tow.

And Ochaco looked to him in angst, "Mr Luffy, what should we do?" she cried out.

Luffy's head looked to her with confusion, "Hell if I should know, that thing can't be destroyed" he joked.

Ochaco paled and looked to the body of Midoriya (that she had removed the gravity of so that his unconscious body was easy to carry), "I wonder if Deku will be okay?" she mumbled.

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed, "Can't you sense it it" he said as they quickly ducked under a billow of flames.

"RAAAAGAHAAAH" the creature that was chasing them cried out.

"Sense what?" Ochaco asked.

"There's something coming" Luffy said and then he pointed to Midoriya, "He's got numerous people's aura's within him, and they are all making their move" he stated.

"Are you using that haki thing?" Ochaco puzzled.

To which Luffy gleefully nodded, "Yep" he said, "Did you guys want me to teach it to you?" he asked in a somewhat puzzled manner.

Ochaco looked to him with glee, "Yes please, as long as it isn't a hassle or anything" she said.

Luffy then shook his head and smiled, "No problem at all" he yelled over the screaming of the giant creature behind them.

And as they both kept running, the came to a dead-end in the fire world, "Don't worry I got this" Luffy said as he bit the hand of the arm that wasn't carrying Midoriya.

And he started to blow air into it, "Gear Third" he shouted as he threw the hand directly into the wall with all fingers pointed forward, "Giant Smasher (is a gun from the borderlands franchise)" but as is hit the wall, it bounced off of it.

"Crap" Luffy shouted (and Ochaco thought), "I think the wall is unbreakable" he stated.

Ochaco then looked to him and paled, ("That's quite obvious") she thought.

The creature then turned the corner and stopped, facing the both of them, "GRAAGGGARAGA" it screeched as it started to run at the two of them (technically three).

"I wonder if this will work" Luffy quickly said as he let go Midoriya's body and started to inhale a large amount of air, "Gum Gum Air Cannon" he yelled as he expelled the air directly at the creature.

The air was then released from him at an accelerated rate, which made the creature come to a stop, quickly look at the approaching attack and throw fire directly at it.

The two attacks collided and then shot up into the air and dissipated, creating a 'whoosh' sound as they both became non-existent.

Luffy and Ochaco then looked to the creature with confusion, "What now?" Luffy mumbled as he held his hand to his head.

And Ochaco looked to him in fear, "But, but, but" she started to stutter.

The creature then started to approach them again, and as it got closer and closer the fire on it's body started to become hotter and hotter, "Well guess we're gonna die" Luffy joked as he glanced to Ochaco, the unconscious body of Midoriya (which was starting to stir, and expelling a lot more black wisps) and then back to the creature.

"BLACK WHIP" somebody screeched from behind Luffy and Ochaco, and two dark tendrils of energy suddenly lashed out and grabbed the creature.

Luffy and Ochaco turned around (with various degrees of intrigue, Ochaco out of fear and Luffy out of amazement), to see Midoriya was standing up and was expelling black lightning from his body.

"Sorry" Midoriya mumbled as he looked to the two of them and then to the creature.

"How are you doing that?" Ochaco asked as she looked to him with confusion (and the slightest bit of relief.

"And why do you feel like you're two different people?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes and a furrowed brow.

"I TELL YOU IN A SECOND" Midoriya shouted as he ran past them and directly towards the creature, "TENDRIL COMPRESS" he screeched.

And then the creature started to become crushed between the two whips and within a couple of seconds it stopped moving.

The whips then dissipated and the creature's body then fell to the ground, unmoving and spilling innumerable amounts of blood.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work" Midoriya stated as he fell to his butt, "I think I'm going to have to work on the output for this as well" he muttered.

Luffy and Ochaco then ran up to him with looks of amazement and relief present on their faces, respectively.

"What was that?" they both inquired.

Midoriya then looked up at them sheepishly as he rubbed his scarred arm, "Well, since it's only you guys and nobody is currently gunning for us, here's what happened…".

.

(An indiscernible amount of time prior)

.

Midoriya awoke covered in what looked like a black substance that was writhing around him and keeping him suspended in the air, "Raghhh" he screeched.

("What's happening?") he thought to himself, ("We were running away from that fire-monkey-creature, and none of us could actually hurt it, and then my arms started to hurt like hell, and then I woke up here").

He then started to sporadically scan his surroundings (as he tried to ignore his current situation), ("Where am I?") he thought.

"Well nobody was expecting this" a voice stated.

And then a bald man, with goggles and a black jacket walked out of the darkness and became visible to Midoriya, "Honestly kid, this is gonna be one hell of an experience for ya" he stated with a smirk.

He then clicked his fingers and the blackness that was covering Midoriya dissipated and he fell onto his feet, "Wheeze, wheeze" the kid started to cough.

Midoriya then looked up to the man, and was about to speak, but then he found himself unable to respond.

The man looked down to Midoriya with impassiveness, "Don't worry kid, you're not meant to be able to talk here, maybe you can make sounds of pain, but nothing that is coherent" he said.

Midoriya whined a bit, which made the man chuckle, "Guess that proves that" he stated.

And then his face took on a serious expression as he focused on Midoriya, "Now listen up, there's a whole lotta stuff I could tell you about One for All, but due to the fact that your friends are in danger, here's the lowdown".

Midoriya's eyes focused on him as he continued, "One for All contains the quirks of all of it's previous wielders, they have been added with each successor, and thanks to the the original stockpile quirk, each of those quirks have continually strengthened as well" the man said.

And then he made two black tendrils appear from his wrist and float lazily around it, "It appears that the first one you were able to connect with was mine, and it activates upon experiencing an extreme emotion, so I guess everything that you're going to have to face finally got to you" he jived.

Midoriya looked down at his hands, and then shakily brought his head back up to face the man ("I guess I just felt despair at that creature, and I guess that with everything else finally got to me") he thought as he nodded to the man.

The man then smirked, "You're got something powerful here kid, and you'd better be ready to use it to it's full potential" he said as his body started to dissipate, starting from his feet.

Midoriya then looked to the man in confusion, but all the guy did was smirk, "Guess my time's up, but before I go, I've got two things to tell you" he said as his knees disappeared.

"Not including my quirk; Black Whip, One for All has five other quirks within it" the man said as his waist disappeared next, "and soon they will all manifest, especially thanks to what that weird lady did to you".

Midoriya nodded, "And also," the man started to say as most of his upper torso and lower arms disappeared, "For some reason they forgot to tell you, that because you didn't get exactly the same kind of boost as everybody else, you got something else".

He then gave Midoriya one more smirk, "Your normal human body has been given the ability to maybe achieve the same level of skill as those from the stranger's world, and in addition to that, because they couldn't exactly upgrade your abilities, they've given you a different gift entirely.

Midoriya looked to the man with anticipation, and as his face started to disappear the man yelled "YOUR BODY HAS BEEN FULLY HEALED, SO DON'T GO MESSING IT UP THIS TIME", and then he fully disappeared, leaving Midoriya alone in the blank space.

("Fully healed") Midoriya thought as he looked down at his arms, ("Does that mean in theory I could maybe use 100% One for All again?").

He then shook his head and clenched his fist, ("That would be a waste, I need to be fully capable of movement") he thought as the black tendrils started to form around his fists, ("It's only a last resort, so for now, let's have a try at Black Whip").

Light then started to flood his eyes and he regained consciousness to see that the giant fire-gorilla was approaching him, Luffy and Ochaco, he then looked around to see they were all trapped in a dead end (and by the fact that the wall had a tiny fist indent he could tell Luffy had tried to break it).

("Guess now is as good a time as any") he thought and then he sent the tendrils directly towards the creature.

.

(Present time)

.

Midoriya looked to his two allies in the hellscape and he could see the intrigue and the slightest bit of apprehension on Ochaco's face, and Luffy just had stars in his eyes and his head was bobbing up and down.

"So you've got an ability that will give you a lot of other abilities, that's so cool" Luffy exclaimed.

"And all of your injuries have been healed?" Ochaco hesitantly asked.

Midoriya then looked to the entirely blackened and scarred arm that Black Whip had originated from, and as he flexed the whole of it, he nodded, "I don't think the scarring's going to go away, but I think I've been given another chance" he stated.

Luffy then started to poke Midoriya's scarred arm, which made by Ochaco and Midoriya turn to him in confusion, "Why are you doing that" they both said.

"It's like the scar is somebody else" Luffy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked (as he also started to contemplate why the scarring wasn't even hurting in the slightest bit).

Luffy then sat down cross legged, "My head hurts" he moaned.

And this made both Ochaco and Midoriya look to him in confusion, "Why does it hurt?".

"Well" Luffy started to say as he turned his head on it's side, "I keep trying to read you with observation, but every time I do, it's like multiple people kick kicking me away before I can properly get a read on you".

This made Midoriya jolt in realisation and after he gave Ochaco a knowing nod, he looked to Luffy, "Well, you see, my quirk wasn't exactly mine to begin with" he said.

Luffy then looked to him in confusion, "HUH?".

Ochaco and Midoriya both paled at their teacher's simpleness, "It is a quirk that can be passed down, and I guess that's the reasoning why behind it has multiple quirks in it" Midoriya tried to explain (in a stammering manner).

Luffy then hit his fist to the ground, "So you have a mystery quirk!" he exclaimed.

Ochaco stifled a giggle at this response and Midoriya hesitantly nodded, "Umm, yeah, that" he said.

Luffy then stood up and grinned, "Well if you've got more abilities now, you've got to learn how to use them" he stated.

"After all I've got to teach you guys stuff or something" he then said.

The two others then hesitantly nodded, stood up and joined Luffy, "So now what?" Ochaco asked.

Luffy then shrugged and started to walk off in a random direction, "Well we get sent back to the place we can sleep after some time, so let's give this another try" he stated.

Midoriya then tried to follow after him but started to lose his footing and he remained floating in the air, "Whaaa" he exclaimed.

Ochaco looked to him with a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "Oops sorry" she said, "I guess I forgot to turn it off, but how were you able to move before even though I hadn't turned it off yet".

Midoriya then shakily shrugged to her as he stood back up of the ground, "I guess it was something with my quirk" he suggested.

Luffy then grabbed the two of them, and wrapped his arms around them, "Let's go" he shouted as he activated gear second and rocketed the three of them off into the distance.

"WHHHHY" both Midoriya and Ochaco cried as they flew through the air alongside their teacher, both unaware of what was occurring in their world.

.

(A couple of metres away)

.

Aizawa watched with intent as the trio rocketed off into the distance and his face remained stoic, "So they've got even more of a handful to deal with now, I wonder if I should ask Midoriya more about his quirk, it's obvious that Ochaco knows, but Luffy is a bit too dense to full comprehend it" he stated.

And then he jumped into the air, just in time to dodge a flaming fist, "So there are more of you" Aizawa exclaimed as he landed a metre away from where he jumped and looked directly at the creature (that was exactly the same as the one that had previously been seen chasing Midoriya, Luffy and Ochaco).

Aizawa's eyes then flashed red and flames disappeared from the creature's body, "Guess I got rid of your ability" he muttered as he jumped over another fist that was sent directly at him, courtesy of the creature.

"I guess I should've probably helped those guys as well" he started to mutter as he kept dodging the creature's fists, and then he shook his head, "They need to learn, otherwise what was the point of this whole thing" he stated.

And then he threw his capture weapon around the beast's throat and jumped over it to land behind it, "Go down" Aizawa shouted as he pulled on the weapon so that it started to tighten around the creature's throat.

And within about a minute of restricting the creature's air supply (which Aizawa found lucky that the creature even needed to breath), it's body became loose and soon dissipated into embers.

"That thing was annoying" Aizawa then muttered as he started to walk off in a random direction, "I guess I should go and check on the others" he said, and then he became covered in a light and disappeared.

.

(About four or five hours later)

.

Midoriya, Ochaco and Luffy suddenly appeared in an open space and were sent crashing down to the ground.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that" Ochaco said as she looked to the other two, which made Luffy look to her in confusion.

"Couldn't you have just made it so that you two didn't crash into the ground" he stated, which made Ochaco fluster the slightest bit.

"I keep forgetting" she muttered.

Midoriya then put a hand on her shoulder, "It's no problem" he said (even though his back was hurting from landing on it so much).

Ochaco nodded at him and the three of them walked over to the campsite, which held a box containing many different sets of clothes, a bucket that could create any kind of food, three hammocks and three pedestals, which held Ochaco's helmet, Midoriya's cowl and Luffy's straw hat.

"I still want to know why our hero equipment is here" Midoriya absentmindedly stated as he glanced to the pedestals, as the three of them sat down in the centre of the area.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about my hat" Luffy then said with a wide grin.

Midoriya then glanced to Luffy (who was consuming vast quantities of food that had appeared out of nowhere), "Luffy, what is that drives you" he asked, which made Ochaco look to the both of them, and Luffy stop eating.

Luffy looked at him and shrugged, "I wanna be the Pirate King so I have the most freedom in the world, but I also want to make sure my crew achieves their dreams" he stated as he started to gnaw at a bone.

Ochaco then looked to him, "But why would you help us, I mean it's not like this Kijo person is going to affect your world" she said.

Luffy then smiled and looked at the two teens, "We honestly didn't know what we were going to do when we got stuck here, but I've come to like you guys, and I don't want to see your dreams destroyed by a person that thinks they're all powerful".

"But, but, but.." Midoriya started to stammer.

'Punch'

Luffy pulled his fist out of Midoriya's chest and drew it back in, ""What's your dream?" he then asked in a composed manner.

Midoriya coughed a couple of times and then started to speak, "I want to be a great hero" he stated.

Luffy looked at him and then to Ochaco, who understanding the situation also answered, "I want to make my parent's lives easier" she stated.

"That's stupid" Luffy said.

Which made Midoriya look to him angrily, "Why's her dream stupid?" he yelled.

"Because" Luffy started to say, "What's your plan after that, that's only a short term dream, you need something to live by".

Ochaco looked at him with confusion, "But I just want to help others along with my parents" she then said.

Luffy looked to her with a face devoid of emotion, "That's all fine, but would you be content with that, or do you want something to live for".

Both Ochaco and Midoriya looked to each other with incomprehensible expressions, "All I'm saying is, if you think that living life with that as your goal is the best thing, then go ahead, but".

He then looked to Midoriya, "If you've got something that stands out it makes it's achievement the greatest thing" he finished stating.

Midoriya looked down at his scarred arm, "But what about everything we're gonna miss out on".

Luffy shrugged in response to this, "I don't know, but it's up to you to achieve your dream" he said.

Ochaco's eyes then widened and she stood up, "Then I'm gonna create a better world for everybody, and I won't stop until I have achieved it, or I'll die trying" she announced.

Midoriya looked up at her with amazement, and Luffy smirked, took another bite of meat, and stood up as well.

"Then did you guys want to start with trying out haki?" he asked.

This made Midoriya stand up next, "Is that the thing that allowed you to sense things and be able to have that armour like thing, and be able to knock people out" he quickly spluttered.

Luffy smirked in response to this, "Yeah, but I don't even know if you guys can learn it, and even then I don't know if either of you two could get conqueror's" he then said.

Both Midoriya and Ochaco stood up straight and faced Luffy, "Please teach us" they both said to him.

Luffy looked to the two with a smile, "Then let's begin, I need a stick and two blindfolds" he announced.

And this made Midoriya and Ochaco look to each other with confusion about what they had just agreed to.

"Do you feel as if this is going to hurt?" Midoriya shakily asked Ochaco, to which she nodded in agreement.

"But we've got to do it" she said with a fiery passion and then she ran off in search of blindfolds and a stick.

Midoriya then looked to Luffy (who had returned to eating a giant chunk of meat) and he paled, "Why can't any of this just be the slightest bit normal" he muttered, before also running off to help Ochaco.

("They're nice") Luffy thought to himself as he showed down on his food, ("Hope this works") he then thought as he grabbed even more food.

.

(One to two weeks later)

.

 _The night sky was peaceful and had stars littered throughout it, but the tranquillity of the night was soon disturbed by echoing sound._

'Smash'

Luffy hit the stick directly into the back of Midoriya's blindfolded head, making the young man fall over onto his side.

"Whyyy" Midoriya meagrely cried out as he hit the ground.

Ochaco (who was also blindfolded) tried leaning over to check on him, but then she felt the stick was coming to her, and as she tried to dodge it, it instead hit her in the side of the head.

"Owww…" she then muttered.

And then both she and Midoriya shakily straight back up, "Again" they both exclaimed (into the open air because neither of them could actually tell where Luffy was).

"Nah, that's it for today" Luffy muttered as he threw the stick to the ground.

Midoriya and Ochaco then both started to remove their blindfolds, "How long will it take for us to learn this?" Midoriya asked.

Luffy shrugged at the two of them, "It depends, but there is one sure-fire way of speeding it up" he exclaimed.

"And that would be?" Ochaco asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

"In the midst of battle is where haki grows the most" Luffy then stated, "I think that's what Rayleigh said about it".

"So that means it would probably be better if we try and learn while we're fighting those monsters" Midoriya stated, to which Luffy gave a lazy nod.

"Yeah, probably something like that" he said and then he walked over to the bucket that created food and started to pull out massive quantities of meat.

"It will probably come when you need it" he absentmindedly muttered as ha scoffed a giant leg of ham down his throat and looked to the other two.

Midoriya nodded at him, "So is that how you learnt it?" he asked.

Luffy nodded at him, "Yweaah, Rwaliegh bweaat mwe writh a strick, bwut I mowstly hwad toew fwiiit aw lwot ov gwinant bweats" he said with multiple giant bones hanging out of his mouth.

Midoriya and Ochaco then sat down next to Luffy and started to partake in the meal as well, "So what are you going to do once this is all over?" Midoriya then inquired.

Luffy stopped eating for a second and gained a look of confusion, "Well if we get put back where we were before, I guess I've still gotta go after Sanji" he said.

"Why" Ochaco asked.

"Because he thought he could just go off without thinking about everybody else's thought in regards to his choice" Luffy explained, "But I guess it's probably going to go a bit different since we have been able to talk".

"What is your world like" Ochaco asked as she started on a stack of ribs.

"There's so many islands, and so many cool people, but some people are still mean" Luffy replied.

"But if you are a pirate, does that mean that there is people who try to stop you" Midoriya said.

Luffy's face slightly darkened and then he allowed a smile to form, "There's good and bad marines, just as there is good and bad pirates" he muttered.

Both Midoriya and Ochaco sensed that they should end this topic, lest Luffy ending up doing something bad.

"So are you one of those Quirkless people" Luffy then bluntly asked Midoriya.

And this caused Midoriya to hang his head in shame, "Yeah, kinda, I was born quirkless, but All Might gave me his quirk".

"Oh you mean that guy with the weird hair" Luffy stated.

"Yeah, him" Midoriya responded, "Why did you want to know?".

Luffy shrugged and returned to rifling through the food selection, "Didn't really, but I just kinda wanted to" he finished saying as he dived right in to a giant cooked boar.

"I don't really think Luffy cares about the details, I think he just deals with stuff as it comes" Ochaco muttered as she looked to the surprised Midoriya.

"But why would he ask?" Midoriya then responded.

Ochaco then shrugged and returned to her meal, "He's cool, I think that he just accepts life as he sees it, I think you're looking too much into it, Deku".

Midoriya nodded and returned to his meal as well, ("He is somebody that garners respect from Endeavour and so many powerful people, but he just acts so carefree and relaxed, and when he fights he acts like he could take on anybody, he is quite the fighter") he idly thought.

The three of them ate a large amount of food and turned in for the night, not knowing what disaster of a creature they would be fighting the next day, but eventually they all knew that someday soon they would return to the real world and be in for a whole mess of problems.

 **So I tried to address the whole One for All thing, and I'll probably come back to it later on.**

 **But for now, I might write another chapter for these guys next, as I want to explore their interactions deeper, this chapter was just to get the lowdown on how they interact.**

 **And probably next chapter I'll make them fight a whole ton of stuff, but I'm still not exactly going to address what they achieved with the training until after they've finished with it.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading,**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fire Part 2 (or some fighting, and some talking)

 **This will be the last time we'll be checking in on Luffy's group, until the end of this part of the story, so it's gonna be a long chapter, it's mostly going to be focusing on the growth of Ochaco and Midoriya, but also the sheer craziness of Luffy when he's basically on his own.**

 **Anyway, let's have a check in on the trio and make sure that they haven't gone crazy, hahahaha.**

(Nine months into the training)

In a dark cave, the only light was flickering form of Midoriya, as he was cloaked in full cowling, and trying to punch a ball made of what looked like burnt flesh "Ahhhh" he screamed as his punch pushed the mysterious creature back about a metre or two.

He then fell to his knees and panted, "Why.. Can't.. it.. " he groaned.

The ball of flesh then realigned itself and started to roll off in a westward direction, "Come back here" Midoriya groaned as he chased after it.

'SLUURP'

As the creature rolled away, through the entrance of the cave, it left behind a trail of smouldering slime, "It's just getting gross now" Midoriya exclaimed as he exited the cave, trailing close behind the beast.

As the light of the outside world covered him, his appearance became apparent, his hair was much shorter and spiking up in completely different directions, and he appeared to have the beginnings of chin hair. He had a diagonal scar going from the left corner of his face over his his eye and stopping at his nose, and his arm was still completely scarred over.

"We could've just left the thing alone" Midoriya muttered, "BUT NO, we have to take out everything, Luffy said, what's the worst that could happen, he said".

Midoriya then sped up after the creature, "How about having to chase a creature that is able to continuously run away and shake off all my attacks, and why did we have to split up, that just makes this whole thing even more annoying" he continued to mutter as he approached the ball of flesh.

The ball of flesh then suddenly turned around and faced Midoriya, 'CSRDSHSJDGJSG'.

The noise that was emitted by the creature was completely incomprehensible to the young hero, "Fine, let's do this" he stated as his body started to flicker with green lighting.

And then he dove fist first, straight into the creature, "DETROIT SMASH, 50 PERCENT' Midoriya yelled as he collided with the fleshy-thing and went straight through it.

He then came out the back of the creature, did a quick roll and positioned himself to face the creature once more.

But to his surprise the creature started to dissipate, "There's no way that did it" Midoriya then stated as he watched the creature turn to dust.

" **Technically it was"** a voice called out in Midoriya's mind.

"Which one is it this time?" Midoriya muttered as he started to run off, hoping to either find one off his associates or to find another 'thing' to fight.

" **It is All for One's brother'** the voice replied.

"What limb breaking power is it going to be this time" Midoriya muttered as he swung off a bit of debris with Black Whip and smashed through a wall, before continuing with his search.

" **It is more so a question"** One for All's brother stated.

Midoriya quickly jumped over a crevasse with a bit of Full Cowling, and when he landed he responded, "And that would be what?" he asked.

" **Why aren't you using all of the abilities, you know what all of them are, but you refuse to learn them, why is that"** the voice pondered.

Midoriya shakily clenched his teeth as he crashed through a random creature, "Because," he started to say as he kicked the creature away, "It's better to have full control of a single ability, then to have varied control with a variety of abilities".

" **Hmmm".**

"What is it?" Midoriya meagrely asked.

" **I am impressed, that unlike my brother, you are willing to actually develop an ability, and not just keep using a multitude of them in quick succession"** the disembodied voice replied at the back of Midoriya's mind.

Midoriya shrugged as he continued to run, "Doesn't matter" he replied, "But what about that punch before?" he then inquired.

The voice chuckled for a second, and then it responded, **"All of the abilities were combined, not because of any of us, but because it seems that they want you to make them into your own quirk".**

"Well, I've still got a way to go before I can fully accomplish that" Midoriya replied as he came to a stop.

He then looked up at the ashy sky, "Is this all that this interaction was about?" he inquired.

The voice held back a laugh, **"Pretty much"** it replied and then a whooshing sound was heard and Midoriya knew he was on his own again.

"The other abilities of this quirk, it would be stupid to constantly use them" he quietly muttered as he took off walking in a random direction, "If I need to make this quirk my own, then I'll adapt it to me, I won't be adapting to it".

And as he ran off, he thought about the other two that were in this place with him, "I wonder how Ochaco and Mr Luffy are going" he thought as he jumped through a couple more walls and came face to face with a humanoid creature that appeared to be emitting various aromas.

"Because I hope they're having a more enjoyable experience then me" he snarked as he started to charge his fist simultaneously with One for All and Black Whip, and then he charged at the creature with a determined look on his face.

.

(With Ochaco)

She clasped her hands together as she combined the strengthened force of her gravitational abilities, and although she was sweating, Ochaco was crushing a large amount of the humanoid creatures against each other.

Her appearance had changed a bit since the first couple of months, the three claw marks on her back were black and present through the clothes she was wearing, and she had a diagonal scar over her right eye mirroring the scar that Midoriya had, her hair had also started to grow a bit of it's length back, but she had it tied into a giant knot at the back of her head, so that it didn't get in her way.

"How long is this going to take?" she dryly remarked as the last of the creatures became squished together and unable to move.

She then let her hands drop to her sides and she started to pant at the exertion of her ability, "I'm gaining full control of the forces of mass, but I still need to understand each individual's mass" she stated as she put her hands on to her knees and slowed her breathing down.

"Well, I've got to get to work on understanding that Haki thing, so no time to waste" she said as she stood straight up and jogged off in a random direction, "I wonder if the amount of control over gravity I exert could have a detrimental impact".

She then started to hop as she walked, "Come on, why is this random?" and then she started to float into the sky, while at the same time also spinning.

"It's a random ability, isn't it?" she retorted as she floated higher into the sky, "STOP" she then shouted.

And she remained in place, quite high in the sky, "Which way now" she stated as she looked over the battle field, and a couple of miles to the east, she saw a giant fist appear in the sky and go crashing down.

("That's probably Luffy") she thought, and then she saw a large explosion to the west of her, ("Probably Deku").

She then looked towards the north, "I might as well go that way" she said as her body repositioned itself to be facing in said direction, "PUSH".

And her body rocketed forward to the north and just before she hit the ground, a giant stick figure appeared, but before she could react, she blasted straight through it and impacted into the ground.

"Oww" she moaned as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off, "I've really got to get a hang on that ability, or at least be more prepared".

'BOOM'

A large spiral of fire than emerged from the structure to her left and this made her sigh, "Guess I'm going over there" she mumbled as her clothes lost their mass and she bolted straight towards the building.

("I wonder how the others are doing") she idly thought as she slapped the wall in front of her and it collapsed under its own weight, ("I wish we at least knew how much time we had left").

And then she strolled into the building, wherein it started to get darker as she got further and further into it, "This is a trap" she muttered.

'RRRAGAHHHH'

She turned to see a human figure jumping through a dimly lit hole in the roof and face her, "Knew it" she said as she started to run straight towards the creature.

.

(With Luffy)

The rubberman sat in a giant hole, with his legs crossed as numerous giant fists continued to pummel him.

"Rayleigh said that Haki grows better in the midst of a battle, I wonder what I could achieve if I actually applied it, I could probably help those guys with theirs if I had a better grasp on mine" Luffy muttered to himself as the fists continued to squish him deeper into the hole.

"And didn't Crocodile also say something about that awakening thing as well, when those beasts were chasing us in Impel Down".

More and more fists started to smash down into him as he tried to force himself to concentrate, "I obviously don't have a Zoan devil fruit, but how was Mingo able to awaken his fruit, there has to be a way".

And then a fist came from the side of him and sent him flying through and up out of the ground and crashing into a wall, before peeling off of it and landing back onto the ground.

"This thing could help me" Luffy stated as he looked to the beast that continued flail it's innumerable amount of fists around wildly. Luffy was able to tell the the little cube connected to the fists was the thing's actual body.

"It's completely random, I can't use Observation to take it down, without getting sent flying" Luffy muttered as he eyed the creature as it remained in place, it's fists still flailing.

He continued to watch as the creature's arms flailed, "It was able to injure me, it probably has seastone in it's hands" he stated as he started to walk closer to it.

"I'm gonna have to get the crap beaten out of me" he muttered as he got closer to the creature.

It was quite obvious that the creature couldn't produce sound, and the only noise that was coming from it, was the crashing of it's fists into the hard ground.

Luffy then closed his eyes as he started to enter the field of reach of the creature, ("It's not readable, so what if there is a different way to see what it's going to do") he thought to himself as a fist hit the ground to his immediate right.

("I need to..") he started to think, before a fist hit him straight in the gut, "Crap" he yelled.

"There's gotta be a way" he stated as he straightened himself up and faced the creature (and also closed his eyes again).

Another fist then flew past him and grazed his face, making him stumble, "I can't try to attack it, I need to be calm" he said as he walked closer to the creature.

And then three fists crashed into him, one into his head, one into his chest and one into his knees, "Grrr" he mumbled as the attack brought him to the ground.

Luffy blackened his fist and nearly brought it to his mouth, before he stopped, ("Even if I take it out with gear fourth, I still need to get myself to a more capable base level") he thought as he looked to the blackened fist.

He then deactivated the haki, looked to the creature and clenched his jaw as he stood straight up again, "Need to take it head on, but I still need to remain calm" he said as he focused on the incredibly destructive creature that was flinging debris randomly around with its randomised throwing of its fists.

"My crew needs me, and although we should've been more than capable to take on the New World, we've been given the chance to get stronger, and we might as well take it" he muttered as he closed his eyes and flared up his observation.

His observation then settled on the faint presence of the creature that was in front of him, "Let's do this" he shouted as he started to run at the creature (while keeping his eyes closed).

.

(With Aizawa)

He watched as the guy who was supposed to teaching his students, ran headfirst at the randomly flailing fist-creature, and then he smirked, "That kid's up to something, I wonder what his reason for doing this and leaving the other two on their own is?" he questioned out loud.

"Both Midoriya and Ochaco have gained quite the scars" he said as he started to walk off and look at the notebook he pulled out of his pocket, "All of the others have gained similar marks, I wonder how everybody is going to look after this whole thing".

He then turned to see a giant group of fiery imps looking at him with eyes of starvation, "I'm not your dinner" he sarcastically remarked as he eyed the creatures and stroked the quite-long beard that he had grown.

"GEGEGEGEGGEGEGEGE"

The imps then started to approach him, "You thing's appear to be quite the nuisance" Aizawa noted as he noticed more of the creatures starting to surround him.

Aizawa then eyed what appeared to be the leader of the group of blazing imps, it was quite the hefty creature and flames were wisping off of numerous points of it's body, "STOP" he said, his eyes turning fully crimson.

The imps all lost their blazing features, and looked more like decrepit rodents, "I know you things can understand me, so leave" Aizawa then stated.

The large group of rodent-like creatures in front of him all looked nervously to one another, before the leader, which looked like a ton of rats melted together, hobbled forward and sneered up at the hero.

"It's not worth it" Aizawa mumbled as he threw his capture weapon forward, ensnared the creature, pulled it back and punch his hand straight through it in one quick motion.

Aizawa turned to face the rest of the creatures, but they all quickly ran off in many directions, hoping that they would not have to face the same fate as their recently deceased leader.

"Pathetic" he muttered as he walked off while equipping his goggles, "Everybody is applying themselves in incredible ways, but I still wish that we could find out how our world is managing with that mad woman".

A portal then appeared in front of him, "I should check in on Bakugou next, I hope he hasn't gone after that kid that's with his group" he said with a smirk as he jumped into the portal, and as the portal closed, unaware to the teacher, a lone fiery imp jumped in after him.

.

(A year into the training)

Both Midoriya and Ochaco were standing in a clearing, staring out into the open space that surrounded them, tenseness present in their appearances.

"I can't tell, is he coming from the left or the right" Midoriya said as he quickly shifted his gaze to his surroundings.

Ochaco shook her head and smiled at him, "Somewhere from the left" she said as looked at him, "Are you sure that you can't even use that observation thing?".

Midoriya shook his head, "If I use it all the voices in my head become present and I can't even find myself, yet alone use it to focus on somebody else" he muttered.

A fist then came flying out of of nowhere, but Ochaco threw her hand to the ground and brought up a giant boulder to block the fist, "Guess there is a drawback to having all those quirks" she said with a slight smirk.

Midoriya grinned at her as his arm quickly blackened over, blocking another fist that had been sent flying, and then the black left his arm, "Guess so" he said.

And then a giant foot was sent flying towards them, which made the two of them grin at each other.

Ochaco was the first to react as she slammed her hands onto the ground and made a chunk of earth, which was about the size of a small house, rise out of the ground, settling directly in between the duo and the path of the ever growing closer giant foot.

Midoriya then ran up to the boulder, and placed his hands on it, his haki growing from his hands and onto the boulder, but it was apparent to both him and Ochaco that he wasn't going to be able to actually make it so that the boulder served as an appropriate shield.

"CRAP" they both shouted as the foot collided with the boulder and almost instantly broke it apart, shattering it into many pieces, and sending the both of them flying backwards and sliding along the ground.

"Not bad" a voice called out as Midoriya and Ochaco regained their senses and propped themselves off of the ground.

"I still can't believe that you guys were somehow able to awaken your haki" Luffy said as he became present in the clearing, "Do you guys think you'll be able to use the other ones?".

Midoriya and Ochaco looked to him as they both held their scraped arms, "Neither of us are suited to the others fighting style" they both said as they shook their heads.

And this made Luffy hold his head in confusion, "Guess we'll have to make it so that you can fully use them, so that we can beat up that lady" he stated as he continuously poked his finger into his head.

"Luffy, is it meant to hurt if I can't fully use my haki" Midoriya asked.

Luffy smiled, "Well, if you don't finish coating something, I think that you'll experience a backlash or something, but since I tend to just cover my fists, I don't really have to worry about that" he said with visible strain on his face.

"SodepedningonwhatIwanttocoat, themoreatriskIamatbeinginavulnerablepostion" Midoriya muttered as he examined his arms.

Both Luffy and Ochaco gave Midoriya a concerned look, before Luffy turned to Ochaco, "It was really cool when you made that giant piece of rock float out of the ground" he said with stars in his eyes, "I met somebody else who could do that, and he was able to sink a ton of ships just by getting rid of rubble".

Ochaco then gave him a quizzical look, "But I can't really control what direction the things I interact with, all they can do is go up and down" she said with a slightly depressed look.

"Then couldn't you push them?" Luffy asked with a confused look.

"Well" Ochaco started to say, before she stopped and gave Luffy an enthusiastic look, "I could jump up at the object and kick or punch it at the intended target, but I'm still trying to get a hold of the ability to make myself float without really worrying about it" she then said.

Luffy shrugged in response to her statement, "Why not just throw yourself up in the air" he absentmindedly stated as he walked over to Midoriya and started to poke the still muttering young man.

"Throw.. myself.. up.. in.. the.. air.." Ochaco then mouthed as she watched her apparent teacher start to poke one of his students, who was completely oblivious, in the forehead, hoping to get a reaction.

"Hey, hey, hey" Luffy said as he continuously poked Midoriya, "The day's not over".

"Huh, wha.." Midoriya said as bolted back into consciousness, "What happened?" he asked.

"You went to sleep" Luffy said as he eyed Midoriya, "Why are there so many people in your head?" he then asked.

Midoriya shrugged as he looked to Luffy and stood up, "I thought I told you about my quirk" he stated.

Luffy then stared at him and grinned, "Oh, you mean your mystery quirk" he stated.

"Yeah, that" Midoriya said with a slightly depressed nod.

"Don't they give you more powers or something?" Luffy asked, "Why don't you use them?".

Midoriya shrugged once again in response to Luffy's question, "I know that if I go all out with all of them I'll end up injuring more of my body, I just want to get a grasp on One for All and Black whip, and if I need the others I will use them, otherwise they are a last resort" he stated.

Luffy glared at him and started to walk off, "That's boring" he pouted.

"Sorry, but I'm not using them, I don't want to risk anything" Midoriya responded.

Luffy's shoulders then sagged and he looked to both Ochaco and Midoriya, "Well, let's get back to fighting those cool monsters, because don't I have to train you guys with your haki again tomorrow" he stated.

"Well that's the schedule Midoriya and I were able to come up" Ochaco stated as she nodded to Luffy.

Luffy then pouted again as he started to walk off on his own, "But that's so boring" he shouted as he walked off into the distance.

"Sorry" both Midoriya and Ochaco half-heartedly shouted to him as he disappeared.

Midoriya then turned to Ochaco, "I guess I'll see you later" he said, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

Ochaco then nodded with a grin that stretched across her face, "Okay" she happily stated as she floated off in her own direction.

Midoriya then grinned to her, before he also walked off in his own direction, intending to make use of the remaining time he had, "We've all lost the full grasp of how long we have been here, but we've still probably got a bit of time left, so it's time I got to work" he stated as he activated Full Cowling and blitzed to the south off the world.

.

(With Ochaco)

She sat in the clearing, in a meditative pose, breathing in and out, and around her, all of the rubble rose and fell in time with her breathing, "Concentration, ten of them" she muttered as she stood up (eyes still closed) and walked over to one of the larger pieces of rubble.

"Sniper shot" she said as she thrust her open palm into the centre of the floating rubble, sending it quickly in the direction of one of the creatures that she had sensed.

'SMASH'

"It didn't hit" Ochaco exclaimed as she opened her eyes and a depressed look became present on her face, "Tktktktk" she then heard coming from behind her.

Ochaco quickly turned in response to this to see ten human males standing behind her, and all of them giving her a menacing glare, "I need to work on understanding my surroundings" she muttered under her breath as she glared at the human-like figures.

"You're not going to survive this, girly" the man who was in the centre of the group stated as he gave her a look that sent chills down her spine, "We will kill you and then we will kill those that you care about".

This made Ochaco shudder in response, but she shook her head and gave them a determined glare, "I'm a hero and I can't let you guys do what you want, and you aren't a real person" she stated.

The apparent leader of the group then disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, "Think of me as the tutorial for the guy you're gonna have to fight" he said with a smirk.

And then he brought his fist back behind him, and upon it catching fire, he slammed it into Ochaco's legs, sending her reeling into the ground, as her legs flared up in both pain and with actual fire, "AGGGGGGHHHHHH" she screamed.

"You are not ready, it's pathetic, do you really think that you could take on him, you could barely handle one hit from me" he snarked as the rest of his group walked up to and surrounded Ochaco, "And we're gonna make sure that you learn your lesson".

But just before any of them could get closer to Ochaco, they all felt a pressing force on them, "You guys seem to think I'm weak because you sent me to the ground with a hit that would've probably hurt anybody" Ochaco uttered as she shakingly moved her arms, so that she could prop herself up.

"I've pushed through an attack that was much more painful than that, what makes you think you were stronger then me" she yelled as she shakingly stood up, "Luffy and Midoriya are both willing to push themselves, what makes you think that I wouldn't be willing to do the same thing".

She then wiped the dirt and blood of her lip, and stared straight at the leader of the group in front of her, "I might not have the same attributes as those guys, but I'm on their team for a reason, and I'm not gonna let you think that you can push me down" she muttered with an undertone of heavy breathing.

She then threw her hand to the ground, but just before she could, all of the 'people' surrounding her sent a stream of fire directly to her and encompassing her in a spiral of multi coloured flames, "Yeah, right?" the group all snarked.

'Crackle', the fire continued to grow and twist in and out, and all that could be heard besides it, was the feint screaming of Ochaco, "aaaagagghh".

"Pathetic" the leader of the group muttered as the fire continued, and he and his group walked away, "Now I'm going to go kill your allies".

'Drip'

'Drip'

'Drip'

"Huh", the leader turned around to see a young female figure standing with her hands clasped together and the majority of her body covered in a large amount of rocks, but it was apparent that her legs from the knees down had been badly burnt.

"So you survived" the guy said with a face of indifference.

The rocks dropped off of Ochaco to reveal that besides the bottom parts of her legs, she had managed to remain relatively unscathed, "I did more than that" she muttered as she shakingly stared at them.

And then she clapped her hands together, and at the same moment the nine other companions of the man suddenly squished together and exploded in a fountain of blue blood and steel bones.

"You weren't paying attention" Ochaco then muttered as she smirked at the man.

And this made the man's face drop as he gave her an aggravated look, "How?".

"Even though I still don't have the basics of this whole haki thing down, thanks to my limited grasp, I was able to focus my mind on quickly brushing my hands past your group just before you all threw your fire at me" she then stated as she fully stood up.

"But how did you have enough time to do that and make it so that we didn't notice, and also be able to shield yourself" the man slightly spluttered.

Ochaco grinned at him, "Well my legs were already injured, and I figured that there would be no point in covering them, so I made sure that the rest of my body was fully protected.

"But" the man then started to say as he walked closer to her, "You could have fully lost your legs" he said with a slight smirk.

"You really think I would've allowed that to happen" she retorted, "So I injure my legs, Midoriya's pushed himself through so much more and so has every hero".

She then balled the both of her fists up, "I wasn't going to lose my legs" she said with a determined look, "And I'm not going to lose to this fire guy, or even a pale imitation of him" she yelled as she sprinted straight for him.

The man tried bringing his fists up in front of him, but just as her fist impacted with them, they were broken apart and sent fling in different directions, and for one more second the man watched as Ochaco's fist came into contact with his chest and then everything went dark.

"Ah, uh, ah, uh" Ochaco panted as she shook the viscera off of her fist and sat down on the ground, "So he was just an offshoot of the guy we're going to have to fight, then we really need to step up our game" she muttered as she then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, but just before she passed out she saw a familiar looking stretchy guy.

.

(With Midoriya)

The tendrils of Black Whip covered his fist as he also activated full cowling, and he then stared up at the giant creature that was about the size of Godzilla, "I think that some of these creatures are here to just train us to have stronger resilience" he muttered as he jumped out of the way of a plasma ray fired by the beast.

("Because there is no way this fire guy has so many skills and attributes") he thought as he used Black Whip as a grapple onto the arm of the creature, ("But I wonder what his true abilities are, there must be a reason why Ochaco, Luffy and I were picked to take him on").

He then pushed off of the creatures arm just before it's other arm could smack him, and then he sent another tendril to return him safely to the ground, "Luffy said haki grows the more you are pushed, and he mentioned that he wants to keep fighting that creature that is able to injure him, so maybe I should think about this in a different way".

"Full Cowling Pulse" he then yelled, which made him rocket into the sky, just above the beast, "This thing won't go down with one hit (well maybe it could, but that's a last resort), so I'm gonna have to hit it with everything that ive got until one of us can't move anymore" he said as he sent another tendril to wrap around the beast's throat and send him straight towards it.

"Smash" he shouted as he threw his fist into the eye of the beast, and this caused it to recoil and cause Midoriya to trip and and fall off of it's face, "Grasp" he then screamed as he fell down the side of it.

And a couple of dark tendrils emerged from his hands and grabbed onto a spike that was present on the hip of the creature, and from this he wrapped around the spike until he gained equal footing on it.

He then looked up at the creature as it also looked down at him (and also holding it's eye in pain) and he smiled, "Bring it" he shouted as he activated another pulse, which both sent him flying u=into the air again, and also shatter the hip of the creature, sending it onto its knees.

Midoriya looked down at the injured creature and allowed himself a bit of time to concentrate as he made Black Whip turn into a propeller that allowed for him to somewhat glide, ("I don't want to make it suffer, but I need to end this, and since I've actually got somewhat of a failsafe now, I might as well use it") he thought as he deactivated Black Whip and dropped towards the creature.

The Godzilla-thing turned its head to look up at Midoriya who was gaining speed and headed straight for it, "Screeeeeonk!" it roared as a bright light started to form in its opened mouth.

"100% SMASH!" Midoriya yelled as his arm glowed with the earth shattering power of One for All.

'RAAAAAGAGHHHH" the beast then yelled as the the light in it's mouth stopped growing and suddenly fired in a blue and white spectacle.

Midoriya became a crackling sphere of green as he collided with the beam, and became stopped in the air as the two attacks equalled out, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN" he screamed as his sphere grew in size and started to push against the beam.

"ONE FOR ALL'S SMASH" he screamed as he the beast deactivated its beam and he collided with it, causing a massive explosion that caused a tornado of dust and debris to form.

The tornado grew bigger and bigger, but just as it looked like it was going to become a hassle for everybody else, it dissipated and sent Midoriya flying out of it and straight towards the ground, and although he looked relatively uninjured, it was clear that something was wrong with him.

"I'VE BURNT IT OUT, I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE MYSELF" Midoriya screeched as he got closer to the ground, and although he was trying to move his hands in a way that he hoped would reactivate his quirk, he knew that he pushed it to its current limit.

But just before he hit the ground, a familiar voice yelled out.

"Balloon" Luffy shouted as he inhaled a large amount of air and became a makeshift cushion to stop Midoriya from splatting against the ground.

Midoriya impacted with Luffy and and although he nearly went all the way through, he came to a stop and bounced out and landed on his face, on the ground next to Luffy.

"owwww" he moaned as he remained prone on the ground, but he did move his head to try and look up at Luffy, "Thanks" he spluttered.

Luffy smiled and nodded, "No problem" he said, "That was so cool, you destroyed that giant monster, how'd you do that?" he then asked.

Midoriya gave him a painful look in response, "Well I had to overload my quirk, and I don't really think I should ever do that again" he mumbled.

"But why not?" Luffy said with a pout, "It was so cool".

Midoriya shook his head and gave his teacher a determined look, "It's something that I shouldn't rely off of" he stated as he tried to move once again (and failed).

Luffy reluctantly nodded in acceptance of that answer and then he quickly gained a surprised look on his face and quickly ran off, and almost instantly in the same amount of time came running back to Midoriya with Ochaco's unconscious body.

"Yeah I think she pushed herself too far" Luffy said as he rubbed the back of his head and lay Ochaco alongside Midoriya, "I honestly didn't expect you guys to push yourselves this far".

After staring at Ochaco and hoping that she was okay, Midoriya once again focused his attention on Luffy, "There would be no point in this if we didn't push ourselves, but she shouldn't have done that" he muttered.

"Why do you think you can say that" Luffy replied as his eyes darkened over and he glanced to Ochaco, "She was willing to do it, and you can't fault her for that" he then stated.

Midoriya dragged himself up onto his knees and gave Luffy a puzzled look, "But aren't you concerned about her health, her legs are quite burnt and she is unconscious" he yelled at the pirate.

Luffy shrugged in response to this, walked over, and sat down next to Ochaco, he looked at her and then to Midoriya, "She decided to do this, obviously those guys aren't gonna let us die here, but she still needs to push herself past this" he stated as he put his hands behind him and looked up at the sky.

Midoriya glanced to Ochaco and then back to Luffy, "How'd you find her?" he asked as he tried (and failed) to bring himself back up to a standing position.

Luffy continued to stare up at the sky as he responded, "Well due to the fact that it appears that you've scared off every creature for a while, I'll tell you"….

.

(With Luffy), (About an hour prior)

The multi armed creature continued to send it's humongous fists towards Luffy as he dodged and swayed in the wind, "I'm still not close to being able to face this thing" he muttered under his breath as his eyes remained closed.

And then an image of his face being smashed by a giant fist entered his mind, but before he could react, it happened and he was smashed into the ground.

The beast's arms continued to flail above Luffy, as he allowed himself a moment to lie down in his hole, ("What was that!") his mind screamed as he gave up on his rest and started to pull his arms out of their indentations in the ground.

"I was focusing on it, and even though I saw something, I couldn't react" he said as he stood up and snuck out of his hole, hoping that he could gain enough space between him and the creature again.

And just as he gained enough space between him and the creature, he sensed a presence that was beyond the creature he was facing, and also the presence of Ochaco, "Can she face that?" he then mumbled.

The beast then turned to him and as if it could also sense the same creature, started to 'run' off in the completely opposite direction, "GVFYEDGUKSHDIL" it cried as it disappeared within the smoke that surrounded the area that it was fighting Luffy in.

"Well that sucks" Luffy pouted, "Well at least I can keep fighting against that thing later on".

His haki then flared up as he sensed a spike in power coming from where Ochaco was before, "I'm their teacher, I might as well go and check on her" he stated as his face gained a serious expression.

He then activated second gear and rocketed off in the direction, "I'm coming, weird gravity girl" he yelled as he rocketed throughout the land.

'Crash'

Luffy smashed into a large piece of rubble as a form of braking, and after getting out of it, he quickly ran off in the direction which he could sense Ochaco.

"Yo, gravity girl, where are you" he called out as he scanned his immediate area, and the sight that he saw made him actually stop moving, he saw Ochaco bloody and beaten, her hands glowing and launching herself at a figure that he could sense should be stronger than her.

And as she somehow made the figure collapse in on itself, she collapsed to the ground, which made Luffy break out of his stupor and run up to her, "Hey, hey, you okay" he said as got to her and crouched beside her.

"It's fine…." Ochaco whimpered as her eyes kept glassing over, "Even though…., they aren't exactly the guy,,,,, I know I'm on my way…, to getting there…," she said as she looked up at Luffy.

"Shishishi" Luffy responded, "So that guy was kinda like the guy we gotta face, it was pretty cool that you could take him on, I bet that mystery-quirk guy would be impressed".

This response made Ochaco slightly blush, and then he eyelids started to drop, "Heh, heh" she muttered as she finally fell into unconsciousness.

Luffy smiled at Ochaco, "I promise I'll help you guys get stronger" he said as he bent down, grabbed her and shifted her over his shoulder, "Now let's go find that other guy, I think we should probably stick together till the end of this day" he declared as he ran off, carrying her and making sure that she didn't drop off.

.

(Back to the present time)

"Yeah, so" Luffy said, "And then I saw that giant explosion, so I put your friend down in a hole and covered her up, and when I arrived, I found you, so isn't that lucky" he stated with a smile.

Midoriya gave Luffy a glance of concern, "So is Ochaco alright or not?" he asked nervously.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders in response to this, "She's probably fine, I mean she's breathing isn't she" she said.

Midoriya then looked to his friend as he saw her chest rise and fall, "That's something" he muttered.

But before either of them could do anything else, they suddenly appeared back in the rest area, "I didn't know time was up already" Midoriya said.

" **The girl is injured, place her in her bed and she will be fine by morning"** a voice then called out.

And this made both Midoriya and Luffy glance to each other with looks of confusion, before Luffy picked up Ochaco and carry her over and place her in her bed (since Midoriya was still slightly struggling to move).

Luffy then walked back over to Midoriya (and after stopping by the bucket to pick up quite a lot of food) sat next to the young hero and offered him some meat.

"Luffy, do you think we will be ready?" Midoriya worryingly asked his 'teacher'.

"Don't know" Luffy responded as he started to take large bites from the giant piece of meat he had picked up, "You guys are much stronger than you were before, and it shouldn't be up to me to tell you that anyway".

Midoriya stared at Luffy as he contemplated the response he had just heard, "Okay" he softly replied as he glanced to Ochaco and then down to the large pile of food that Luffy had placed besides him.

And as Midoriya dug into said pile of food, he allowed himself to have a large smile on his face, ("We cannot allow ourselves to lose") he repeated over and over in his head again as he thought of the future of his world and what would happen if they lost.

 **.**

 **And that's the last we will be seeing of those three for a while, I tried writing some stuff about what they were doing, but I didn't want to fully spoil everything that they would be able to do and what they would look like, as I wanted to save those until either the end of this part or the beginning of the next part, and the same can be said for all of the other groups that are checked in on.**

 **But, yeah, this group's part is done, and next chapter will be a return to the regular world to check in on how society and the world is reacting to numerous events that are taking place.**

 **So, Anyway thanks for reading,**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**

 **(Actually also, I want to say thank you all so much for all of the story favourites and follows this has gotten, I honestly didn't think I would be able to keep up writing this story, but I just am enjoying this so much, so once again, thanks so much)**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She makes another move

 **And we're back to the real world, it's probably been like a week since the last time, let's see what has happened.**

' _And the reports that numerous creatures being comprised of extremely durable materials continue to rise, and although the heroes of Japan and the world have been able to somewhat hold them back, the question still remains. What is happening out there and who is responsible for it?'_ the news reporter stated.

'CLICK'

Nezu turned off the tv in the staffroom as he turned to everybody, "Well, this isn't good" he muttered as he looked to everybody that was present in the room. (Who were; Midnight, Vlad, All Might, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Present Mic and Recovery Girl).

"No it isn't" All Might replied, "It's becoming more apparent that something is happening, and sooner or later the public is going to ask questions" he said as he rested his head on his crossed fingers, "The press is already snooping around, trying to figure out why those students have been sent away, and why some other students have dropped off the map completely".

Midnight then stood up abruptly, "We should've done something different, there is no way that this somewhat stable peace will last the whole two months" she stated.

Cementoss went to interact with her, but then Nezu held a paw up, "My plan is somewhat functioning at the moment" he simply said as he looked to Midnight.

"And what would the next part of your so-called plan be" Recovery girl snarkily inquired as she looked to the principal with a smirk.

Nezu looked to her and then all of the rest of the members of staff, "Well, if I'm correct in my thinking of the next step, then that means the enemy will try to contact us" he stated.

"WHAT?!" everybody said as they shot up and looked down at the creature.

Nezu held his chin (or there lack of) as he eyed them all, "In accordance with the information that I was given by the ones who took the students, and the fact that nothing major has happened for over a week, I think it can be assume that before another major incident occurs, the enemy will follow a certain plan, and she will come to discuss some sort of compromise with us".

And as everybody stared at him, mouths agape with confusion and panic, All Might gulped, "And what could come of that?" he shakily asked as he thought of Midoriya, and everything that the boy was willing to sacrifice to help everybody.

"I don't know enough about this 'woman' to make that assumption, but for now, one thing is for certain" Nezu replied.

"And that is what?" everybody asked at the same time.

"Even if negotiations don't end in a drastic manner, worse things are bound to happen, and we'd better make sure that the rest of our preparations are taken into account" Nezu stated.

He then looked to Vlad and All Might, "And how are the rest of the classmates of those that have left going?" he inquired with an extreme undertone.

Vlad and All Might looked to each other, and then to Nezu, "Well as you know, the provisional licensing has been cancelled for now, and because the choice was made to merge the remaining members of each class together, we've currently been working on making sure everybody gets to know each other" Vlad answered.

"And what of Young Mr Iida and Miss Kendo," Midnight inquired as she thought of the two remaining members of the enhanced group, "How are they managing with the additional responsibilities that have been bestowed upon them by the recent events?".

All Might shrugged as he gave her a weak smile, "The two of them have been training together to try and figure out just what has been upgraded, and to ensure that they both could handle the same level of danger, just in case they need to protect the rest of their classmates" he said with a jovial grin as he looked to her and everybody else.

"Then that settles the meeting for now" Nezu stated as he hopped off of the desk he had been standing on, and scurried to the door, but just before he left, he turned to the members of the faculty that were present and he gave them a harrowing look accompanied by a sigh, "And if the enemy shows up here, I am the only one that can talk to her, is that understood?!" he stated.

And although everybody could only react to this statement in confusion, they all nodded in acceptance, and as Nezu left, they all turned to each other and all of them displayed harrowing sights on their faces.

"I just hope that we can ensure that they haven't given up two years of their lives for nothing" All Might mumbled as he sunk into his chair, and everybody nodded in agreement of this, and then they all went off to do their necessary tasks for the moment.

All Might then looked out the window as he thought about One for All and it's legacy, or more importantly; it's current holder, ("Young Midoriya, I wish that I could've been there to see you off, and I wish for your safety, but I know that you can make something of this, so Good Luck").

He then stood up and walked off to also do his own thing, unaware of what events could, have and will transpire.

And as Nezu walked through the halls, a fearful look became present on his face, but he remained silent as he traversed the school.

.

 **(Back in the dilapidated castle)**

 **.**

Kijo smiled as she watched Eri interact with the monkey twins, ("Perhaps she could be the eighth, or maybe be the fourth of mine") she wondered as she saw the girl talk with the brothers.

Nagano sat in a meditative pose as Eri gave him inquisitive looks, "H, h, hel, hello, sir" the young girl muttered as she looked at him.

"Young lady, you do not have to refer to me as that, it is fine if you just refer to me as Nagano" the primate advisor stated as he gave her a soft look.

"Or you could call him a butt-monkey" Kudani then blurted out as he dropped off of the rafters and gave Eri a toothy grin, "I don't think he would mind".

Eri looked to Nagano for clarification about this, but all he did was shake his head, "Ignore my brother, you can just refer to me as Naga, if you want" he said to her.

To which Eri nodded and very slightly smiled, "Okay, Mr Naga" she murmured.

Kudani then disappeared and reappeared to the right of Eri, "So girly, what's your quirk?" he brashly asked.

And Eri stiffened in response to this, "My, my, my quirk" she stuttered with an extremely pale look that was continuing to grow on her face.

Kudani was then struck by a lightning bolt (courtesy of Kijo), which fried him, and then he immediately returned to his normal appearance, "What was that for, witch" he called out to the demon.

Kijo gave him a dark look, "DO NOT discuss that with the child" she stated, before giving Eri a small smile, "We will allow her to work on it, in her own time".

Eri then gave her a concerned look, "Umm, miss…" she said sheepishly.

"Yes" the older 'woman' said.

"Are you okay with me staying here, after all…" Eri said with stutter, "I'm a danger to everybody, and nobody can even go near me".

Kijo then bent down as she looked Eri in the eyes, she then started to tie the girl's hair behind her head, while at the same time pointing to the girl's horn with one of her two other arms, "Do not think of your ability as a curse child".

Eri (with now her hair all tied up in a ponytail) looked to the older woman, "But everybody I touch dies….".

And then Kijo brought her closer and hugged her, which made Eri look to her in confusion, "Please, I don't want you to disappear too" the young girl whimpered.

Kijo then put her two top arms on Eri's shoulders and grinned at the young girl, "You say you can't control your ability, but I can think of a way that you can help me, if you want to, that is" Kijo propositioned.

"Why would you want my help" Eri said as she sniffled, and then the two monkey brothers walked up alongside her and grinned.

"I wish to bring peace to everything" Kijo chimed as she looked up through the skylight of the castle and at the full moon that was present in the sky, "And if you want, you and your ability can help to bring that peace, so that nobody will be in danger again".

Eri also looked up at the moon, and tears started to form in her eyes, "But, but, but…" she started to once again stutter.

Kijo then looked down at her and gave her a stifled laugh, "Young one, it doesn't matter, but if you want to learn to control your ability, I can help you, if you want?".

Eri then just gave her an expressionless look in response to this.

"You do not have to answer straight away, just know that with your help, something beautiful can be created" Kijo stated as she turned to leave.

But just before she left, the 'woman" turned around to give the monkey brothers a frowned look, "Look out for her, I've got something particular to attend to" she said and then she disappeared into one of the many hallways of her castle.

Eri then turned to look at Nagano and Kudani for some sort of support, and the two brothers gave her their own kind of it, Nagano gave her a polite and welcoming smile, and Kudani grinned.

"Do not worry miss, nothing bad will happen to you", Nagano stated.

"Yeah girly, we got your back" Kudani stated.

Eri then allowed herself to slightly smile in response to this, and then she returned to looking back up at the moon, ("I wonder how I could help her") she wondered.

.

 **Endeavour's hero agency**

 **.**

The government representatives that stood in front of Endeavour were giving him an extremely offsetting vibe.

The main one, who was a representative hailing from Deika city, gave Endeavour a judgemental look, "We were made to come here to evaluate the proficiency of Japan's Number one hero, technically speaking of course" the extremely thin and lanky man stated.

To which, Endeavour gave him a huff, "If this is in regards to the current events that are occurring, tell those above you, that I am doing what is necessary to keep the peace, and ensure the safety of the populace" he then responded.

"That may be true Enji, but what you need to understand is that certain things have been heard about what is happening at U.A. High, and that they might correlate to what is happening throughout the world, and to a lesser extent, it also involves your son" the man stated.

Endeavour gained a scowl on his face as he looked at the man, "My son lives detached from me, if you are expecting that I know anything, then you are wrong, the only relationship that I have with my old school at the moment, is that the principal has asked a favour from me".

"And what would that be" all three of the representatives asked with untrustworthy looks on their faces.

Endeavour then smirked, which made all of the men slightly shudder, "If I do go through with the favour, I will notify you of what it is, but if I don't then there's no point in telling you it" he said as the flames on his face sparked.

The three men looked to him, and then to each other, and with a couple of nods, they all gave Endeavour a nod, and they proceeded to leave, "Certain people will notified of this, I hope that you have planned this out" the thin and lanky man stated as they left.

To which Endeavour just gave them a gruff look, "So…." He trailed off, which made the man give him a quizzical look, and then the door shut on their faces.

Endeavour then rested his hands on his desk as his flames dissipated, "Shouto and his classmates, they are the ones we will have to hope arrive soon" he muttered.

He then stood up and looked out of his window at the bustling city, "Peace won't last forever, if they needed to train for two years just to be able to handle whatever is coming, then sooner or later we will reach the tipping point".

And then the doors to his office swung open as an intern came running in, and with an extreme amount of gasping for air, the intern yelled, "Sir, there is reports of a man-sized 'thing' that is holding a building hostage, and it appears that every half an hour another corpse is chucked out of the building".

Endeavour's flames then caught ablaze, "Where exactly young man" the hero asked.

The intern, now coughing intermediately, pointed his thumb behind him, "About four blocks to the south, two heroes have already been put into critical conditions" he spluttered.

Endeavour then bolted past the young man, and straight out the door, ("I need to be as fast as possible") the hero thought as he rushed through his agency and down to the ground floor, "It is my duty as a hero, and I will bring whoever's responsible for this's, inhumanity to an end" he shouted.

And as he ran onto the sidewalk and started to run in the direction that he had been notified, he muttered to himself, "I hope that somehow the status quo remains, otherwise I don't think that any of us will be able to ensure that there is a world for 'them' to return to".

.

 **U.A. (Sometime in the afternoon)**

 **.**

A small breeze came through the window of his office as Nezu sipped a cup a coffee, "One question still remains, what is it that this Kijo woman can do?" he muttered.

And as Nezu's face became present, it was obvious that he had bags under his eyes, and he was slightly shaking, "I think I should get some sleep, and not consume so much coffee, I'm starting to get the shakes" he groaned.

He then pressed his paws together as he looked down at his lap, "I still wish to know why I was the one they entrusted with all of this information, and why is it that those children were specifically given that choice, and what is this ever growing well of information that I have sudden access too" he questioned.

"Something else will happen to them and all of us at the end of this, but I cannot figure out what" he muttered as he took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

He then looked to his door to see that it was open, and Iida was standing in it, puffing and with a large amount of fear present in his eyes, "Principal Nezu, we've got a situation" he said between his gasps of air.

"Let me guess, she's at the front gate" he said as he hopped off of his chair and walked over to the student, and gesturing for said student to follow him.

Iida gave him a flabbergasted look in response to this, "But how.." he spluttered.

Nezu quickly looked back at the student, and after a twinkle appeared in his eye, he focused back on walking to the front gate of the school, "You all got ability upgrades, but unbeknownst to me, they left some information with me to work with (among other things), and I was able to restructure my plan accordingly" he stated.

"So did you tell anybody this?" Iida asked as he looked down at the principal.

"Not exactly" the small creature replied, "The staff knows that I was given some information, but they do not know that my cognitive capabilities were somehow enhanced".

"Wait" Iida then said as they continued their trek, "Does that mean Vlad-Sensei, Endeavour and Aizawa Sensei were somehow also affected since they were also present?" he contemplated.

Nezu shrugged in response to this, "Maybe, but we'll have to figure that out later" he said offhandedly, "But for now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in the lead-up to Miss Kijo arriving, so I know how exactly to formulate my interaction".

Iida then nodded, "Well, classes had finished for the day, and Kendo and I were still trying to figure out how to control our abilities, so that they were not just random occurrences, and…"

.

 **Around thirty minutes prior**

 **.**

Iida swung his fist at random space, and just before it hit it's intended target, the engines in his calves disappeared, and reappeared in the back of of his elbow, and just as they did, they ignited, sending his fist through the air as a blur.

"Impressive" Kendo said as she leaned against a tree.

"I can push my speed belong the maximum level" Iida muttered as his engines disappeared and reappeared on his calves, "But there is barely any control, how do I do it".

Kendo walked over and her feet turned giant, and she kicked a tree, causing it to topple over and land next to Iida.

"What are you doing?" Iida asked.

Kendo then enlarged the both of her hands to a giant size and she picked up the tree trunk, "If you want to learn control, you've gotta be pushed" she stated.

Iida smiled at this, and then he replied, "So what are you going to do about training?".

Kendo haphazardly chucked the trunk between her hands, "Working on dexterity and control" she replied.

"Well then" Iida started to say as the both of his engine's disappeared and he was sent flying into the sky (revealing that the engines had popped out of the bottom of his shoes), "Let's do this".

And then he aimed himself to full down, and although it was obvious that he had tried to reposition his engine's so that he could've gotten a spin added to his kick, he still managed to bring his foot down onto the trunk.

But Kendo was able to swat him away easily, ""You've gotta do better than that" she snarked as she tried (and failed) to twirl the trunk in her much larger than she was used to hand, resulting in her nearly dropping said trunk, but catching it at the last moment.

This made Iida slightly grin, and then he started to run at her, quickly blasting into the air, and then shifting his engine's into the back of both of his elbows and send his fists flying into the tree trunk (that Kendo had managed to get a grip on).

His fists then impacted into the trunk and upon contact, caused it to shatter apart, sending both Kendo and Iida flying backwards.

Kendo enlarged her fists to a size that was about triple the size of her body, and she covered her head and the top half of her body as she crashed into the ground.

And Iida made his engine's appear on his hands to counteract the force of his fall.

After about a minute or two, the two of them then both got back up and after dusting themselves off, they nodded at each other.

"Maybe restraint is still needed" Iida muttered as he held his thumb up to his chin and looked at the engines that appeared on each of his fingers.

Kendo walked over to him and looked at his hands, "Maybe you should try and figure out how to make it work like you did with your legs" she stated.

And Iida shook his head in response to this, "My quirk for some reason doesn't work like that anymore, the speed can literally be anything, before the speed would increase gradually, so it's basically like learning how to use it again" he said with a sigh.

Kendo held her (now normal) sized hands behind her head as she gave him a raised eyebrow, "I guess it's different for both of us, I just have to enlarge my hands the way I do normally, but I can make the process increase, but I guess I still have to figure out the perfect way to make it so that I can also increase the size of my other limbs".

"Guess we've still got a way to go before we can fully utilise these upgrades, huh" she then said with a relaxed expression.

"Guess so" Iida replied, "I do wonder though, how the others are going?" he then stated.

"Me too, me too" Kendo stated.

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

The two of them then turned to see a sight that made them pale, standing a couple of metres away, remaining in a stationary position that was a bit away from the gate that surrounded the school (and visible through a hole that may or may not have been made by Luffy and/or co) was a woman whose hair was very long and had black and red colourings through out it, her eyes had a black pupil, a white iris and black sclera, she had pale white skin, two of her arms were resting against her side, while her two other arm's hands were clasped together after the clap she just produced, and a slight breeze made her black dress slightly flutter.

"Hello children, so you are two of them, I am here to meet with the one who has the most common sense, please go and get whoever that is for me" Kijo stated as she eyed both Iida and Kendo with a look that made them shudder out of pure fear.

Kijo could see that Kendo had completely frozen up with fear, so she looked to Iida, "Young man, go and get the person I just mentioned" she stated.

And after a couple of seconds of contemplation, Iida nodded, whispered something to Kendo and ran off at an extremely fast speed (but he still had signs of tripping from his adjustment to the speed).

"So I see that young man is still not adjusted to his abilities" Kijo stated as she looked to Kendo, "I wonder what advancements you were given" Kijo then said to Kendo.

Kendo then (although knowing that she couldn't be harmed by the immensely powerful being that stood only a couple of metres away from her) gulped, to which Kijo just grinned (showing her pointed and very sharp teeth), "This is going to be a blast" the she-demon then expressed.

.

 **Present time**

.

Iida bolted through the school grounds with Nezu grasping onto him as they barely dodged a multitude of different objects that were literally popping out of nowhere due to the speed level that Iida had pushed himself to.

Nezu did try to say something to the student, but due to the speed at which they were travelling, he found that he could barely breathe, let alone talk, and then, suddenly they came to a stop.

Nezu realised this and he hopped off of Iida, and just as soon as he did this, Iida passed out onto the ground.

"I guess he still hasn't figured somethings out" a voice chimed from behind the principal, which made him turn around to see, just beyond the gate was the figure that he had seen only a few days prior.

"So I am guessing that you are Kijo" Nezu stated as he looked at the demon (while also offering the still frozen with fear Kendo a compassionate nod), "So what do I owe this pleasure?".

Kijo smiled in response to this, "Well since you are the 'Negotiator', I guess that we will be negotiating things" she stated.

Nezu raised an eyebrow to this, " 'Negotiator', what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Heh heh, so you have no idea what is truly going on" Kijo said with a smirk.

Nezu then gave her a cautionary glance, "Let me guess, you're the good guy in this situation" he said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Kijo then started to chuckle, which made both Kendo and Nezu become confused, and Kijo seeing their reactions, regained her composure.

"Oh no, I am the bad guy, I will destroy everything that you care about, but I am just surprised that you haven't been told the full story" she stated as her face became relaxed.

A chair then appeared next to her and she sat down, she then gestured for both Kendo and Nezu to sit and listen.

Nezu looked at Kendo and could see that she was truly afraid of the monster in front of her, "It's okay young Kendo, just take Iida and I'll see you all back at the building later" he stated.

Kendo nodded her head at an extreme speed, "o.. o.. okay" she said as her fist became a gigantic size, she then picked Iida up and bolted off.

"You don't want the children to hear" Kijo sneered at Nezu, which made the principal focus his attention on her again.

Nezu shook his head in response to her statement, "It just seems like you were making her feel fear" he said.

Kijo giggled at this, "Well you figured that one out" she said.

And then she looked to the small creature, "So, do you think that you can talk me out of my plans" she slyly sneered.

Nezu shook his head, "I have no idea how those who fear you expect me to be able to convince you of that, but I still want to know what exactly it is that you think I do not know?" he asked.

Kijo gave him a look of sympathy, "They obviously underestimate what the future holds" she muttered.

She then gave Nezu a curious look, "Did they tell you of what the ending could hold?" she asked.

Nezu shook his head again, and this time, with a wary expression, he motioned for her to continue.

Kijo glanced at him and as she leaned against the ever present barrier, words started to appear on the barrier, and then a hollow voice spoke them out.

 **The fifteen.**

 **Those that that act upon the regards of the Straw Hat, less those whose time has not fully come, plus those whose time is too near,**

 **And alongside those that fate has decided upon needing (be they friend or foe).**

 **Death will be witnessed.**

 **Pain will be caused.**

 **And at the end,**

 **Nothing would've happened.**

Nezu could only stare in confusion at the message that he had just heard.

"The moment that you entered their dimension, you changed your fate, but it seems that they have opted to not tell you this" Kijo stated as she held her first pair of arms behind her head.

"And why would they not acknowledge this?" Nezu sharply asked.

Kijo smirked at this, "Those people, from that dimension that holds my final key, they are distinct, they stand out among the many universes" she said, "And it appears that those who tasked them, and along with what I'm guessing are a select few students from your institution, the future has already been decided for".

Kijo then stood up as she gave Nezu a knowing look, "You weren't even going to try and negotiate with me" she stated.

And Nezu nodded at this, "I am not looking forward to the future, but I do not want to escalate the danger that is already present" he replied.

"Then you already are smarter than those above you" Kijo said.

And as she suddenly turned to leave, Nezu went to ask her a question, "How did you know everything that was going on?" he asked.

Kijo smiled at him, " 'They' have tried many times to stop me, and they know this is their final chance, they have instilled this task onto many others, but this is the first time that I am actually worried about what the future holds" she responded.

She then started to dissipate (along with the chair that she had created), "Mr Nezu" she stated as her now disappearing body turned to look at him, "What is it that you think that those who have sacrificed everything, are truly fighting for?" she then stated as she fully disappeared.

Nezu looked out at where the mad woman just was, and all that he could do was sigh, but before he could say something, he fell onto the ground as he experienced an immense pain emanating from his head.

"YAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH" he screamed, and as he collapsed onto the ground, he saw a shadowy and disfigured individual appear beside him, and as his consciousness faded, the figure started to bend down to him.

.

 **Somewhere in a forest**

 **.**

The league of villains were traversing the landscape as they chose to remain out of the vicinity of the city to ensure that they were not spotted, they were currently situated out on a rocky outcropping overlooking the city.

Kurogiri had an annoyed expression on his (face?), "Couldn't we just have stayed in hiding in the city, or just gone to a different city?" he asked.

To which Toga gave him a frown, "Yeah, I wanted to check out those new monsters that are popping up and giving the heroes a hard time" she muttered.

Dabi then gave them all an annoyed look, "It'd be stupid to stay in the city, all of the heroes are on active duty due to the demanding present of those 'creatures' he remarked, and then he looked to Shigaraki, "Got a problem with that, 'Leader'?" he then questioned the young adult who remained off to the side of the outcropping (and was banging his head against a tree stump, and scratching the hell out of his neck).

Shigaraki gave him a look of complete annoyance, "This was not a part of 'it'" he muttered.

"A part of what?" Spinner questioned as he gave his 'leader' a questioning look.

Shigaraki then looked to Kurogiri, and to which the wispy man 'shrugged' and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

And all of them turned to look at said letter (which had the symbols for 'emergency 2' printed on the back of it), Kurogiri then started to read the letter out loud.

"To my pupil" he started to read, "If you are reading this letter, it means a certain event has transpired, and that I am no longer present to help you, or in shorter terms, it means that I am dead".

Most of the league then raised an eyebrow in response to this (except for Toga and Twice, who were smiling and giving a thumbs up, respectively).

"And if you are reading this letter at a date less than two months after I have presumably been imprisoned in Tartarus, then that means the one thing that I've never wanted to happen is going to happen".

"And what's that" Dabi said with a slightly annoyed expression.

Kurogiri gave him a slight look before quickly glancing at the letter, "In order to achieve the total destruction of the hero society, first you will have to help a certain group of heroes that will show up in about two months' time from the moment this letter has been opened, and I have been killed in the apparent destruction of Tartarus" he finally read out.

Mr Compress then gave Kurogiri a quizzical look, "Before I ask you about the complete mad idea of us helping any heroes, I have to ask one question.., when was that letter first opened?" he asked.

And Shigaraki who had been increasing the amount of times he hit his head against the tree stump, gave a response, "Around a week ago" he whined.

"Is that why you disappeared for a couple days/ that explains that" Twice then stated.

Then the rest of the league then gained a variety of expressions on their faces, "As if I'm helping those heroes" Dabi smirked as he immediately stood up, to the confusion of everybody else.

"Where are you going?" Shigaraki dementedly asked him.

To which the very scarred man gave him a shrug, "I'm doing my own thing, if any of you want to help those heroes, you're on your own" he said, and then he walked off into the woods.

"I don't want to help those bloody heroes" Shigaraki then muttered as his continuous neck scratching worsened.

"Then we shouldn't/Maybe we should" Twice then replied.

Toga then stood up and started to walk off, "I'm bored, I'm gonna go and have fun with those monsters" she stated before skipping off into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Magne then looked to Compress and the both of them shrugged and started to walk off in their own directions, "Where are you two going?" Shigaraki then demanded.

And the both of them shrugged, "If you need our help, contact us, but if something bad is going to happen, I don't want to be at the frontline" Compress then expressed, to which Magne nodded in agreement with and the two of them also disappeared.

Spinner then also stood up and also started to walk off, and before Kurogiri or Shigaraki could question him, he held his hand up to silence them, "If we need to side with the heroes to protect this world, then so be it, and if you guys are willing to do that, then call me, and I'll come and help you", and with that he jumped into the trees and disappeared out of view.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki then looked to twice, who was looking beyond worse for wear, he was shaking and clutching at his mask, "Maybe help/Maybe shouldn't, stay/go" he muttered.

He then bolted up and bowed at the two remaining senior members of the league of villains, and he both bowed and held his middle fingers up at them, "I'll stay with you, but only because I won't be able to catch up with anybody else" he then muttered.

Kurogiri then turned to Shigaraki who had a completely unreadable expression on his face, "So, I have one idea" he said.

And this made Shigaraki give him a look of pure disgust, "If you say we are going to help the heroes, then I will kill you" he seethed.

But Kurogiri shook his 'head' in response to this, "No, but I have a different idea", and then he opened a portal and gestured for both Twice and Shigaraki to follow him, "We need to manage what we have left" he stated.

Twice then skipped into the portal while screeching, "We are going to die/maybe we won't" he kept repeating as he did this and then he disappeared into the portal.

Shigaraki then gave Kurogiri a look that made the gaseous man shudder, "I am not helping those heroes, if something is coming that will destroy them, then I'm fine with sitting back and watching as the chaos unfolds" he stated as he too also hopped into the portal.

Kurogiri then shook his head in expressive doubt, ("You should have prepared sooner for this master") he thought as he too started to disappear, but before he vanished to wherever it was that he was going, he had another thought, ("But the question remains, why did she decide to actually appear this time").

.

 **You're welcome to have a guess at who the figure was, that appeared and got to Nezu, but they are not an enemy. I have some plans revolving about a different path for Eri and what could come about from her ability.**

 **And yes, something will happen with the adults that were also briefly present in that alternate dimension, but it might take a couple of chapters for what happened to them to become present.**

 **And a quick check in with the league allows for a bit more of a setup of future events.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading,**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**

 **(Edit: didn't notice that I had written some dialogues in a way that doesn't work, so I changed it)**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Some are going good, and some are the complete opposite

 **A bit more of events in the real world, and more of an insight into the actions and understandings of the students. The beginning of this takes place almost around the same time as the end of chapter 20.**

 _In the city of Sapporo, on the island of Hokkaido, In a very small apartment room_

Kaminari jolted awake in cold sweat in the small apartment room that had been assigned to him, he then looked down at his arm to see the symbols (tō amari yottsu) written across his forearm.

He looked at the mark on his arm for a good minute, before he shook his head and disregarded it, making it a future problem.

And just at that moment as he had just gotten out of his bed, Jirou came bursting through his door, and in hastily put on clothes, "Quick, turn on the news" she said.

Kaminari did as he was instructed and turned on the small television that had been provided with the room, and what he saw made him react by throwing on a t-shirt, jacket and shorts, and running out of the door after Jirou.

 _ **Lake Shikotsu turned into wasteland, creature of pure crystal formed from it, local heroes struggling to detain.**_

About an hour later, the two of them had managed to find themselves at said lake (and due to the fact everybody was running away from said area, the routes leading to it were quite cleared up).

And they were present to a sight that was quite unholy, there were corpses of many heroes that been dried up and left to rot, and the remaining heroes were just standing and watching in terror as the creature shook and shuddered around in a circle.

"Shit!" Kaminari exclaimed as he looked up at the creature.

Jirou ignored him as she tried to get the attention of a random pro, but as she managed to get his attention, the pro gained a shock expression on his face.

"What are you kids doing here, you need to get out of here, that thing is killing everything that tries to interact with it" he pleaded as he sternly looked to Kaminari and the pro.

Jirou sighed at the pro's pleading, and she put her hand to her pocket and after digging around for a moment she pulled out her licence and showed it to the pro, "We're here to help" she stated.

The pro just blinked for a moment at the licence, and then they depressively drooped their head, "Doesn't matter, either way we can't let this thing escape, or let anyone near it".

"RHGAYTFDIYTIAGSY" the creature cried out as it looked up at the sky and continued to shake.

Jirou looked at the beast with concern, "It looks like it doesn't have anything planned" she said as she looked to Kaminari, who was poking the scorched parts of the earth.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

And Kaminari shrugged at this, "Don't know, but's it like there's nothing there, just solidified dust" he stated as he rubbed his hands and dust sprinkled from them.

Another pro then approached them, "I have been informed of your credentials, but what do you two expect to be able to do against that creature" she said.

"Even though no civilians have been injured by it, the five pros we sent after it, the moment it touched them, it turned them into the husks, and we're too wary to go and retrieve their bodies" she muttered.

Jirou crossed her arms in confusion and continued to look at the beast, "What about long range attacks?" she asked.

And the pro sighed, "It would send projectiles that would instantly impale anyone who fired an attack at it".

Kaminari then started to walk over the cracked earth as he cracked his knuckles, and sparks started to fly off of him, "So you stopped, what's that gonna achieve" he said with a sly smile as he looked to Jirou.

"We've got a job to do, and I get the feeling that this might work" he said to her.

Jirou reluctantly nodded and started to walk along the cracked and barren earth as well, but before she fully followed behind Kaminari, she turned back to look at the pros, "Push the perimeter back another kilometre or two" she stated.

"And why's that?" the female pro that had given them the information asked.

Jirou's earlobes then stuck into her shoulders and hands gained a lighter tint to them, "Because, this thing is gonna be a hassle" she remarked as she joined Kaminari in marching towards the creature.

All the other pros could only watch in horror as the two 'teenagers' walked towards the devastating creature that had already claimed a few lives, and all they could was react in horror.

"I hope they know what they are doing" another pro said, to which the others nodded in agreement with.

 **.**

Jirou and Kaminari were coming up on the creature, and even though they were still a bit away from it, they could feel what it truly was.

And as they got the slightest bit closer to it, it turned to look at them, "I just want to be left alone" it cried as it slammed one of it's tendrils down towards them.

This action surprised the two heroes, and before either of them could react, Kaminari spontaneously grabbed the two of them and with a yellow flash, they were a couple of metres away from where they were.

"What was that?" Jirou shouted as she looked to her companion, who was resting his hands on his knees and sweating.

"No idea" Kaminari responded as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, stood up straight and looked back at the creature.

And the creature 'looked' down at them confused, "Most would die, but not you two, what is it that you want?" it asked.

Kaminari and Jirou looked at each other confusing, and then back to the creature, "You can comprehend things?" they both asked.

The creature nodded, "The only ones that can understand us, are those that are from our plain of existence" it stated as it started to shrink.

Jirou looked confused at this, and Kaminari rubbed his head, "So what, are you peaceful or something?" Kaminari asked.

And the creature shook it's 'head', "Only the smallest percentage, most are destructive and diabolical, some of us just were promised a peaceful life" it 'sadly' stated.

The creature then stopped shrinking at about the height of about seven feet tall, "I just wanted to be left alone" it said.

"The one's from my world can't interact with sapient species of other worlds, lest we destroy them, I tried to convey this, but it was all for nothing" it said as it mournfully looked to the dried up corpses that surrounded it.

And before Kaminari or Jirou could say anything else, they heard a commotion from behind them, "They've weakened it, quick take it out" a couple of voices shouted.

An assortment of long range attacks were launched at the creature, but before they could properly reach it, Jirou thrusted her open palms towards the attacks.

The attacks were suddenly stopped as they collided with an invisible barrier.

"Get out of here" Jirou called out as she looked back at the creature.

To which the creature looked 'shocked', "Why are you helping me?" it asked.

Jirou couldn't turn around as she forced her body to produce more heartbeats to reinforce the barrier she was creating, so Kaminari, who had been just looking dumbfounded at the events that had just occurred, looked to the creature.

"Why did the lake dry up?" he asked it.

The beast slouched at this, "The portal that brought me displaced the similar atoms of the surrounding area, and since it formed on the lake, it displaced the entirety of the water to a different spot in this world" it said.

Kaminari sighed at this, "Get out of here" he said as his fists started to become enveloped in lightning, "We need to make it look like I destroyed you, otherwise we'll be in much bigger trouble".

The creature 'turned' it's head at this, "Put your hand onto my chest" it said.

Jirou slightly looked back from her position to see Kaminari's response to this, "What if it destroys him!" she said.

"I get the feeling that nothing bad will happen to your companion" the creature stated.

And Kaminari looked to Jirou with uncertainty, before he looked back at the creature, and shakily put his hand onto it, "Now what" he said.

"Put your other hand onto your companion" the creature said.

And Kaminari did as it instructed (almost unconsciously, and to a bit of Jirou's chagrin).

"Now activate your ability at full power" the creature said.

"But won't that destroy you" Jirou shouted back as she was starting to struggle to hold back the attacks that were being fired from a closer point.

"Trust me" the creature said.

The two 'heroes' looked to each other with uncertainty, before Jirou turned around to focus on holding back the attacks, and Kaminari focused on his situation.

"Wild Charge" he shouted as his whole body became enveloped in an electrical field, he then focused the electrical field to flow into his hand, and then he released it through his open palm.

"Good luck" the creature exclaimed, before it was enveloped by a blinding light, which also sent a shockwave back towards Kaminari and Jirou, sending them falling to the ground (and also allowing for all of the attacks to fly right over them).

 **.**

Their heads were buzzing around uncontrollably, and as the pro heroes approached them, the two 'heroes' shakily stood up and looked at the quite impressive crater that had been created by Kaminari's discharge of power.

"It obviously had a plan" Jirou exclaimed as her senses stopped ringing, and Kaminari nodded in agreement with her.

They were then brought fully out of their stupor by screaming voices behind them, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" numerous pros shouted out.

Kaminari and Jirou leaned against each other as they faced the pros, "Did you think that you still wouldn't be attacked if you launched an attack at the creature" they both said.

And this made the pros stop and look confused, "But shouldn't it have not been a problem?" one of them asked.

"That attack wasn't intentional, it would just happen whenever the beast was attacked from range" Jirou quickly lied.

Kaminari nodded at this, "If she didn't hold back your attack, anyone who had sent an attack would've been destroyed" he stated, "I managed to destroy the thing, but I don't really know how".

"But what about the water?!" another pro called out.

Jirou and Kaminari sighed at this, "All of the water was displaced, it is just somewhere else in the world, we can't really fix that, sorry" Jirou said.

The pros all sadly accepted this, and after about an hour of writing out exactly what happened, Kaminari and Jirou were on there way back into the city.

They sat in the back of the taxi they had managed to catch, and they were both feeling depressed.

"Do you think that if none of this had ever occurred, everything would have been better?" Kaminari asked his companion.

Jirou shrugged at this, and the two of them looked down at their sleeves to see some squirming mass coming out from beneath them, "I wonder how we are going to deal with our new friend" Jirou then muttered.

 **.**

 **Back at U.A. (About an hour or two after Nezu collapsed)**

 **.**

Light filled Nezu's eyes as he opened them to see that he was in the infirmary of the school, and as he looked to his side, he saw Recovery Girl, Iida and Kendo.

"What happened?" the principal weakly asked.

Iida refrained from responding at Nezu's question, so Recovery Girl spoke up, "Apparently after you had that conversation with that demonic lady, you passed out for some unknown reason, and then a certain person brought you here" she explained.

She then gestured to the other side of the room, where a man in a large cloak sat, and it appeared that blood was dripping from the man.

"Thank you" Nezu said, "Who are you?".

The cloaked man shook his head, "I can't say that, it would cause many more problems, I just needed to give a certain person some information" he said.

Iida continued to refrain from doing anything, as if he knew the person, "Then why did you help me?" Nezu asked.

The man sagged at this, "I have a message from All for One that was intended for All Might, I was on my way to deliver it, and I figured you were in trouble so I got some help to bring you here" he muttered.

And the mention of the former most wanted criminal in Japan made everybody shudder (except for Iida), Nezu then straightened himself out, "Are you a criminal?" he asked.

"Heh heh" the man chuckled at this, "I don't know what I am anymore, I guess you could call me a drifter" he solemnly said.

Everybody else became slightly less tensed at the man's resigned expressiveness, "I'm guessing that you wanted me to get All Might to come here?" Nezu asked.

And the man nodded at this, "Yeah, because after that I'm outta here" he said.

Nezu quickly made the call after the man's statement, and within only a moment, a quite winded All Might came running through the door to the infirmary.

"There, huff, was, something, huff, about All, huff, For, huff, One, huff" the former number one hero spluttered (along with a couple of droplets of blood dripping from his mouth).

Nezu nodded (and both Iida, Kendo and Recovery Girl remained silent), he then looked to the aforementioned three, "Could you please give us some privacy please" he said.

And without a word, Iida and Kendo ran off back to class, and Recovery Girl left the office for a bit, and closed the door behind her.

All Might noticed the cloaked man who was sitting in an irregular position on a chair, "I'm guessing that you are the person with the information?" the former hero asked.

The man's cloaked head nodded, he then pulled the hood off to reveal a figure that shocked both Nezu and All Might.

Stain was extremely scarred, he was wheezing, blood was dripping from his mouth, and his left eye looked to be completely unusable, "I haven't got long left, I plan to die in silence so that nobody knows I survived the explosion, but I first needed to tell you something" he said as he tried to look at All Might.

All Might could only stare in horror at the abject wounds that Stain had sustained, and the fact that the man had come to deliver a message put his dangerousness to the side for the moment.

And Nezu just looked on in intrigue, astounded that anybody could've survived the complete annihilation of Tartarus.

Stain was about to say something in regards to Nezu's presence, but as he coughed up more blood, he disregarded that, and focused on the matters at hand.

"I was being taken to the medical bay for a check-up, I was in a locked container that would only be unlocked once I reached said room, but I could still hear out of it, and just before the explosion happened, I was being wheeled by All for One's cell, who was starting to cackle madly and say many things that the guards weren't picking up on, but I could understand a couple of the things he said" the hero killer spluttered.

All Might and Nezu looked at the broken figure of a man that sat before them, and they could only think of what All for One was saying, "I'm guessing that you're not gonna live for much longer, that's why you're telling us this" Nezu said as his eyes lit up.

And Stain nodded at this, "The explosion sent my container flying through the building, wherever it originated it must've been below at least the floor All for One was on" he said as more blood started to drip though his teeth.

"But that is not why I am here" he said as he coughed up a large amount of blood and wiped it with his arm, "All for One was saying the first part of that 'prophecy' that crazy woman out the front was going on".

Nezu looked shocked at this, "How do you know that?" he questioned.

Stain staggered at this, "I was trying to sneak in to give All Might this information, when I heard a part of it coming from my left, and I snuck through the bushes and saw that woman talking to you" he said to Nezu.

"All I could hear was written in those black words" he said, "And then I saw her leave, and you collapse, so I quickly picked you up, thinking that you knew more about this than me, and brought you here, you might also want to work on your security by the way, I managed to basically stroll through the front gate without even the slightest interference" he said.

Nezu nodded at this and raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing Mr Iida knew who you were" he said.

Stain struggled to raise an eyebrow, "You mean that boy I nearly killed before?", he asked.

To which Nezu nodded, and Stain sighed, "I pulled back my hood, explained everything to him and that girl and then they helped bring you here" he explained.

"And he didn't attack you at all" All Might said.

And Stain chuckled at this, "He could tell I was on death's door, and that I wouldn't be here, unless I was here to help, he was about to give me one punch in the face, but the young girl held him back, and here we are" he explained.

All Might and Nezu showed suspicion at Stain's motives, but they motioned for him to continue, and the man coughed up a lot more blood in response to this.

"I'm gonna have to go, but I figured that you would want to know the actual first lines of that 'prophecy', he muttered.

Nezu nodded at this (and gave All Might a look, that said he would explain everything later), and motioned for Stain to state it.

Stain coughed a bit, and then grinned, " **The fifteen, the ones who will go beyond, the fifteen, the …."** the last words of this part could only be seen mouthed as Stain started to lose the ability to speak.

But All Might and Nezu could fully understand it, and after he uttered the words of it (alongside a final couple of words from All for One), the two of them became deathly pale, "Are you sure?" Nezu asked.

And Stain nodded at this.

All Might could only look on in horror at what he had just heard, "Thank you for telling us" he said, "I'm guessing that you will be off now".

And Stain nodded again as he approached the window, slid it open and with a quick nod of understanding, he put his hood back on, slid down the outside wall and bolted out of the school grounds.

Nezu then looked to All Might, "Shit" he uncharacteristically stated, and all that All Might could do was look depressed and shocked.

"That explains why he had to come to me" All Might absentmindedly stated.

"But what do we do about it?" he then asked Nezu.

And all Nezu could do was stare off into the distance as his mind started to process and understand everything that was truly going on, "We keep this between the two of us, at least until the others come back, otherwise anything could happen, and we wouldn't be prepared for it" he said.

All Might, for a second was about to say a counter-argument, but he let it go and joined the principal in leaving the bay, and heading out to deal with their duties.

 **.**

 _ **Chizome Akaguro died later that day, his body gave out on a one of the small islands that surrounded Japan, he had ideals, and he did what he thought was right, but in the end, what he chose to make of his last moments, could alter the future in ways that nobody could have predicted.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Second Week**

 **.**

In a small two bedroom apartment, an exhausted and beaten looking duo collapsed from certain injuries they had sustained in a previous scuffle.

Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami and lay against the wall next to Tsuyu as she laid back and groaned, "What was that thing" it said as it looked to its two companions.

"The fact that we didn't accept medical attention should probably be our concern" Tsuyu wheezed as she pulled herself up onto one of the seats that were in their living area.

But Tokoyami shook his head at this, "We were willing to push ourselves to the limit these last three days against those beasts that keep emerging from Hakata Bay, but we just need some rest" he stated as he plopped onto the sofa and leaned his head on the arm of it.

"I remember the first week we got here and within a day, that creature fell from the sky and landed in the ocean, and no one was able to actually contain it and they nearly had to evacuate a couple of the cities" Tsuyu said as she looked up at the roof.

Dark Shadow put a 'finger' to it's 'chin' as it remembered the incident, "Then they were 'willing' to let us actually try and intervene" Tokoyami said with a nod.

 **.**

 **(About a week ago)**

 **.**

Tsuyu and Tokoyami both sat in one of the side streets that surrounded the bay as a pro reprimanded them, "I don't care what special 'privileges' you children have got, if you two were to actually go and face that thing, you would die" the woman who had the head and claws of a mole stated.

Tokoyami kept his eyes closed and breathing silent in response to this, but Tsuyu had decided that she'd had enough of this woman keeping them from going and fighting, "BE QUIET" the frog-quirk girl yelled.

And this made the pro stop talking with a look of confusion appearing on her face, but before she could respond, Tsuyu continued to talk, "I once thought that we should leave the pros to deal with everything, but upon being shown the truth of the world, I've come to a different conclusion" she said.

"And that is what?" the pro sarcastically questioned, while Tokoyami looked to his partner with interest.

Tsuyu grinned at this, "From the moment I made that 'choice', I know that I might die, so even if that happens, I will be a hero until the moment I cannot take another step and I collapse" she stated with conviction before disappearing, and with a whoosh of air the pro knew that Tsuyu had run off, and where she was going.

The pro then looked to Tokoyami, who, cloaked in the shadows of the buildings surrounding him as the sun was starting to set, was exuding a frightening aura, black shadowy wings then emerged from his back as he smirked at the pro, "Day is turning to night, and with that, darkness will rain over" he stated as his wings quickly started to beat and he flew off .

And all the pro could do was look on in frustration, "What are they doing?" she asked, "They're going to die" she declared before she started to run off (slowly) after them.

 **.**

It didn't take long for Tsuyu to arrive at the bay, where numerous pros were fighting a losing battle against the creature that appeared to be comprised of an entirely unstable substance (it's body kept changing to into different completely forms of matter).

Tsuyu stopped for one moment as she was in the air but falling quickly to the water below her, but before she tried to use her tongue to pull her out of falling into said water, she heard something, ("What makes something a solid surface?") a voice questioned in her mind.

And as she approached the water, Tsuyu instinctively started to bend her knees and as she came into the vicinity of the surface of the water, she pushed her legs down.

She then jumped off of the water and back into the sky, the water where she jumped off rippling.

"It became a solid surface, but only for a moment" she said as she looked at where she had jumped from, but then she refocused on the problem at hand.

("Nobody was really really able to test out what truly happened to us before we were sent off, I wonder what advancements we could've truly obtained") she thought as she started to fall towards the water again.

But this time she didn't bother to focus on what she was hopping on, she just had to get to the creature.

 **.**

Tokoyami stayed in the shadows of of the buildings around him as the sun started to become unobservable over the horizon.

"Are we going to be making this up as we go?" Dark Shadow asked as its head popped up.

And Tokoyami nodded, "Maybe we should've given ourselves a bit of time to get acquainted with what we can actually do now, but that is now moot" he stated.

The two of them watched as Tsuyu started to hop across to the ocean at the creature that was in the bay, "We're gonna have to help now" Tokoyami said as he strolled out of the alleyway and onto the walkway the surrounded the water.

"And what do you think we can do?" Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami grinned at this, "The darkness shall overcome me and give you full control, do what needs to be done" he stated as he disappeared into his own shadow, leaving just a trailing line from Dark Shadow into it.

("We should maybe try to gain the attention of the creature and keep it distracted for the moment") Tokoyami thought as his consciousness talked to his quirk.

And Dark Shadow, who was starting to grow in regards to the intensity of the sun near it, expressed a menacing grin, "Let's take this thing on" it said out loud (and also to Tokoyami).

It then shot forward, it's arms stretching to it's sides for stabilisation, straight towards the creature.

"Black Spear" a voice that sounded like a mix Tokoyami's and Dark Shadow's called out, as it went flying straight into the side of the creature (and actually managing to inflict damage onto it).

 **.**

 **Somewhere else in Japan**

 **.**

Tetsutetsu was sent skidding back in the rain as he faced a cloaked figure in the city of Hiroshima.

"Is that the best you got" he said as he wiped his lip and then faced the figure in front of him.

The figure answered this by pulling it's arms off, (to the shock of Tetsutetsu).

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted in response to the being's actions.

The being then tilted it's head, and with a split second, a mass of tentacles sprouted from where his arms used to be.

"DIE" the being stated as all of it's tentacles shot forward to the pro hero.

But Tetsutetsu just grinned at this as he clenched his fists, ("I spent a good week trying to figure out how exactly my power could've been upgraded") he thought to himself as the tentacles approached him.

"But then I figured out, even the most simplistic thing, COULD BE COUNTED AS AN UPGRADE" he shouted as his fist turned a metallic-white colour, and then (surprisingly) turned into a saw blade.

The saw blade then began to spin quite fast as Tetsutetsu threw his arm forward to the mass of tentacles that were coming for him, "Titanium buzzer" he shouted as the saw blade cut straight through the entirety of the tentacles, and brought him face to face with the creature.

The being then flinched at the person that was in it's proximity, "FUCK OFF" the creature bellowed as it tried to headbutt Tetsutetsu, but he quickly made his head shine the same metallic-white colour that his fist had before.

And as the being's head made contact with his, a loud 'ping' sound was heard, and then the creature immediately fell down onto it's back in the pouring rain.

Tetsutetsu sighed at this, "The third one I've had to deal with, where are you all coming from?" he questioned as he grabbed the creature, hoisted it over his shoulder (or at least the best he could) and trekked back to the hero agency he had been designated to while he was in the city.

"Maybe I should've just gone with those guys, I mean what's the worst that could've happened" he snarked to the unconscious creature he was basically dragging behind him as he trekked through the rain.

 **.**

 **On the same island as Stain died**

 **.**

Kijo looked down at the partially eaten and withered corpse of the hero killer as she let a maniacal grin escape her lips.

"So that was what the full prophecy was, I wonder why those other fuckers didn't want anybody to know it?" she questioned as she turned her attention from the corpse, and instead to the young girl in a white dress with a hood, who sat on a rock looking at the corpse as if it held even more secrets that she could make it tell.

"I'm.. Sorry… mother…" the young girl whispered from under her hood.

"Not to worry, my child" Kijo replied as she gave her a relaxed smile, "You have come so far in only a week, and the fact that you were able to do something like that, is more than impressive".

The child then started to waver on the rock it sat on, "I think that I have done all that I could today" she said, "I think that I might need to rest now".

And with that, the young figure lost consciousness, but before she hit fell of the rock and hit the ground, Kijo quickly ran up and scooped the young girl in her arms.

"I have destroyed the bridges, soon it will become a reality, and I will be the creator" Kijo said with a devilish grin as she looked over the ocean, and then back down to the young girl in her arms, whose hood had fallen off her head.

The young girl had two brown horns sticking out of her head, and plastered along her face, was a sleeping smile reminiscent of Kijo herself, "Have a good rest Eri, soon you will help your siblings and my warriors in completing the final goal" the devil woman whispered to the sleeping young girl as the two of them disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

 **.**

 **What, did you not expect me to have at least a cameo from Stain, you've got to be kidding me. And as for Iida's actual reaction and dealing with the hero killer, you'll just have to wait until we're back in this world again, because next time, we check in on Zoro, Bakugo, Togaru and Momonosuke.  
Also, yes I have messed with some character's standings in the story already, and left some parts open in the last two chapters, but I will get to those when we return to the normal world.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading,**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Metal Part 1 (or becoming something more)

 **I'm still trying to figure out what chapters of this part to make one or two parters, I at least know that there will be a Metal Part 2, but for the rest of the chapters, who knows, I'll just have to wait and see, and as for Zoro and his students, they will be dealing with stuff that will make them question the truth of everything and themselves.**

(First month or two in)

The four 'men' stood with their backs together in a large towering tundra as they each constantly scanned the area around them.

"It's bloody cold" Bakugou yelled as the other three nodded in agreement.

"That might be true," Zoro stated, "but something tells me that this environment is something of a warning".

Momonosuke nodded up at him, and both Togaru and Bakugou huffed in acceptance.

And as Bakugou was about to make a remark, a figure of an unspeakable description started to emerge from the snow.

"Do you really think that you can beat me" the Cronenbergian creature expressed as numerous shards of metal and flesh emerged from its body to make it look even more terrifying.

But before anybody else could react to the monster, Bakugou threw a large ball of sweat at the creature, and with a click of his fingers, the beast exploded, destroying every single part of it.

"Yeah, I think we can" the young man remarked as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

Togaru then looked to Zoro, "That thing keeps showing up, and every time we destroy it, it comes back" he said, "Any idea why?" he asked as they all started to walk off.

And Zoro just looked at the smouldering pile that used to be the beast, "Something is off about it" he answered.

Momonosuke then turned into his dragon form as he struggled to keep up with them, "Can you guys wait up please" he begged as he started to run across clouds to keep up with them.

"I see you've managed to learn how to harness that ability" Zoro said as he glanced an eye at the dragon-boy.

But just as soon as Zoro said this, Momonosuke looked down at the clouds he was creating, and they soon dissipating, causing him to fall back into the snow the others were walking through.

"The dumbass is doing it subconsciously" Bakugou yelled from a couple of metres in front of them.

And Zoro nodded at this, "You keep changing into that form in regards to extreme emotions, so you've either got two options" he said as they all stopped walking and turned to look at Zoro and Momonosuke.

"Either you're going to have to throw away your ability to feel emotion, or you're going to have to actually learn how to use your ability," Zoro started to say as an intimidating aura surrounded him, "Because otherwise I won't be able to teach you anything with such a detrimental weakness".

He then turned to Bakugou (who had begrudgingly walked back to join the group upon realising they weren't going anywhere for the moment) and Togaru, "And as for you two, since the requirements for you two are so different" he started to say.

"Actually learning the strength and utility of a blade," he said as he looked to Togaru.

"And learning concentration and the ability to remain calm" he said with a glance to Bakugou.

"I'm gonna be pushing all of you beyond your limits" he said, "So you'd all better come to terms with whatever problems you've got, otherwise this whole thing is going to be for nothing".

Both Togaru and Bakugou looked like they were gonna launch a tirade at Zoro, but all he did was look away from them and start to walk off in a random direction.

"I'll be back to check in on you each month for three months, if nothing has changed in that time, then there would be no point in all of this" he said as he continued to walk away.

Bakugou then threw an explosion to the side of Zoro, which made the older man turn around and look at him, "What is it?" Zoro said.

And both Momonosuke and Togaru looked to the explosive boy, and they could see he was seething with anger.

"You get put in charge of us, my world could be destroyed, and you're going to just leave us on our own for three months" he yelled.

And all Zoro did was sigh (he didn't move from the position he was in, though).

"My crewmates each have their own styles, it would make sense, that since you three were left with me, I should at least impart aspects of my style on to each of you" he said as he looked to the three boys.

He focused his attention on Momonosuke, "Your mother asked me to look out for you, and I will do that, but no matter the age you are at, if you can't learn somethings on your own, then you can't learn anything at all".

He then looked to Togaru, "Each blade you create is a part of your very being, you need to understand that before you can go forward, and you need realise the true power of the blade".

And then he looked to Bakugou, "You wish to understand some stuff with that green-haired kid, you won't get the opportunity for that if you don't come to terms with what exactly is holding you back, and what it is that you can truly accomplish".

"So I will be around, but each of you will have to understand what it is that you need to understand while you are here" he said as he turned back around and continued to walk off.

"And besides, I've gotten some more time to train, and since I didn't really have a choice in the matter, I might as well take advantage of it" he stated as he walked off into the snowstorm that was surrounding them.

But just as Zoro walked off, an object could be seen flying through the snow and landing directly in the middle of the trio.

Momonosuke looked down at one of the blades that his family had bequeathed to Zoro, and with only the slightest amount off hesitation (the cold wasn't helping), he lifted the blade and slung it over his shoulder.

Bakugou scoffed at him and with a huff, he walked off in his own direction with just a wave and a slightly raised middle finger.

"That bastard" Togaru muttered as watched Bakugou disappear into the blizzard.

"Did you want to work together?" Momonosuke asked Togaru, which made the older boy look down at him.

"As much as I want to go off on my own as well, I guess that I should at least keep an eye on you, just in case that swordsman is not around" Togaru defeatedly stated as he started to trudge off with Momonosuke in tow.

"I do wonder though" Togaru said, "Didn't your mother specifically ask that guy to look out for you".

And Momonosuke nodded, and then shrugged, "That crew he is from, I was only with them for a short time, but they like to do things in their own way, this is probably his way of making me stronger, and I guess I just have to respect that" he said with an indifferent tone.

The two of them walked off into the storm, and with a daunting three months to look forward to, they were honestly unaware of what could happen.

And as for Zoro, the swordsman sat on top of a mountain (that he had somehow managed to find), and as he watched his 'pupils' walk in their own directions, he looked to the note that Toki had left attached to Momonosuke's sword.

" _Teach Momonosuke in a way that will allow for him to become a true warrior, it does not matter how you teach him, but just watch out for him, the blade that he has isn't graded, it was originally bequeathed to his father by a man who owed him a favour, but he chose to instead leave the sword with me, it's strength depends on the user of it"  
"And as for you, have you ever wondered how certain blades become 'black' blades, maybe they aren't just made that way, if you can understand the true nature of your sword, maybe you can achieve the something more"  
"Also, I leave you a warning, please only trust your group and allies, they are the only ones who will stand by you in the future"  
"Good Luck, Roronoa Zoro"_

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the message he had been left, and after putting it into his pocket, he pulled out both the Wado Ichimonji and Shusui, he then looked to the black blade in his left hand, "Did Ryuma make this a black blade?" he wondered as he looked at the sword.

He also glanced to the Sandei Kitetsu, and then focused his attention on the Wado Ichimonji, "Maybe…" he muttered as he looked to the sword.

 **.**

 **1 months later**

 **.**

The harsh winter of the landscape gave way to large area that was encompassed in flames and ash, a cloaked figure stopped just before arriving at the flames.

Bakugou removed the hood of his cloak as he stared at the out of place area that was present before him.

"What the hell could've done this?!" he remarked as he glared at the flames that licked his feet.

And as he did this, he could hear movements in the snow behind him.

He quickly turned to see five beings made out of icy rock shuddering as they got closer to him.

"Where were you fuckers for the last month, I've needed something big to hit" he said with a smirk as he held his hands up with his fingers together.

The rock creatures did not acknowledge him as the continued to march towards him.

"But at the same time, I'm slightly disappointed that this isn't more of an interesting fight" he said with a scowl as he clicked the fingers on both his hands.

The rock creatures took another couple of shaky steps, but as they did, a sound could be heard coming from behind them, but since they didn't turn around to see it, they failed to observe a series of explosions coming towards them.

And within a moment, the explosions reached the creatures, encompassing them and creating an earth shattering sound.

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

Bakugou clicked his fingers again, and all of the explosions immediately stopped.

The young man then looked at the remains of the rock creatures he had been able to instantly take down.

"Remote activated explosive sweat" he remarked. "I've been leaving a trail of that from the moment I figured out you bastards had been following me".

He then looked down at the ground with a scowl, "But somebody else would've already figured out that much before me" he growled.

("You'd better not be wasting your time Deku, because otherwise I will overpass you") he thought as he looked away from the destroyed creatures and back towards the out of place area encompassed in flames.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR"

A sound belonging to large beast echoed throughout the area as Bakugou approached it.

"Something doesn't want me coming here" he stated with a grin.

"But if you think that pathetic roar is gonna scare me, then you'd better think otherwise" he yelled as his feet released explosions rocketing him into the area.

 **.**

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else (I mean it isn't exactly a landmarked area)**

 **.**

Two figures trekked through a barren outcropping comprised of rocks and the occasional carcass of an unrecognisable creature.

The snow surrounding the two figures slightly died down as they came into view.

"It's bloody freezing" Togaru muttered through his chattering teeth.

Momonosuke could only nod and mutter, "We definitely didn't plan this out".

They both thought the same thought thought, (" We can't stay here though, literally everything thing in this world is has tried to kill us").

And just on cue, as if fate deemed it so, three cracks appeared on the rocks surrounding them.

"This is new" they both said as they shivered from a cold feeling going down their spines.

The cracks started to grow, and from them emerged three puddles.

Both Momonosuke and Togaru looked at the puddles with pure confusion.

And just as they started to react, the puddles shot up into the sky and started form an orb of a pure metallic substance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Togaru yelled as his face gained an annoyed expression.

Momonosuke instinctively reacted as he slowly pulled his blade from its resting place on his back, and Togaru also reacted by having a blade form forwards facing out of each of his forearms.

The sphere then gained a flat surface on one side, and as it did, it faced this side of it to the two boys.

A face then suddenly appeared on the flat surface, "You two are both pathetic" a feminine and emotionless voice stated.

And this caused the two boys to tense up and shudder as the voice caused something to resonate within them.

" _You are nothing compared to the other ones your age, even the young man beside you is better, why do you even try, it is just sad that you were even assigned to this group"_ Togaru heard the voice say in his mind.

And Momonosuke also heard something speaking to him, _"You chose to align yourself with those pirates because you know everybody associated with your family is weak and pathetic, there will be nothing for you when this over, and you will never become anything"._

The two boy's bodies stood, frozen in fear as they heard the words of belligerence reverberate throughout their minds.

And as this happened, their pupils started to shrink and their bodies started to shake, and a monstrous figure started to approach them.

 **.**

 **In a random abandoned building**

 **.**

Zoro shuddered as he sat in a meditative stance, "Something is happening" he muttered as he sighed.

"Fate is making a choice" he stated as he reached out with his observation to focus on Togaru and Momonosuke.

And after stretching his observation to the area a kilometre to his right he focused on the two of them.

Instantly he stood up and started to walk out of the building, but just before he reached the door, he heard something.

" _Fate has made its choice, if they truly needed you, then there be no point to this"_ a young voice said.

Zoro turned to see the figure whom the voice belonged to, and he shuddered.

"What was that whole I won't be able to see you again spiel" he said to Kozuki Toki as she sat on some of the debris that was in the building.

Toki held a finger to her lips as she glanced to Zoro, _"I am gone, but unbeknownst to everybody, I linked myself to the blade that my son carries"_ she quietly whispered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this, "What's actually going on?" he questioned her. "And what about your son?".

Toki gave him a nervous glance, "Momonosuke is facing something that will make him question everything, but at the same time it is a necessity, and although I wish he didn't have to face it, it is something that will allow for opportune things to occur" she said with a disheartened look.

"I have left a message for all of your crewmembers, except for your captain, as he would've been unable to cooperate, and it is a message that none of you can repeat but must follow through" She then said as her look gained a somewhat more determined expression.

"What is it?" Zoro said with an extremely questioning look.

Toki gave him a sad smirk, and started to explain herself.

 **.**

 **Back in the burning area**

 **.**

Bakugou looked at the beast before him with trepidation, but he continued to hold a grin on his face.

"Leave human, these lands are not for your kind" the gargantuan dragon said as it laid on the ground.

Bakugou could only look at the beast with confusion, and as he looked closer at it, he could see that it's body was full of an innumerable amount of wounds, the fact that it was even still alive was what surprised the explosion quirk user the most.

"LEAVE" the dragon said as it bared its' fangs at the young boy, and just as it said this, it coughed up a large amount of blood.

With an eyebrow raised, Bakugou glared at the beast, "You might be an impressive creature, but in the state you are, I don't think you could possibly take me on" he said with an air of sarcasm.

The dragon glared at him, and after a couple of seconds, it turned it's head to face one of the snowy mountains that surrounded them.

 **ROOOAAAARRRR**

A torrential shot of water emerged from it's mouth, and within a split second, it completely obliterated the mountain it had been facing.

"Still think that you can easily take me on, human?" it said with what could be determined as a smirk.

Bakugou raised both his eyebrows in response to this, ("It created water, but where did the fire come from?") he thought.

The dragon shuddered as it tried to stand, but all it could manage was to lift itself a bit with its front legs.

"The beast that took me on, it was something despicable, it will be coming back to finish the job once it has contacted the rest of it's clan" the dragon said as it motioned to its underside.

Bakugou looked to where the dragon motioned, and from the area obscured by its body, a tiny, tiny egg came rolling out and stopped just in front of him.

"My species can reproduce on our own, but it only ever happens once a thousand years, and once it does happen, we forfeit our own lives" the creature explained.

Bakugou looked at the egg, it had what looked like blue waves spread all over it, and in the centre of what he could guess to be the front of the egg, there appeared to be a symbol of a fruit that appeared to be segmented and only held together by the base of it.

He then looked up at the dragon, "What the hell do you want me to do with this?" he said.

Blood started to gush out of the dragons mouth as it looked down at the young man, "You are not from this dimension" it said. "I am the last of my kind, there will probably never one of us bred from the union of two, but please ensure that this one lives on".

It then started to raise itself up to its full height with pure determination (which honestly shocked Bakugou as he looked at the beast.

"They are coming back, and sooner or later they will claim their pray, so please get my egg out of here" the illustrious creature demanded as the claws from its feet dug into the ground, and it's wings started to rise up.

Bakugou just stood in shock at the events that were transpiring, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, TAKE YOUR EGG?!" he screamed at the fully standing beast.

The dragon, which had risen to a height comparable to the mountains looked down at him, and it eyed him, "You need to learn your truth" it stated.

But before Bakugou could respond to this, the dragon grabbed him (and the egg) in it's hand, and started to pull back it's arm for a throw.

"Some kind of light merged with my egg about sixty solar days ago, and it caused it's shell to gain that weird pattern on the front of it, I have no idea of what it truly is, but I wish you the best of luck with finding out" it said as it started to throw its arm forward at a breakneck pace.

Bakugou didn't really know how to comprehend what was going on, but he quickly grasped the egg with his body, and screamed as he was flung, "WHAAT, THEEE, FUCKKKKKKK".

Him and the egg went soaring through the landscape, and as they went of sight, the dragon collapsed back onto the smouldering land.

"Fate is a funny thing….", it said with a bloody grin.

And as four figures started to come into view, the dragon struggled to move it's head to face them.

A being comprised entirely of magma looked down at the dragon with sneer.

"Do you really think that this world is fit to survive" it stated as the magma started to ooze from where it's 'feet' were, and towards the dragon.

The magma started to eat at the collapsed beast, but it just smirked.

"How many worlds are being destroyed" it muttered as it's body started to disappear into the magma, "and what do you heathens think is truly going on…".

The dragon's body then disappeared amongst the magma, and the four magmatic figures all turned to each other, "Soon…" the 'leader' spoke as the all started to trudge away in the direction that Bakugou had been thrown.

And as they walked away from the site of destruction, the flames and cinders all instantly shot forth and merged with them, leaving nothing but a blackened piece of land that was soon encompassed by the snowy winds that plagued the world.

"Leave no traces" they all muttered as they disappeared into the snowstorm.

 **.**

 **Back on the outcropping**

 **.**

The monstrous figure continued to slowly reach the two boys as their bodies continued to shake as they stared into nothingness.

.

Togaru looked among the darkness as he floated and was harassed.

" _Give up, you are nothing, the blade isn't for you"_ the feminine voice continued to say, _"What could you possibly achieve"._

Togaru sweated and clenched his teeth in frustration at the words he was hearing.

"What am I doing" he said as he continued to float in the empty void.

"What am I doing?", "What am I doing?", "What am I doing?", he continued to ramble this question over and over again as he held his hands to his head in frustration and confusion.

"You know they are right" a voice said from behind him.

And this made Togaru turn around to see a wisp of light whizzing near him.

"What the hell are you?" the young man yelled.

The wisp shook it's body, "That doesn't matter" it voiced.

"AND WHAT DOES MATTER?" Togaru then screamed as he seethed at the wisp.

"Like I said, they are right", the wisp stated, "The blade 'isn't' for you".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" he seethed.

The wisp shook it's body again as it gave him a 'look', "That is a tremendous spirit you hold boy, it reminds of the other teenager that you are here with" it said.

"I COULD TAKE ON BAKUGOU" Togaru responded.

The wisp gained a mouth, and used it to grin, "Give it time, and you never know what could happen" it stated as it started to get closer to Togaru.

"But for now, there is something you need to learn" it then said.

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE" Togaru screeched as he aimlessly fluttered his arms in the empty void.

"YOU, ARE, THE, BLADE!" the wisp yelled out into the void.

And this made Togaru freeze and look up at the wisp.

The wisp looked down at him in response to this, "AND THAT YOUNG BOY NEEDS, BECAUSE IF NEITHER OF YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS, THEN THAT 'TEACHER' OF YOURS WOULD'VE FAILED HIS TASK" it screeched into his face.

Togaru looked at his hands as the words from the wisp reached his soul.

("The blade isn't for me")

("It was never 'for' me")

("I get it now")

He then grinned as he looked up at the wisp, "I AM THE BLADE!" he yelled straight back into the wisp's face, which made the wisps mouth smile with a toothy grin.

"Then it is up to you to look out for my boy" it started to to say, "I may see him in the future, but make sure he never finds out I was here".

And with a quick morph, the face of Kozuki Oden gave Togaru a hearty smile as he faded away.

Togaru blinked a couple of times at this, and then looked down at his hands.

"There will be nothing that I cannot cut, and there will be nothing that will break me" he said with a grin as the void started to crack around him.

"And I ain't gonna give up on that kid" he said as he regained consciousness.

He then looked forward at the figure in front of him, and with a slight gulp he looked to the still shuddering Momonosuke, "Well crap" he stated as three blades shout out of each of his hands, forming claws.

Togaru (after a moment of regaining mobility), trudged up to Momonosuke, "I've got you kid, don't worry" he remarked as he turned around to glare at the figure that was getting closer, "But this might not be a walk in a park.

He shot forward to the beast, his 'claws' beared and ready to hack and slash.

 **.**

Momonosuke stood on the shore of Wano, as he looked around for a sign of anybody else, he felt a cold feeling down his spine.

He turned around upon this feeling occurring, and the sight which he saw made his stomach drop.

Wano was a wasteland, there was nothing but rubble, smog and dead bodies.

"WAAAAAA" he started to scream.

And in screaming, the noise caused something to stir, rising from the rubble of the land, an eight-headed beast that resembled a snake emerged from the rubble and glared at him.

"Your father was pathetic and so are you" the creature sneered as came closer to him.

Hearing this, Momonosuke glared at the beast, "Take that back!" he shouted.

One of the beasts heads started to resemble a human's in response to this, "Or what, son of oden, you'll attack me, you are nothing but a pathetic boy, who could never hope to accomplish anything" Kurozumi Orochi face sneered at the young man.

Momonosuke saw the face of the man that had been responsible for the death of his parents, and he paled.

"W.. w.. w.. why are you here?" he whimpered.

"Why do you think?" the weird-bodied man mocked as he continued to get closer to Momonosuke, "To finish the job".

And as he started to get closer to Momonosuke, the boy tensed up at the sight of the beast in front of him, "Did you really think that you would be able to beat me, let alone with the help of some no name pirates, everything your family has done is pathetic" Orochi stated as he started to shoot one of his mouths at Momonosuke.

But just before he could, Momonosuke shook himself out of his stupor and looked up at him, "You don't get it" the boy said.

"Gufufufufu" the Orochi chuckled, "And what is it I don't get?".

Suddenly one of his heads was sliced off and fell to the ground, leaving the atmosphere eerily silent.

"WHAAAAT" Orochi screamed as he observed the injury he had just obtained.

A shadow covered Momonosuke's forehead as he looked up at Orochi.

"You pushed me, you angered me, you spoke ill of my family, and you had the audacity to call my father pathetic" Momonosuke started to exclaim as scales started to cover his body, "If there is anybody who is pathetic here it is you".

Orochi looked down at the young boy, who had suddenly gained a tail and whose body was starting to become covered in scales.

"What the hell are you?" Orochi stuttered as his huge body trembled from the imposing force being expelled from the boy in front of him.

And Momonosuke grinned at this, "Since coming here, my ability has probably my biggest problem, I can't control it, and apparently this isn't how this kind of ability should be acting" he started to explain.

"But now that I'm in a situation where the restrictions of reality don't apply anymore, I've realised something" he said as his teeth started to change shape, and horns started to emerge from his head, "That this ability I have, it allows me to change into the form of one of the things that brought destruction upon my home".

Upon him saying this, Kaido's draconic form suddenly appeared in the sky, circling around the remains of Wano.

"And it is with this ability, and the training from the man that promises to become the strongest swordsman in the world" he continued to say as his body took on what looked like a mixture between an eastern dragon and human, "That I will help save both those hero's world, and my homeland".

He then pulled out his sword, and with one swipe (directed straight at the pathetically crying Orochi), caused the entirety of the illusion to start to disintegrate.

And just as this happened, his body transformed back.

"Wha, what happened" he said with somewhat confusion as he glanced around the crumbling void.

" _The fruit was a failure, but you have managed to turn it into a success"_ a voice echoed through his mind, much to his puzzlement.

"Wait, what?" he still asked as he started to come to in reality.

" _The fruit's power, you have made it something else, and with that, I wish you good luck"_ the voice said just as Momonosuke regained consciousness.

Upon regaining consciousness, the boy quickly looked around to try and figure out what was going on, but to his surprise, as he looked forward, he saw a slightly bruised and battered Togaru staring down a large behemoth of a monster.

"Sword- guy, what happened?" he questioned to the teen who was staring at the creature with his blades ready.

Togaru gave him a smirk, "So you finally woke up" he jeered, "I've been trying to take this thing down since I woke up about ten minutes ago".

Momonosuke blinked at the state his ally was in, and the state the creature was in (it wasn't really damaged at all).

"So I'm guessing you wanna take this thing down" he asked the older boy.

To which Togaru grinned, "Hell yeah I do".

Momonosuke nodded at this and rushed forward to stand beside his ally, "So how do you want to go about this?" he asked as he looked up the creature (which was looking down at them with an unreadable expression).

"I launch you, you keep it occupied, and I hack it to bits" Togaru said.

And Momonosuke shrugged at this, "Sure, works for me" he said with a nod.

The two boys then turned to face the beast with devious smiles on their faces, "We're taking this thing down, and then we're gonna train like hell for when Zoro gets back, and we'll be ready for anything" they both yelled as they ran at the creature, ready to put their plan into motion.

 **.**

 **In a random icy field with a hot head**

 **.**

Bakugou heaved himself out of the hole that had been dug by the impact, being careful not to damage the egg he held under his left arm, and as he finally managed to get out of the hole, he sat himself down upon a nearby rock, allowing himself a break from everything that had just happened to him.

He stared at the egg with anguish, "What the hell is going on, everything that is happening here is nothing like that lady said" he yelled with his hands in his heads.

Almost immediately a small note appeared in his hands as he seethed with annoyance.

"What the fuck is this?" he screeched as he unfolded the note and read it.

 _I am so sorry for what is about to happen to you, but everything you were told is a lie, the rules of this journey only ever applied to the ones who are training to take on the Fire (and as such I've had to take a gamble and not inform them, and if anybody else questions this, they will be given the required information), it was a necessity to keep quiet about the truth of why everything is happening, but please, continue to train, otherwise every single dimension will be at stake, from Kozuki Toki_

Bakugou just looked at the note, and as it started to burn away as he scrunched it up in his fist, all he could do was wail.

"So that bastard Deku and his group have no idea what is actually going on, and there's some massive conspiracy behind this whole thing, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled into the empty expanse of the field that surrounded him.

 **Crack**

 **Crack**

 **Crack**

Bakugou turned with annoyance to the egg that had belonged to the water breathing dragon that was surely dead now, and he scrunched his face, "What is it now".

 **.**

 **Back with Zoro and Toki**

 **.**

"The message is not only for your crew, but for everybody else who is with you and questions this whole thing" Toki started to explain, which made Zoro give her a questioning look.

Toki brushed him off as she continued, "You could never truly understand what is actually going, there are too many variables at place, and I am so sorry for the situation your crew and allies have been put int" she said as she bowed and cried.

But Zoro just gave her an indifferent look, "And why couldn't you have at least informed my captain of this?" he asked.

Toki wiped her eyes, and answered him, "From the moment you were all sent to your worlds, they erased me, but I had managed to connect my soul to Momonosuke's sword, and since there is only four of you even close to the sword, I can only truly contact one of you".

"And I'm guessing you can't tell me why you couldn't tell us all before of this all happened" Zoro stated.

And Toki frowned at this, "Sadly, yes".

"Fine then" Zoro replied with an eyebrow raised at the lady as he noticed something off about her., "But what's the message?".

Toki noticed his look and looked down at her body, and with a sigh, she gave him a determined grin, "Before I have to reconnect my spirit to the sword for an elongated amount of time to rest, I have to tell you one last thing, The message is different for everyone of your crew, and anyone who questions what is going, so here is yours", she said with a smile.

" _This is a message directly from me, please look out for those boys who have been put in your care, most definitely my son and young Togaru, but also especially young Bakugou, he holds one of the keys to a future, never waiver the trust in your blade, and continue to follow 'that' man, he will lead you to the future",_ Toki said in an almost eerie voice as her body almost completely disappeared.

"Well that was helpful" Zoro jeered as he gave her a slight grin, to which Toki just closed her eyes and sighed.

"I haven't truly accounted for what is going, and I won't be able to physically contact anyone again until after this is all over", she started to say as her head became nearly completely transparent, "But please, the future rests with all of you".

She then disappeared into nothingness as Zoro sat back down in the ruins of the building, "I said three months, and they've got two left, I'm not going to go back on that, otherwise they won't respect me" he said as he stood up, and prepared to leave the building again.

"The meditation phase for me is over, time to start cutting things down" he said with a grin as he ran headfirst into the snowy storm that encompassed nearly the entirety of the world.

 **.**

 **I honestly didn't expect to be gone for so long, I couldn't possible apologise enough, but please forgive me for being gone for so long.**

 **Certain things that happened in this chapter will be explained in the next one, but as for the whole true story behind the scene's thing, it will take a while for anything about that to be answered.**

 **And Momonosuke can't properly use his devil fruit yet, it was only because he was in his own mindscape that he could do that, maybe in the future he will be able to achieve that form again, but for now, he will probably have to settle for something less.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out**

 **.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Metal Part 2 (or a glimpsing understanding)

 **Since we'll be checking in on the real world in the next chapter, let's have one last quick look at Zoro's group of 'students' and see if everything is going as planned.**

(Towards the very end of the third month)

Togaru and Momonosuke stood in an open field, the two of them were slightly battle scarred and wearing a mixture of whatever clothes they were able to find.

Togaru had grown slightly taller, he had gained a cross shaped scar across his forehead, and his mohawk was thin and short, and appeared to missing small portions.

Momonosuke had also grown taller (he was about 4' tall now), he now had a full head of hair again, and he had it all pulled up into a knot at the back of his head, he also had his sword strapped to his back.

"Crap" they both exclaimed as they exhaled and inhaled heavily.

Opposing them was what looked like a normal human being, but from said beings arms a constant stream of metal flowed out and started to flood the immediate area.

"What the hell is that thing?" Togaru shouted as he and Momonosuke moved back slightly away from it.

The creature just leaned its' head in response to this, and then stopped the flow of its metal.

It instead started to walk towards Momonosuke and Togaru, "Sacrifice" it said as it got closer.

But instead of cowering, Togaru grabbed Momonosuke onto his back, and jumped into the sky, "We need some space" he shouted as the ascent slowed down.

And instead of falling, one of Momonosuke's clouds appeared beneath Togaru's feet, "Is that what you meant?" Momonosuke asked from behind.

"Nice work kid" Togaru said as they both peered over the cloud and down at the being (who was simply looking up at them with an expression that might've been confusion).

"If I can't truly fight yet, I might as well offer support to you" Momonosuke said as they continued to look down.

They both then noticed that the being was starting to jitter, and within a moment, a metal platform appeared beneath it, and it started to rise into the sky, "Guess we weren't going to get away from it" Momonosuke cynically exclaimed as they they both stood up.

He then climbed back up on Togaru's back (where four very blunt blades appeared, one for each of his hands and feet), "I think we're going to have to beat it!" he said, to which Togaru nodded.

And Togaru held his hands out as his hands were fully shown, and he appeared to have fingerless gloves on both of his hands, and in between his knuckles there appeared to be slits, and from each of said slits, a very sharp and serrated blade appeared.

"I think our three months are almost over, lets beat this thing, and be done with the beginning" Togaru said as jumped off of the cloud (with Momonosuke looking slightly worried) and shot downwards at the being.

 **.**

At the end of a deep cave, shielded from the elements and warmed by a large fire, Bakugou sat against one of the cave walls, his expression was one of calmness and contemplation, and wearing what appeared to be a giant cloak.

His hair had looked to have been burned, leaving just a thin layer of very spiky hair, but there were still little sections that were longer than the others. He had a scar that appeared to start at the left side of his neck and reached over his cheek and the bridge of his nose, but just stopped short of his right eye, and he also had a couple of scars that went around his neck.

He sat at the fire and sighed, he then looked to his right, at a small, light-blue scaled dragon that was covered by a blanket (and also appeared to have a similar face scar, that is, in proportion to a dragon's snout) and was sleeping next to the fire.

"Well Deku, who the hell could've thought that this would happen" Bakugou quietly murmured as he looked away from the creature and back at the fire, "But at least I'm ready for the next part of this".

He then looked into the darkness of the cave as he pulled his cloak around him more and sat closer to the fire, "I still can't believe the shit I had to go through then…" he muttered as he fell asleep.

 _(A month prior, at exactly the moment the egg hatched)_

"You've got to be kidding me" Bakugou huffed as he watched the parts of the shell break off and fall to the ground, and from the egg, emerged a small dragon, looking completely different from the one Bakugou had previously seen.

It was a deep blue colour and had golden eyes, it had two rows of black spikes going down its head, it had two light blue fluorescent wings that shimmered as it stretched them and it's arms ended in four golden coloured claws, it's underside was a colour similar to algae, and it's tail had three pointy ends, and on its forehead there was a white swirl.

"So I am the last" the newly hatched creature said as it looked up at Bakugou, who was looking down at it in complete confusion, "And I'm guessing you are my guardian".

Bakugou glared at the dragon, and the dragon bowed its head, "Greetings, father" it stated.

And this made Bakugou explode, "I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!" he screamed straight up to the sky.

"I do not think either of us have a choice in the matter" the dragon said with a confused glance, "but then explain how you ended up with my egg".

Bakugou just started to scream obscenities in response to this as he punched at the ground, "THAT BLODDY DRAGON, THAT BLOODY DRAGON, THAT BLOODY DRAGON" he screamed as he threw explosive fists into the ground, and at the same time melting the snow surrounding them.

The dragon just watched him in confused curiosity as Bakugou let his anger out, and after about half an hour, he had somewhat calmed down.

He then fell onto his butt as he sat down and seethed, "Seriously" he said through his teeth.

"Are you done now father" the dragon asked as it somewhat hobbled over to Bakugou and sat down next to him.

Bakugou snapped his head at the dragon, but before he could retort, the little creature laid down next to him and yawned, "I was only hatched recently, I still have to gain some energy" it said as it yawned again before lying down and falling asleep right next to Bakugou.

And Bakugou scowled as it happened, and then he just crossed his arms and huffed, "Fuck" he muttered.

The dragon's ears then started to twitch as it quickly shot up, and darted it's snout in various directions, "The ones who finished off my predecessor are coming to finish the job" it quickly exclaimed.

Bakugou shot up, and balled his fists up, "Well now it's gotten interesting" he said with a smirk as he looked to the directions that the dragon was pointing at.

"No traces" four voices said from around them, and four cracks appeared on the ground around them.

Small puddles of lava then leaked out of the cracks, and underneath them, it appeared that four humanoids were rising from under the magma and being covered in it, they then stood surrounding the duo.

A couple of beads of sweat fell down Bakugou's face as his head shot around and looked at the humanoids, "Heh heh" he scoffed.

"You both need to be destroyed" the creature in front of them then stated.

The dragon slightly shuddered at this statement, "Father" it said as it looked back to Bakugou, to which the young man replied with angered expression.

"Stop calling me that" Bakugou retorted as he kept his eyes on the creatures.

"There are many things to my species I don't have the time to explain at the moment, but for some reason I have an ability distinct to myself" it said as it jumped onto Bakugou's head, "And I think that it will be necessary to survive this".

"What the hell are you doing" Bakugou said as he broke away from looking at the creatures to focus on the draconic creature that had just jumped on top of his head, "GET OFF".

"The job needs to completed" the beings said as they started to walk closer to Bakugou and the dragon.

The dragon glared at all of them, before looking down at Bakugou, "I don't know what it is, but something is telling me I need to ask you for permission before I do what I'm about to do" it said with a concerned look.

Bakugou's eyebrows shot up as he seethed, "FUCK IT, WHATEVER, FINE, I'M GETTING SICK OF ALL OF THIS SHIT" he screamed.

And in that moment, a bright light enveloped the two of them, and causing the four magmatic humanoids to be pushed back a distance.

 **.**

Walking through a deep patch of snow, and wearing a giant coat that covered his entire body, Zoro growled, "This has gotta be the the starting point" he said as he eyes darted around.

But since the area he was in was completely flat, he gritted his teeth and started to walk off in a completely random direction.

"How did the point change location, this world is weird" he stated as he slowly walked off, "I've been looking for it for the past week, and I still haven't found it".

And although he was wearing the giant coat, it was slightly evident that he had also had to improvise an outfit, he was wearing a pair of black combat gloves, his shirt looked to be somewhat stitched together, he had a bit of hair stubble on his chin and cheeks, he had somehow shaved off his hair leaving him with a thin layer of hair on his head, and upon closer inspection of his 'coat' it was clear that it still had bloody patches and had slash marks that had been stitched back together.

He continued to grumble as he walked, his boots allowing for no snow to get into them, and after another hour or two, he miraculously came upon four arching mountains that each pointed downwards to the ground.

"Well there it is" Zoro stoically said as he trudged through the snow to get into the inner part of the area.

And as he walked, the snow level got lower and lower until he made it into the area that was covered by the mountains, "This is the place, but I wonder what happened to all of the snow and storms" he wondered as he reached the exact middle of the area.

But before he could sit down and relax on the somewhat soft ground, he heard a screeching noise, which made him suddenly turn around and pull out one of his swords all in one quick motion.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

Zoro's eye widened as he turned around and looked at the monster that the noises belonged to.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL" he yelled as he looked at it.

The creature was something inhumane, it was crawling across the ground, it had a multitude of limbs jutting out all over its back, it appeared to be missing a lower half and as it crawled along the ground it's entrails shambled along the ground, and it's face was a horrible mess of flesh, bone and blood.

" _SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA",_ it screamed as it continued to drag itself towards Zoro.

Zoro flinched at the appearance of it, "What the hell are you?!" he exclaimed.

" _YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PATHETICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC"_ the creature exclaimed in a tone that displayed pain.

And almost immediately the creatures body was cut up instantly, only leaving it's horrible 'face'.

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TALKED" Zoro exclaimed as he sheathed a sword.

The face then morphed itself to look up at him, _"WE WILL BREAK ALL OF YOU, WHAT CHANCE DO YOU TRULY THINK YOU HAVE",_ it muttered.

"Heh heh" Zoro grinned as he slightly laughed.

" _DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?"_ the head questioned as it stared at Zoro, and various parts of it's disgusting complexion oozed off.

Zoro crossed his arms and sat down on the direct centre of the area and grinned manically at the head, "Yeah, you did" he said as he bared his teeth with a chuckle.

The head nervously looked at him, " _Well, WHAT WAS IT"?!" it yelled at him._

"That woman sent you, and she thinks that she can scare us out of doing this" Zoro started to say as he pulled a sword out and lazily pointed it at the head.

"She has to be a complete moron to think that will work" he then said as he smirked.

The head was about to retort, but then it instantly fell to pieces, and squelched as the pieces hit the ground.

Zoro then raised an eyebrow as he eyed the pieces of the head (which were all starting to ooze into a weird liquid), "Luffy wanted us to do this, and nothing will stop us" he said as the head completely turned into a liquid and then dissipated into nothingness.

"Hmph" Zoro said with a shrug as he crossed his legs and started to meditate, "Some all-knowing being".

He then closed his eye and relaxed himself, "They've progressed, they didn't need me there for that, now for the actual training to begin" he said calmly as he slowly breathed in and out.

"Now to just wait for them to get here" he stated as he could faintly hear the winds that bellowed in the outside area.

 **.**

 **Soooooooo, I planned to upload this chapter before the end of last year, but just after Christmas I got sick, and I've had to work a bit more than usual, so I honestly haven't had the time to properly finish this chapter.**

 **But I am so sorry, I really am, but I guess my upload schedule will end up becoming as sporadic as I thought it would be.**

 **Anyways, yeah, I skipped a large amount of time, and have left everything up to the imagination, and I only did this for Zoro's group, because there are certain things that I want to save until the end of this whole part of the story to reveal, but I won't be doing this with anybody else (maybe one other group, but that will in the future, so don't worry for now).**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **And that's all,**

 **Peace Out**


End file.
